


Hold My Heart.

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 108,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: A veces el amor no es suficiente, eso lo sabe bien Yuri Plisetsky y él deberá elegir entre salir adelante cargando con las consecuencias de sus actos o simplemente buscar la manera de hacer como si nada pasó para continuar con su vida.✩ Yuri on ice✩ Shipp JJ x Yuri | Otabek x Yuri✩ Género: Omegaverse | Drama | mpreg
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 55
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando te fijas una meta, sea cual sea, haces hasta lo imposible para alcanzarlo. Es un sueño demasiado hermoso y no importa nada más que esa alegría que te ofrece.

Yuri Plisetsky es un adolescente con apenas 16 años, todo un prodigio en el patinaje artístico. El joven ruso tiene más que claro cuál es su objetivo y más ahora que en el Skate Canadá será su debut en la categoría Senior.

Ha entrenado demasiado duro durante meses y tras su derrota contra el patinador Yuuri Katsuki en Japón se dedicó más en entrenar lo más duro que pudo.

Ya está empapado con el tema de esta clase de competencias cuando estuvo en las categorías Junior y no tiene miedo a que el evento sea muy grande. No tiene ni siente nervios a salir al público en demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Haz caso a todo lo que te digo, Yuri —gruñe el viejo Yakov.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que estarlo repitiendo, eso es demasiado molesto —replica Yuri avanzando hacia la pista.

Escucha que hay mucho ruido en todo el lugar, apoyando a un patinador local con aplausos y clamando como si fuera un rey.

“¿Quién será el estúpido al que llaman?”, piensa el adolescente mientras mira hacia la pista.

Se encuentra uno de los patinadores de esa competencia dentro del hielo a punto de comenzar su programa. Apenas y escucha al presentador que lo llama “Jean-Jacques Leroy o mejor conocido como JJ”.

Al escuchar que la canción del programa corto lo mencionan como un rey, siente las ganas de vomitar. Si fuera tan famoso como dicen entonces lo conocería y no es así.

Se queda mirando su programa y piensa que no lo hace nada mal, que quizá lo conocen los de su país y es por eso que hay demasiada gente.

En cuanto termina el programa, el tal JJ camina hacia la salida de la pista. Los esmeralda de Yuri se encuentran con los ojos grises de ese sujeto, causándole una especie de corriente eléctrica.

—¡Yuri! —grita Yakov para llamarle la atención—. ¡Deja de distraerte y presta atención!

—Si, lo que digas —Yuri le da la espalda a su entrenador y entra a la pista sin importar que este le grite una vez más.

Comenzará con su programa corto, el mismo que Victor Nikiforov le ha coreografiado y está completamente seguro que puede alcanzar su Ágape para demostrarlo ante el público canadiense.

Escucha que comienza la canción y Yuri comienza a patinar. Ha entrenado duro desde que perdió en las competencias de aguas termales contra Yuuri Katsuki y también ha pulido esas técnicas gracias a su entrenador Yakov y Lilia, quienes le han exigido mucho.

Terminando de su programa, este es aplaudido y celebrado por todos los expectantes y jueces, sin embargo, no alcanza el primer lugar con ello ya que le ha ganado ese tal JJ.

Frustrado se levanta del Kiss&Cry dejando hablar a Yakov sólo.

“Estoy seguro que alcanzaré una mejor puntuación con el programa libre”.

Pasando por los vestidores encuentra a ese tal canadiense ya con su ropa deportiva. Siente esa sensación de hervor en la sangre por ganarle con unos cuantos puntos. El joven canadiense se percata de su presencia y mira hacia el ruso.

—Eres Yuri Plisetsky, ¿no? —dice con una sonrisa estúpida el pelinegro—. He escuchado que has ganado en la categoría Junior. Parece que estas competencias serán muy interesantes y no me dejaré vencer.

Yuri pasa de largo e ignora a aquel payaso que quiere lucirse frente a él. En cuanto abre la puerta, esta se ve forzada a cerrarse por la mano de aquel joven.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo? —pregunta de manera insistente aquel canadiense.

—Quita tu asquerosa mano si no quieres que tu trasero salga afectado y no puedas patinar —le lanza una mirada amenazadora.

El canadiense ríe a carcajadas y abre la puerta para que Yuri pueda salir.

—Las damas primero —hace una pequeña reverencia.

Yuri iba a contestarle con un gran golpe, pero se congela al ver su más sincera sonrisa. Siente como la sangre se le sube a las mejillas.

Se da la vuelta y decide irse al hotel para descansar, esperando que mañana sea mucho mejor que esa noche.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 

Yuri pasará en el segundo bloque por quedar en el segundo lugar, así que mientras pasan los primeros se dedica en calentar y hacer estiramientos.

Mira por el rabillo que Jean lo está observando y eso lo pone muy molesto. ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer?

—Me hubiera encantado tener una charla contigo anoche —escucha esa odiosa voz.

Yuri se quita los audífonos y mira al tipo molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñe Yuri levántandose para acercarse al azabache.

Jean suelta un silbido, molestando más al joven ruso.

—Entonces es cierto que dicen que eres un tigre —coloca su mano sobre el hombro—, para mi no eres más que un pequeño gatito.

Ese comentario enfurece por completo a Yuri; quita con un golpe la mano del canadiense.

—¡No necesito rivales como tú! ¡Verás como te haré mierda desde abajo! —amenaza Yuri.

—Tienes temperamento de alfa para ser un omega.

Yuri se da vuelta echando humos, ese maldito imbécil sólo quiere burlarse de él, pero no se va a dejar.

Llega el momento de Yuri para presentar su programa libre; esa canción se la ha puesto su entrenadora Lilia Baranovskaya, una ex bailarina talentosa que cree en la habilidad y talento del tigre de hielo.

Quizá no es la música que le hubiera encantado escoger, pero no le queda de otra más que patinar con esa pieza y demostrar promesas al mundo del patinaje.

Escucha que el público se emociona con su presentación, subiéndole el ego y creyendo que es lo mejor que verán en la noche.

Saliendo de la pista, escucha que su puntuación es demasiado alta y siendo el primer lugar.

—Con todos los ojos sobre él, Yuri Plisetsky, el adolescente ruso ¡Está en primer lugar !— anuncia el comentarista.

Eso infla el pecho de Yuri con orgullo y saborea la victoria.

—El oro será mío— sonríe para sí el joven adolescente.

Ve pasar al idiota canadiense dirigiéndose hacia la pista. Por ver ese traje que parece más bien un pijama, creé que su programa será ridículo.

—Yuri, deseame suerte —le sonríe el moreno.

El adolescente truena los dientes y frunce el ceño. Se sienta en una de las bancas para ver el programa de su rival, dándose cuenta que él también tiene potencia y quizá sea un buen oponente digno para él.

Lo que le molesta mucho es que le ha ganado en puntuación, quedando el adolescente en segundo lugar.

¿Cómo es posible que siendo un gran programa el suyo, aquel idiota le ha ganado? Jean se gira hacia él con la medalla en mano.

—Volvamos al podio en la Copa Rostelecom, ¿bien, Yuri-chan? —le dice con una sonrisa.

Yuri sólo truena los dientes y lo ignora, algo que a Jean le causa gracia.

Se baja en cuanto puede del podio y trata de evitar la entrevista pública con los periodistas para irse directamente al hotel.

Se viste lo más rápido que se puede para no encontrarse aquel canadiense estúpido, pero parece que al destino le gusta jugar con él.

—Espero que no estes enojado conmigo por quitarte el oro, pequeño gatito —dice el canadiense mientras se sienta sobre la banca para quitarse los patines—. Me gustaría en verdad seguir patinando contigo en la misma pista.

—Y yo desearía patear tu trasero cuantas veces pueda —frunce el ceño el adolescente.

Jean se acerca demasiado al joven Plisetsky, quien se pone a la defensiva.

—Vamos, quise darte la bienvenida a esta categoría y ser amable contigo, ¿podrías dejar de ser tan agresivo conmigo, lindo gatito? —dice el canadiense.

—Eres más molesto que una piedra en el zapato —Yuri lo empuja del pecho para separarse de él, pero enseguida sus manos son atrapadas por el canadiense.

Sus ojos grisáceos se clavan en los esmeralda, quedando cautivado desde ese momento con tan hermoso color y brillo.

—Yuri, tienes lindos ojos —dice el canadiense.

Sintiendo el cuerpo del mayor pegado al suyo, comienza a temblar ligeramente por el aroma atrapante que desprende aquel alfa y su mirada causa mini infartos a su corazón.

—De-déjame ir, imbecil —tartamudea el menor.

Siendo más grande, Jean atrae a Yuri hacia sus labios para robarle un pequeño beso que tanto se le han antojado desde que lo vio. Yuri se congela y antes de que el otro continúe con el beso lo golpea con fuerza en la entrepierna con su rodilla.

—¡Maldito infeliz!

Se da la vuelta y se aleja lo más rápido posible para dejarlo atrás. Se siente muy molesto porque le ha robado su primer beso. No es justo por ello y eso le está causando muchos conflictos y lagunas mentales.

Volviendo a San Petersburgo decide ponerle aún más empeño a su entrenamiento. No puede dejar que ese idiota le haya robado un beso. ¿Darle la bienvenida? Pff, ese tipo sólo se aprovechó de Yuri.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso que te distrae y entrena! —lo regaña Lilia—, ¡muévete con más gracia y delicadeza! ¡Recuerda que serás la prima donna de este Grand Prix!

Que duro entrenamiento, pero Yuri quiere demostrar lo mejor para salir adelante y arrebatar el oro a quien se deje.

La siguiente copa es ahí mismo en Rusia en la ciudad de Moscú, La Copa Rostelecom donde se enfrentará con Yuuri Katsuki y por supuesto que con JJ.

  
⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 

Llega al aeropuerto y se siente completamente aturdido y algo acosado por sus seguidoras.

—Mila, cuida de mi equipaje —le dice a su compatriota colocando una capucha.

Yuri corre todo lo que puede esquivando tanta gente que hay en el lugar, emocionado porque verá a la persona que más ama en esta vida y a quien le dedica todo su Ágape que puede dar.

No lo ha visto desde que se mudó con Lilia y lo tienen en un entrenamiento arduo para ser el mejor. En cuanto sale el edificio lo encuentra estacionado sobre la avenida. La emoción de verlo es demasiado grande que no duda en ir a correr a él y abrazarlo.

—¡Yuri! —lo llama el anciano para que se acerque.

—¡Abuelo! —exclama saltando como niño a sus brazos.

Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano y Yuri ya ha crecido mucho, el abuelo ya no tiene la misma resistencia y su columna se lo recuerda.

—L-lo siento —se disculpa Yuri sobando su espalda.

—No importa, te llevaré al hotel —dice el anciano con una sonrisa.

Ambos abordan el carro viejo del señor Nikolai Plisetsky con dirección hacia el hotel de Moscú.

—Toma —el anciano le lanza una bolsa de papel al adolescente, quien enseguida entiende que son sus adorados pyroshkys que su abuelo le cocina con tanto amor—. Son tus favoritos.

Emocionado por probar el bocado sonríe y se lo lleva a la boca. El sabor le recordó al delicioso katsudon que la Sra. Hiroko le prepara con tanta dedicación.

—¿Has probado el katsudon? Tiene arroz, huevo y cerdo. Es delicioso —comenta el adolescente.

—¿Qué no te gustaron mis pyroshkys? —pregunta el anciano con seriedad.

—N-no quise decir eso

Terminando de disfrutar dicho almuerzo, Yuri le platica todo lo que ha hecho desde que comenzó esta temporada, su viaje en Japón y su enfrentamiento con Yuuri.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dice el anciano con alegría—. Seguro que ella…

—No me importa ella, no está en casa desde que tengo memoria. No ha sido buena para buscarme y espero que se quede donde está o yo… —se exalta el adolescente que hasta apretuja sus puños—. Espero que puedas ir a verme mañana

—Haré lo posible, ultimamente no me he sentido bien —dice el anciano dándole unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda.

Se despide de Nikolai y entra al hotel. Mila le ha dicho cuál es su habitación y en dónde recoger la llave para que pueda acceder. Ve de lejos a Yuuri escapar de los demás competidores que discuten en el elevador y no duda en ir a alcanzarlo.

—Hola, Yurio —sonríe el nipón

—Te voy a destrozar en la pista —dice el adolescente.

El nipón no dice nada ante tal amenaza, sabe muy bien que es agresivo con todo mundo y no le sorprende ese tipo de comportamiento.

Estando calentando antes de que empiece el segundo bloque de patinadores, ve que JJ entra a esa sala con su actitud de arrogante e incluso se acerca a Víctor.

—¿Recuerdas ese salto que diste el año pasado? —le pregunta el canadiense con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta Víctor con seriedad.

Yuri ríe en sus adentros por la contestación de su compatriota, al menos sabe que no es el único que no traga a ese idiota payaso.

Los ojos grisáceos se clavan en Yuri, dedicándole una sonrisa. El omega sólo se da la vuelta y continúa con sus ejercicios de estiramiento.

Los llaman para su actuación, empezando por Yuuri Katsuki. El rubio está al tanto de la presentación de su rival y se alegra que ha mejorado mucho, así será más satisfactorio en cuanto le gane.

—Ese Yuuri Katsuki sabe hacer lo suyo —dice el canadiense colocándose a su lado.

No dice nada, no quiere perder de vista a Yuuri. Además, sigue enojado con ese idiota por lo que hizo en el Skate Canada.

—¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? —pregunta de forma insistente—. Vamos, Yuri-chan. Deja de ser frío conmigo.

No dejará que ese payaso lo siga molestando, está por salir a dar su presentación y al único que tiene en su mente es a su abuelo.

La competencia se vuelve interesante para Yuri cuando se da cuenta que Yuuri Katsuki ha mejorado también y no se dejará vencer fácil. Ahora sintiendo el Ágape de su abuelo cree que puede dar su mejor programa.

—¿No sabes si vino? —pregunta Yuri buscando a su abuelo entre el público.

Yakov niega con la cabeza con tristeza. Ambos saben que la salud de su abuelo es algo delicada y parece que ese día no pudo levantarse. Eso lo pone muy sentimental.

Camina a la entrada de la pista y se topa con Yuuri y Víctor, quienes no dejan de mirar con asombro al rubio.

—Apártate, cerdo —dice con seriedad.

Entra en la pista para saludar al público y colocándose sobre su posición inicial. Mira cómo caminan tan juntos esos dos, dando entender que si tienen una relación, pero no son capaces de decirlo o admitirlo.

—¡Yurio! ¡Davai! —grita Katsuki desde el Kiss&Cry.

—¡Yurio! ¡Gamba! —le dice el ruso haciendo lo mismo.

Eso lo pone demasiado molesto, ¿en verdad se nota muy mal como para que no pueda hacer bien su programa corto?

Patina al ritmo de Ágape, dejando que todo fluya y su mente esté solo su abuelo. Sin embargo, no deja de pensar en él y su salud. Yuri es quien lo mantiene y lo cuida, por lo que también está en un buen hospital.

{Abuelo, no puedo sentir mi ágape} piensa mientras da unas vueltas muy complicadas.

El aire se le va después de terminar su coreografía, por más que ensaye ese programa le cuesta trabajo. Los aplausos y la lluvia de peluches de gato no cesan sobre el hielo, incluso le cae una diadema sobre la cabeza con orejas de gato.

Escucha unos aplausos sobre la entrada de la pista, haciendo que volteé a ver y encuentre a la odiosa cara de Jean con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Las damas primero —se separa de la entrada.

“Después de esos dos idiotas, JJ es más insoportable” piensa el ruso.

Jean sólo sonríe al ver pasar a su rival, quien va a dirección de sus entrenadores para escuchar su puntuación.

Escucha que nuevamente Jean vuelve a ganar en el programa corto y eso lo pone muy de malas, incluso Yuuri Katsuki le gana. Entra a los vestidores demasiado molesto por lo que acaba de pasar, pateando la banca con fuerza.

—No puedo dejar las cosas así —masculla.

Escucha que la puerta se cierra nuevamente y no presta atención de quien es, pero el cálido aroma de otoño lo golpea, volteando hacia el canadiense que va sonriendo por quedar en primer lugar.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! —dice el canadiense acercándose a él lo más rápido que puede al adolescente.

—¡Aléjate! —Yuri toma sus patines para amenazar al alfa—. Ya fue suficiente haberme robado mi primer beso

Jean ríe, halagado por escuchar eso.

—Así que fui tu primer beso, ¿no te gustaría repetirlo? —pregunta.

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! —alza la cuchilla hacia la altura del pecho de Jean.

Jean se ve más hábil usando sus feromonas para tranquilizar al menor, provocando que el otro comience a temblar ante el alfa. Yuri quiere correr, pero a la vez quiere volver a sentir los labios del otro.

Alza la mano para posarla sobre la mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza hasta acunar ambas y alzar el rostro del menor para posar sus labios.

—Me gustas —murmura Jean.

Siente el aliento del otro cerca de su rostro y eso hace que su corazón se detenga, no planea poner resistencia y dejarse llevar. Antes de que se acomplete, las puertas del vestidor se abren por Seung Gil. Yuri aprovecha esa distracción y toma sus cosas para buscar a su entrenador y retirarse.

Lo que acaba de pasar lo tiene confundido y con los pensamientos completamente revueltos dentro de su cabeza. No deja de pensar más que en ese suave roce de labios.

Una escena extraña llama la atención de su entrenador y de él. Yuuri y Víctor están discutiendo y se ven algo tensos.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Tienes que volver! —dice el nipón.

Víctor se percata de la presencia de sus compatriotas y no duda en ir con ellos para pedirle el favor de que Yakov sea el entrenador de Yuuri por un día.

A todos les sorprende esa decisión tan repentina, pero al explicar que es Makkachin el que está mal entienden y Yakov accede.

No debería preocuparse por Yuuri y su separación con Víctor, pero no quisiera que eso le afecte el rendimiento a su rival. Además tiene que pensar en cómo alejarse de Jean, puesto que todo eso del juego de coqueteos le está gustando a pesar de que dice que lo detesta.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Me gustas _

Esa frase no la puede sacar de su cabeza, necesita de alguna u otra forma concentrarse en el programa libre.

Se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la práctica o si no su entrenadora lo llamará haragán y tampoco quiere confiarse en que deje a los otros ganar.

Durante dicha práctica no lo ve por nada del mundo o al menos no le toca en ese mismo horario, eso lo deja más tranquilo.

Vuelve a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y prepararse para la presentación. Ahora que su cabello es más largo Lilia decide peinarlo para que luzca esos bellos ojos esmeralda que tiene.

—Espero mejores resultados de ti —dice Lilia de manera exigente mientras entran al deportivo.

—Ya lo sé —gruñe Yuri con un poco de fastidio.

El abre el segundo bloque. Está más que decidido en destruir a quien se le interponga al camino hacia el oro.

_ ‘No puedo dejar que Jean me gane, no puede volver a estar en primer lugar’ _

Exige a su cuerpo más de lo que puede, dando lo mejor de sí. No será el segundo lugar otra vez, no en este momento, no lo humillaran en su propio país.

Pone todo su corazón en la presentación y termina completamente cansado que siente que va a desfallecer.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky ha roto su propia marca y ha marcado un nuevo récord! —exclama el reportero con emoción.

Yuri se levanta de la banca del Kiss&Cry emocionado ante su triunfo.

—¿Viste eso, cerdo? —busca a su rival, pero se sorprende al verlo en mal estado.

_ ‘No, tu no puedes rendirte, tienes que llegar a la final’ _ se preocupa Yuri acercándose hacia la orilla de la pista. Verlo fracasar en su programa lo pone más tenso.

—Sólo lo está haciendo mal —murmura—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Da…!

Un silbido lo interrumpe y voltea a ver hacia el idiota que ha hecho eso, encontrándose con Jean.

—Yuri ya aseguró su lugar en el podio y decide apoyar a los demás —dice el canadiense—. Espero también tu apoyo

—Eres un…

—Yuri Plisetsky, vámonos —interrumpe Lilia con tono serio.

Se queda con la grosería que le iba a decir al canadiense y decide seguir a su entrenadora.

Al final, Jean vuelve arrebatarle el primer lugar a pesar de que él puso un nuevo récord mundial. Eso lo pone muy de malas, ese tipo desespera mucho a Yuri y no puede dejar que gane en la Grand Prix Final de Barcelona.

Camina hacia los vestidores mientras está refunfuñando demasiado molesto por volver a quedar en segundo lugar.

—Estúpido animal, mal nacido hijo de… —se detiene en seco al ver como Yuuri Katsuki se acerca a pasos lentos y con los brazos abiertos—Oye... ¿Qué mierda?

Como si fuera película de terror, el japonés corre hacia él y la desesperación se apodera del adolescente. No, de todas las cosas que pudo haberle hecho elige la peor: un abrazo. Da media vuelta y el fastidio por el canadiense se presenta la necesidad de huir.

—¡No te me acerques!

Cuando se cansa de correr, se reune a los demás patinadores que ven a Katsuki retirarse a pasos lentos.

—Wow, toda una aventura, ¿no creen? —pregunta JJ, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

El menor truena los dientes y decide alejarse hacia los vestidores. Toda esta presión y la decepción de que no logró superar a ese idiota lo tiene hasta la mierda.

Escucha que alguien más entra al vestidor y se percata que es el tipo que le ha creado ese coraje al oír tararear ‘Theme of king JJ’

Con una mueca de fastidio se dedica a cambiarse lo más pronto posible. Está a punto de marcharse cuando la fastidiosa voz del rey idiota se hizo presente.

—Oh, pequeño Yuri, ¿por qué tan deprisa?.

El rubio se gira para gruñirle en la cara, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando el bien formado pecho del de piel bronceada queda a su vista. Sólo tiene una toalla en la cintura y el cabello desordenado y húmedo.

Su cuerpo comienza a tener un ligero temblor. Más que hacerlo sentir incómodo, le gusta lo que ve. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando vio a Víctor o a Yuuri desnudos en el onsen.

No puede estarle pasando eso, no en ese momento.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeño gatito?

Yuri traga en seco y desvía la vista.

—Sólo no puedo creer que te veas tan patético aún sin la pijama que usas para patinar —dice con voz ronca.

Intenta abrir la puerta del vestidor cuando una gran mano interrumpe su salida.

—¿Sabes que es peligroso para un minino de casa salir a la calle? —sonríe el canadiense.

Tener el cuerpo de Jean lo pone muy nervioso, no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar.

—¿A q-que te refieres? —tartamudea el rubio—. ¿Quieres ponerte algo?

El de ojos grises acerca su rostro al contrario, sintiendo su corazón latir apresurado por la emoción. Tenerlo tan cerca le da la tentación de besar esos labios que tanta curiosidad le ha dado desde la última vez.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dice al ver los ojos perdidos del rubio sobre su persona.

Sus labios tiemblan, él quiere decir que no pero su cuerpo lo está traicionando. Las piernas le tiemblan como gelatina y es difícil mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso? —Trata de ignorar el deseo de querer besarlo.

—No lo sé, quizá porque veo en tu mirada... —dice levantando lentamente su barbilla con los dedos—… lo mismo que yo siento —susurra con voz ronca, acercando sus labios a los contrarios.

Sintiéndose atrapado entre la espalda y la pared, Yuri inclina el rostro sin quitar sus ojos de los del canadiense. Fue un beso sencillo, hasta tímido, pero demasiado cargado de lujuria. Jean se atreve a acercar al hada rusa a su persona gracias a que uno de sus fuertes brazos rodea su cintura y el rubio corresponde, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del moreno. El beso sube de intensidad hasta que fue necesario buscar aire entre jadeos... pero son interrumpidos por la palanca de uno de los excusados.

Yuri se separa y se aleja del más alto a tropezones; sale corriendo y sin mirar atrás, dejando al canadiense en problemas.

Trata de correr lo más lejos posible para evitar que lo vean sonrojado, pero para el colmo se encuentra a su abuelo esperándolo en el estacionamiento para darle una bolsa de esos famosos pyroshkys que tanto le fascina.

—Lo has hecho bien —lo felicita el mayor con unas leves palmadas.

—Gracias, abuelo —trata de sonreír, pero le cuesta trabajo olvidar todo lo que pasó.

Después se platicar con su abuelo y no sentirse calmado, decir ir a buscar a Yuuri. Hoy es su cumpleaños y no lo está pasando bien sin Víctor.

Camina por la acera, pensando en ese beso. ¿Por qué se dejó besar? ¿Realmente le gusta el canadiense? ¡Pero él le robó el oro nuevamente! Su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza y una sensación extraña recorre todo su ser.

Al encontrar a Yuuri solo bajo la nieve, viéndose tan decaído, se pregunta cómo podía llamar su atención. Podía gritarle y acercarse a paso lento a él, pero esa opción no le gusta, así que decide ser lo más agresivo posible. Corre a gran velocidad y le da una patada voladora, logrando tirar al suelo al pobre nipón..

—Hey, cerdo —saluda.

—¿A qué se debe la patada? —se soba Yuuri la cadera, pues las caídas en el hielo duelen demasiado.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le lanza la bolsa del piroshky—, los hizo mi abuelo.

El japonés prueba el delicioso sabor del piroshky y se emociona al sentir el sabor de su delicioso platillo favorito.

—¡Son de Katsudon!

Ambos chicos caminan al hotel platicando de algunas cosas sin importancia para al menos distraerse. Yuri no puede olvidar lo que pasó en los vestidores.

—Oye, cerdo. ¿Has besado a Víctor?

Inmediatamente el pálido rostro de Yuuri se colora de carmín, comenzando a sobarse las manos con nerviosismo.

—E-ehm... ¿A-a qué se debe esa pregunta? —tartamudea el pelinegro.

Yuri sonríe con burla.

—Ah, entonces sí ha pasado algo.

—P-puede que sí —acepta—¿Por qué quieres saber?

Ahora es el turno del ruso para sonrojarse.

—Olvídalo, sólo tenía curiosidad —dice demasiado avergonzado para admitir lo que había sucedido.

El nipón toma el brazo del adolescente con una combinación de suavidad y firmeza que desconcierta al oji esmeralda.

Yuuri le sonríe con cariño y murmura con voz suave: 

—Puedes decírmelo —el tono que emplea es maternal.

Al notar lo que ha dicho, los modales orientales lo orillan a disculparse por ser demasiado brusco, pero el menor queda tan deslumbrado por el aura maternal que exhala el contrario que decide sincerarse antes de volverse a arrepentir.

—Puede que me sienta confundido con respecto a algo.

—Bueno, es normal que a tu edad sientas confusiones. Aún eres muy joven y es claro que experimentarás un sin fin de emociones.

_ ‘Un sin fin de emociones’, _ se dice para sus adentros.

Nuevamente siente ese cosquilleo en sus labios y un vacío en el estómago al recordar el beso de Jean.

Lo detesta, pero a la vez le gusta lo que pasó. Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos por sentir toda esa confusión

—Bueno, como sea —dice tratando de restarle importancia a la situación.

Yuuri se excusa con él al tener que hacer maletas para regresar a Japón y aunque el adolescente ofrece su ayuda el nipón lo rechaza.

Estaba saliendo del hotel cuando alguien lo abraza por la espada. Siente el corazón acelerado y sus fosas nasales reconocen el aroma de aquel extranjero, haciendo que, inconscientemente, se derritiera en los brazos contrarios.

—Pensé que no te alcanzaría —susurran en su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

—¡Suéltame! —exclama el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre del canadiense—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quería verte antes de que te vayas —susurra en su oído.

Eso sorprende mucho al rubio e incluso deja de luchar con el canadiense. Aprieta más el cuerpo del menor hacia él, inhalando el delicioso aroma que desprende.

—Tenemos algo pendiente, mi lindo gatito.

Aquello le eriza la piel como si fuera gato asustado, su corazón late desenfrenado y su cuerpo entero vibra con necesidad.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando —La ira corre por su cuerpo al escucharse titubear.

—¿Me golpearas si te lo recuerdo? —pregunta Jean, quien en un rápido movimiento lo giró para estar frente a frente y le planta un beso en los labios.

Yuri lucha al inicio, cometiendo el error de permitirle el acceso a la traviesa lengua del canadiense en su boca, haciendo que sus defensas cayeran como castillo de naipes. Gime sorprendido antes de sucumbir al placer que lo recorre entero en forma de escalofrío. Después de unos momentos, Jean se separa.

—Yuri... —jadea con los ojos brillosos de deseo—. Vamos a mi cuarto. Te necesito a mi lado.

—¿M-me necesitas? —el rostro está más rojo que un tomate y al ver esa mirada diferente de Jean siente una sensación rara en su vientre.

—No eres un niño para explicártelo —la traviesa mano del canadiense se desliza de la cintura, pasando por su cadera hasta oprimir una nalga—. Te deseo, Yuri.

Y sin oportunidad de decir no, el canadiense levanta al ruso, pegando el cuerpo ajeno al suyo hasta llevarlo al elevador del hotel.

—Quiero acariciar cada recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo, besar esa deliciosa piel y sentir tu calor junto a mí —dice con voz ronca.

—Eres un idiota —jadea agradado cuando fue acorralado en una de las paredes del elevador y Jean lo carga hasta dejar ambas pelvis a la misma altura. En un instinto primitivo, Yuri enreda sus piernas en la cintura contraria, empezando con movimientos circulares que no hicieron más que ponerlos duros.

—Quién diría que eres tan apasionado a tus quince —gruñe el excitado oji gris, quien besa fuertemente el pálido cuello del rubio.

—Nadie pensaría que eres tan idiota como para querer tomarme en un elevador —jadea.

Con desesperación, Jean sale casi corriendo al pasillo una vez que las puertas se abren, tropezando con sus pies al no poder romper el beso que el excitado ruso había iniciado en el elevador.

Estando en la habitación, Jean acuesta a Yuri sobre la cama, besando con mucho deseo el cuello y parte de la piel que se asoma de su playera mientras baja lentamente el cierre.

El moreno se quita la chamarra y playera, quedando desnudo del torso. Yuri acaricia esa musculosa espalda mientras que el otro besa su cuello y oreja con mucha pasión.

Yuri no entiende qué está pasando con exactitud, pero el aroma de las feromonas que el canadiense desprende están haciendo que pierda la cabeza y se deje dominar por este alfa.

En cuanto siente que Jean trata de bajarle la cremallera del pantalón, sus manos lo detienen por instinto y temor de que alguien más lo vea con una erección.

—¿Qué sucede Yuri?

—E-esto está mal —dice por inercia, intentando alejarse de Jean.

—¿De qué hablas? —presiona el moreno acercándose lentamente, alcanzando el cuello del oji esmeralda y paseando sus labios por aquella parte sensible que todo omega poseé, escuchando completamente excitado como Yuri suelta unos cuantos gemidos —Estás tan desesperado como yo —gruñe y de un tirón baja los pantalones del rubio.

—¡No! —exclama avergonzado, cubriéndose con una almohada de la cama.

—Vamos, Yuri —Jean acaricia el desnudo hombro del omega, provocando que la piel se le erize—. No haremos nada malo.

—¡No, espera! ¡No quiero que veas mi cuerpo! —chilla el menor.

El canadiense toma el rostro delicado del de orbes esmeraldas como si fuera algo frágil.

—No te haré daño —besa sus labios—confía en mí.

Con esto logra que el ruso suelte la almohada y pueda el otro mirar ese delgado y frágil cuerpo del hada rusa.

El menor está completamente sonrojado y no sabe dónde ocultar la cara, nadie lo había visto de esa forma.

De forma suave y delicada el mayor acarica las piernas contrarias, viendo como el rubio se muerde el labio y se estremece. Cuál depredador, Jean se acerca a besar la mejilla de su compañero de competencia, dejando un rastro de besos hasta el hombro, intentando relajarlo.

—¿Ves como no estamos haciendo nada malo? Esto está tan bien como se siente —susurra.

Yuri se atreve a colocar sus brazos detrás del cuello del más grande, acercándose a él para buscar un beso que no tardó en llegar. Siguieron con las caricias suaves y besos feroces hasta que el canadiense se atreve a ir más allá, comenzando a masturbar a el miembro del menor.

—¡A-ah! ¡Jean! —reclama sorprendido, pero sin poder evitar abrir las piernas para darle más acceso al contrario.

Teniendo al omega a su merced, no duda en usar la mano libre para tocar ese lugar rosado que escurre de lubricante. Introduciendo un dedo logra que el menor arquee la espalda y un gemido se quede ahogado en su garganta.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás —gruñe Jean—Ya no puedes negar que no quieres esto mientras que tú cuerpo se retuerce del placer.

Yuri no quiere abrir los ojos ni mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Jean, le causa demasiados estragos en la cabeza.

—Mírame —ordena el alfa.

Muerde su labio con más fuerza ante la frustración de sentirse completamente avergonzado y aún así acatar la orden que se le fue dada. Con los párpados temblorosos abre los ojos, de los cuales escurren lágrimas y el brillo de la lujuria lo hace más expresivos.

Viendo el gran alfa sobre él, sintiendo como sus manos le daban placer y notando como él está completamente abierto de piernas ante la atenta mirada de aquellos ojos tormentas siente el inevitable orgasmo recorrer sus ser, manchando la palma del mayor.

—Eres tan sexy cuando te corres —gruñe con voz gruesa el alfa, excitando de nuevo al omega.

Completamente excitado, Jean deja libre su erección, colocándola justo en la entrada del contrario y mirándolo a los ojos antes de lo inevitable.

—Vas a ser mío, gatito —susurra.

—¿Q-qué? —El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco al escuchar esa frase— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

No tiene idea de lo que está pasando o quizá sí lo sabe, pero tiene miedo. Es la primera vez que está con alguien de esta forma y no esperaba que su primera vez fuera con un contrincante.

—Ya lo verás —jadea Jean, comenzando a entrar poco a poco en el menor.

Cómo es de esperarse, Yuri se crispa y hunde sus uñas en los brazos del moreno, cuando se quedó sin piel donde seguir arañando el rubio toma fuertemente las sábanas.

—A-ah... ¡Jean! —jadea, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando aquel idiota toca un sensible punto dentro suyo.

El alfa siente lo apretado que está el menor y eso le provoca una excitación tremenda.

—¿Estás bien? —jadea el alfa

El rubio asiente con la cabeza, pero muerde sus labios y los ojos los tiene apretados por el dolor provocado por la intromisión.

Mientras espera a que Yuri se acostumbre a la intromisión de su falo, besa sus labios con ternura y pasión.

—No te haré daño, lo haré con cuidado.

Al no recibir respuesta, decide llevar las manos contrarias a su espalda, mientras él besa sus antebrazos y toda piel expuesta que le quede cerca. Tras el profundo beso en sus labios se atreve a susurrar:

—Puedes arañarme la espalda si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Como una forma de desquitarse Yuri le toma la palabra, hundiendo sus uñas y dejando gruesas líneas en la piel de su espalda. Jean gruñe de dolor.

—Muévete idiota, o no te dejaré piel sana —jadea.

Jean sonríe y comienza con las estocadas al interior del muchacho con ferocidad y rapidez, arrancando del rubio jadeos y gemidos.

Este nuevo sentir que experimenta le hace perder la cabeza, sobre todo cuando Jean toca un punto en el que sus gemidos son más fuertes. En esa habitación solo se escucha llamarse uno al otro y el sonido que provocan las estocadas.Sus pieles mezcladas por el sudor ajeno y sus respiraciones son entrecortadas.

En un determinado momento Jean decide salir del interior de Yuri solo para tomarlo de espaldas, enterrándose en el nuevamente de un solo y profundo movimiento que arranca todo el aire de los pulmones del chico.

Yuri abraza una almohada para poder controlar todo el placer que las nuevas profundas estocadas que le están dando, siendo también que las sábanas bajo él estimulaban sus sensibles pezones y su pulsante erección, llevándolo al límite. Puede sentir a Jean besar cada parte de su espalda, mordiendo más fuerte en algunas partes y suavemente otras.

—J-jean... Ya... Ya no puedo más —jadea agradado Yuri.

—Yo también estoy al límite —gruñe el alfa, decidiendo tomar entre una de sus manos la erección del rubio para manipularla a su antojo—. Vamos a venirnos... Juntos.

Tras unas últimas erráticas estocadas, ambos se corren víctimas del placer. Yuri grita ahogadamente al sentir cada célula de su ser vibrando en sintonía con Jean, además de suspirar agradado al sentir la semilla del canadiense resbalar en su interior.

El oji gris suelta una maldición en francés, no era su intención anudarse, pero el placer es sido tan abrumador que no puede evitar llegar hasta el final de aquel acto. Completamente cansado, se deja caer sobre el rubio.

—Pesas mucho, ¿por qué no te mueves, imbécil? —Yuri trata de mover el cuerpo de Jean para poder respirar mucho mejor.

Con un intento de tratar de sacar el falo de su interior siente un dolor en esa zona, logrando que Jean también gruña.

—No te muevas, no podemos separarnos —agrega el moreno.

—¿Por qué tú cosa se hizo más grande dentro de mí? ¡Anudaste dentro de mí, idiota!

Jean abraza el cuerpo de Yuri y se voltea para que quede encima de él.

—No lo hice a propósito, me dejé llevar por el placer y la excitación —agrega el de orbes grisáceos mientras acaricia la suave y cálida piel del adolescente.

—¡Es por eso que eres un animal, no puedes controlarte! —gruñe avergonzado por la postura en la que se encontraba, moviéndose apenas un poco para intentar zafarse de aquel nudo solo logrando sacarle un gruñido a Jean.

—Cómo si tú hubieras podido controlarte —gruñe con molestia. Sin ver otra alternativa decide abrazarlo y dedicarse a mimar aquella glándula omega que consigue poner laxo al rubio—. Me encantó estar contigo. Fue la mejor experiencia.

—Qué bueno que la disfrutaste, idiota, porque nunca más se volverá a repetir— murmura salvajemente pero más tranquilo al sentirse mimado y querido entre los brazos contrarios. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaría no salir de aquel cálido abrazo nunca.

—¿Última? Oh, vamos gatito. ¿No te gustaría ir arriba la próxima vez? —pregunta, juguetón.

Intrigado, el rubio gira la vista para verlo con un puchero en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro —responde Jean, besando sus labios—. Sé que me cabalgarás como todo un profesio... ¡Ah! Yuri, no me muerdas

—Es un pequeño recuerdo para que no me olvides de aquí a la próxima vez que nos veamos —sonríe con malicia el omega.

—Tenemos toda esta noche, podemos gozarlo hasta el amanecer, ¿No es así? —ronronea el moreno estrechando a Yuri.

Si, definitivamente le gusta estos tratos y cariños. Le encanta esa atención que el oji grisáceo le está dando y si jura que es la última vez, podrá disfrutarlo al máximo.

Siente que el nudo ya no está y puede levantarse del falo del canadiense sólo para sentarse de frente y verlo

—Está bien, puedo regresar a San Petersburgo cuando quiera —pega sus labios a los otros .

—Vamos, gatito —dice juguetonamente el pelinegro, sentándose para quedar a la altura del rubio—. Vamos por el segundo round.

Ambos vuelven a atacar los labios de otro, sintiéndose presas de la excitación una vez más.

—Ésta vez voy arriba —jadea posesivamente el menor—. Vamos a ir a mi ritmo, vamos a parar cuando yo quiera y tú no podrás más que verme desde abajo.

—Qué minino más exigente— ronronea Jean.

—Cómo se nota que no ha tenido un gato, rey 'Yei Yei' —dice rozando sus labios con los del canadiense—. Debe entender, su idiotisima majestad, que no va a poder controlar nunca a un felino si éste no lo desea.

Jean siente estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente ésta es su mejor experiencia y quiere gozar hasta el final.

—Un rey solo se arrodilla ante su reina —responde, besando los labios ajenos—. Está bien, esta noche estaré a tus pies.

Ninguno para hasta estar satisfecho, después de haber probado todo del contrario, hasta no haber llevado al límite a su compañero, y sí, fue una larga noche, donde ninguno de los dos puede evitar llevar las cosas hasta el final.


	3. Chapter 3

La experiencia de esa noche jamás la olvidará Yuri, eso lo mantiene de buenas durante las siguientes semanas antes del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona.

Aunque no quiere aceptarlo, sonríe como idiota cada vez que recibe un mensaje de JJ y sin importar la hora le contesta.

—Quien viera esa sonrisa, ¡Cuenta! ¿Quién es la chica que te pone feliz? —la hermosa Mila se acerca por atrás mientras intenta espiar el nuevo mensaje.

—¡Aléjate vieja bruja! —esconde la pantalla de su teléfono sobre su pecho para que no vean esas sucias conversaciones que tiene con JJ.

—¡Al gatito ya lo han domado! —ríe la pelirroja mientras se aleja.

—¿Qué, porque lo dices? —tuerce los labios el menor.

—Por qué no sonríes de esa forma solo porque sí.

Es cierto, no puede negar que su corazón late mucho cada vez que habla con JJ antes de ir a dormir o los buenos días que le dedica.

Ya desea que llegue el día en que partan a Barcelona y encontrarlo, anhela sentir su cuerpo junto al de él nuevamente y que le haga el amor.

Cada vez que recuerda esas caricias, las caderas del otro moverse a un ritmo delicioso y los besos sobre su piel siente una especie de cosquilleo que recorre en todo su estómago.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando —gruñe Yuri.

—¡Oh, bebé tigre! —dice Mila en ese tono de voz estúpido con el que se le habla a los bebés—. Espero nunca pases por eso —abraza al menor, tomándolo desprevenido—. No queremos que termines como Georgi, ¿o sí?

—¡Suéltame! —grita él agitando los pies al verse levantado del suelo.

—¿Por qué siempre eres así? Esa pobre chica no sabe lo que… ¡Ah! ¿Y si es un chico? Ya sabía que tú enamoramiento con Víctor no era un caso aislado.

—¡Qué nunca pasó eso, mujer idiota! —gruñe, demasiado avergonzado y adolescente como para aceptar la admiración que sentía hacia el albino.

—A los niños malos se les tiene que castigar —dice Mila levantándolo sobre ella—. ¡Así!

—¡Con una…!

—¡Babicheva, Plisetsky, estamos a escasos días de la competencia y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo! —grita Yakov—. ¡Los quiero entrenando, YA!

La mujer vuelve a dejarlo sobre sus pies al tiempo que molesta un poco a Yakov por exaltarse tanto. Yuri, por su parte se repite una y otra vez que aquella loca no estaba hablando sin pensar de nuevo.

Él me prometió que no me haría daño, y yo le creo. Él no me hará daño. se lo repite las veces necesarias.

Una noche antes de tomar el vuelo a Barcelona, Yuri está sobre su cama acariciando a su adorada Potya. Quien sabe cuántos días no la verá y necesita pasar tiempo con ella.

Su celular suena y emocionado al escuchar el tono qué escogió para el idiota canadiense, se levanta sin importar tirar a Potya.

—¿Ho-hola? —jadea, su corazón no deja de latir con fuerza en su pecho.

—Hey, ¿qué tal todo, Yuri? —se escucha del otro lado de la línea.

Yuri frunce el ceño, ya ha hablado con él en otras ocasiones y puede distinguir que el contrario se hallaba nervioso o hasta un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede, idiota? —dice para no perder la costumbre—. ¿Mal momento? — aquella es una pregunta algo tonta ya que fue el canadiense el que llamó, pero no encuentra otra razón por la que ha reaccionado así. Yuri siente el corazón salirse de su pecho.

—Eh, no. Bueno sí, algo así —tartamudea—. Lo que quiero decir es que… mañana es mi vuelo a Barcelona y… 

—Y podremos vernos —dice el rubio con una sonrisa de ilusión. Así que a él le pasa lo mismo.

—Sí —exhala Jean—. Sí, mañana podremos vernos. Quizá sea muy tarde en la noche, pero si… —lo escucha suspirar—. Yuri, habrá muchos paparazzis allá y estaremos rodeados de… de ‘camaradas’… —enfatiza la palabra camaradas—… y me parece adecuado que… evitemos muestras de cariño frente a los demás…

—Ya lo sé, imbécil —lo interrumpe, evitando notarse herido—. No soy un idiota como tú.

—No me malinterpretes, Yuri, yo…

—No importa, rey idiota —vuelve a interrumpir.

—Yuri, yo… —el canadiense se interrumpe, escuchándose hablar en francés alguna especie de maldición—. Lo siento, tengo que colgar.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Hasta… 

—Hasta mañana —dice con rapidez, colgando poco después de decir aquello.

Con frustración arroja su teléfono con fuerza a la pared, asustando a Potya en el proceso.

—¡Imbécil idiota! —gruñe

A pesar de lo que le dijo, no deja de sentir esa emoción de llegar al hotel de Barcelona y poder colarse a su habitación para poder pasar la noche con él.

El vuelo no es tan largo como esperaba y llega al anochecer, encontrándose con un somnoliento Cerdo afectado por el jet lag y un Víctor entusiasmado con un folleto en mano.

Se registra junto con sus entrenadores y es llamado por sus admiradoras, las famosas 'Yuri’s Angels’.

—¡Tomate fotografías con nosotras! —exclama una colocando una diadema sobre la cabeza con orejitas de gato.

—¿Qué diablos mal…?

—Yuri Plisetsky, cuida tu vocabulario —lo calla la famosa ex bailarina Lilia.

Y sin poder decir algo ofensivo a la chica que está violando su privacidad, accede a tomarse unas cuantas fotografías con ellas.

Entonces lo ve pasar hacia la recepción arrastrando su maleta roja y con esos aires de que es el Rey a donde quiera que vaya. Sonríe y quiere acercarse a saludarlo, pero su entusiasmo se esfuma ve que una joven mujer de piel blanca y cabello azabache camina de la mano con él. Sólo siente en su pecho como su corazón se rompe.

Había dicho que no me haría daño, pero entonces…

El oji grisáceo detecta el aroma de quién una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos y decide voltear. Verlo rodeada entre tantas adolescentes le causa risa y algo de ternura.

—¡Qué escandalosas son tus seguidoras! —se burla el canadiense.

—Al menos las JJ girls sabemos comportarnos y somos mas bonitas —le sigue el juego la mujer que lo acompaña.

El rubio se siente completamente destrozado ante aquella decepción, le hierve la sangre ver aquella chica beta a su lado, sin embargo, no dejará que él lo note

—¡Cállate vieja bruja! ¡Deja de insultar a mis seguidoras! —exclama con toda su furia aprovechando que puede insultarla.

—Oh, JJ, has algo —la mujer de escuda con el alfa en busca de protección en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, sólo está celoso de mi hermosa prometida —el azabache abraza a la mujer para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Le duele que este restregándole aquella mujer y haciendo muestras de amor frente a él. Después de todo, lo que pasó en esa noche solo quedó en aquel hotel de Moscú y jamás hablaron de sentimientos.

—Lo idiotas como tú solo traen lentes de sol en la cabeza para verse más estúpidos —también decide insultarlo y demostrar que no está dolido, aunque por dentro está más que destrozado.

Un joven de cabellos azabache y corte undercut atrae la atención del alfa y no duda en llamarlo.

—¡Hey! ¡Otabek! —Le grita antes de que el joven decida irse—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?

El chico se detiene, se quita los lentes y mira con el rabillo del ojo al canadiense y su prometida.

—No —contesta a secas.

La mirada seria del kazajo se clava en el rubio, quien enseguida frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué miras? —gruñe.

Y sin más que decir, el kazajo abandona el hotel.

Aquel encuentro lo deja vacío, furioso y destrozado. Excusándose con cansancio, el rubio se dirige a su habitación, encerrándose en ella e ignorando la decepción al encontrar la cama demasiado grande para él.

Con desesperación arroja la almohada más cercana al suelo, y es que había convencido a Yakov de tener una cama grande con la esperanza de poder compartirla en la noche.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! ¡Te odio! —exclama con las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

**⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰**

Durante los entrenamientos se distrae mucho con sus pensamientos y ver aquel alfa andar como si nada lo pone furioso. Tampoco soporta ver a Yuuri y a Víctor dando demostraciones de su amor como si no les importara que el mundo los vea..

Después de todo, Georgi tenía razón, el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte. El gran sermón de Yakov lo pone más furioso y decide mejor salir del hotel para tratar de distraerse.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con las Yuri’s Angels y perseguirlo hasta acorralarlo.

—Solo quiero paz y estas locas aparecen —gruñe mientras se esconde en un callejón.

Lo que lo sorprende es que una motocicleta se detiene frente a él. El adolescente se sorprende al ver al conductor.

—Yuri, sube.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es Otabek Altin De Kazajistán! —grita una de las chicas que acaba de descubrir el escondite.

El kazajo lanza un casco y mira directo a los ojos esmeralda.

—¿Vas a subir o no?

Y sin más, Yuri escapa con Otabek de ese callejón.

¿Era una decisión imprudente? Sí, bastante. Pero aquellas acosadoras no le dejan otra opción, así que se permite relajarse, y mirar el cielo durante todo el trayecto.

El cielo está tan azul que es un día perfecto para salir a pasear y aquello solo le trae el amargo recuerdo de aquel itinerario que había hecho en secreto para poder pasear con Jean después de la noche que tenía planeada a su lado.

Niega con la cabeza fuertemente antes de mirar hacia enfrente, a aquel misterioso personaje que ha llegado a él tan pronto que no ha tenido tiempo de observar bien.

¿Quién es Otabek Altin?

Después de andar en esa motocicleta, Otabek lleva al adolescente a un mirador en el que pueden ver un hermoso atardecer en la ciudad de Barcelona.

Yuri sigue aún con recelo a Otabek, ¿por qué de la nada se acercó a salvarlo? ¿quién es este chico?

Al enterarse que Otabek ya lo conocía desde pequeño se sorprende mucho.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, en mi primer año en la categoría junior entrenaba con los demás niños rusos, pero no podía seguirles el paso y me colocaron en la clase de principiantes y fue ahí donde te vi —alza la vista para mirar el hermoso atardecer—Yuri Plisetsky tiene los ojos de un soldado, unos que jamás olvidé.

Yuri sonríe ante ese comentario. El viento mueve sus hermosas hebras doradas.

—Es curioso, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen —dice con una sonrisa. Otabek lo mira con curiosidad—. Mi abuelo me ha dicho casi lo mismo. Dice que nací 10 años más viejo de lo que aparento —ríe levemente.

—En eso coincido con él —agrega el kazajo.

—Sí, puede ser —acepta restándole importancia.

—Tus fans… Suelen ser algo intensas —murmura Otabek intentando romper el hielo.

Yuri suspira con frustración.

—Agh, ni me lo digas —dice cansado—. Es agradable tener todo ese apoyo, pero muchas veces me dan ganas de no tenerlo.

—Cómo hoy.

—Cómo hoy —acepta—. ¿Y tú? ¿No hay chicas locas detras tuyo?

—No lo sé con exactitud, siempre paso desapercibido incluso en lugares donde hay mucho público —sonríe levemente—, creo que es mejor así, puedo estar tranquilo sin que nadie me moleste.

—Eso es cierto, es mejor estar tranquilo —los ojos verdes sienten que las lágrimas quieren salir—, creo que es mejor estar solo en varias ocasiones.

Otabek se percata de las provenientes lágrimas y decide ofrecerle un pañuelo.

—¿Todo bien?

Quiere sonreír, ignorar todo y decir que se encuentra perfectamente, pero sabe que no es así. Recordado lo acontecido la noche pasada, Yuri decide sacar el tema a colación.

—¿Conoces a JJ?

—¿JJ?

—Sí, ya sabes. Jean Jacques Leroy, el canadiense idiota que se autodenomina rey —dice con fastidio.

—Sé quién es, pero solo me lo he topado unas cuantas ocasiones en competencias —responde.

—Para mí me pareció que eran muy buenos amigos.

—Él suele querer ser un anfitrión incluso fuera de su nación. Le gusta ser amable, atento y… 

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —gruñe el adolescente.

Aquello llama la atención del kazajo, quien analiza la situación unos momentos antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? —sabía que la actitud de el canadiense solía ser molesta en algunas ocasiones y viendo la forma de ser del rubio supone que se trata de una situación de polos opuestos.

Yuri no responde al principio, dedicándose a ver cómo el sol moría. Entonces el kazajo recuerda que llevan todo el día fuera y no han probado ningún alimento.

—Vayamos a comer, ¿quieres? —Eso no suena como sugerencia, si no como una orden.

Acepta la invitación y se dirigen a un famoso restaurante que le habían recomendado para probar una deliciosa paella.

La compañía de Otabek alegra un poco a Yuri y poco a poco comienza a contarle más de su vida y conoce más sobre el moreno. No tenía idea que es Dj en sus tiempos libres y que detesta el helado de chocolate.

Así mismo el relató sus gustos y disgustos, hablando de la mayoría del tiempo de los pirozhkis de su abuelo y su relación con sus compatriotas y sus entrenadores. Incluso se atreve a confesar el gusto culposo de todos en el equipo ruso al hacer enojar a Yakov.

—¡Es que cuando se enoja parece que es una bomba de tiempo! Ya sabemos porque Víctor fue el encargado de dejarlo calvo, hace berrinche por todo.

—Supe que también perdió parte de su cabello tras el divorcio con Lilia —agrega Otabek.

—Si, algo así,

Su conversación es interrumpida en cuanto llegan los demás patinadores. No es mala idea que se juntaran y pasaran una buena charla, burlándose de Katsuki y su poca tolerancia del alcohol.

Pero todo lo bueno siempre termina. Casualmente cuando Víctor y Yuuri anuncian de su compromiso, aparece JJ y su prometida Isabella presumiendo que pronto se casaran cuando gane el oro.

El primero en levantarse e irse del lugar es Yuri y se sorprende al ver que todos los demás siguen su paso dejando al canadiense atrás.

—Oigan, no se vayan —murmura Jean, quien se aleja un poco de su novia para intentar mantener una conversación amena con alguien. No le gusta que lo ignoran. Creyendo su carta de triunfo, corre a tomar a Yuri del brazo—. Hey, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Yuri se quita la mano de encima, mirándolo con la ira y la tristeza haciendo mella en su hormonal e inestable sistema adolescente.

—No me vuelvas a tocar, no quiero que tú estupidez se me contagie —dice con odio.

Jean se queda ahí, a mitad de la calle viendo cómo todos se retiran. Ve a algunos más atentos (o chismosos) que lo miran con curiosidad, todos ellos notaron que las cosas entre ambos patinadores no eran las mejores, incluso con Yuri siendo frío y agresivo por naturaleza aquello había sido bastante raro hasta para él.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a ese ruso psicópata? —inquire Isabella volviendo a su lugar abrazando el brazo de su prometido.

El oji gris tarda un poco, pero al final se recompone para dedicarle una sonrisa a la mujer.

—Ya sabes, la adolescencia es una mierda. Seguramente anda de mal humor.

—He escuchado que los omegas también tienen sus ataques de ira cuando están ovulando o su celo se acerca. Quizás necesite una buena follada —se burla un poco ella.

Una buena follada piensa el canadiense mientras trata de oculta ese deseo hacia el menor.

Volviendo al hotel, Yuri se despide de su nuevo amigo y cae rendido sobre la enorme cama.

—Mañana es el gran día y debo dar lo mejor —se dice así mismo mientras se mira en el espejo.

A pesar de que estuvo hace semanas con JJ, aún queda algunos moretones que parecen más manchas amarillas sobre su piel.

Quisiera tener la oportunidad de reclamarle, pero no encuentra el momento perfecto.

En la competencia de los programas cortos, se sorprende mucho al ver a JJ en sexto lugar, no es mucho de él andar en esos lugares. Por otra parte se emociona al ver que Otabek y Yuuri se están esforzando mucho y los tres pelean por un lugar en el podio.

Terminando los programas, decide adelantarse a los vestidores y ahí encuentra a Jean sentado en una de las bancas aún sin quitarse su ridículo traje que parece más un pijama, con la cabeza entre las piernas y no deja de murmurar algo en francés.

No es como que le importe lo que le pase aquel alfa, pero es demasiado molesto ver que el idiota este sin los ánimos de siempre.

Intenta, de verdad intenta ignorarlo, pasar de él como él lo hizo al traer a esa mujer que no era más que una molestia, pero al escucharlo sollozar no puede más que suspirar y recordar golpearse después cuando esté a solas. Se acerca y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de su ridícula persona.

—Sí de por sí das pena ahora luces más patético de lo normal —dice con su mejor tono duro.

Jean levanta la vista y encuentra los ojos esmeraldas del contrario, los cuales se muestran sorprendido al verlo tan roto.

—Oh, pequeño gato —murmura con la voz rota.

Yuri chasquea la lengua y desvía la vista.

—No me llames así. En tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así —dice aún herido.

—Yuri…

—Solo quiero advertirte que espero que tu desempeño vuelva a ser el mismo para mañana. Si te gano siendo aún más mediocre de lo que ya eres la victoria me sabrá insípida —dice antes de girarse—. Estás advertido, alfa de pacotilla.

Cómo aquella vez hace semanas, Jean lo abraza por detrás, pegándolo hacia él hasta hacerle perder el aliento.

—Me estás asfixiando, idiota —jadea.

—Tuve tanto miedo, Yuri —se sincera el canadiense—. Por un momento me di cuenta que no importa lo que haga, siempre seré dejado atrás a pesar de dar mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la par de los demás. Tal y como sucedió ayer.

Se estremece al escuchar esas palabras, son iguales a la de un rey que siente el fracaso y el exilio de todo un pueblo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Quizá para muchos no eres nada agradable y los que comienzan a tomarte cariño tú haces las cosas para que se alejen —murmura el adolescente dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho—, después de todo eres un rey idiota.

Gira en su abrazo para levantar el rostro de Jean y limpiarle esas lágrimas que están sobre las mejillas.

Muchos podrían decir que los ojos de Jean eran gris tormenta, pero en realidad la verdadera tormenta está pasando justo en ese momento. Viéndolo tan vulnerable y pequeño, Yuri posa sus labios sobre la frente de contraria.

Jean suspira agradado, alcanzando a posar sus labios en el cuello del menor en un arranque de imprudencia, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que sucedería si alguien los atrapa.

Yuri responde aquellos besos acariciando los cabellos ya de por sí desordenados del alfa, invitándolo con suaves caricias a ir más allá. Jean responde, acercándolo más a él y comenzando a ser más brusco.

Dejando que sus deseos hacia el otro fluyan, Yuri se da cuenta que está a punto de pasar algo que no debe permitirse y menos como están las cosas entre ellos.

—¡No! —exclama al mismo tiempo que pone sus manos en el otro para detenerlo.

Confundido el moreno, trata de tomar al omega para continuar lo que están empezando.

—Te necesito mucho —gruñe.

—No, tú tienes una prometida. La escogiste a ella.

Aquello deja perplejo al alfa, quien al parecer se había olvidado por completo de ella, dándole la oportunidad a Yuri de marcharse con sus cosas. Ya encontrara un lugar donde cambiarse, lo primordial es alejarse de aquel imbécil que al parecer quería seguir jugando con sus sentimientos.

Se detiene cuando recibe un mensaje a su celular, era Yakov exigiendo saber dónde se encuentra. Le responde con una respuesta sencilla y evasiva, aunque el verdadero problema fue cuando al bloquear el celular nota la profunda marca oscura que se halla en su cuello.

—¡IMBÉCIL!— grita mandando a volar de nueva cuenta su celular.

**⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰**


	4. Chapter 4

No puede salir con esa mancha ante los demás, por suerte que puede preguntarle a Georgi que marca de maquillaje le puede funcionar para taparlo.

Después le cobrará con JJ. Por ahora debe prepararse para el gran final y mantenerse bien, fuerte y arriba del marcador.

Desea el oro y está cerca de obtenerlo, pero sus rivales son demasiado fuertes por lo que tiene que esforzarse.

Se salta parte del desayuno y práctica para conseguir dicho maquillaje y al volver lo regaña Yakov por desobedecerlo.

De lejos lo ve en la pista hablando con sus padres, la presión está cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Bien que podría ir y consolarlo a su manera, pero no es nadie y tiene alguien más que lo haga por el.

Gruñe y decide irse a preparar para la noche.

Al escuchar los resultados, Yuri no puede evitar sentir cómo todo ha valido la pena, todo su esfuerzo ha rendido frutos y demuestra que no se trata de un hablador. Los ha vencido a todos con su corta edad.

Salta, grita, llora y se deja abrazar por sus entrenadores, pues sin ellos no habría podido alcanzar el oro. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizan observa a su alrededor, recibiendo la felicitación de Otabek poco después de notar a Víctor y Yuuri abrazados por la emoción del momento al quedar en segundo. Sabe que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ellos, pero se alegra que puedan volver a abrazarse, aunque se separaran después lo más rápido posible.

Esos idiotas… piensa el menor.

—Felicidades, Yuri —escuchar aquella voz fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago, pues el aire se le escapa de sus pulmones y su corazón late acelerado. Jean le tiende la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa suave y nerviosa.

—Te dije que te ganaría —dice con voz suave.

—Y lo conseguiste. Muchas felicidades —al notar que no le daría la mano, Jean hace algo más arriesgado al tomarlo de la muñeca y besarle la mano como si se tratara de una doncella.

Yuri queda tan impactado que tarda en retirar su mano, alejándose de él para ir con el Cerdo. Cualquiera puede ser buena compañía menos que el imbécil de Jean.

Esa misma noche se siente un poco sólo porque Víctor y Yuuri desaparecieron misteriosamente. Los envidia un poco por no perder la oportunidad de estar juntos cuanto les sea posible.

Seguro Jean también está con ella y eso es lo que más le duele.

—Deberías salir, Yuri. Eres joven y estás en una ciudad turística —sugiere Lilia.

—Sólo no te desveles o llegues tarde —hace segunda Yakov.

Incluso ese par tienen planes para esa noche. 

Antes de abandonar al hotel se encuentra con su amigo, que al parecer también tiene planes para esa noche.

—¿También tienes planes con alguna chica? —pregunta el chico, sonando más como un reclamo.

—No exactamente, iré a tocar en un bar por aquí. Necesito hacerlo —contesta el kazajo.

—¡Llévame contigo! ¡No me dejes solo! —le suplica.

Es claro que Yuri aún es muy pequeño para que lo dejen pasar en esos lugares, pero viendo esa desesperada súplica Otabek accede siempre y cuando cambie de ropa para que no sospechen de que aún es adolescente.

Estando en el lugar logra olvidar todo por unos momentos, disfrutando bailar con la música que Otabek está colocando sólo para él y al final le pide que hagan algo diferente en la gala.

—¿De verdad no se enojara si cambias la coreografía? —pregunta Otabek después de ensayar varias veces la presentación.

—No, al fin y al cabo se llevarán una sorpresa.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Con ese tema demostrará que no necesita de nadie para ser fuerte y decidido. Lo que nadie esperaba era la presentación de Yuuri y Víctor, llevándose la atención de los espectadores. Con ello hace un ligero cambio pidiéndole a Otabek que aparezca al final de su presentación.

Con ello solo alocaron a las seguidoras de Yuri y a las de Otabek.

Incluso JJ se ha quedado boquiabierto viendo como aquel adolescente derrite el hielo con ‘Welcome to the madness’.

—¡Wow! Tan pequeño que se ve y tan… aventado —murmura Isabella, quien como de costumbre se ha quedado adherida al costado de su prometido.

Ella no lo nota, pues debe admitir que aquella presentación la tiene completamente atrapada por lo inusual que es, pero Jean mantiene los dientes apretados y la adrenalina corre por sus venas agudizando sus sentidos.

Los movimientos del rubio, su desempeño en la pista y la rebeldía que muestra no hacen más que excitarlo. Cómo a casi todos en el lugar, Yuri Plisetsky logra poner al canadiense bajo sus pies al hacer suya la pista una vez más. Y él se muere de ganas por hacerlo suyo.

Un ronco gruñido se escapa de su ser al ver a Otabek interactuar con su rubio, quiere ir a la pista y demostrarle al kazajo, al mismo Yuri y a todos los presentes quien es el dueño de ese gatito rebelde, pero el agarre de Isabella es recordatorio suficiente para que pensara bien las cosas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta sorprendida Isabella, quien está atónita por el gruñir de su pareja.

—Nada, Bella —dice ocultando lo mejor que puede sus celos—. Sólo me sorprendí un poco porque Beka no puede estar ahí.

—Pero Víctor participó en la coreografía de Katsuki y él no es un participante —murmura confundida la mujer.

—Sí, pero… Víctor es una leyenda y si hubiera pedido cerrar la pista para estar a solas con Yuuri no creo que se lo hubieran negado —balbucea para justificar su irracional lógica ante los celos, haciendo que la mujer le sonreía coqueta.

—¿Crees que a ti te concedan ese privilegio? —susurra atrevida.

Jean siente un escalofrío, más no placentero. Fija la vista en la atractiva mujer, notando sus finas facciones y sus labios rojos que lo invitan a acercarse, más no pudo. Aquellos ojos debían ser verdes y su cabello rubio para querer atreverse a hacer algo arriesgado.

Jean decide retirarse de ese lugar antes de que los celos lo consuman por completo y hacer algo estúpido frente a todo el mundo, llevándose a Isabella casi a rastras del lugar.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le pregunta la mujer tratando de detener el andar de su prometido—. ¿No volverás a salir con los demás?

—No, ahí tienen a Víctor para captar atenciones.

Necesita deshacerse de esa excitación y la única persona disponible es Isabella.

Prometieron hacerlo después de su boda, pero no podrá hacer a un lado todas esas imágenes.

Llegando al hotel no duda en desnudar a la hermosa mujer y tomarla en ese momento, imaginando que es aquel delicado omega rubio de ojos esmeralda.

Se siente un patán. Ha utilizado a Isabella para saciar aquella hambre de sexo que surge cada que su mirada se pierde por las curvas Yuri. Ha imaginado que aquella piel clara es la nivea del ruso, pero todo se viene abajo cuando, presa del placer, Isabella deja escapar gritos y frases incoherentes de sus labios.

Se siente aún más patán cuando, cansado de no encontrar satisfacción en sus besos, decide tomarla por detrás y taparle la boca con una de sus grandes manos.

—Shhh… Nos pueden escuchar —ha jadeado en el oído de ella, haciendo que gimiera excitada.

¡Qué hipócrita de su parte! Ni siquiera piensa en eso cuando había follado hasta el amanecer al omega ruso. Recordar ese momento no hace más que hacer que se corriera, yendo al éxtasis al imaginar la dulce cara de tortuoso placer en el pálido rostro del menor.

—Oh, Jean… Eso fue…—y nuevamente ahí estaba: la culpa de haber utilizado a la pobre mujer que no tenía la culpa de que su amor fuera prohibido—. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Isabella.

—Pronto será el banquete y debo explicarle a mis padres porque me marché —dice con seriedad.

Isabella alcanza a tomarlo del brazo y le sonríe coqueta.

—¿No iremos por el segundo round?

El canadiense se aleja con suavidad y le dedica una sonrisa apenada a la mujer.

—Ya cometimos un error, no continuemos haciéndolo.

Qué hipócrita de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que está comprometido y no solo se ha acostado con otra persona, si no que se halla poco a poco perdiéndose por él.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Por otro lado, ruso y kazajo están festejando en la habitación del menor compartiendo galletas y leche, pues aún no está permitido que beba y Otabek decide unirse a esa noble causa.

—¡Nos llevamos la noche! ¡Nadie esperaba esa presentación! —festeja el menor.

—Me gustó patinar contigo, el público enloqueció con nuestro número —agrega con satisfacción el kazajo—. me esforzaré para ganar la próxima temporada y quedar en el podio a tu lado y ganarte el oro.

—¿Qué dices? Esta es mi era, nadie me va a ganar y le quitaré el título de leyenda a Víctor —Yuri se levanta sobre la cama y hace pose de héroe.

Agradece a quien haya sido por poner a Otabek en su camino y contar con un gran amigo, sin duda es el mejor.

—Eso ya lo veremos —murmura el kazajo levantándose para quedar no tan abajo del rubio—. ¿Competiremos sanamente o no? —pregunta extendiendo su mano.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclama emocionado.

Aquel apretón de manos le recuerda que hubo uno que no aceptó e inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron al canadiense.

Mentiría si dijera que no notó la profunda mirada de depredador que el otro le dedicó durante su presentación, pero en lugar de intimidarlo, utilizó aquello para catapultar sus esfuerzos y demostrarle que él nunca sería un rey, nunca lo volvería a humillar y que si él puede tener una linda prometida, él tiene un gran amigo que lo apoyará en las buenas y las malas.

—Escuché que Víctor regresará —dice el kazajo para volver a captar la atención del rubio.

—Ah, sí —responde volviendo a sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasará con Katsuki?

—No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que si continúa patinando vendrá a Rusia. Además ese par tienen una relación aunque no lo digan —Yuri se lanza a la cama boca arriba.

Otabek hace lo mismo, ambos mirando el techo.

—El próximo año será muy interesante —murmura Otabek.

—Si, muchas cosas nuevas y difíciles vendrán.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Sin importarle nada, Yuri despierta a unas cuantas horas de comenzar la noche, pues platicar con Otabek hasta el amanecer lo dejó muy cansado. Realmente necesitaba hacerlo y no le importó faltar a las entrevistas de conferencias.

—¡Deja de seguir los pasos de Víctor y sal ya! —escucha a Yakov golpear fuerte la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Ya voy! —exclama el adolescente mientras se acomoda el traje que guardó para la ocasión.

—Entre más ancianos, más gruñones se vuelven —murmura para sí.

Durante el elevador y camino al salón del hotel donde se hará el banquete escucha el sermón de Yakov, hasta que Lilia decide callarlo.

Encuentra a Otabek en la recepción cómo quedaron y se internan en la fiesta.

No le sorprende que el Katsudon y el Anciano estén haciendo un espectáculo por embriagarse.

—Ugh… Mejor alejémonos de esos dos antes de que se les ocurra incluirnos en sus estupideces —dice Yuri arrastrando a Otabek a la parte más alejada del salón.

—¿Quién ganó la pelea de baile? —pregunta molestando al rubio.

—Obviamente yo, pero no quiero volver a humillarme de esa manera —dice tomando un aperitivo de la mesa.

—¿No será más entretenido si…?

—¿Si hacen su espectáculo? Claro, pero puedo verlo perfectamente desde aquí.

Ciertamente desde su posición puede ver todo el salón sin perderse de un detalle, cosa de la que se arrepiente cuando nota al hombre de sus pesadillas, al dueño de sus gruñidos, entrar con la pelinegra a su costado. Traga lo que estaba comiendo con dificultad, haciendo que tuviera un ataque de tos al atorarse un pedazo en la garganta. Otabek no duda en darle unos golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta, preocupado.

Los esmeralda se alzan y ven que los grisáceos lo miran con mucha atención.

—Sí, estoy bien —su voz suena algo rasposa—Necesito agua.

Camina a la mesa y toma de la primera bebida que encuentra. La tos empeora al notar que lo que bebió de un solo trago es champagne.

—Mierda —masculla mientras trata de aclarar la garganta.

Busca con la mirada al canadiense y nota que sigue muy pendiente de lo que haga. Un fuerte sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al notar el espectáculo que acababa de darle. Inconscientemente se relame los labios del fuerte sabor del champagne, gesto que el canadiense responde.

En un intento por aparentar tener el control de sus acciones toma otra copa y la bebe tan rápido como la primera y se aleja de ahí a pasos rápidos, volviendo a un lado de Otabek, quien se está platicando con su compatriota pelirroja.

—Yuri, ¿estás mejo…? —el kazajo frunce el ceño al oler el alcohol viniendo del menor—. Yuri, eso no es agua.

—No me digas, genio —gruñe.

—Yakov se enfadará como nunca cuando se entere —dice Mila comenzándolo a molestar.

—Sí es que se entera— le responde en tono ácido—. ¿O le dirás?

Ambos se miran sorprendidos. Yuri está verdaderamente furioso, pero ninguno sabe el porque. Mila jala a Otabek hacia la multitud con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eh… ¿Qué te parece si te presento a algunas personas? —inquire.

Beka está renuente a dejarlo solo, pero un simple “Necesita tiempo a solas” por parte de Babicheva fue suficiente para retirarse.

Yuri está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando Otabek se marcha, de hecho no nota que se encuentra solo y que Jean también está buscando soltarse de su pegajosa novia para ir a su encuentro.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando Yuri se marcha al baño a mojarse la cara para bajar el calor en ésta. No se siente borracho, de hecho se negaba a estarlo, pero tampoco estaba muy sobrio que digamos.

Se sorprende al escuchar que la puerta se abre y cierra, junto con el sonido de un pasador.

Jean está ahí parado frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación y también con deseo de poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? ¿De seguirme? ¡Estoy harto de que me vean como si fuera un niño que no puede cuidarse solo! —exclama el adolescente.

—Yo no te veo como un niño —da unos pasos hacia el omega—. No puedo dejar de mirar y contemplar la belleza de tu rostro, no puedo dejar de sentir celos cada vez que estás con otro alfa… Yo… —acorrala al menor, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza—. Yuri, no entiendo porque cada vez que te miro mi corazón se acelera

El corazón del rubio se agita ante aquellas palabras, sintiendo la fría pared en su espalda, aún teniendo su saco puesto.

—Quizá porque te deje muy claro lo poco que eres comparado conmigo —dice con suavidad, pasando su mirada esmeralda por los labios del moreno para después posar sus ojos en los contrarios—. Ahora aléjate —dice caminando poco a poco a un lado para poder huir del alfa.

—No puedo. Lo he intentado, Yuri, pero no puedo alejarme de tí —jadea casi con desesperación, salivando como un depredador al ver su cena—. Y sé que tú tampoco puedes alejarte de mí.

—Eso es una mentira —responde con un suave gruñido el rubio—. No soy yo quien parece un vagabundo hambriento.

Jean suelta una ronca risa que puso sensible al omega.

—Me he aguantado tanto de no saltarte encima, de no demostrar lo mucho que te necesito que ya no puedo controlarme.

En un rápido movimiento, Jean jala hacia él al contrario y le planta un furioso beso en sus labios. Yuri intenta separarse, nada más consiguiendo excitarse más. Ambos pelean por dominar al contrario y eso los emociona más que cualquier competencia.

—Aléjate, hace demasiado calor —gime el rubio cuando Jean ataca su cuello dejándolo a él removiendo sus cabellos en un intento por hacer que no se detuviera.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso —responde el mayor, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa del omega.

—N-no quiero que me ayudes —jadea el menor dejándose llevar por el placer mientras que el alfa presiona su cuerpo al suyo.

Por inercia lo encarcela con sus brazos y piernas, sintiendo la erección del moreno pegado a él.

—No parece que quieras que me detenga —dice con voz ronca—. Yuri, te deseo.

Y para contestar eso, el omega besa con fervor los labios del alfa, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos.

—¿Ves? También me deseas? —dice entre labios.

—Cállate, imbécil —gruñe mordiendo sus labios—. Más te vale hacer esto más placentero que en Rusia —amenaza.

—Todo por mi reina —gruñe antes de profundizar el beso.

Yuri coloca sus manos a cada lado del rostro del canadiense, manteniéndolo junto a él hasta que el aire es necesario. Las manos no se mantuvieron quietas, siendo el canadiense el primero en perder su ropa superior, dejando a la vista su pecho que poco después recibe la atención del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer.

Jean no quiere quedarse atrás, decide quitarle el saco y desabotonar la camisa con cuidado de no enloquecer y arrancarsela. Ambos sueltan un suspiro enorme al sentir el calor del otro sobre sus pieles.

La mano delgada del omega se cuela por el pantalón, logrando pasar por debajo del pantalón y tocar el palpitante miembro del alfa, robándole un gruñido al otro y dejándole una mordida en su hombro.

—También necesitas ayuda aquí —sonríe el omega viendo el rostro de placer que pone el canadiense al comenzar a marturbarlo.

—Yuri —jadea el alfa.

Se retira el pantalón y boxer para dejar libre su erección y que el rubio haga lo que quiera con él.

—Deseo esto dentro de mí —le dice al oído.

—Yo deseo lo mismo —responde jadeando el alfa.

—¿Qué te detiene? —pregunta besando su oído, continuando con los lentos y tortuosos movimiento de su mano.

—Tu estúpido pantalón —gruñe antes de llevar una mano a la ropa ajena, notando la torpeza de tener que realizar esa acción con una sola mano.

Yuri se muestra generoso y ayuda al alfa con su ropa, desenredando el férreo agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura ajena para que sus pantalones se deslizaran hasta sus tobillos.

Jean decide juguetear, trazando un camino de besos desde el pecho del muchacho hasta su pelvis, dejando que sus manos se pasearan por sus delgadas piernas poniendo de excusa que lo ayudaría a sacar su pantalón.

—Solo necesitas sacar un pie —le susurra besando su vientre, marcándolo con mordidas—. Si pierdes el equilibrio puedes sostenerte de mí, no te dejaré caer.

El rubio gruñe una maldición en ruso pero acata la orden, jadeando de sorpresa y soltando un gemido al sentir la boca del canadiense sobre su miembro.

—¿Q-qué haces? —susurra completamente excitado, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían gelatina y los escalofríos dominaban todo su ser.

—Regresando el favor —responde antes de volver a su trabajo oral.

Sentir como la calidad boca del alfa lamer su sexo es algo que jamás lo había sentido, eriza su piel y quisiera poder sostenerse de algo, como unas sábanas. Revuelve los cabellos azabache del alfa y por más que se muerde para evitar los gemidos, siempre se le escapa uno resonando en esas paredes. Por suerte hay mucho ruido afuera.

Estando en esa altura, Jean aprovecha para usar una la mano y acariciar la entrada del menor, causando que este se retuerza.

Viendo que el menor está moviendo levemente las caderas y su excitación es demasiado como para seguir esperando.

Lo carga de sus nalgas y el omega cruza sus piernas sobre él y así tiene la facilidad de penetrarlo.

Entra de una sola estocada, llenando de placer al menor y haciendo que éste se corra con solo eso, pues tener al alfa jugueteando con su miembro lo había llevado al límite.

—Qué gatito tan mal portado, no esperaste a que yo me corriera —se burla, moviéndose apenas para acomodarse mejor y empezar un brusco vaivén con el que torturara al rubio.

Al sentir como el moreno comienza a clavarse en su interior cada vez más profundo, Yuri jadea en busca de aire antes de gruñir:

—N-no te muevas, acabo de venirme.

—Será tu castigo por no esperarme —murmura contra sus labios, empezando a moverse más rápido.

Yuri se abraza a su amante con necesidad, como si de un salvavidas se tratara en aguas tormentosas. Cada golpe en su próstata lo hacía ver estrellas y los labios ajenos sobre el punto más dulce de su cuello lo derrite como nieve en primavera.

—Jean… ¡Ahí, justo ahí! —se atreve a gritar gracias a que la música afuera había cambiado a una más sensual. Bien, al parecer a Yuuri y a Víctor les encantará exhibirse mientras él folla con un alfa comprometido en los baños de un hotel en Barcelona.

El aroma embriagante que el omega expide inunda las fosas nasales del alfa, logrando que mande su autocontrol a la mierda y folle al menor como si nada o nadie importará, olvidando que detrás de esa puerta está su familia y prometida. En estos momentos son sólo el y Yuri.

—Oh Jean, siento como golpeas mi interior —gime el rubio aún aferrándose al cuerpo.

El corazón del canadiense late tan fuerte que el otro lo siente en su pecho.

Poco a poco el falo del alfa se ensancha en el interior, impidiendo que el menor se pueda zafar.

—Quiero que seas solo mío, que tengas todo de mi —Jean ya no sabe lo que dice ni que es lo que piensa.

Ataca con sus labios el cuello del omega, justo cerca de la zona en que pueda proclamarlo suyo

Yuri siente esa parte omega en él que gime y lloriquea desesperada al saberse pronto reclamado y se siente vacío sin una marca ahí. Con el nudo formándose y el final cerca, Yuri deja caer su cuello a un costado, completamente listo para entregarse a él y ser uno, formalizando ese vínculo que tanta urgencia le ha dado desde esa noche en Rusia. No, desde aquel encuentro en los vestidores.

—Márcame —pide el rubio sin estar consciente de lo que dice —. Hazme tuyo y llena cada parte de mi con tu aroma.

—Te quiero marcar. Quiero que seamos uno —jadea Jean.

—Yo también lo quiero —se sincera el rubio, besando apasionadamente a su compañero—. Llename de ti, hazme tu reina.

Jean gruñe de deseo y vuelve a dejar furiosos besos en el cuello contrario, arrancando ronroneos del laxo omega.

—Te voy a hacer mi reina, serás la madre de mis cachorros —gruñe, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

—Q-quiero un niño —jadea ebrio de placer el menor—. Después será una niña.

—Tendremos una gran familia, gatito. Camada tras camada.

La charla incoherente entre ambos no hace más que mandar su sentido común a un viaje sin retorno. Y es que era ridículo que a su corta edad le emocionara la idea de ser marcado, olvidado que acababa de consagrarse en su carrera profesional con una medalla de oro y que tenía más competencias que ganar.

Ahora entre los brazos, besos, caricias y embestidas del canadiense ve como una meta ser madre de sus cachorros, rindiéndose ante la romántica idea de lo hermosos que serían. ¿Alguien podría culparlo? Era aquella parte primitiva la que lo orilla a pensar de esa forma y está seguro que recuperando su sentido común terminara por odiarse un poco al haber sucumbido a aquellos pensamientos.

Sin dejarlo escapar y Jean sin querer salir, ambos se dejan ir en aquel abrazo posesivo en completo éxtasis al sentir el nudo realizado, aunque gruñendo inconforme ante la unión incompleta.

Jean no lo marca, hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro en lugar de aquella parte especialmente para ello. Yuri se siente destrozado, mejor dicho, su parte omega se siente así, aunque rápidamente es colmada de atención y mimos por parte del alfa aún embriagado por el aroma de su pareja.

A pesar de que el momento fue muy placentero y sintió muchas emociones, el arrepentimiento viene en Yuri al recordar que todo lo que dijeron hace unos momentos no se cumplirá porque él está comprometido.

—No quiero que esto sea así —pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos y se aferra al cuerpo del otro para que no lo vea llorar—. No quiero que me uses cada vez que quieras desahogarte, tienes a una prometida.

Jean lo aleja, con suavidad para poderlo mirar a los ojos, quitando las lágrimas del menor con sus pulgares.

—No llores, Yuri. Por favor, no lo hagas.

—¿Entonces qué debería hacer? —gruñe—. ¿Seguir consintiendo éstos encuentros casuales cada vez que la vida marital te tenga harto? No soy tu puta, Leroy —intenta alejarse ahora que siente el nudo aflojarse, pero nuevamente el abrazo del contrario no lo permite—. ¡Suéltame, basura!

—No, por favor —suplica el alfa—. Al momento que salgas por esa puerta volveré a lado de ella y yo quiero disfrutar de este momento —se aferra con fuerza.

No sabe porque siente tanta confusión, ama a Isabella y por algo le pidió que se casarán, pero con Yuri siente el deseo de tener una familia, hermosos cachorros y con la beta no.

—Quiero permanecer contigo lo más que pueda.

Yuri lo muerde del hombro para que el alfa debilite el abrazo, pero aún así no lo logra sin importar que le sangre.

Cansado, harto y sintiéndose vacío al tener esa clase de relación con JJ, Yuri recarga la cabeza en la pared, sintiendo al moreno abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a temblar. No sabe si está llorando o si lo haría, y sinceramente no le importaba mucho. De un momento a otro se había vuelto más interesante el techo del baño.

—Suéltame, Jean —susurra—. No creo que yo tenga un lugar a tu lado.

—No quiero hacerlo —masculla—no quiero que salgas por esa puerta.

Esa necedad está hartando a Yuri.

—¡Suéltame por favor! —No le importa si hiere o no al otro, después de todo es el omega quien tiene el corazón completamente destrozado.

Por fin accede a esa petición y ambos se dedican a vestirse y arreglarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cuanto Yuri toca la perilla del cuarto, Jean lo abraza nuevamente por la espalda.

—Jamás alguien me había hecho sentir lo que tú me provocas, gatito —le dice al oído—. y estoy completamente seguro que nadie te hará el amor como yo te lo hago.

El joven truena los dientes y ríe levemente, más que una risa nerviosa pareciera un lamento.

—Estoy seguro que ni siquiera ella te pone como yo lo hago —masculla el hada rusa.

Yuri quita el seguro de la puerta pero antes de poder salir Jean lo jala de nuevo a un beso profundo y agresivo, pero repleto de sentimientos encontrados, bailando a la par que el contrario como sólo aquellos seres en sintonía pueden hacerlo.

Están deseosos de poder repetir aquellos encuentros, pero esas caricias suaves y besos intensos tienen el sabor amargo de la despedida. El corazón del rubio se rompe aún más, pero debe ser fuerte y no mirar atrás.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y sin el seguro echado es abierta con una rapidez que les parece antinatural a las dos personas dentro del cuarto. Se separaron, manteniéndose lo suficientemente juntos como para levantar sospechas.

—B-Beka… —murmura Yuri, completamente abochornado de encontrar a su amigo completamente de piedra ante la escena.

—Perdón, no sabía que interrumpo —dice con fría calma, ocultando a la perfección la tormenta en su interior—. Solo venía a revisar los cubículos porque Isabella te está buscando —se dirige a Jean.

Yuri no puede soportarlo más. Sin importarle ser grosero, empuja a Otabek para salir corriendo de ahí. Jean intenta ir tras él, pero el firme agarre de Altin lo frena.

—¿Estás jugando con él?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —gruñe Jean.

Otabek lo empuja a una pared cercana tomándolo de las solapas de su saco.

—Yuri es una persona maravillosa y tú estás comprometido. Si no vas a hacer algo al respecto, será mejor que lo dejes en paz —dice con fría furia el kazajo, retirándose a paso lento—. Súbete la bragueta antes de salir —comenta con casualidad.

Jean se sintió tan atrapado, tan atado de pies y manos, que no puede evitar soltar varios golpes a la pared antes de recargar la frente en ésta.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰


	5. Chapter 5

Con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, Yuri camina con rapidez por el pasillo hasta llegar el elevador. Este tarda demasiado y no quiere que nadie lo descubra llorando.

En cuanto las puertas se abren agradece que el elevador vaya vacío, lo aborda y presiona el botón para que se cierre las puertas. Por desgracia esto no sucede y encuentra a Otabek entrando con él.

—Dame una razón para no ir detrás de él y romperle el rostro —gruñe el alfa.

—No vale la pena, solo es un idiota —Yuri evita todo contacto visual.

Sus ojos esmeralda se posan en las paredes metálicas del ascensor notando que su cuello está repleto de marcas y mordidas. Sintiéndose avergonzado de mostrarse así ante Otabek decide cubrirse con ambas manos.

Beka también desvía la vista para no incomodar al joven. Se acompañan en silencio por el pasillo, ambos demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para hablar de algún otro tema que no sea lo que acaba de ocurrir. Al llegar a su cuarto, Yuri duda por unos segundos si es buena idea o no que lo acompañe.

—¿Mila? —pregunta en un susurro.

—Ebria. Georgi la llevó a su habitación— responde Otabek.

—¿Y Lilia y Yakov?

Ambos saben que el rubio aún no se siente capaz de enfrentar la soledad con la tormenta de sentimientos y pensamientos que lo invaden, así que deliberadamente busca alguna excusa para no entrar.

—No los he visto —responde.

Aún se siente avergonzado, pero no quiere pasar la noche sólo en esa enorme habitación, así que sin mirarlo, el joven decide pedirle algo a Otabek ya que Víctor y Yuuri no están disponibles como todos los demás.

—¿T-te puedes quedar? —agacha la mirada—. por favor.

La cálida mano de Otabek se coloca sobre los cabellos de oro del ruso en un gesto de cariño y apoyo.

—Por supuesto —responde con una sonrisa pequeña.

Yuri le responde el gesto tomando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas.

—¿Vamos a entrar o no? —bromea el kazajo para suavizar el ambiente.

Yuri frunce el ceño, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¿Es la única pregunta que sabes hacer? —dice con burla.

Otabek se encoge de hombros, haciendo que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco. El hielo se rompe, la incomodidad se hace menor y Yuri tiene la confianza de volverlo a invitar a su habitación.

—Ehm… Ponte cómodo en lo que yo… Me doy una ducha rápida —balbucea el menor.

Toma sus ropa y entra al baño, dejando al kazajo paseando la mirada por la habitación en busca de dónde dormir.

Odia que otro alfa tengo su aroma y no el suyo, le hierve la sangre que aquel idiota este jugando con su corazón y lo lastime.

Otabek se sienta en la cama y trata de relajarse; Yuri siempre ha sido su primer amor desde que lo conoció hace años atrás y esperaba lograr conquistarlo en algún momento, pero a pesar de que la decepción es grande no quiere dejar para nada a Yuri y menos en este momento. Ya llegará en algún tiempo que corresponda sus sentimientos.

Escucha al omega llorar desde el otro cuarto, sus intentos tontos de querer callar su llanto y eso lo está rompiendo más.

Cuando Yuri sale con su pijama puesta, nota esos ojos rojos y la nariz irritada.

—Quizá debí dejar que fueras tú pijama para que estés cómodo —dice con la nariz congestionada.

—¿Quieres que me quedé a dormir ? Yuri, este cuarto solo tiene una cama y…

—La cama es enorme y puedo compartirla —el menor se acuesta sobre dicho lugar—, por favor, no quiero estar solo.

El kazajo asiente y va de inmediato por su ropa a la habitación que le corresponde. Se cambia lo más rápido que puede para volver con Yuri.

Entrando a la habitación escucha que solloza nuevamente y no duda en ir a acercarse para consolarlo.

Yuri le pide a Otabek que le abrace fuerte y este acepta, aún detectando el ligero aroma de Jean sobre su piel. Los sollozos se convierten en lamentos ahogados en su garganta y las lágrimas no se detienen .

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Niega con la cabeza.

Otabek lo abraza contra él, sin soltarlo aún cuando Yuri deja de llorar. Se sienten tan bien el uno al lado del otro que duermen plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¡Yuri, más te vale que estés despierto! —exclama Yakov del otro lado de la puerta—. Debes preparar todo para el vuelo de la tarde.

Yuri suelta un gruñido inconforme antes de jadear por el dolor que le provocó girarse sobre su costado. Lleva una mano a su cadera y suelta una maldición en ruso.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta un Otabek adormilado, quien se estira para alcanzar su celular en la mesita de noche.

—No sé, pero no debe de ser tan temprano —gruñe el oji esmeralda tratando de no moverse bruscamente gracias a su adolorida espalda baja. No, de hecho todo el cuerpo le duele, más el hombro derecho y todas las mordidas sobre su persona.

—¿Estás bien? —indaga Otabek.

—Si, no te preocupes —jadea él con los dientes apretados.

Al ver la hora se dan cuenta que han perdido el desayuno y que notaron su ausencia, tanto Yuri como Otabek reciben un regaño por parte de sus entrenadores y sobre todo lo imprudentes que pueden ser al enterarse que alfa y omega durmieron en la misma habitación.

Al ir al aeropuerto, reza por no encontrarse a ese idiota por ahí y pareciera que su deseo es escuchado. Agradece por completo lo que ha hecho y sabiendo que ahora van a estar fuera de temporada se le ocurre una idea.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Rusia? Unos cuantos días y así podré compensar lo que has hecho por mí —dice el rubio antes de pasar al área de abordaje.

—Me gustaría —responde Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri sonríe y abraza a su amigo con fuerza. Lo extrañará mucho. Se despide de Beka hasta que lo pierde de vista, pues al parecer su vuelo salía al día siguiente.

Cansado arrastra su maleta, pasando por los filtros de seguridad del aeropuerto y llegando a la sala de abordaje 30 minutos antes de la hora de su vuelo. Piensa en comprar algo de comer o quizá una soda para pasar.

Siente como si fuera arrollado por una persona en bicicleta. Y sí, ya había pasado por algo así. Su cuerpo se encuentra bajo otro, siendo abrazado y sin posibilidad de escapar.

—¡Yurio! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte! —exclama la cantarina voz de Víctor.

—¡Víctor, no corras por favor! —lo regaña Yuuri llegando, arrastrando sus maletas y las que el albino dejó tiradas por correr a su encuentro.

—¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? —gruñe malhumorado el rubio, intentando apartar al anciano de él.

—¡Vamos a ir con ustedes a Rusia! —exclama emocionado el zarco—. Debo continuar entrenando a Yuuri y volver a ponerme en forma, y sé que Yakov me ayudará — hace un guiño coqueto.

—Ah, por favor, cuiden de mí —dice un emocionado Katsuki, haciendo una reverencia.

Yuri levanta teatralmente su rostro al cielo, gruñendo con exasperación.

—¡No puedo creer que los aguantaré a los dos!

Víctor iba a responder con su buen humor que no fuera amargado, pero el poco tiempo que dura el cuello del rubio al descubierto puede notar las gruesas marcas y mordidas solo parcialmente, pero con la suficiente claridad como para llamarle la atención.

Con un movimiento brusco, Víctor jala a Yuri hacía a un lado un poco más privado y remueve la bufanda que trae puesto, dejando a la vista todo el desastre en su piel. Un sonoro gruñido escapa de la garganta del mayor.

—¿Quien fue? —gruñe protectoramente—. ¿Quien se atrevió a hacerte ésto?

—¿Qué diablos te importa? —se exalta el menor apartando la mano de Víctor.

—Me importa y mucho, eres como mi hermano y debo cuidarte —se pone las manos sobre la cadera de forma autoritaria.

Es cierto, Yuri conoce a Víctor desde muy pequeño y siempre ha querido sumar el papel como el hermano mayor.

—No te quiero decir —masculla el menor—. No tengo porque decírtelo, ¿o acaso te pregunto por todas tus parejas?

Víctor frunce el ceño con molestia ante la siempre defensiva actitud del menor. Con un suspiro se lleva el índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz y suspira frustrado.

—¿Alguien te forzó? ¡Puedes decírmelo! ¡Confía en mí, por favor! —dice tomándolo de los brazos, inclinándose hasta estar a su altura.

—No. Nadie me forzó —gruñe para ocultar el posible temblor de su voz—. ¿Podríamos dejar ésto? No me siento de humor —desvía su mirada y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Me prometes que si algo sucede tendrás la confianza de hablarlo? Si no te sientes cómodo conmigo siempre puedes hablar con Yuuri.

—Cómo sea.

—¿Entonces no me dirás quien es tu pareja? —lo alenta con tono juguetón.

—No es mi pareja —suelta en tono triste antes de empujar a Víctor y dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia su maleta, donde los espera un Yuuri confundido.

—¿Todo bien chicos? —pregunta Yuuri.

—No, ustedes vinieron a perturbar mi paz. Hice lo posible para irme solo en otro vuelo— Yuri se deja caer sobre la silla.

Yuuri se sienta a su lado y se percata de esas marcas sobre su cuello, por lo que busca una bufanda de la mochila que tiene en mano y se la coloca, ya que Víctor no le devolvió la suya.

—Seguro llegando a Rusia estará haciendo frío —sonríe el japonés de forma maternal—, no queremos que te resfríes.

Aunque le es molesto que esté cerca de ellos, disfruta la compañía y hubiera deseado que el asiento del avión fuera cerca del de ellos.

Llegando a San Petersburgo lo recoge su abuelo, quien quiere llevarlo a casa para disfrutar de su triunfo e invita a la pareja.

—Muchas gracias, señor Nikolai, pero mi novio suele tener terribles Jet Lags y…

—Oh, entonces no quisiera molestarlo —dice con voz suave el hombre mayor.

Yuuri mira a sus acompañantes con curiosidad, puesto que la conversación se está llevando a cabo en ruso y es Yuri quien le traduce cuando éste pide explicaciones. Yuuri se muestra tan avergonzado por no estar tan en condiciones que comienza a hablar en una mezcla extraña de Inglés y japonés que hace sonreír al abuelo Plisetsky, quien le resta importancia y les ofrece llevarlos al departamento de Víctor.

Gracias a los años de conocerse, es Víctor quien lleva la conversación con el mayor, sintiendo como el japonés pierde el conocimiento a ratos sobre su hombro, pero a pesar de conversar amenamente con el patinador, Nikolai se percata de la triste mirada que su nieto le dedica a la ventana, así que no tarda en aprovechar estar solos en el auto para abordarlo.

—No te había escuchado suspirar tanto desde que perdiste en aquel torneo de Japón —empieza hablar el mayor—. ¿Sucede algo, Yura?

Bien que su abuelo lo conoce y la verdad es que si le dice una sola palabra de lo que pasó se soltará a llorar y ya derramó suficientes lágrimas en los brazos de Otabek.

—No, abuelo. Estoy muy cansado —contesta con una triste sonrisa.

El anciano lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y espera alguna otra contestación del menor, pero es en vano la espera así que decide atacar de otra forma.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres platicar con una taza de café?

—No, abuelo —aprieta los labios—, ya quiero abrazar a Potya, la extraño.

—Ella te ha extrañado también —murmura, sumiéndose en el silencio de nuevo—. No sé qué sucedió y no insistiré, ¿pero te haría sentir mejor el que te dijera que hice pirozhkys como para un regimiento?

El nudo en la garganta del menor es demasiado grande como para ignorarlo, pero aquel comentario no hace más que ablandar sus defensas. Con suerte su voz no temblara para delatarlo.

—Hice un amigo, abuelo —confiesa.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso sí que es inesperado —respondió el hombre.

—Sí, su nombre es Otabek, de cariño le digo Beka y patinó conmigo en Barcelona…

Quizá no puede hablar de Jean con su abuelo, pero podría desgastar el nudo de su garganta hablando de alguien mucho mejor que ese rey de pacotilla.

Pero hablar de su nuevo amigo lo alegra un poco que incluso el abuelo le sugiere invitarlo a casa para que lo conozca.

—Oh sí, él aceptó venir pronto a visitarnos ahora que estamos fuera de temporada.

Eso pone de buenas al anciano, años que nadie visita su pequeña casa, ni siquiera un familiar o viejo amigo. 

Después de celebrar la victoria de Yuri, el adolescente se dirige a su habitación, sintiendo nuevamente esa soledad. Aún le duele todo su cuerpo y trata de dormir, pero los recuerdos de lo que sucedió en el baño y esas palabras que quedaron en el aire lo hacen sentir mierda.

Se sorprende mucho al recibir un mensaje de aquel canadiense idiota.

> _“Te extraño, mi lindo gatito”_

Aprieta los dientes y trata de ahogar el llanto. Es un maldito idiota que solo lo hace sufrir aún estando lejos. Lanza lejos su celular sin importarle que estaba mensajeando con Otabek.

Lo único que piensa es en querer quitarse el corazón para ya no sentir nada.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

El primer día en casa no se levanta para nada, quiere quedarse así hasta sentir que su cuerpo debe moverse. Su abuelo no lo molesta pensando que es el efecto del jet lag.

Una llamada sorprende al ruso, levantándolo de prisa de su cama. Desea que fuera él.

—¿Hola? —contesta, apresurado.

—Hola, Yura. ¿Estás bien? —es la voz de Otabek y suena totalmente preocupado.

—Beka —siente el nudo en la garganta y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar—, s-si, estoy bien, es solo que quería dormir como nunca antes —miente.

—Voy a ir a verte en estos días, por favor, dame tu dirección.

_“Si pudieras venir lo antes posible, me haces falta”_

—D-de acuerdo, estaré esperando tu visita —sonríe el rubio.

Eso emociona a Yuri que incluso decide salir de su cama para prepararle un lugar en donde pueda quedarse su amigo. Limpia su habitación a fondo para que no esté desordenada y pueda invitar a Otabek sin problemas.

Lo que lo sorprende es que Otabek llega a Rusia dos días después de la llamada, llegando en taxi a la casa de Yuri.

—¡Hey! Pudiste haberme llamado e iríamos a recogerte —replica Yuri al verlo en la puerta de su casa.

—No quería molestar —contesta.

—¿Ya llegaron las visitas? —pregunta el abuelo saliendo de la cocina, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

—Ah, abuelo. Él es Beka, mi amigo. Beka, él es mi abuelo —los presenta.

—Un placer —dice el kazajo ofreciéndole un firme apretón de manos.

—Al contrario, he estado demasiado intrigado desde que Yura me habló de ti. No deja de hacerlo desde que llegó —aquello último lo dice bajo como quien confiesa una travesura, pero Yuri logra escucharlo y se sonroja hasta las orejas—. Vamos Yura, muéstrale la habitación de huéspedes por favor en lo que yo termino de cocinar.

Yuri sube las escaleras balbuceando en ruso, por el tono bajo y rudo de aquellas palabras Otabek pudo intuir que se tratan de malas palabras.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado, no es muy grande que digamos— comenta el ruso.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por invitarme —dice el kazajo con una sonrisa.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰


	6. Chapter 6

La visita de Otabek alegra mucho a Yuri y la casa vuelve a tener alegría. Las tardes y noches la pasaban riendo y platicando. En otras ocasiones visitan a Yuuri y a Víctor, quienes ya están más que instalados en el departamento del mayor.

—Me alegra que vengas a visitar a Yuri —le dice Víctor a Otabek mientras que ambos Yuris están en la cocina preparando la cena.

—Últimamente ha estado muy triste, diría que desde que salimos de Barcelona. Teniéndote aquí lo hace muy feliz.

—Lo sé —Otabek no traicionará la confianza de Yuri contándole a Víctor los detalles del porque está así—, tampoco me gusta verlo así.

—¡Otabek! —Yuri asoma su cabeza desde la cocina—. ¿Vas a querer pyroshkys de Katsudon o no? —lo imita, divertido de repetir esa molesta frase que el kazajo suele decir.

—Me encantaría probarlos —dice divertido—. ¿Los harás con amor o no?

—¡Agh! No puedo con tu ridícula forma de preguntar —dice con falsa molestia el menor, pero siendo perfectamente clara la sonrisa de Yuri ante sus formas de molestarse.

Otabek no se queda atrás y en su casi serio rostro se nota una discreta sonrisa. Baja la vista divertido antes de regresarla a la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico… quien lo mira con una sombra en los ojos y un puchero molesto.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿No pudiste ser menos brusco con mi hermanito? —gruñe.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta el kazajo con confusión.

—Hablo de Barcelona. Debo admitir que no me esperaba que Yuri se entregara tan joven. ¡Es un niño! —exclama cruzándose de brazos—. Puede que yo haya perdido la virginidad siendo un año mayor que él… Bueno, de hecho casi tenía 17… pero aquí el punto es que Yuri no es de tu propiedad como para que lo marcaras de esa manera. Y no voy a agradecerte que no lo hayas marcado aún.

Otabek está alucinado, no puede creer que Víctor Nikiforov estuviera gruñéndole a la cara por pensar que se había acostado con Yuri, pero una sombra cruzó sus facciones cuando escuchó el reclamo sobre Yuri siendo de su propiedad. Claro que sabía que no era una “propiedad” de haber sido él al que Yuri se hubiera entregado su cuello ni su cuerpo habría quedado tan maltratado.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquiere Víctor al ver el cambio de humor en el contrario.

—Perdón —susurra.

Víctor relaciono aquella disculpa como si el kazajo estuviera aceptando su culpa, pero la realidad es otra. Se siente con la necesidad de disculparse por haberlo dejado solo, por ponerlo en bandeja de plata para que el patán de Jean lo tomara y lo usara a su antojo. Sí tan solo lo hubiera evitado, Yuri no tendría el corazón roto. Sabía que no era un omega indefenso, pero aun así… si tan solo…

Una mano amable se posó en su hombro y la sonrisa de Víctor lo tranquilizó.

—Esta bien, lo entiendo. Sé lo difícil que es controlarse cuando uno está excitado. Pero más te vale no lo vuelvas a repetir —dice en tono duro—. Y es normal que Yuri se pusiera tan triste de separarse de tí… Yo tuve que hacerlo de Yuuri en la competencia de Rusia y ambos sufrimos como no tienes una idea y…

Otabek trata de ponerle atención a Víctor para ignorar los amargos sentimientos que la confusión de Víctor ocasionó.

Y no sólo fue Víctor quien le dijo a Otabek sobre aquellas marcas que le dejó el canadiense sobre su piel.

Mientras pasaban al supermercado para comprar lo de la cena de fiesta de cumpleaños de Víctor, Otabek acompaña a Yuuri al área de pasteles para escoger un delicioso postre.

—Otabek —lo llama con tono serio causando escalofríos al otro—. ¿Se cuidaron?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta confundido.

—Sé que tú y Yuri lo hicieron, sólo quiero saber que tomaron medidas preventivas —los castaños miran con profundidad al otro—, no queremos que tan jóvenes tengan que tirar su carrera como patinadores profesionales, hasta yo mismo sentiría que lo hago a pesar de ser mayor de edad.

Esta vez sí que lo han acorralado, no sabe qué responderle a esa pregunta del ganador de plata.

—Yo…

—Sé que eres un chico responsable, por eso no lo has marcado y debo decir que me alegra eso —sonríe Katsuki de forma maternal—, solo trata de no hacerle esas marcas en lugares visibles o Víctor se enojara mucho.

—Lo haré —siente alivio que no continuará con esas preguntas.

El sentimiento de remordimiento por no haber llegado antes esa noche a sacarlo del baño o haberlo dejado solo aparece en su ser, pero se esfuma al encontrarse con el menor discutiendo con Víctor sobre el menú de esta noche.

—¡Quiero comer esta sopa! —señala una bolsa de sopa de fideos instantánea.

—Pero Yuuri hizo Katsudon para todos.

—Yurio, puedo hacerte una sopa de fideos si gustas —se acerca el omega azabache a detenerlos—. ¿Te parece?

Y el rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja convencido

Víctor y Yuuri se adelantan, charlando entre ellos de forma amena. Otabek aprovecho eso para burlarse de Yuri. 

—Eres un mimado —se burla.

—Déjame en paz —responde.

El silencio que le sigue es pesado. Beka está dándole vueltas a la última conversación que tuvo con el japonés, quien ha sido más directo que Víctor. Quizá el ruso mayor ve a Yuri demasiado pequeño como para hablar del tema, pero…

—¿Sucede algo, Beka? —pregunta Yuri.

—¿Estabas en celo en Barcelona? —dice directo.

—¿Eh? —exclama abochornado, incluso detiene su andar—. ¿P-por qué…?

—Solo responde por favor.

—No, no estaba en celo —dice con las mejillas encendidas.

Otabek suspira por lo bajo, el alma regresa a su cuerpo y se siente más tranquilo. Yuri no entiende porqué le pregunta eso, pero estando seguro de que no estuvo en celo no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

—Olvídalo. Vamos con tus padres o se pondrán locos.

—¡No son mis padres! E-en todo caso V-Víctor es mi… 

Otabek disfruta en silencio como Yuri se hacía bolas con sus propias palabras. 

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Para la hermosa reunión Invitaron a Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Georgi e incluso al abuelo a dicha reunión. No dudan en tomar fotografías y presumirlas en las redes sociales, sobre todo Yuri para demostrarle a ese tonto Leroy que no le afecta en nada que se hayan separado en Barcelona ni mucho menos su compromiso.

Quedándose dormido sobre el sillón, recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Otabek y enlaza su mano con la de él, ambos creando una hermosa imagen de _**”la pareja perfecta”**_. Mila y Yuuri toman el momento y no dudan en subirla al instagram.

Del otro lado del mundo, Jean está completamente enojado. Su corazón se partía en pedazos y su rabia ciega lo hace arrojar tanto su celular como todo lo que tenía a su alcance, como las fotos que tenía con Isabella. Y es que mientras él planeaba la manera de poder estar al lado de su querido gatito y romper su matrimonio a pesar de toda la oposición que hubiera podido encontrar, Yuri le ha dado la espalda y ahora está disfrutando de los brazos de alguien más.

Le duele, más porque que ha escuchado rumores de que habían encontrado a Otabek saliendo de la habitación de Yuri la mañana después del banquete, pero había confiando en que la única relación que tiene con el kazajo es de amistad ya que en el corazón del ruso solo le pertenecía a él como el suyo al rubio… Qué tonto había sido.

Llora en la soledad de su cuarto, llevándose al límite de la ebriedad cuando la noche de Navidad llega aún con las quejas y regaños de su madre. Quiere olvidar a Yuri como al parecer él ya lo había olvidado y está decidido a hacerlo. Un rey no puede desmoronarse por un plebeyo, aún cuando a ese plebeyo lo había considerado su reina.

La mañana siguiente la resaca es demasiado fuerte para Leroy, pero no lo suficiente como para tumbarlo en su cama.

Se levanta al oír el timbre de la casa sonar y atiende a la recién llegada. 

—Jean, ¿estás bien? —pregunta la azabache acercándose al moreno—. Anoche, tú… estabas muy raro —coloca su mano sobre la mejilla del otro—. Dímelo todo, seguro que puedo ayudarte, después de todo seré tu esposa.

“un clavo saca otro clavo” o eso es lo que piensa el canadiense. Abraza a Isabella por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

—Lamento mucho espantarte, querida —masculla—. Toda la presión de la temporada sigue afectando —miente.

—Verás que la siguiente serás el campeón —la joven beta acaricia la nuca de Leroy, tratando de consolarlo.

Si Yuri ya logró reemplazarlo, él también podrá hacerlo. Tiene que tomar una decisión cuanto antes.

—Bella, querida —se separa levemente de la joven, tomando sus manos—, se que dije que nos casaríamos en cuanto ganará el oro, ¿pero por qué debemos esperar? Nos amamos y tú eres una maravillosa mujer.

Eso le roba por completo el aire a la azabache, no esperaba esa clase de propuesta.

—¿Quieres decir que fijemos la fecha? —La ilusión se notan en los zarcos y no puede evitar sonreír.

—Así es, un rey no puede estar sin una reina —se muerde la lengua—. Casémonos en marzo, ¿te gusta la idea?

Pequeñas perlas saladas caen de los ojos azulados de la chica y no duda en abrazar a su futuro esposo.

—¡Si! ¡Acepto casarme contigo!

Jean también llora. Agua salada que resbala por sus mejillas y que refleja la tristeza que siente al decir vacías palabras de amor. Aquella mañana ambos vuelven a hacer el amor, haciendo que el alma del alfa se sienta vacía. Las palabras de Yuri lo torturan a niveles que nunca creyó posible. 

_“Estoy seguro que ni siquiera ella te pone como yo lo hago”._

Aquello se repite como un bucle y lo hiere como nunca había sido herido.

—Te amo —le susurra Isabella estando enrredados en un abrazo suave, con la mujer escondida en el pecho del pelinegro y repartiendo besos y caricias en cada pedazo de piel disponible.

—Yo también —es lo único que se atreve a decir, con la garganta echa un doloroso nudo.

—¡Tenemos que planear todo para que sea perfecto! —exclama ella sin poder contener la emoción—. Hablaré con Natalie y con mis amigas para empezar por el vestido. Tengo algunas ideas en mente pero… 

Jean sonríe con cariño al verla como niña con juguete nuevo y se siente feliz por ella. La quiere, pero no la ama.

—Todo será como tú ordenes, mi adorada reina —le susurra poniendo sus labios sobre la pálida mano de ella, justo en la que tiene el anillo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

—No quiero que te vayas —Yuri hace un puchero en la noche del Año Nuevo—, me harás mucha falta.

Otabek ya había dicho que tiene que volver en la primera semana de enero y para el colmo Víctor está haciendo el mismo drama con Yuuri.

—Lo siento, ya sabes cómo es esto. Debemos ir a hacernos exámenes médicos para renovar nuestro certificado de salud y continuar patinando —le explica Otabek mientras acomoda unas cuantas cosas en su equipaje—. Pero volveré cuando menos te lo esperes, aún nos queda unos días antes de volver a patinar.

Es cierto, Yuri debe hacer lo mismo, seguro que Yakov le dirá qué día tiene que ir.

—Recibamos el Año Nuevo juntos más tarde, ¿te agrada la idea? —Otabek sonríe.

—Veremos los fuegos artificiales desde el departamento de Víctor.

La emoción de poder pasar el año nuevo en compañía lo pone nervioso y eufórico, pues al ser un niño solitario toda su vida y viviendo con la única compañía de su abuelo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de experiencias. Para calmar sus ansias decide ayudar en la cocina, donde su abuelo también preparando la cena.

Decidieron hacer los clásicos platillos navideños de siempre como el pavo o las ensaladas ya que Yuuri había prometido hacer platillos japoneses como Katsudon. De solo pensarlo se le hace agua la boca.

Una vez que terminaron marcharon a arreglarse para poder llegar temprano al departamento del anciano, pero se llevaron la sorpresa al encontrar a Yuuri en la cocina apenas empezando a cocinar.

—Disculpen que aún no esté lista la cena —dice apenado Yuuri.

—No sé preocupen —responde el abuelo—. Trajimos una parte de la cena, tengo entendido que habrán muchas visitas hoy.

—Muchas gracias. Pueden ponerlo en la mesa.

Otabek acata la orden y se mantuvo a un lado del abuelo Nikolai empezando una conversación.

Yuri aprovechó para acercarse al japonés, quien se hallaba estresado y eso se notaba.

—¿Ya hiciste las maletas? —le dice.

—Lo intenté, pero Víctor no paraba de sacar mi ropa así que me rendí —confiesa con un gruñido—. Espero poder ordenar mis cosas cuando esté durmiendo.

—Me hubieras dicho y lo habría sacado a patadas de tu habitación —dice con una sonrisa. Patear es su actividad favorita—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Los ojos cafés del japonés se llenan de lágrimas de desesperación y corrió a abrazar al rubio fuertemente.

—¡Eres un ángel! —exclama.

—¡Sin abrazos, cerdo! —le grita el rubio.

Ambos omega se dedican a realizar la cena e incluso Otabek les echa una mano en cortar algunas verduras.

—Parece que la cocina se te da con facilidad —felicita el nipón al adolescente.

—Siempre me gustó, creo que aprendí algunas cosas viendo a mi abuelo hacerlo —agrega—, al menos puedo vivir solo, no como el estúpido de Víctor que casi incendia su cocina al hervir agua

—¿De verdad pasó eso?

—Oh sí y no fue la única vez, intentó hacer arroz con leche y se le quemó todo, después lo congelo e irónicamente eran paletas de helado de arroz con leche quemado.

Yuuri ríe con esa historia. Y así varias más cuenta sobre la pésima habilidad de Víctor en la cocina.

—Creo que serás una buena madre para tus cachorros y un excelente omega para tu alfa —agrega Yuuri.

—Gracias —se avergüenza un poco—, lo mismo digo de ti, Cerdo.

Con la comida casi lista, dejan que Yuuri se vaya a dar un baño rápido. Terminan justo a tiempo, minutos antes de que los demás invitados lleguen.

—¿Cuánto más se tardará el Katsudon? Muero de hambre —gruñr Yuri cuando por fin se vió en soledad con Otabek.

—Me sorprende la cantidad de comida que te cabe en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Estuviste picando de todo mientras ayudabas a Katsuki —se burla el kazajo.

—Ya te dije que me dejes —dice con el mal humor del hambre sobre él.

—Lo bueno es que podré ahorrar para volver a invitarte cuando regrese o me dejaras en la quiebra como el jueves pasado —lo sigue molestando.

—Agh, ya te pedí disculpas —dice abochornado—. Y te ayudé a pagar la cuenta. No creí que ser patinador y Dj fuera suficiente —lo molesta.

—Me tomaste con la guardia baja —gruñe ésta vez el kazajo.

Poco después baja Yuuri, llamando la atención del anfitrión más escandaloso que alguna vez el mundo hubiera tenido, quien se dedica a soltar comentarios subidos de tono sin piedad del pobre nervioso japonés. No es que fuera del todo inocente, pero prefería darlo todo en la intimidad a gritarle a los cuatro vientos que le encantaba jugar rudo entre las sábanas. Eso lo sabía Yuri a la perfección una vez que fue al baño del Onsen los encontró en un momento tan íntimo y salvaje que se sonrojaba de solo recordarlo. ¡Y eso que él también sabe jugar rudo!

La sonrisa que se le forma al ver a las tonterías de la pareja idiotamente enamorada se borra al recordar lo que pasó en aquella misma ciudad meses atrás. Con una mueca tensa el menor se gira para darle la espalda a la fiesta y perderse entre la bellísima luminosidad de la ciudad queriendo volver a llorar.

—¿Vas a unirte a la fiesta o no? —lo molesta Otabek, pero al contrario que los días anteriores él joven omega no responde—. ¿Yura?

—No es nada, solo me estaba preguntando cómo es que algo puede desmoronarse incluso antes de poder haber empezado —susurra.

Altin frunce los labios en una mueca de desagrado, más no dice nada por varios momentos.

—Hay veces que nos aferramos a algo que sólo nos causa dolor —la expresión de Otabek refleja tristeza

—Sé que es muy estúpido de mi parte, pero hay veces que lo extraño —murmura con la voz rota—. Quisiera saber de él, pero cada día continúa haciéndome daño aun estando lejos. Ya no quiero que nada me ate a él.

—Ten por seguro que nunca estuviste atado a ese patán —Otabek coloca una mano sobre su hombro—. alguien mucho mejor llegará a tu vida y te llenará de alegrías y amor.

Sonríe levemente el menor y le da un fuerte abrazo a Otabek. Definitivamente lo va a echar de menos.

—Gracias por ser tú, Beka. No tengo palabras para decirte lo agradecido que estoy por tenerte como amigo.

—No creo que te sientas tan agradecido como yo lo estoy de tenerte —responde él.

—¡Hey, tortolitos! —exclama Mila—. Será mejor que vengan ya a no ser que quieran perderse la cuen… 

Cómo si Mila lo hubiera invocado, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a marcar el cielo con la cuenta regresiva, emocionado a todos por igual. Yuri sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho y todo su cuerpo vibrar en respuesta. 

Puede ser que aún no pueda dejar de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado de ser diferentes las cosas, pero eso ya no importaba. Como el tiempo, él debe de seguir adelante y está seguro que el año que estaba llegando le tenía deparado más sorpresas.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —exclama lanzándose a los brazos de Otabek antes de correr a abrazar a su abuelo y todos los demás.

—Feliz año nuevo Yura.

Una vez los abrazos terminaron se atrevió a dedicarle un último pensamiento al dueño de sus gruñidos. 

—Feliz año nuevo, rey idiota— susurra.

En su momento, Jean también le dedica un último pensamiento a su gatito rebelde, deseando que pueda llegar a ser feliz con Beka como él habría querido hacerlo y tras la última campanada del año viejo, el rey JJ lo deja ir, después de todo no era un gato de hogar al que pudiera mimar. Para él siempre es y seguirá siendo un gato salvaje al que nunca podrá atrapar.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

Poco después de la fiesta, Víctor y Yurio acompañan a Yuuri y Otabek al aeropuerto. La despedida es algo duro para ambos rusos, pues las personas que más quieren deben volver a su país natal. Yuuri volverá en un par de días y Víctor no quiere dejar que se vaya.

—¡No me dejes! —Víctor se aferra a la pierna del nipón.

—Volveré más pronto de lo que te imaginas —frunce el ceño el azabache.

—¡Me voy a morir de tristeza! —chilla el ruso.

Yuri se siente avergonzado por la escena que está haciendo el mayor, así que se acerca para darle una patada en sus costillas, logrando que suelte al pobre Yuuri y pueda pasar por el detector de metal.

Antes de que lo siga, coloca un pie sobre el hombre, es capaz de ir por el y traerlo de regreso

—Deja ir al Katsudon —gruñe el rubio.

Yuuri se voltea después de pasar del detector.

—¡Te veré pronto, cuídate mucho!

Y desaparece entre la multitud. Víctor termina resignado y decide irse al carro a esperar a Yurio para darles privacidad o quizá para ponerse a llorar.

—Ten un buen viaje —Yuri se lanza a los brazos de Otabek, mordiéndose el labio—. Cuando vuelvas no olvides llamarme para venir por ti.

Otabek estrecha al omega con fuerza sin lastimarlo. Quiere guardar por unos días más el delicioso aroma que caracteriza a Yuri. No quiere irse, pero tiene que volver a Kazajistán a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

—Volveré pronto, Yura —suspira.

Besa su mejilla con ternura y se encamina para ir a la zona de abordaje, viendo por unos instantes a un Yuri completamente sonrojado.

Ese gesto lo tomó con la guardia baja. Su corazón late con una calidez que le da paz… y nostalgia. ¿Ahora que va hacer si no está Otabek para calmarlo en los momentos en que sienta que se deprima?

No, se prometió no llorar o pensar en él, se esforzará en sus entrenamientos para ser un bicampeón esta próxima temporada para calificar en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, será la primera vez que participe y eso lo tiene demasiado ansioso.

Durante el transcurso del camino, Víctor y Yuri no dicen nada, sólo se quedan escuchando la música de la radio. Es extraño estar en casa después de mucho tiempo viajar por el mundo.

Quedándose en casa, nuevamente experimenta la nostalgia por no encontrar a Otabek y lo pone algo sentimental por pensar que pasará esa noche solo. Al cabo de unos minutos, su compatriota le llama llorando porque tampoco puede con esa sensación de soledad por lo que no duda en ir a su departamento y quedarse a dormir con la promesa de llevarlo a comer unos waffles que se le antojó.

Estando en casa del ruso, se limitan a ver la televisión, buscando algo que les llame la atención y es que ni siquiera una película de terror los puede mantener entretenidos. Estando ya agotados, Víctor decide apagar la televisión.

—¿Cuando tienes tu cita? —pregunta desanimado Víctor.

—El martes, a las 10— responde dejándose resbalar en el sillón, pues también se siente apático y sin ganas de hacer algo—. Entre más rápido acabemos con esto podré volver a la pista y entrenar para patearte el trasero.

El ruso ríe levemente, le causa algo de entretenimiento ver como todos quieren pelearse por su trono y también está dispuesto a defenderlo participando esta temporada.

—Eso lo veremos, no se los voy a dejar muy fácil —ríe el de hebras platinadas.

—Si claro, ya rompí un record tuyo frente a tus narices, ¿crees poder hacer algo mejor que eso? ¡Ya estas viejo para patinar! —Yuri le lanza una de las almohadas, logrando asestar el golpe justo en la cara del ruso.

Pareciera que hoy Yuri está muy irritable y puede lograrlo sacar de sus casillas. No es normal, pero Víctor quiere jugar con su suerte.

—Sigues siendo muy cruel —se queja Víctor con un puchero—. ¡No es justo y no está Yuuri para defenderme!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡¿No sabes hacer otra cosa más que quejarte?! —rezonga el menor demasiado furioso.

Víctor se queda pasmado por el ataque de ira que del que acaba de ser víctima, más al notar el sonrojo de vergüenza del contrario. No ha sido su intención exaltarse y ni siquiera le dio una razón para hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta atónito.

—Me iré a dormir —anuncia, marchándose directamente a la habitación de visitas,

Nunca le había hablado así a Víctor ni cuando olvidó la promesa de coreografiar sus programas en su debut como Senior. No tiene idea de cómo pedirle perdón por gritarle y entre tanto pensar se queda dormido casi al instante que su cabeza toca la almohada.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

A la mañana siguiente Víctor lo despierta sin ser tan ruidoso, al parecer quiere evitar que el rubio pierda los estribos nuevamente, pero eso no pasa. Yuri lo saluda con un “buenos días” y no como usualmente gruñe cuando es despertado.

Sabiendo que sin Yuuri, ninguno de los dos tienen intenciones de cocinar (menos Víctor que quema la cocina) y decide llevarlo a desayunar a aquel restaurante de waffles que le prometió ayer… pero al llegar…

—No quiero waffles —dice moviendo la fresa que está sobre su comida.

—¡Pero ayer dijiste que querías waffles! —se excusa Víctor.

En realidad, se siente inapetente y con un extraño sentir en el estómago.

—Eso fue ayer anciano —dice con molestia—. No me digas que tú planeas lo que desayunaras.

—No, pero…

—Bueno, no los voy a desperdiciar— dice antes de dar la primera mordida—. Mmmm… esto está mejor de lo que recordaba —comienza a comer con más ímpetu.

—No comas mucho, recuerda que Yakov nos citó en la pista para un calentamiento sencillo.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —dice mientras devora su desayuno.

Después de que Yuri comiera cinco platos de waffles con diferentes mermeladas, salen del lugar y llegan al deportivo.

Cómo quedaron, el equipo ruso se reúne en la pista con Yakov, quien les ordena estiramientos y ejercicios sencillos antes de empezar con el entrenamiento pesado. Sabe que debe esperar a tener los resultados médicos de sus alumnos antes de volver a darles una exigente rutina, pero confía en cada uno de sus pupilos como para saber qué están listos para romper sus límites. Esas cenas navideñas llenas de calorías deben desaparecer de su cuerpo cuanto antes si quieren mantener el título de los mejores patinadores en Rusia.

—¡Más rápido, Víctor! ¡Se nota que estás oxidado! —le grita desde las gradas— ¡Mila, necesito más fuerza en tus saltos! —le dice a la pelirroja—. ¡Georgi, deja de lloriquear que solo has descansado tres semanas! —el pelinegro se encuentra recargado sobre sus rodillas jadeando en busca de aire. 

Con una mirada dura pasea su vista hasta encontrar a su alumno estrella, encontrando al rubio recargado en una de las paredes más alejadas de la pista.

—¡Plisetsky, más te vale que vuelvas a entrenar porque no tendré consideración contigo a pesar de haber ganado el oro! —lo amenaza, pero el rubio no se mueve—. ¡Yuri Plisetsky te estoy hablando!

Aquello llama la atención de los demás, quienes se detienen para observar la escena.

Con dificultad Yuri se separa de la pared, dejando ver que se encuentra pálido y sudoroso. Sus piernas tiemblan y su equilibrio parece haber tenido mejores días. Patina dos metros antes de caer de rodillas con la mano sobre sus labios.

—¡Yuri! —exclaman sus compañeros quienes corrieron a su lado.

Víctor fue el primero en llegar, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. 

—¡Yuri, ¿qué sucedió?!

—C-comi mucho —jadea, llevándose una mano al estómago—. Tengo mucho asco —al decir aquello se volvió a llevar una mano a los labios y su piel torna a verde pálido.

Víctor lo lleva rápidamente a una de las bancas fuera de la pista donde apenas le dan una cubeta en sus manos y devuelve todo el desayuno. Muchos se alejan asqueados, pero Víctor no se mueve de su lado, recogiendo su cabello.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquiere Yakov.

—Podríamos decir que Yuri tuvo un desayuno pesado —responde Víctor.

Jala una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar esas nauseas y levanta la cabeza de la cubeta. Mila le da una toalla para que pueda limpiarse el rostro y Víctor le ofrece una botella de agua.

—Estoy bien —jadea Yuri.

—Estás muy pálido —dice con preocupación Mila— Quizá se le bajó la presión.

—¡Qué estoy bien vieja…! —otra arcada lo obliga a vomitar más allá que el desayuno.

Todos los presentes comienzan a preocuparse demasiado por el menor y comienzan a sacar conclusiones de lo que podría tener.

—¿Y si está enfermo del estómago? Puede que algo en la cena… —empieza Georgi.

—O quizá comió algo que estuviera en mal estado —agrega Mila.

—Todos sabemos que Yuri no mide la comida y por eso debe tener un recargón —agrega.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera? —quiso sonar enfadado, pero en realidad aquello parecía más un sollozo que otra cosa.

—No puedes ni hablar, así que tienen todo derecho de hacerlo —agrega Yakov con tono serio—. Quiero que pases a la enfermería antes de irte —sentencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó horrorizado—¡No puedes…!

—¡Eres tú quien no puede mantenerse en pie! —grita el entrenador.

Con molestia, el rubio le pasa la cubeta a Víctor, quien no tiene de otra que tomarla con una mueca de asco. Yuri se levanta con las piernas temblando, pero con la suficiente firmeza para mantenerse erguido a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo.

—Camina en línea recta —ordena Yakov.

Con los dientes apretados, el menor acata la orden comenzando a caminar, pero no cuenta con que, a pesar de que creer estar haciéndolo increíble, su caminar es peor que el de Víctor estando ebrio. Con los tobillos frágiles por el reciente ataque de náuseas, siente como su tobillo derecho se dobló ante el peso de sus patines y cae al suelo.

—No estás en condiciones. Retírate —ordena Yakov un poco preocupado, luego se da cuenta que todos están alrededor viendo la escena— ¡Los demás, a la pista!

Yuri golpea el suelo con su puño y se gira a Yakov. Nadie puede prohibirle o decirle que no puede continuar en la pista, ni siquiera sus entrenadores.

—¡Puedo entrenar!

—¡No quiero que regreses a mi pista sin haberte realizado los exámenes correspondientes!

Yakov se da la vuelta y se dispone a regresar a vigilar a sus alumnos que hagan sus ejercicios y no anden de flojos.

—¡Fue solo un desayuno! —exclama el menor desesperado, pero Yakov lo ignora—. ¡No puedes darme la espalda cuando te hice ganar el oro!

El mayor se gira con la mirada más firme que le ha visto hacía su persona, haciendo frenar la ira en su interior.

—Porque eres mi mejor alumno quiero saber si puedo exigirte con la misma firmeza de antes o necesitas descansar. Estuviste increíble la temporada pasada y respondiste a todas nuestras presiones, pero eres un niño aún —el tono que emplea es parecido al de un padre preocupado sin dejar de ser firme con su hijo. Yuri se muerde los labios sintiendo las lágrimas de impotencia llenar sus orbes—. Vete a casa a descansar y tráeme los estudios.

Yuri se quita con brusquedad los patines y se alista de mala gana antes de retirarse y azotar la puerta en el camino.

Definitivamente necesita esos resultados para volver a la pista, no puede andar un día sin practicar y menos ahora que ha jurado estar en el podio. No deja de refunfuñar y pensar todas las groserías que conoce en su cabeza dirigidas a su entrenador por sacarlo así.

Estando en la avenida toma el primer taxi para que lo lleve al hospital. De nada sirve que descanse hoy si no va a estar en paz hasta que tenga los estudios para demostrarle a su entrenador que sólo es una especie de intoxicación o algo con algún alimento.

—¿Puede apurarse? ¡Tengo mucha prisa! —exclama el adolescente con desesperación al ver que están tardando más de lo normal.

—Lo siento, niño. No puedo volar en esta cosa —dice el hombre con seriedad.

Bien que podría bajarse e irse caminando, pero los malestares aún afectan a su cuerpo e incluso está sudando en frío.

—Estúpido Víctor y sus estúpidos waffles —masculla.

Después de muchos semáforos rojos, un accidente sobre la avenida principal, llega al hospital de San Petersburgo y corre lo más deprisa a los pasillos para llegar al laboratorio para que le hagan esos estudios lo más pronto posible. La pobre recepcionista también se lleva un mal trato por parte del adolescente. 

—¡No me importa si mi cita es mañana! ¡Los necesito hacer ahora y que me entreguen los resultados! ¡Si es necesario pagaré extra! —grita completamente enfurecido.

—¡Está bien! ¡Pero no grite, estamos en un hospital! —la chica da la orden a uno de los enfermeros para que se lleven al omega a llenar los papeles y prepararlo.

Debe admitir que le molesta bastante estar en hospitales, más cuando el involucrado es él. Siendo exámenes sencillos entre ellos el desagradable momento de tener una aguja en su brazo, puede sentarse a esperar en la sala del hospital. Quisiera hablar con Otabek, pero desde temprano en la mañana no ha recibido un mensaje de él gracias a que se encuentra entrenando. Maldito suertudo.

Con un suspiro deja caer la cabeza, la cual le pesa demasiado. Aquel ataque de adrenalina lo deja exhausto a pesar de haber tenido una buena noche. Cansado de esperar, cierra los ojos y se queda escuchando la música con los audífonos puestos.

¡Odia que lo hagan esperar demasiado!

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

—Disculpe, ¿Yuri Plisetsky? —murmura una enfermera.

El chico se despierta, mirando que lleva dos horas dormido en la incómoda sala del hospital, gruñe en protesta mientras se quita los audífonos y mira a la mujer.

—Soy yo. ¿Mis resultados están listos? —pregunta.

La mujer sonríe nerviosa y asiente.

—Sí, pero surgió una situación extraña y como protocolo del hospital me tendrá que acompañar.

Yuri frunce el ceño, pero aquello lo pone demasiado nervioso como para reclamar, así que acompaña a la mujer hasta un consultorio. Ahí se encuentra un doctor de cabellos canosos y mirada amable.

—¿Por qué me hacen venir aquí? ¡Deberían entregarme los resultados para que pueda estar patinando ahora mismo! —explota el rubio, pues sólo lo están haciendo perder tiempo.

—Me temo que no podrá patinar por un tiempo —dice el doctor con mucha seriedad.

Escuchar eso provoca una especie de vacío en su pecho y siente como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. No puede ni digerir esa frase. No puede pasarle en esto momento.

—¿Q-que dijo? —la sangre se le ha bajado del rostro y parece un fantasma.

—Tomé asiento, le iré informando sobre su estado —el hombre canoso le señala la silla con una amable sonrisa.

El rubio hace caso, porque no puede sostenerse en sus piernas. Ese lugar le da muchos escalofríos, incluso odia que los doctores lo revisen y el olor de los consultorios le revuelve el estómago y justo hoy siente esa sensación de vomitar.

—¿Q-qué sucede conmigo? ¿Tengo algún hueso lastimado o algún ligamento? —pregunta Yuri mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

—Para nada. Te haré unas preguntas antes de informarte sobre tus resultados —se acomoda los lentes sobre su tabique y del cajón saca una pluma junto con unas hojas sobre un portapapeles—. ¿Sientes algún malestar como mareos o sensibilidad en tu cuerpo?

—Sólo ésta mañana —gruñe—. Fui a comer unos estúpidos Waffles porque justo ayer tenía antojo…

—¿Así que tienes antojos? —pregunta el profesional anotándolo en las hojas.

—¡Sí! —dice con obviedad—. Todo el mundo tiene antojos.

—¿Han sido controlables o deseas demasiado las cosas que se te antojan?

Yuri no contesta. Cierto que hizo berrinche en la noche por no tener esos waffles, pero era más pesado insistirle a Víctor después de haberle gritado, así que había preferido quedarse con las ganas.

—Son controlables —miente.

El doctor se levanta y le pide subirse a una camilla, pidiéndole también retirarse su chamarra. Se siente nervioso y más en cuanto ve la clase de cama que hay en ese lugar, junto con algunos cuadros de imágenes de úteros.

—Dices que eres patinador, ¿cierto? —pregunta el doctor acercándose junto con una superficie que tiene algunos instrumentos para llevar a cabo el examen. Yuri asiente a su pregunta—. ¿Has hecho alguna actividad pesada estos días?

—No, ya que gané el oro en la GPF pude relajarme como quise —dice orgulloso.

—Oh, muchas felicidades —agrega el hombre—. Ahora dime si hay alguna clase de molestia.

Al primer contacto de las manos ajenas, siente un dolor insoportable uno que nunca había sentido ni cuando se sentía cerca del celo. El rubio retrocede de un brinco al no aguantar el dolor.

—¡Oiga, con cuidado! —exclama protegiéndose con los brazos.

El doctor se disculpa y comienza a anotar, al parecer había una respuesta agresiva ante la menor fuerza aplicada. Con toda la calma que tiene suspira prosigue con esa revisión médica.

—Dime, Yuri. ¿Eres sexualmente activo?

Eso lo pone nervioso, ¿Por qué en un examen o revisión médica deberían preguntarle eso? No quiere que descubran que estuvo con alguien hace unos meses, sobre todo Yakov que no parará de gritarle y Víctor de estarle dando el sermón del hermano mayor y la sexualidad.

—¿Se verá reflejado en mi expediente? —pregunta el menor.

—Es necesario que me contestes con toda la sinceridad para continuar con la revisión —comenta el doctor sin presionar al omega.

Las mejillas se coloraron un poco y agacha la mirada para no ver al hombre.

—S-sí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?

No quiere contestar nada más, es como si lo estuvieran exponiendo desnudo y eso es demasiado molesto, no tiene que andar explicando o diciendo sus cosas personales, ni siquiera a Yuuri y a Víctor saben de esto..

—En Barcelona, en la primera semana de diciembre —masculla lo más bajo, pero entendible.

El hombre anota toda esa información sobre la bitácora y antes de dar un resultado se levanta de la silla y camina hacia una camilla especial.

—Voy a necesitar que revisarte —le entrega una bata de color azul—, ahí está el sanitario para que puedas quitarte la ropa.

Esto ya no le está gustando nada al adolescente, pero si esto le permite el saber porque no puede patinar, obedece y se levanta.

Con manos temblorosas se cambia como le han ordenado y al regresar a la sala ve al doctor encendiendo varios aparatos. Lo que más lo tensa es una especie de aguja enorme.

—Por favor, recuéstate con las piernas abiertas —pide.

—¡¿Disculpe?! —pregunta exaltado.

—Me temo, pero es necesario —responde con voz tranquilizadora el médico—. No te preocupes, será rápido y no dolerá.

Con las mejillas rojas se sube a donde se le fue pedido y levanta las piernas tal y como el beta lo ordena. Respinga un poco al sentir algo frío en su entrada, más cuando esto penetra en su interior. Yuri se siente mareado. ¿Tiene algún problema interno? ¿Cáncer, tumor? ¡¿Por qué carajos…?!

—Ahí está —escucha susurrar al hombre y después de un ‘click’ metálico el médico retira lo que sea que haya entrado en él—. Ya puede sentarse.

Rápidamente el rubio se incorpora y tras un ademán del mayor observa la pantalla. No entiende que está viendo, pues solo ve manchas y una burbuja clara al centro, pero el mundo se le cae a sus pies cuando el médico vuelve a hablar.

—Ésto, Yuri, es un embrión de 4 semanas. En otras palabras, estás embarazado.

¿Embarazado? No, eso es imposible.

No estaba en celo para que eso pasara y a pesar de que estuvo con Jean… No, debe ser una clase de broma de muy mal gusto.

—Usted está loco, ¿cómo puedo quedarme embarazado? —se exalta el menor.

Trata de mantener el aire en sus pulmones, pero por más que lo intenta solo termina hiperventilando de la impresión, ve una y otra vez esa pequeña burbuja que aparece en la pantalla.

—¿Conoces los temas de sexualidad y…?

—¡Claro que los conozco! ¡Sé que un omega puede concebir un bebé si está en celo!

—Eso es una idea preconcebida de tiempos antiguos, pero se ha demostrado que no es del todo correcto. El proceso de ovulación es extenso y se comprobó años atrás que un omega puede concebir sin la necesidad del celo si éste está cerca. Por su puesto, si la concepción se lleva a cabo éste no llega. ¿Cuándo fue su último celo?

—Seis meses —dice con voz suave gracias al nudo en la garganta.

El profesional asiente con suavidad.

—En los análisis que te hiciste está escrito sobre tu estado, yo solo quería comprobarlo debido a tu corta edad, y ahora con esto… —dice señalando la pantalla—… me temo que no hay error.

Yuri se abraza, queriéndose mantener completo pues siente que sí se suelta se desmorona. Las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse por sus mejillas y siente un vacío en el estómago. No puede estar sucediéndole esto, no ahora, no en estos momentos que tiene una carrera delante.

—Debo preguntar. ¿Fue consensuado? Entiendo que las leyes no son justas con los omegas, pero…

Por supuesto que lo es, aceptó entregarse a los brazos de aquel idiota. Bien que podría poner una demanda por abuso sexual y más por su edad procedería, pero tampoco quiere llegar a esos extremos.

—Si, yo accedí a que esto… —Ya no sabe ni qué pensar o qué decir. Ve una vez más la pantalla para corroborar que ahora tiene una vida en sus entrañas.

—¿Sabes que el aborto es ilegal?

Asiente.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, sin saber qué pensar. Todos sus sueños, todas las amenazas y jugueteos con Otabek, Yuuri y Víctor se cayeron como castillo de naipes a sus pies. No volvería a estar en el podio, no podría seguir adelante.

Y aún así, no puede pensar en deshacerse de aquello, la razón es tan estúpida que le dieron ganas de llorar por ser tan patético. Y es que, a pesar de ser producto de un arranque de pasión, imprudente y desenfrenado, aquello es el resultado de entregarse a ese idiota, había sido el resultado de aquellas bonitas palabras de amor que se susurraron y de las lágrimas que derramaron cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Es un cachito de él y suyo.

Con dificultad se coloca la ropa nuevamente porque las lágrimas nublan su vista. ¿Ahora que va a hacer con “este” problema? Vuelve al consultorio para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. 

El doctor se sienta nuevamente en la silla del escritorio para escribir unas cosas en una receta.

—Puedes buscar agencias de adopción para que te puedan ayudar en caso de que no quieras el cachorro —comenta el hombre mientras busca un folleto en su escritorio—. Eres demasiado joven para criar un cachorro y más si el padre no se responsabiliza.

¿Quién podría desprenderse de un ser que tiene su sangre? Ah sí, sus padres. No puede pensar con claridad y quizá sí decide quedarselo o darlo en adopción es demasiado imprudente en estos momentos.

—¿El padre es tu pareja o algo así? —continúa con sus preguntas

Niega con la cabeza, aún sin poder gesticular alguna palabra. Ahora tiene que decirle a ese imbécil que lo ha dejado preñado, aunque no tiene ganas de verle el rostro y menos ahora que es capaz de dejar huérfano a ese embrión que crece en él.

—Con más razón debes considerar esta opción.

—Haré lo que se me dé la gana —harto de que quieran decidir por él gruñe en respuesta.

Sabe que es una respuesta imprudente, precipitada y más tomando en cuenta la situación, pero le duele estar tan desorientado y sin poder pensar adecuadamente.

—Y confío en que tomarás la mejor decisión —dice el médico, ofreciéndole varios folletos y algunas instrucciones—. Hay muchas parejas de betas a quienes un niño los haría felices. Además de tener los medios de sacarlo adelante.

El rubio frunce los labios y acepta todo lo que el médico le da. Ninguno se molesta en agendar una posible cita, el médico confiado en que el menor pondrá en manos de alguna asociación a la criatura y Yuri prefiere no ver a ese sujeto en su vida.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer se dedica a caminar por la ciudad, sumido en un silencio y su mente en blanco. Aunque quiera ordenar sus ideas no puede, esta situación lo supera. Se sienta en la banca de una plaza y pierde su mirada por el cielo el cual se nota nublado por el invierno.

—¡Nieve, nieve! —exclama un niño a su madre y sensible como lo está, Yuri decide mirarlo con atención—. ¡Está nevando! Ya sé, vamos por un helado. ¡Quiero un helado!

La mujer se nota cansada, tal parece que el niño ahogaba todas sus energías, pero para su sorpresa no le grita ni lo jala como seguramente habría previsto, sólo sonríe con un profundo cariño antes de ponerse completamente firme.

—No hasta después de comer.

Yuri hace una mueca de disgusto cuando el niño comienza a llorar. Siente un escalofrío, no está mentalmente preparado para eso. No podría soportar más berrinches que los suyos.

—¡Mami! —exclama el menor entre lágrimas, esperando que su mamá acceda a su petición.

—Ya basta, estás molestando a los demás —lo reprende con suavidad. La mujer se inclina solo para cargarlo y consolarlo. El niño suaviza su llanto y se dedica a esconder el rostro en el cuello de su madre, quien lo abraza con amor—. Ya, tranquilo —le susurra antes de marcharse.

Aquello no hizo más que hacerle más grande el nudo de su garganta. Sus brazos se sienten fríos sin algo dentro de ellos y su necesidad por tener a su bebé en brazos lo descoloca.

—Solo es tu parte omega, no la escuches, no la escuches —susurra el menor como un mantra, colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos—. No puedes hacerte cargo, no puedes —aquello no hace más que romperle el corazón, así que lleva sus manos al rostro y llora en silencio.

Sea la decisión que tome no puede interrumpir el embarazo, es ilegal e incluso podría causarles problemas en caso de que vaya con una clínica clandestina, aunque si lo considera por unos segundos.

El daño está hecho y no puede hacer nada para solucionarlo, solo aceptar las consecuencias y…

Su celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Revisa de quién se trata y ve que es Víctor, cosa que no es la única llamada que le ha hecho en el día.

¿Ahora cómo va a explicarles que no puede patinar al menos los próximos nueve meses? No tiene ni las ganas de querer escuchar a los demás sus sermones y el porqué no se cuidó, tampoco quiere decir que se entregó a un alfa que ya está comprometido.

—¿Sabes todos los problemas que me vas a causar todo porque se te ocurrió pegarte a mí? —le gruñe a su vientre.

No puede quedarse callado con esa noticia y tiene que hablarlo con alguien antes de cualquier decisión que tome.

Manda a buzón al molesto de Víctor y antes de que se le ocurra volver a llamar se apresura a ingresar aquel número que se sabe de memoria. Tres timbrazos después escucha la voz que tanto necesitaba.

— _Hola, Yura. ¿Qué tal?_

—B-Be… —su voz sale ronca y decide aclarsela antes de continuar—. Beka, ¿interrumpo algo?

— _No_ —dice el kazajo, escuchando como se alejaba del bullicio de los demás—. _¿Sucede algo?_

—N-no, ¿por qué…?

— _Yura, ¿qué sucedió?_

Entre balbuceos y más lágrimas de impotencia, el omega le explica todo lo que había pasado en el muy corto periodo de tiempo en el que Otabek se había marchado.

— _¿Lo tendrás?_ —pregunta.

—¡¿No me escuchaste?! El maldito aborto es ilegal —dice más bajo—. Y… Yo… No sé qué hacer. Quiero seguir patinando, quiero… Quiero volver al podio, pero… Con este estúpido…

— _Yuri_ —la voz del kazajo suena desaprobadora.

—¡Tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando! Tu no…

— _Te ayudaré_ —dice con firmeza—. _No importa cual es tu decisión, yo te apoyaré y estaré ahí para tí. No importa si decides abortar, te prometo que encontraremos un lugar confiable para hacerlo. Te lo prometo._

—Muy bien, genio. Supongamos que quiero abortar, ¿cómo me ayudarías? —pregunta con incredulidad.

— _Podemos ir a Holanda, o Alemania, Italia, Francia, Noruega, Portugal, incluso en España…_

—Okay, okay, ya entendí —murmura harto.

— _Podré regresar a Rusia en tres días. ¿Me esperarás para tomar una decisión?_

—Pues técnicamente tengo 3 meses para decidir si lo aborto o no, entonces está cosa seguirá aquí para cuando vengas —agrega el Omega muy molesto.

— _Entonces te veré allá, no hagas nada imprudente._

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Estoy más que jodido.

Cuelgan quedando en verse dentro de tres días. Quisiera hablar con alguien más que le pueda dar una idea, sin embargo, no sabe a quién acercarse.

Se encierra en su habitación esos tres días diciendo que lo que tiene es una fuerte infección en el estómago y gracias a esos vómitos y náuseas su abuelo le cree.

Hay momentos que despierta y siente que todo es una pesadilla, pero los odiosos malestares le recuerdan la realidad.

Revisa sus redes sociales para distraerse y sólo encuentra fotografías de Phichit, algunas de Víctor con letreros pidiendo que Yuuri vuelva y otras de los demás patinadores.

Debería informarle a aquel idiota del problema que lo metió por esa calentura.

Buscar de aquel rey estúpido y está a punto de marcarle, pero algo dentro de él dice que no es buena idea y prefiere hacer a un lado el teléfono para volver a dormir y no recordar nada de la realidad.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi fantasmitas, espero que les esté gustando esta hermosa historia.  
> No olviden compartirla y darle amor. Se los agradeceré mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Otabek llega como lo promete en tres días y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Yuri con fuerza. El menor rompe a llorar sobre sus brazos hasta no poder más.

Después deciden ir a un café cerca del aeropuerto para hablar bien sin que nadie más los escuche.

—Así que así te enteraste —murmura Otabek mirando la imagen de la ecografía que le habían entregado a Yuri aquel día—. ¿Por qué la imagen?

—Ese viejo insistió. Dice que podría servir de referencia para el médico de la asociación esa que se encarga de regalar bebés —dice de mala manera—. Le dije que no la necesitaba, pero igualmente me la dió —el tono de voz es ahora más suave—. No sé porqué te lo traje, pero… creo que fue para convencerme de su molesta existencia.

Otabek no deja de mirar aquella pequeña burbuja por un tiempo antes de guardarla en el sobre y suspirar mirando a Yuri a los ojos.

—Estuve investigando y haciendo llamadas —murmura—. Al parecer tenemos que hacer una cita dos días antes para entrar en las listas de espera. El lugar podrás decidirlo tú, ya que la mayoría de esas clínicas tiene las mismas políticas.

Yuri asiente tomando un sorbo café.

—Gracias Beka, de verdad… Muchas gracias por no dejarme solo.

El moreno coloca su mano sobre la del rubio y le sonríe con cariño. Yuri le responde entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo como por fin tiene un salvavidas en toda esa tormenta.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Yuri niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado que no sea a los ojos del kazajo o el sobre de la ecografía.

—No tuve el valor de hablar con nadie salvo contigo —confiesa—. Y creo que es mejor así. De otro modo habría recibido demasiadas palabras molestas y vacías, así no habría podido tomar una decisión.

—¿Ya la tomaste? —pregunta asombrado.

—Quiero volver a patinar, quiero competir con el cerdo de nuevo y sobretodo ir contra Víctor para así arrebatarle el oro frente a sus narices —dice con firmeza—. Eso no lo conseguiré con esto dentro mío.

—Ya veo —susurra Otabek un poco dolido—. Entonces te apoyaré en tu decisión.

Yuri asiente antes de bufar.

—Me siento más tranquilo. ¿Sabes algo? Justo ayer estaba sucumbiendo a la ansiedad y estuve a punto de llamarle a Víctor para contarle sobre mi embarazo, pero estoy seguro que de haberlo hecho no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de abortar —cuenta.

El sonido de una taza rompiéndose llama la atención de todo el café, más de Yuri y Otabek, ya que el incidente sucede justo a un lado suyo. El corazón de ambos adolescentes corre frenéticamente al ver a Yuuri y a Víctor justo a su derecha.

Por la forma en la que el albino está tal parece que deseaba asustarlos y había sido el Nipón el que dejó caer las tazas para llevarse las manos a la boca en una clara muestra de sorpresa.

—Y-Yuri… —susurra el de ojos rasgados y al ser llamado con su nombre real pone nervioso al adolescente—. ¿Vas a tener un bebé? —jadea.

No tuvo la oportunidad de contestarle porque Víctor se encima de Otabek, tomándolo de la chaqueta y casi lo levanta para poder encararlo.

—¡Confíe en ti! ¡Te dije lo importante que es Yuri para mí! —el alfa está más que molesto que hasta la vena resalta de la sien.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri trata de detenerlo, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—¡Es un niño! ¡Yuri aún es un niño para esa responsabilidad! —exclama.

Todos están expectantes a lo que ocurre, algo que a Yuri molesta mucho. Precisamente por estas cosas prefería callar y hacer todo en secreto.

—¿Quieres callarte, idiota? ¡Y deja en paz a Beka! —exclama el adolescente acercándose a él.

Víctor levanta su puño dispuesto a golpearlo y Yuri toma con toda su fuerza el brazo de su compatriota.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle ésto?! —la voz de Víctor se quiebra y Yuuri trata de calmarlo con su aroma, pero la furia en el mayor es demasiada, el miedo y la sorpresa en el omega japonés es tan latente que sus intentos de consuelo no sirven de mucho.

La fuerza es mayor en el alfa y aún con los brazos de Yuri sobre su brazo logra golpear a Otabek en la mejilla.

—¡No, Beka! —exclama el rubio, quien no está dispuesto a permitir que aquello siguiera afectado a su amigo— ¡Aléjate de él! —grita con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré después haber roto mi confianza y haberte embarazado! —brama.

—¡Él no fue, Víctor imbécil! —aquello se le salió antes de cualquier cosa y se lleva las manos a los labios después de haberse dado cuenta que acaba de echarse solo de cabeza.

—¿Qué? —jadea Víctor completamente atónito.

Todos lo están, incluso Otabek. ¿Ahora que hará? No puede permanecer en ese lugar y continuar ver cómo Víctor continúa golpeando a Otabek por algo que no tiene culpa ni nada que ver.

En un rápido movimiento, Yuri toma la mano de su amigo y sale corriendo con él aprovechando que el agarre sobre su persona había cedido.

Víctor está helado y es Yuuri quien, a pesar de ser presa de un ataque de nervios, decide levantar los pedazos de vidrio rotos que había en el suelo, encontrando el sobre con la ecografía de Yuri debajo de la mesa. Siente el pánico y la tristeza al ver esa solitaria burbuja en aquel abismo negro y las últimas palabras del rubio antes de ser interrumpido llegaron a su mente.

—Lo quiere abortar —susurra herido a Víctor.

El frunce los labios y suelta una maldición en ruso antes de llevarse la diestra a los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Lejos de ahí, Yuri había dejado de correr solamente porque Otabek lo jala hacia él para abrazarlo. El Yuuri japonés no era el único que ha tenido un ataque de nervios. Con ese abrazo, el rubio se quiebra y al ver el golpe que le ha quedado sobre el ojo se siente peor.

—No quería… No quería que esto pasara. Perdón. Perdóname —balbucea.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

—¡No iba a dejar que te siguieran golpeando! No tienes la culpa. Es mía, solamente mía.

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados y no se soltaron por un largo tiempo.

Para no encontrarse a Víctor en casa de su abuelo, ambos buscan un hotel barato para estar lejos de todos y poder pensar con claridad o más bien calmarse.

—Tarde o temprano se enterarían —comenta Otabek mientras se deja curar el ojo morado que le dejó Víctor.

—No de esa manera, no así —murmura Yuri aún sintiendo culpa de lo que pasó—, no esperaba que se enteraran en estos momentos, el caso era que lo abortara sin tener que decirle a los demás porque ahora ellos no me dejarán hacerlo.

—¿Aún planeas hacerlo? Es decir, ellos saldrán con la excusa de que eres menor de edad y no puedes decidir por tu cuenta más que tu tutor —pareciera que Otabek quiere dar paso atrás al plan que tenían viendo cómo está la situación.

—No tengo cabeza para pensar, no quiero ni llegar a casa. Simplemente quiero desaparecer —agrega el menor sentándose sobre el borde de la cama.

Maldice el día que se le ocurrió entregarse al primer idiota que pasó y ahora tiene que lidiar con todo esto.

El celular de Yuri recibe unos cuantos mensajes más de Víctor y Yuuri, ambos pidiéndole que vaya al departamento del ruso para poder hablar con más claridad.

—Tarde o temprano volveré a verles la cara —masculla lanzando su celular lejos.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

—No debiste golpearlo —Yuuri coloca una bolsa de hielo sobre la mano de Víctor—. dejaste que tu lado alfa saliera.

No pudo evitarlo, saber que su hermano pequeño espera un bebé lo pone mal. No puede ni pensar en nada porque simplemente la rabia lo está cegando.

—¿Qué iba a saber yo? De la nada Otabek y Yurio están muy juntitos, y luego escucho que hablan de un cachorro.

—También lo escuché —se nota la tristeza de Yuuri en su voz—, y también escuché que quiere abortarlo.

—Eso es ilegal en este país —se lleva la mano sana a la frente, todo esto lo está estresando más que una final de competencia.

—Puede ir a buscar en otro país, ese chico necesita nuestro apoyo y lo primero que hiciste fue actuar como un animal salvaje —Yuuri se aleja de Víctor para tirar los hielos en la cocina.

Busca la fotografía arrugada del ultrasonido, mirando fijamente esa pequeña bolita de células que está pegado a Yuri, le causa mucha tristeza pensar en que quiera abortarlo, sabe bien que un día el menor se va a arrepentir si lo hace, pero también se pone a pensar en qué futuro le daría.

Sin duda él y Víctor podrían apoyarlo como nunca antes en caso de que se arrepienta de su decisión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Una vez más decide mandarle un mensaje a Yurio, le preocupa que esté afuera y más por cómo se dieron las cosas.

—No responde —dice con el temor de una madre, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación— ¡¿Víctor que vamos a hacer si comete una imprudencia?!

—Es demasiado joven para tener un bebé, Yuuri —dice Víctor con voz suave.

—¡Víctor! —exclama el Nipón enojado.

—¡Estoy confundido, ¿de acuerdo?! Lo único que quiero es no dejarlo solo! —dice antes de suspirar—. Pero al parecer lo hice.

El celular de Yuuri suena y éste se abalanza a responder sin fijarse en el nombre de contacto.

—¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Nos tienes preocupados! —su voz suena con mucha preocupación.

—Oh, creo que llame en mal momento —dice la nerviosa voz de Yuko del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, Yuko… Yo…

—¿Sucede algo? Creo que se trata de Yuri, ¿no es cierto?

Explicar la situación es demasiado complicado, pero Yuuri decide hablarlo para encontrar una forma de ayudar al rubio con aquel desastre y conforme la conversación va avanzando se da cuenta que Yuko ha sido una luz en eso momentos tan oscuros.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes, Yuuri, hablaré con él.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Hace tiempo que Otabek se había dormido, pero él no puede hacerlo. Es ya de madrugada y la noche se ha vuelto silenciosa; hace tiempo que el teléfono no ha sonado y aquella extraña paz lo pone nervioso.

Mira la luna por la ventana de la habitación y suspira. Se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a Beka, se estira y entonces la pantalla de su celular se enciende. Se apresura a tomarlo para que la vibración no molestara al kazajo, estando a punto de colgar nota que aquel contacto no había aparecido en su pantalla un buen rato. Se apresura a tomar sus manos libres y responde la vídeo llamada de Yuko.

—¡Yuri-kun, qué alegría verte! —exclama la mujer con esa calidez que la caracteriza— ¿Como estás?

El rubio hace un gesto con la mano para informarle a la mujer que necesita unos minutos y se encierra en el baño para poder responder.

—He tenido mejores días —responde.

—Se nota, esas ojeras no te favorecen —dice la castaña.

“Ni ésta cosa lo hace” piensa Yuri torciendo los labios.

Decide sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete mientras ve como la mujer está sentada sobre el sillón de su sala con varias cajas a su alrededor.

—¿Te vas a mudar?

Yuko responde con una risa.

—No. Takeshi y yo decidimos que sería mejor sacar algunas cosas que ya no ocupamos y mientras hacíamos la limpieza me encontré con éstas cajas —relata.

—¿Y que hay en esas cajas? —pregunta, pues al parecer es lo que ella esperaba.

—Esto —dice emocionada. A Yuri se le hace un nudo en el estómago al ver el pequeño mameluco en las manos de la mujer—. ¿Acaso no es hermoso? Éste era de Lutz, fue la más pequeña de las tres. Al principio me dió mucha preocupación el verla así, pero los doctores me tranquilizaron al decirme que era normal para una trilliza.

—Y-ya veo —tartamudea Yuri.

—Axel era la más grande y la más inquieta, mientras que Loop era extraña. Había ocasiones en las que era demasiado berrinchuda otras no. Después se volvieron inseparables y las tres desarrollaron una actitud similar.

Yuri siente el impulso de colgar la llamada, pero por alguna razón no lo hace, a pesar de tener que soportar que Yuko hablara de las ventajas de la maternidad y lo adorables que son los bebés recién nacidos. Baja la vista y cierra los ojos con furia, no quiere escuchar eso, pero de momento Yuko se calla. Intrigado, el rubio la mira. Ella tiene la mirada perdida y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos libremente.

—Tenía 18 años —susurra—. Mi mundo se me vino abajo en ese momento. También quería ser patinadora como Yuuri y había entrenado con Minako duramente para conseguirlo… pero cuando me enteré…

Yuri se identifica con aquella situación y quiere creer que es por empatía que sus propias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se está volviendo un llorón y eso lo detesta.

—¿Por qué no…?

—Porque no encontraría satisfacción en deshacerme de ellas —murmura—. No encontré viable deshacerme de ellas cuando fui yo quien había metido la pata —desvía la vista a la ropa que una vez sus hijas usaron—. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo, pero no estaba sola. Takeshi nunca me abandonó y los Katsuki me apoyaron mucho también, Yuuri incluido. Fue con todo ese apoyo que puse en una balanza la decisión más grande de mi vida. ¿Debía continuar mi carrera a costa de la vida de mis bebés o abandonar todo por lo que alguna vez luché? —la mirada de Yuko se vuelve a perder.

—¿Entonces decidiste abandonar todo?

—No. Lo intenté. Takeshi no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y fue Yuuri quién me acompañó a la clínica, pero cuando las vi en aquella pantalla… tan pequeñas… Yo no pude, me arrepentí —cuenta antes de posar la mirada en el rubio quien también llora en silencio con su cabeza recargada en su mano—. No estoy queriendo decir que debes tenerlo, sé lo que es que alguien quiera decidir por ti y me parece demasiado cruel, pero lo que quiero es que permitas que el apoyo llegue a ti. No estás solo y créeme que ni Yuuri ni Víctor harán algo en contra de tus deseos, pero necesitas sentir el apoyo antes de tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría.

—Ya tengo apoyo y ya tomé mi decisión.

—No es por ofender, pero ese chico es tan inexperto como tú. Estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente firme para seguir con tus convicción a pesar de los obstáculos, así que confío en que lo que decidas no será por influencia de terceros… Pero ellos se preocupan por ti, dales una oportunidad.

Yuri asiente derrotado y termina la llamada de Yuko poco después. Aunque no lo quiere admitir, realmente necesita del apoyo de ese par y que puedan guiarlo en el camino que deba seguir. Solloza por un rato más mientras que hace exactamente lo que Yuko hizo: poner las cosas en la balanza.

—¿Yura? —Otabek entra al cuarto completamente alerta, pues escuchó al menor llorar en este lugar.

El rubio se quita los audífonos y se limpia el rostro. Suspira y mira a Otabek. Debe poner en marcha la decisión que acaba de tomar.

—Acompáñame con Yuuri y Víctor, necesito hablar con ellos —dice antes de arrepentirse.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	10. Chapter 10

Es posible que aún no puede hacerse la idea de lo que está pasando ni cómo cambiarán las cosas en el futuro, pero está más que seguro de que abortar no es la opción que escogería.

A pesar de que tiene llaves para entrar, prefiere tocar timbre de la puerta y en un par de segundos quien los recibe es Yuuri, quien se nota demasiado preocupado.

—¡Yuri! —dice aliviado al verlo y no duda en abrazarlo, como toda una madre preocupada por su cachorro—. Me da alivio que estés bien.

 _“Estúpidas hormonas de embarazado”_ gruñe para sus adentros el menor.

Las lágrimas resbalan en sus ojos y de siente protegido en los brazos del omega mayor, como si fuera su mamá.

—Está más tranquilo —se separa de Yuri para abrazar de la misma forma a Otabek y revisar el ojo morado—. Parece que no se inflamó después de todo.

—Sí, Yuri me estuvo curando —se encoge de hombros el kazajo.

Los guía a la sala donde está Víctor tomando un poco de té para relajar los nervios. Cómo dos cachorritos regañados, se sientan en un sillón contrario al mayor.

Yuuri no tarda en llevarles a los recién llegados té caliente y galletas para llevar esta conversación tranquila y sin exaltarse o gritar, ya que toda esta tensión puede dañar a Yuri y al ser que vive en él.

—Agradezco que vengan, chicos —comienza el alfa mientras cruza su pierna sobre la otra—. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes, no quise llamar a tu casa para no preocupar a tu abuelo.

Eso se lo agradecerá después, por ahora es importante llevar esta conversación.

—Yo… —agacha la mirada el oji esmeralda—, siento mucho por la forma en cómo se enteraron y por ocultarles las cosas.

—Debo admitir que eso me ha decepcionado —dice Víctor con tristeza—, porque creí que me tenías la suficiente confianza como para contarme esto, no estás solo y sabes bien que yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

El nudo en la garganta aparece y no es capaz de formular alguna palabra. Otabek se percata de ello y para hacerlo sentir en confianza lo toma de la mano con fuerza.

—No quise molestarte con esto, porque tengo… tenía intenciones de abortarlo y hacer que esto nunca pasó —el labio le tiembla y no se siente capaz de mirar a los ojos de su compatriota—. N-no puedo imaginar que me aleje del hielo y no pueda volver a patinar si yo… tengo un cachorro ahora.

—Eso quiere decir que…

Las lágrimas resbalan de los ojos de Yuri como si fueran unas cascadas, alertando a todos los presentes, pero se calman en cuanto escuchan que dice “estúpidas hormonas”.

—N-no sé exactamente qué voy hacer, pero no quisiera a-abortarlo.

Está vez es Víctor quien lo abraza con mucha fuerza, ambos soltándose a llorar como nunca antes.

—Nosotros te apoyaremos si deseas conservarlo o si deseas darlo en adopción —murmura el alfa con tranquilidad—. No vas a estar solo, nunca lo has estado.

Entre sollozos solo dice gracias. Víctor y Yuri se quedan en ese abrazo mientras que Otabek y Yuuri deciden dejarlos solos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Gracias por no dejarlo —la voz de Yuuri suena suave.

—A ustedes por no abandonarlo y apoyarlo —dice el kazajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con ese fuerte abrazo y esas pocas palabras de aliento son suficientes para que Yuri se sienta mejor, protegido por su “hermano mayor” y sobre todo seguro de lo que va a hacer.

Estando más tranquilos todos, Yuuri les sirve de comer un platillo ruso que aprendió hacer. Los cuatro se sientan en el comedor para continuar con la charla sobre el próximo bebé que venga.

—Yurio, ¿quién es el padre? —pregunta Víctor mirando con recelo a Otabek.

—Ya te dije que no es Beka, Víctor idiota —Yuri hunde el tenedor sobre la carne—. No te voy a decir.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño el alfa.

—¿Fue alguien que conociste en la copa Rostelecom? —pregunta Yuuri.

Eso le recuerda que le preguntó a Yuuri si alguna vez había besado a Víctor. Por supuesto que va a sospechar de quién se trata.

—Debe de ser alguien de Barcelona por el tiempo de gestación que tiene mi sobrino —continúa su compatriota tratando de adivinar quién es.

—¡No les voy a decir nada! ¡Son muy molestos! —exclama Yurio—. Y no le digas sobrino o te vas a encariñar con él.—

—¿Por qué no? —se sorprende el alfa.

—El hecho que decida que no lo abortaré no significa que seré su mamá —se cruza de brazos.

Eso pone un poco tristes a los adultos, pero prometieron apoyarlo sea cual sea su decisión. Sin embargo, no dejarán pasar la oportunidad de querer convencerlo y querer amar a ese ser.

Deciden que lo mejor será que Yuri se quede en el departamento de los Nikiforov, para que puedan cuidarlo y atender las necesidades que tenga el adolescente durante su embarazo.

Ahora el siguiente paso a enfrentar es a Yakov, Lilia y a su abuelo. Una tarea que no será nada sencilla.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Nikolai Plisetsky es considerado la persona más paciente y tranquila, siempre y cuando se trata de su nieto, pero el rubio no sabe muy bien cómo abordar aquel complicado tema con él por mucho que lo intentara.

Otabek le ofrece su ayuda, Víctor y Yuuri también, pero siente que al tratarse de su abuelo debe enfrentar eso solo. Decide invitarlo a caminar cerca de la casa con excusa de “pasar más tiempo antes de volver al patinaje”. El anciano acepta muy feliz de la invitación, pidiéndole a su nieto que vayan a tomar un delicioso café.

—Hace mucho que no salíamos juntos a pasear, Yurachka —dice su abuelo con tono nostálgico.

Ambos caminan por la playa, el clima no ha mejorado y eso les da la oportunidad de tener una conversación un poco más íntima.

—Tienes razón, abuelo. Debemos aprovechar que ahora tengo tiempo —dice él con una triste sonrisa.

Sólo se escuchan las olas del mar romperse en la orilla y las gaviotas volar cerca del lugar. ¿Cómo va a abordar tema sumamente delicado?

—Me sorprende que tu entrenador no esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

—Piensa que sigo enfermo, pero no le digas nada —dice llevándose un dedo a los labios.

Nikolai se ríe.

—¿Entonces ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí… algo así —dice con suavidad.

Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, pero debe intentar sacarlas. El mayor se percata que algo está abrumando a su nieto y la dificultad que tiene para expresarse. Conoce bastante a Yuri como para no darse cuenta que no está bien del todo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta el abuelo.

Suspira muy profundo, buscando la mejor manera de comenzar el tema de conversación. Solo reza que su abuelo no se enoje con él.

—Cuando mamá se enteró que iba a tenerme, ¿cómo te lo dijo? ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? —pregunta, presa del pánico.

Recordar lo que sucedió hace casi 16 años lo pone algo nostálgico. Recuerda mucho que su hija era alguien rebelde y no tenían buena comunicación.

—Recuerdo que de la nada ella cambió y comenzó a ser muy cariñosa conmigo, pues era igual de brusca que tú —le acaricia el cabello—. Una noche llegó y me dijo lo mucho que me quería, cosa que no lo hacía a menudo y fue cuando me di cuenta él porque su cambio de actitud, su cuerpo era diferente a pesar de seguir siendo delgada y su aroma es más dulce —sonríe levemente—, la ropa invernal le ayudaba a ocultar al bebé que crecía en su interior.

Sonríe al ver a su abuelo con esos sentimientos cálidos y llenos de nostalgia. No hay nada más importante que el amor de su abuelo.

—Me pidió que la acompañara a un ultrasonido para presentarme a mi único y adorado nieto.

Pensar que su mamá alguna vez lo quiso lo pone sentimental. Nunca entenderá porque se fue para siempre.

—Aunque me dolió que tu mamá se fuera de casa para siempre, me sentí feliz porque no me quedé solo. Tengo un nieto perfecto, maravilloso y amoroso conmigo.

Esos halagos lo rompen más, ya no sabe cómo proseguir y decirle toda la verdad. Detiene su andar y clava la vista al suelo para que su abuelo no note las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

—A-abuelo —su voz se quiebra—, ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que ese nieto que amas mucho no es maravilloso ni perfecto?

Para su sorpresa, Nikolai suelta una ligera risa. Se acerca un poco para alzar su rostro y encontrarse con esos ojos hermosos color esmeralda.

—Nadie es perfecto, Yuri. Todos cometemos errores, pero debemos afrontarlos y aceptar las consecuencias —aquellas palabras lo dejan helado, pero su abuelo lo mira con ternura y un poco de tristeza—. Tienes ese curioso brillo en los ojos que apareció en tu madre cuando estabas en su vientre. ¿En cuanto tiempo más planeabas decírmelo?

—Y-yo… L-lo lamento… Yo…

El adulto lo aprieta entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. No quiere regañarlo ni mucho menos darle la espalda siendo su única familia. Lo mejor es mantenerse unidos para enfrentarse lo que se venga.

—Eres un niño, Yurachka. Eres muy joven aún para afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande. Creele a tu viejo, crié a dos niños yo sólo.

—Siento mucho decepcionarte, abuelo —solloza el menor sin aún separarse del anciano—, pero algo que he aprendido gracias a ti es que si cometo un error debo afrontarlo y eso haré ahora.

—Sé que elegirás con sabiduría la decisión que escojas —besa su frente—, estaré contigo sea cual sea.

Yuri le pide que esa noche se queden en la cama del anciano a ver películas y comer algunas palomitas de maíz, al igual que cuando era un niño. Sólo un momento para ellos dos y nadie más.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Decirle a Yakov sobre el embarazo sería como ponerle fin a toda su carrera, pero tiene que hacerlo o él se enojara.

Está vez sí acepta que Víctor lo acompañe, pues de todos es el que más influencia tiene con el entrenador. Durante el camino no se atreven a pensar en que le dirán a los entrenadores, mucho menos quieren tocar el tema.

Llegando a la casa enorme de Yakov y Lilia comienzan a sentir miedo, no les gusta verlos enojados ni mucho menos que les griten.

Sabiendo que deben hacerlo y que no hay marcha atrás, tocan la puerta en espera de una respuesta. Son recibidos por ambos adultos y se sorprende mucho el viejo entrenador al verlos juntos.

—¡Yuri! ¡Por fin apareces! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le pregunta Yakov.

—Algo así —contesta el adolescente agachando la cabeza.

—Pasen, muchachos, les haré un poco de té.

Yuri esconde muy bien los nervios bajo su careta amargada de siempre mientras que Víctor se dedica a hablar con Lilia, quien se invita a la reunión.

—Los años te favorecen mucho, Lilia —adula el albino.

—Gracias, que gentil —responde la mujer con voz dura—. Y veo que no solo estás siguiendo el ejemplo de Yakov solamente en el patinaje —dice discretamente llevando su mano a la cabeza.

Yuri suelta una risa nerviosa y Víctor se hace pequeño en su asiento. Lilia en ese momento desvía la atención al menor para observarlo bien. Para la atenta mujer no hay nada que se le escape y nota como el menor se encuentra notablemente cambiado, más no logra encontrar la razón de aquello.

—Me sorprende que vengan para hablar. Normalmente son tan flojos que esperarán a que mañana estemos en la pista— dice el adulto, acomodando la charola de porcelana en la mesa de sala de Lilia.

Víctor y Yuri se miraron y es él más grande de los dos jóvenes rusos el que toma la palabra.

—Sí, verás… Hay cosas que consideramos no viables de tratar en la pista. Ni siquiera en tu despacho.

—Víctor Nikiforov dando rodeos, quién lo diría —dice la mujer.

—B-bueno siempre hay una primera vez.

—¿De que vamos a hablar? Sí es tan secreto y urgente más vale que hablen ahora —replica el entrenador cruzándose de brazos.

Víctor suspira, la explosiva reacción del mayor es inevitable, por lo que no hay forma de seguir postergando aquello.

—Solo trata de mantenerte tranquilo y…

—No participaré en ésta temporada —declara Yuri interrumpiendo a su compatriota.

Pasan uno, dos, tres segundos y los mayores no digieren esas palabras. Ambos patinadores esperan que reaccionen, aunque sea gritando y por los rostros que tienen será algo muy tenso.

—¡¿Qué?! —ahora saben cómo esos dos han terminado juntos, ambos tienen la misma reacción.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclama la ex bailarina.

—No es conveniente que patine en su estado —dice Víctor con seriedad y tomando el rol de alfa protector—. Y no puedes hacer nada porque es la decisión de Yuri.

—¡Antes estaba rabiando por entrar a la pista, ¿y ahora sencillamente se hecha para atrás?! —brama Yakov.

—Debe de haber una razón —murmura Lilia, igualmente afectada. Ya había planeado unas hermosas coreografías para el joven rubio.

—Y la hay, pero… —Víctor se gira hacia Yuri, pidiendo permiso para soltar la bomba.

—No estoy diciendo que dejaré la pista, eso es algo que no me perdonaría —empieza a hablar Yuri—. Solo me tomaré un tiempo. Un año más o menos, quizá un poco más.

Ambos mayores discuten y exclaman palabras sobre el porqué se retira este año su alumno Estrella. Yuri suspira, cansado de escucharlos y decide soltar la bomba.

—¡Estoy embarazado!

Aquello deja completamente helados a los entrenadores, siendo Lilia la más afectada al estar tomando de su té.

—E-e-e-emba… —el rostro de Yakov está totalmente rojo, no saben si es de coraje puro o algo más, pero del después del rojo siguió el morado y aquello sí preocupa a ambos jóvenes.

—¿Yakov? —inquiere Yuri.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Víctor.

—¡¿Es una jodida broma?! —exclama Yakov levantándose de un salto— ¡¿Embarazado?! ¡¿A tu edad, al inicio de una próspera carrera?! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

—Yakov, tranquilízate —dice Víctor de forma seria.

—¿Tranquilidad, en ésta situación? —agrega Lilia—. Yuri, acabas de echar por la borda todo lo que pudiste haber conseguido— lo regaña la mujer.

—No lo voy a conservar —se apresura a explicar Yuri—. Lo tendré, pero lo daré en adopción y podré volver.

—¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?! ¡Eso demuestra que solo eres un niño! —exclama Yakov.

—¿Y no has pensado en lo que… ese niño le hará a tu cuerpo? No tendrás la elasticidad de antes, habrán marcas en tu piel, tu abdomen no volverá a estar plano. No será lo mismo patinar con esa clase de cuerpo. No va a servir —replica la mujer.

—Puedo usar una faja, me esforzaré el doble para regresar y llegar al podio de nuevo —dice con desesperación, empezando a sentir que las hormonas hacen lo suyo—. Puedo volver. No, ¡voy a volver! Seguiré mis sueños y…

—¡Eso hubieras pensado antes de abrirte de…!

—¡BASTA! —Víctor se levanta de un salto, poniendo punto y final a la discusión—. Si su cuerpo sufre o no cambios eso no importa, se que podrá conseguirlo. Sí decide dar en adopción al bebé o cuidarlo no importa, sé que lo conseguirá. ¿Saben por qué? Porque Yuri nos ha demostrado a todos de lo que es capaz y creo en el para poder regresar después del embarazo. ¡Y si ustedes se niegan a entrenarlo entonces seré yo quien lo lleve al podio. Pero no voy a permitir que sigan pisoteando sus sueños así! Van a respetar la decisión de Yuri porque es lo correcto… de lo contrario…

—Sí es una decisión que ya se tomó… entonces váyanse —interrumpe con voz tranquila Yakov, sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlos.

Víctor toma a Yuri del brazo y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos saben que no se puede lidiar con ellos y tampoco los obligarán a cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces gracias por su atención. Permiso.— dice, pero antes de salir de la sala suspira derrotado—. Nos vemos mañana en la pista, Yakov.

Para el entrenador no es sencillo respetar esa decisión, para él era el peor error de toda su vida y le duele perder a alguien que demostró ser capaz de desbancar a la leyenda que él mismo había creado. Se deja caer resintiendo dentro de él el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Yuri no habla después de aquello, se dedica a mirar por la ventana del coche de Víctor con la mirada perdida y los ojos húmedos.

—¿Quieres…?

—No. Cállate.

Víctor se muerde el labio y aprieta el volante.

—¿Quieres una hamburguesa? Podemos pasar antes de ir a casa —No recibe respuesta—. ¿Caminamos? Podemos ir a mi departamento y recoger a Makkachin…

—Víctor… Cállate, en serio —dice con la voz más rota.

—No dejes que esas palabras te afecten. Tú sabes quién eres y…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí sé quién soy! Un adolescente estúpido que no midió las consecuencias al tener sexo sin protección. ¡Soy un imbécil cobarde que no…!

—No. No voy a permitir que digas eso de ti mismo. Eres Yuri Plisetsky, ganador del oro a tus 16 años y…

—Y un idiota embarazado.

—¡… Y la única persona que será capaz de arrebatarnos a Yuuri y a mi el oro! —exclama el albino con molestia.

Sigue un silencio incómodo. Ambos se encuentran sumamente tensos y Yuri no puede olvidar las palabras que le dijeron aquellos.

—Eso fue antes —solloza—. Escuchaste a Lilia, ella…

—Lilia nunca ha tenido un hijo, ella solo sabe lo que cree que es eso por terceras personas y créeme, muchas de las cosas que ves no son lo que parecen —bufa, sintiéndose algo cansado de hablar de lo mismo— ¿Habrías dado un rublo por Yuuri? Con varios kilos de más, lentes y sin autoestima. Estoy seguro que Yakov no le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—Katsudon te demostró con ese vídeo…

—Tú nos has demostrado lo que eres al ganar el oro la temporada pasada. Créeme, Yuri, no dudes de tu capacidad por los comentarios de otras personas —se aclara la garganta que se había cerrado por la furia—. Podrás tener a ese niño sin problemas… Sé que le encontraremos una buena familia que se haga cargo de él y… —le cuesta trabajo hablar—. Y tanto tú flexibilidad como tu figura estarán excelente. Varias mujeres y omegas mantienen sus curvas a pesar de haber dado a luz, no veo porque tú no podrías.

Yuri se mantiene callado, sintiendo la seguridad que le transmiten las palabras de su compatriota, quiere aferrarse a la idea de qué hay esperanza y que al final podría volver a ganarles el oro a todos los demás.

—Lo haré —al fin habla—. Volveré a patinar después de deshacerme de éste estorbo y te arrebate al oro. No tienes permitido retirarte hasta que vuelva para ganarte, anciano —aún su voz suena herida.

—Tenlo por seguro —dice el mayor—. ¿Quieres la hamburguesa?

—Me permitiré tomarte la palabra —acepta.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

Otabek tuvo que volver a su país para entrenar, bien que le gustaría poder estar al lado de Yuri para apoyarlo en todo momento, pues sus náuseas se han vuelto demasiado molestas y hay veces que no puede comer lo que más le gusta.

Lo que no tolera son las preguntas de la Federación Rusa o de sus seguidores. No hay día en que vea esos odiosos correos llenar su bandeja de entrada. Lo que tampoco tolera son esos cambios que su cuerpo está sufriendo, sobre todo cuando no puede tolerar ningún aroma de algún alimento y termina vomitando.

—¡Maldito estorbo! —exclama mientras se soba su vientre aún plano después de vomitar—. No me dejas disfrutar nada.

—No lo llames así —Yuuri le da un té para calmar esas náuseas—, él pueden oírte.

—¡Qué bueno que me escucha! ¡Así sabrá que por su culpa no podré patinar este año! —le tira el té de la mano con un manotazo.

Esas son las típicas rabietas que hace cuando está malhumorado y siempre que Yuuri quiere ofrecerle un té, tira la taza de cerámica, por lo que decidió comprarle una taza de otro material que no se rompa.

Hay tantas cosas que lo fastidian con facilidad, como el aroma de la colonia de Víctor le causa náuseas y no puede permanecer cerca de él.

Los antojos aumentan demasiado y aunque le prohibieron los dulces y las papas fritas, suele escaparse de la casa sin que se den cuenta.

Pero siempre es descubierto por Yuuri.

—¡Devuélveme mis dulces, maldito katsudon! —le lanza uno de los patines para atacarlo.

Por suerte no logra acertar el golpe y Yuuri cumple al pie de la letra lo que el médico le ha pedido.

—Si vas a dar en adopción ese bebé debes seguir la dieta que te han enviado —lo regaña Víctor.

Y mientras no encuentra que hacer durante los nueve meses y no quiere ir a la pista de hielo, decide mejor cuidar a Makkachin o quedarse en casa donde nadie lo esté molestando del porqué se retira ese año.

Un día mientras iba a casa de su abuelo para recoger un poco de ropa, se topa con la chamarra que la Federación Rusa le dio como uniforme el año pasado y presentar su país. Las lágrimas bajan por sus ojos como nunca antes y no deja de sentir como su corazón se oprime al pensar que no patinara este año a lado de sus amigos.

La cuelga entre los trajes que ha usado como un recuerdo y motivación de volver a patinar terminando de recuperarse del embarazo y tener el físico que se requiere.

Lo que tampoco tolerará es que Otabek quiera dejar de patinar con tal de estar apoyándolo mientras que “esa cosa” crece.

—No puedes dejar la temporada, sólo puedo hacerlo yo —dice Yuri mientras habla por videollamada con Beka desde su computadora.

—Me preocupas, Yura. No quiero que estés tanto tiempo solo.

—Voy a estar bien, Beka —dice mientras revisa su teléfono.

No escucha lo que le dice porque se distrae con una publicación de Jean presumiendo su pronta boda y lo que más le duele es que en una de sus publicaciones dice “nos vamos a casar el 1 de marzo” y fotografías más de él con esa mujer vestidos de blanco.

Siente un pequeño pinchazo en su vientre y el nudo en la garganta crece. Ver todo eso es como si le dieran un gran golpe. El kazajo se da cuenta del cambio repentino de expresión del rubio, imaginando que es lo que acaba de ver. 

—¿Yura? ¿Estás bien? —se nota la preocupación en su voz.

Asiente levemente mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

—Yuri, no llores —Otabek se muerde el labio.

—E-Estoy bien. Esta cosa está cambiando mi cuerpo y d-duele un poco. Creo que mejor dormiré.

Y la llamada se corta. Otabek sabe bien que cuando tiene esa triste mirada es porque vio algo referente a Jean. Ojalá pudiera ayudar que no se sienta de esa forma y alegrarlo.

Yuri le dijo que no le dirá nada a Jean ni mucho menos que alguien más le dé la noticia, pero necesita decírselo y que corresponda por el bebé. No puede andar ahí como si nada, presumiendo ser el mejor tipo del universo y hablar de su boda de cuento de hadas.

Suspira y decide marcarle aún a pesar de las negaciones de Yuri, tuvo que intentar dos veces antes de poder lograr que su llamada fuera respondida.

—¿Sí? —pregunta cansado.

—Jean, soy yo —dice el kazajo.

No se escucha nada del otro lado de la línea por unos momentos, incluso Beka piensa que le había colgado, pero la falsa risa contraria le impide ser él quien abandone la llamada.

—Hey, Beka. ¿Qué tal todo? —el más bajo pudo notar el tono ácido en la voz el alfa. 

Debía suponer que no están en el mejor momento de su amistad, o mejor dicho, si aún quedaba algún rastro de su amistad.

—Necesito hablar contigo —replica el menor sin importarle que tenga esa actitud con él.

—Eso haces —el sarcasmo de Jean se hace notar, algo que molesta a Otabek.

—En persona.

—Mmmmm… Me temo que no se va a poder. Ya sabes cómo son mis padres con los entrenamientos y tengo la presión de la boda encima y…

—Tengo que hablarte sobre Yuri —lo dice de forma directa.

El silencio es notorio, sabe que como Yura como a él les afecta esto. Espera que no cuelgue el teléfono y se niegue a contestar sus llamadas, pero la risa burlona desconcierta por completo al kazajo.

—El oso no puede domar al gatito y viene a pedirle consejos al rey sobre domesticación, no te preocupes quizá sea como una gata en celo, pero aún se puede controlar y…

—¡Escúchame, Idiota! —Otabek se exalta mucho al oír cómo se expresa de su amigo—. ¡Yura está esperando un hijo tuyo!

No es la manera correcta de decirlo, pero el límite de Otabek no puede estar aguantando todo esto y ahora se arrepiente de haber dicho la noticia de esa forma. La risa del canadiense es más escandalosa y eso hierve más la sangre del kazajo.

—¡No me digas! ¡Ahora no quieres corresponder por ese bebé y quieres echarme la culpa! —ríe el canadiense.

—¡Resulta que sé que hacían en ese baño, te lo advertí Leroy!

—Pues no es mi hijo, se dice que los vieron salir juntos en el hotel de Barcelona y esas fotografías en sus vacaciones —silba en tono burlón—, es tu problema, no el mío.

Esto lo colma la paciencia por completo y mandando a la mierda lo que queda de amistad Otabek toma una decisión.

—¡Me haré cargo de ese bebé, pero tú no te vas a acercar ni a Yuri ni al cachorro en tu vida!

—Asume tus consecuencias, Bekita

Cuelgan.

Otabek golpea la pared de su cuarto sin importarle el daño que se causa en los nudillos ni que la superficie tenga parte de la piel del kazajo. Espera que no haya arruinado nada y mucho menos complicarle las cosas a Yuri.

De lo que sí está completamente seguro es que apoyará como sea a Yuri, asumirá el papel como el padre de ese cachorro y nunca dejarlos.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Cumpliendo las 10 semanas, Yuri visita al obstetra, más por obligación que por gusto y es Yuuri quien lo acompaña porque Víctor está en una entrevista.

Odia el hospital y más ahora que tiene que ir muy seguido; Yuuri trata de hacerlo hablar de cualquier cosa para distraerlo, pero el rubio sólo refunfuña. Entrando al consultorio lo hacen acostarse en la cama para hacerle una revisión, cosa que también le causa mucha incomodidad al estar expuesto de esa forma.

—Te aseguro que vas a llorar —comenta Yuuri mientras se sienta a lado del omega.

—Si no me hizo sentir algo el día que me enteré, menos voy a llorar por un montón de células que me están haciendo engordar —gruñe Yuri dejándose caer de golpe en la camilla.

Cambió de doctor por un obstetra especializado reconocido en su ciudad, pues no quiere volver a ver al hombre que le dio la noticia “más desagradable” de su vida.

—En este ultrasonido podremos escuchar los latidos fetales y ver su crecimiento —se acerca el doctor que no pasa más de los 40 años.

El frío gel hace que contraiga su vientre y gruña algo en ruso. En la pantalla da la imagen del útero del omega y se sorprende mucho al ver el crecimiento del cachorro, es mucho más grande que la última vez con una forma más parecida a la de un humanito.

El lado maternal del japonés se hace notar y llora por esa imagen. Yuri se burla

—¿Por qué lloras? Es sólo una imagen negra con cosas blancas —frunce el ceño el rubio —, el estorbo sólo se está adueñándose de mí y…

Lo que lo congela por completo es el sonido de un corazón, late un poquito más rápido que el de un adulto, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para determinar qué es un cachorro completamente sano. Yuri voltea lentamente hacia la pantalla sin expresión alguna y se deja perder en esos sonidos.

Su corazón se acelera mucho, un nudo en la garganta aparece y las lágrimas caen de sus orbes de forma involuntaria. Mentiría si dijera que no es el sonido más hermoso que pueda calmar su ser.

—Te dije que ibas a llorar —Yuuri le pasa un pañuelo.

—N-no estoy llorando —pasa la manga de su chamarra antes de que lo molesten—, me entro una basura.

Su lado omega es quien lo traiciona y regocija de felicidad al ver ese pedacito de vida creciendo en su acuoso y cálido lugar que le ofrece.

—Esto es para el recuerdo —dice el doctor entregando la imagen de la ecografía—. Es un feto muy saludable, tiene buen tamaño y sus latidos son normales.

Volviendo a la realidad, se muerde el labio para evitar llorar más y le arrebata la fotografía al hombre.

—Bien, esto lo necesito para los trámites de adopción —contesta Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aún piensas en darlo en adopción? —pregunta Yuuri un poco triste—. Creí que…

—¡Si! ¡No puedo tener a esta cosa en mi vida si quiero patinar! —Yuri golpea levemente su vientre.

—¡Yuri! —exclama horrorizado el japonés.

El médico procura no fijar mucho tiempo en las acciones del omega y decide seguir con el procedimiento de rutina al recetar vitaminas y darle sencillas instrucciones al rubio, quien está más entretenido con su celular que a las advertencias que se le dan.

Yuuri sonríe y recibe toda la información que se le es ofrecida para cuidar del bebé, sintiendo su lado maternal llorar herido ante la despreocupada reacción del menor.

—Muchas gracias, doctor, me aseguraré de que las indicaciones sean cumplidas al pie de la letra —dice con una sonrisa.

—Eso espero. Recuerde también que no debe haber estrés en el ambiente dónde vive el omega —le advierte.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos se retiran después de agendar la próxima cita y una vez fuera es cuando el japonés explota.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡Esto es mi problema, genio! —señala su vientre

—¡E-es un bebé!

—¡No es un bebé, es un…!

—Es un ser indefenso que te necesita para vivir y estar bien. Sí dejarás que otras personas se hagan cargo de él cuando nazca al menos asegúrate de seguir las órdenes médicas para entregarlo completamente sano —gruñe el moreno.

—Es tan sencillo para ti hablar cuando no tienes que cargar con todas las molestias que éste estorbo me da —gruñe Yuri—. Quiero verte cuando tú cría que engendres con Víctor no te deje comer Katsudon y te obligue a vomitar todo lo que comas.

Katsuki suspira frustrado, notando como el auto de Víctor se estaciona frente a ellos.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Su cumpleaños cae en la semana 12, justo empezando el tercer mes. Las náuseas continúan y no puede ni comer los piroshkys que su abuelo le cocinó como regalo de cumpleaños.

Yuri está más enojado que nunca en la vida porque su cuerpo comienza a aumentar volumen. Los jeans que compró en Barcelona ya no le quedan y en verdad que amaba tanto esa ropa.

—Si dejara de comer quizá podrías morirte —se dirige a su estómago que ya comienza a salirse de las caderas—, no sabes lo molesto que te estás volviendo y eso que no has crecido mucho.

Otabek lo visita y le regala una sudadera negra con un tigre estampado. Yuri lo recibe en el departamento de Víctor y Yuuri, el lugar donde últimamente está pasando su embarazo.

—Espero que te guste, tenía intenciones de darte más cosas —sonríe el kazajo.

—Está bien, me da gusto que estés aquí —Yuri abraza al kazajo con emoción.

Sólo pocos han venido a festejar su cumpleaños, pues de los únicos patinadores que saben de su estado son todo el equipo ruso, Yuuri y Otabek.

Yuuri lo consciente cuando tiene antojos de platillos que él puede prepararle, pareciera que está más emocionado él que él mismo Yuri.

Después de la cena, ambos chicos van a la habitación de Yuri. El omega ya está comenzando a ver las parejas que le recomendaron para hacer la entrevista y elegir a quienes les va a dar el bebé en adopción.

—Ese me gusta, tiene un tatuaje cool —señala el rubio.

A Otabek también le duele que esté como si no le importara todo esto, pero prometió apoyarlo sin decir nada malo.

—No me agrada —contesta Beka con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces esta pareja, ella tiene una cicatriz en su rostro.

Escoge a las personas que no le da confianza, es como si no le preocupara en qué manos caerá el bebé y si es que lo cuidarán.

—Debo confesarte algo, Yura —Otabek le cierra la laptop para que le preste atención.

—No me digas tú también ya te estás encariñado de este maldito engendro —Yuri lo busca con la mirada.

Quisiera decirle que sí, sin embargo, eso le causará problemas como los que tiene a diario con Yuuri.

—Hice algo y espero que entiendas que lo hice por un bien —el kazajo toma una mano del rubio—, hable con… Leroy.

El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco al oír ese nombre. Se muerde el labio y aparta su mano con brusquedad para abrir la computadora y continuar con su búsqueda para ignorar lo que acaba de decir.

—Le dije de tu embarazo

Abre la boca demasiado por la sorpresa y mira con furia al kazajo. A eso se le toma como acto de traición y le molesta mucho.

—¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste?! —ruge el menor.

—¡Porque al menos debe de estar informado!

—¡No! ¡Él no tiene derecho de saber nada de mí!

—Igual no lo hará, no quiso reconocer la paternidad y jura que ese bebé es mío —le gana ese cosquilleo de querer acariciar su vientre y lo hace sin importarle que Yuri se moleste más.

Yuri respinga al sentir el contacto de la cálida mano de Beka sobre su apenas abultado vientre, pero inmediatamente retira la mano contraria.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo! Él dejó muy claro que se ha olvidado de mí. Además, me desharé de esto tan pronto como nazca, no tendría nada que reclamar —gruñe.

Otabek se siente herido, más porque había considerado aunque fuera un momento, poder criar a ese hijo como suyo, suyo y de Yuri, pero éste estaba completamente aferrado a darlo en adopción y él no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

A la entrada del segundo trimestre Yuri siente el alivio de regresar a su voraz apetito, pues las náuseas habían menguado hasta ser prácticamente nulas, por lo que lo se pone a comer Katsudon y todo lo que no pudo durante el primer trimestre.

Por recomendación del médico y gracias a que Yuuri y Víctor se encuentran ocupados por los entrenamientos, el rubio suele salir a correr con Makkachin y a pesar de cansarse más rápidamente estar en el aire fresco lo ayuda a despejarse de los sentimientos negativos que suele tener mientras está encerrado. Aunque descansar en el parque también le da cierta incomodidad.

—Pobre del desdichado que te adopte, estorbo —dice en voz alta al ver a un niño pequeño tirarse al suelo haciendo berrinche—. Créeme que yo te hubiera dejado tirado si me hacías esas escenas en público —se levanta de su asiento en el parque y llama a Makkachin para regresar al departamento.

Aquellas salidas matutinas también le pasaron facturas a su pobre sistema inmunológico, el cual no puede hacer mucho cuando despierta enfermo de gripe. Yuuri y Víctor se asustan tanto de verlo con fiebre que el albino manda a traer a un médico de renombre hasta el departamento, pues no quiere que Yuri se exponga a la intemperie. Todos suspiran aliviados cuando el médico les dice que se trata de un resfriado común y que tratarlo con remedios caseros es más que suficiente.

Aliviarse tarda un poco más de la cuenta, pero al final Yuri vuelve a estar como nuevo. En ese momento los mayores decidieron llevarlo a una cita de emergencia con su médico para comprobar el estado del bebé. El rubio no puede estar más harto de aquella actitud tan sobreprotectora.

—Todo está en orden —dice el profesional.

Katsuki y Nikiforov suspiran aliviados mientras que el menor pone los ojos en blanco. La forma del bebé ya está definida y se nota a la perfección su rostro. La pareja está completamente absorta en ver al pequeño nonato mientras que Yuri siente sentimientos encontrados al verlo tan… humano. En una completa sorpresa, el bebé abre su pequeña boquita antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

—¡¿Bostezó?! —pregunta emocionado Víctor.

—Así es —acepta el médico.

—Puff… Así que el estorbo puede dormir mientras que yo me la paso despierto toda la noche —dice con agresividad el rubio.

—Si tiene problemas para dormir puede ingerir antes de irse a acostar alimentos ricos en aminoácido triptófano como huevo, pavo, leche o atun. Le ayudarán a dormir —dice el médico. Yuri iba a responder, pero lo interrumpen—. Y me temo que ya no puedo mantenerme al margen sobre su actitud hacia el feto.

El hombre siempre se preocupó por esa actitud tan mezquina hacia el feto, que claro, no tiene la culpa de que su madre este tratándolo así.

—Desconozco cuáles sean los motivos que lo orillaron a ser madre a tan corta edad, ni juzgaré la situación, pero los oídos del bebé ya están desarrollados y créame cuando le digo que se ha comprobado que el vínculo entre la madre y su cachorro es tan estrecho que éste puede percibir los sentimientos que su madre tiene de él. Le recomendaría que se detuviera con sus comentarios mordaces o ataques hacia su cachorro.

Aquel regañó deja helado al adolescente, quien atónito se lleva la mano a su vientre unos momentos antes de retirarla tan rápido que parecía quemarle su toque.

—¿Está diciendo que el bebé siente…? —murmura Yuuri con voz suave.

—El bebé puede percibir que no es bien recibido y eso no es bueno para su desarrollo. Tuve una paciente con las mismas actitudes que el joven Plisetsky y el bebé apenas y se movió en todo el embarazo, aquello ocasionó que sus huesos y articulaciones no se desarrollaran completamente. Así que por favor, sea más consciente de sus acciones.

Ya no sabe qué decir o pensar en esos momentos y lo único que hace es tronar los dientes. Saber que lo escucha lo deja pensativo por muchos días.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Continúa con la búsqueda de la familia adoptiva y cada que encuentra una pareja, Yuuri y Víctor le encuentran un pero.

—Esa persona no tiene buen rostro —dice Yuuri mirando la fotografía.

—Tampoco tú tienes un rostro bonito y aquí me tienen —frunce el ceño el ruso menor.

—Ni tampoco está pareja, tiene algo de malicia y además dice que el esposo estuvo en la cárcel. Ese no es un buen ambiente para un bebé —continúa Víctor revisando las demás fotografías que le envió el abogado.

—Lo importante es que me quiten esto y ya —gruñe el menor levantándose del sillón—, iré a dormir.

Entra en la habitación que los adultos le han preparado y se acuesta a lado de Potya. Piensa una vez más en lo mal que le está afectando esto. Su cuerpo es diferente en tan poco tiempo y aunque la barriga no es grande, choca con algunos objetos y eso no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Se acomoda en posición fetal entre las sábanas y trata de dormir, pero por más que lo intenta no lo logra. Todas sus ideas y pensamientos lo están atormentando demasiado.

Recibe un mensaje de Otabek diciéndole que pronto tomará otro avión y que volará a San Petersburgo cuando menos se lo espera.

Un extraño sentir lo hace levantar de golpe de la cama y llevarse las manos al vientre. No le molesta, pero al sentirlo en donde el cachorro crece lo pone en histeria y no duda en ir a levantar a Yuuri y a Víctor de su cama, que por suerte que están vestidos.

—El bebé… algo no está bien con él —chilla.

Alfa y omega palidecen al escuchar esas palabras y se acercan de inmediato para revisarlo. Víctor no duda en ir a buscar los abrigos en caso de que tengan que salir.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —pregunta alarmado Yuuri acercándose a él.

Abre demasiado los ojos y lleva su mano en una zona de su abultado vientre. No sabe cómo explicarles esa sensación, como si le estuvieran moviendo las tripas o algo.

—Es como si… ¡Oh!

Yuuri y Víctor colocan sus manos y sienten un movimiento que de inmediato entienden de qué se trata. Ambos se dedican una sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué les pasa idiotas? —gruñe Yuri sin entender qué está pasando.

—Eso que sientes es tu bebé moverse —contesta Yuuri sobando la barriga para que el cachorro vuela a patear.

—¿Se mueve? —hace una gesto al sentir esos movimientos.

—Lo hace porque está vivo y reacciona a tu voz, di algo —lo invita el alfa con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Decirle algo? ¿Qué le puede decir? Todas estas semanas se ha dedicado a insultar y decirle de cosas malas.

—Yo no creo que… —sonríe levemente al darse cuenta que Víctor y Yuuri tienen razón. La pareja mira a Yuri con esperanzas de que pueda cambiar su decisión y por fin acepte quedarse con el bebé. Termina tronando los dientes en forma de disgusto—. No me va a dejar dormir.

Se marcha de la habitación azotando la puerta maldiciendo algunas cosas más en ruso.

Esos movimientos se hacen cada vez más notorios y curiosamente el bebé reacciona a la voz de Otabek. El kazajo también se sorprende el día en que siente moverse el bebé.

—Es como si tuviera palomitas de maíz explotando aquí —una media sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Yuri—. Todo el día está moviéndose y cuando deja de hacerlo es cuando puedo tomar una siesta.

—Dicen que con música se tranquiliza, ¿Lo has intentado?

Niega con la cabeza el omega, no se imagina como debe de ser eso. Otabek saca los audífonos de su maleta para colocarlos sobre el vientre del rubio y lo conecta en su teléfono.

—¿Tienes alguna en especial? —pregunta Otabek.

Piensa por unos segundos qué canción puede ser y le pide el teléfono en cuanto tiene una. Escribe ‘Sonata of Moonlight’ y le da play.

Los movimientos del bebé comienzan a ser más relajados y tranquilos, Yuri también siente un poco de alivio.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Creí que te gustaba Bethoveen —agrega el rubio.

—Sí, es sólo que… —Otabek no quiere decir que esa canción es la que planea usar JJ para patinar su programa libre—. ¿Has estado viendo las nacionales?

—Solo las tuyas y las de esos odiosos —contesta el omega—. Pronto les harán las asignaciones, ¿no es así? Me encantaría ir a verte patinar.

—Bueno, si es cerca y no tengas que viajar mucho entonces si podrías venir —Otabek sonríe levemente.

Yuri se queda dormido sobre la cama mientras que Otabek se dedica a contemplar el amor de su vida. Se ve tan frágil de esa forma y quiere protegerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Sabe que no le gusta que acaricien su vientre, pero no va desperdiciar el momento para acariciarlo ahora que se asoma un poco de la piel.

Con el contacto de su mano, el bebé reacciona y le regala un leve movimiento como si lo estuviera saludando. El nudo en la garganta aparece y quisiera llorar.

No puede imaginarse a este bebé con alguien más que no sea él y Yuri, en verdad desea poder ser el padre de ese niño, uno que le dará amor incondicional y jamás lo soltara de su manita.

—Eres un buen pequeño —susurra con suavidad para no despertar a Yuri—, quizá tu mamá no lo sabe, pero yo lo amo y quiero que los dos estén bien. Daría lo que fuera para que los tenga a mi lado.

Cubre esa zona con la misma sudadera que le queda ya chica a Yuri y luego lo acobija. Antes de irse al cuarto de visitas, besa la frente del omega con mucha ternura.

Pronto descubrirán si es niño o niña y los más emocionados en saberlo son Víctor y Yuuri. Otabek tampoco puede ocultar su curiosidad y también los acompaña al consultorio.

El gel sigue siendo molesto ante el contacto de su cálido vientre, pero ésta vez no gruñe porque la presencia de Beka lo ayuda a tranquilizarse. Víctor y Yuuri se encuentran con ambas manos entrelazadas con fuerza, los ojos brillantes y expectantes sobre la pantalla del monitor. Claramente están más emocionados sobre el embarazo que el mismo Yuri.

—Está muy bien —felicita el médico—. Ha crecido muy rápido, está muy sano y eso me alegra —mira a Yuri sobre sus lentes—. ¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí la última cita?

—Ya no lo he insultado —dice cruzando los brazos poco más abajo de su pecho. Ya es molesto y sensible a esas alturas.

—¿Y sus movimientos?

—Agh, le encanta bailar en mis entrañas y patearme los órganos —dice con molestia.

—Eso es herencia de mamá —susurra Víctor a Yuuri y éste se ríe.

—¡Los escuché! —grita Yuri.

Otabek se mantiene en silencio, mirando la hermosa imagen de un bebé tan pequeño como una cebolla y sin poder evitarlo toma la mano del rubio entre las suyas en un arranque de emoción.

—¡Ah! Doctor, usted dijo que… —empieza Víctor.

—¿El sexo del bebé?

—¡Sí! —exclama la pareja.

—¿Qué le ven de importante? Sea lo que sea lo daré —dice el menor sintiendo un pequeño vacío en su parte omega al sentir como el bebé se retorcía inquieto.

—Me gustaría saber, Yura —murmura Otabek, mirando intensamente a los ojos esmeralda del contrario.

Sintiéndose atrapado le da luz verde al médico de mover el ecógrafo hasta hallar la prueba para confirmar que…

—Es un niño.

Yuuri abraza a Víctor con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas mientras que su pareja no se halla en mejores condiciones. Otabek suspira sorprendido y no puede evitar sonreír.

Pero Yuri… Yuri se mantiene con los ojos en la pantalla viendo a esa cosa en su interior. No había querido saber que sería porque no quiere saber más del estorbo porque lo hace más consciente de la decisión que ha tomado. Es un niño. SU niño. Va a dar a luz a un hijo suyo y después entregarlo como un regalo de Navidad.

 _“No puedo quedarmelo. No puedo quedarmelo”_ piensa a pesar de los chillidos de su parte omega, quien desea tenerlo ya en sus brazos.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	13. Chapter 13

Esa noche Yuuri y Víctor hablan con él sobre los candidatos de adopción. Víctor es el más neutral, mientras que Yuuri frunce el ceño a todas las personas de la imagen.

—¿Y qué? Sí ya hay que decidir, toma al azar una familia y deja de molestar —dice el rubio.

—Queremos entrevistarlo para poder tomar una decisión. Ir a sus casas, hablar con ellos, ver que el ambiente sea el mejor para el cachorro y… —Víctor fue interrumpido.

—¡Qué más da!

Yuuri se gira a mirarlo con los ojos más furiosos que le había visto poner.

—¿Qué más da? —pregunta con fría calma—. ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Yuri, ni a los animales se les puede dar a cualquiera! —se ve dolido y triste, eso se nota desde el momento en que decidió dar en adopción a ese bebé, pero ya no puede seguir actuando como si la situación no lo llevará al límite—. ¡Es tu bebé! No puedo creer que te importe un pepino lo que suceda con él.

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

—¡Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que no daremos a ese niño a cualquier que pueda maltratarlo, humillarlo, golpearlo o… algo peor!

Yuri se queda callado y después sonríe burlón.

—Una razón más para no mantenerlo.

Yuuri se marcha antes de soltarse a llorar. Sencillamente no podía mantenerse tan imparcial como su pareja.

—Yuri, por favor —pide Víctor—. Realicemos estas entrevistas contigo presente. Así también podrás ayudarnos a darle una buena familia.

Y el joven omega acepta a regañadientes. No le interesa quien es el que cuidará a su “estorbo” ni en qué condiciones estará, mientras más rápido tengan a los padres adoptivos menos se encariñara.

La primera pareja al que le harán la entrevista no está muy lejos de ahí. Son un par de alfas empresariales que no les importa nada más que su trabajo.

Al llegar a la casa de estas personas, se sorprenden del lugar. Es enorme y tienen adornos y artesanías muy sofisticadas, la mayoría peligrosas para un bebé. Yuri sonríe al ver que son capaces de tener tantos lujos y seguro que hasta podrían tener al niño con muchas riquezas.

Lo que no le parece a Yuuri es que todo el tiempo están en el teléfono, aún a pesar de que la cena ya se les ha enfriado y no han podido más que preguntar cuántos meses tiene.

—¿Entonces tiene 7 meses? —pregunta la alfa, una mujer de cabello rojo.

—Cinco meses y medio —repite por enésima vez Yuuri.

—Entonces… —El alfa abre su agenda y comienza a hojear—. Nacería en Septiembre, ¿no puede ser en Julio? Saldremos de negocios por dos meses.

Escuchar eso pone de inmediato a Yuuri en alerta, esto no le parece para nada bien. Viendo eso, si nace antes podrá deshacerse de él cuanto antes.

—Bueno, si es en Julio creo que no hay problema —dice el adolescente con media sonrisa.

—¡No! —Yuuri azota las manos sobre la mesa—. El bebé debe llegar hasta la última semana de embarazo.

—Cállate, cerdo —le da un codazo al japonés.

—En ese caso, llévenlo a una guardería y nosotros lo recogemos —dice el alfa antes de contestar otra llamada.

—¡No! —Yuuri se exalta, no puede permitir que al bebé lo quieran tratar peor que un animal—. ¡No es un perro para que hagan eso! ¡Lo siento, pero nos vamos!

—Espera, Yuuri… —Víctor trata de detenerlo, pero su omega ha dado la orden y cuando está enojado nadie lo puede detener.

Se disculpan y abandonan el lugar, aunque la pareja no prestó mucha atención que se habían ido por estar en una llamada.

En el carro el ambiente se vuelve muy tenso y nadie quiere hablar. Yuri está harto que el japonés siempre pone un pero a todo y pareciera que en vez de apoyarlo está atacando en cada oportunidad que se presenta.

—¡Ellos me gustan! —exclama el adolescente—, iba a tener clases de piano, francés y escuelas de prestigio.

—Mientras que sus padres adoptivos lo dejarán sólo porque su trabajo es más importante, lo que ese bebé necesita es una familia que lo quiera —contesta Yuuri muy enojado.

—¡Y por eso lo estoy dando en adopción porque yo no lo…!

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —Yuuri se voltea para encarar al menor—. ¡Él te escucha!

—¿Y qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Víctor se frena de golpe, sorprendiendo a ambos omegas. Ya está harto de que todo el tiempo están peleando y nadie piensa que eso afecta al bebé de alguna u otra manera.

—¡Ya no discutan! ¡Todo esto afecta a nuestro sobrino! —se dirige a Yuuri, quien es el que está más molesto de los tres—, en parte estoy de acuerdo con Yuuri sobre esas personas, pero también no debes estar buscando un pero a cada pareja que hemos entrevistado.

—Lo hago porque es mi sobrino del que hablamos, no me gustaría que esté en un hogar tóxico —dice el omega.

—Pues ese es el que le estamos creando si continúan con estas peleas —gruñe Víctor.

—Es que…

—¡No es nuestro hijo, Yuuri! ¡No podemos hacer nada más que respetar la decisión de Yurio! —se exalta el alfa.

El omega tuerce los labios y molesto por el grito de su alfa decide bajarse del carro. No puede estar cerca de ellos o podrá decir cosas de las que se arrepentirá.

—¡Espera, Yuuri! —Víctor se baja detrás de él para detener su andar.

Pero el omega está ofendido por las palabras del alfa y no planea detenerse. Entonces es Yuri quien baja para detenerlo.

—¡Estúpido cerdo! ¡Vuelve acá! —le grita Yuri.

Se detiene y se voltea a ver al omega. Yuuri está llorando y eso rompe a Yuri.

—Lamento mucho ponerte en esta posición, pero si vienes a estas entrevistas es porque necesito tu opinión, más no que quieras hablar como si fueras su mamá —dice Yuri evitando derramar lágrimas.

—Pero siento como si fuera mi obligación protegerlo. No puedo tolerar que pase por eso.

—Yuuri —le llama su alfa para que se acerque.

El azabache toma la mano de su pareja, pero no le dirige alguna mirada o la palabra. Nadie dice nada y todos vuelven al carro. Volviendo a casa cada quien se va a dormir; Yuuri decide dormir en el cuarto de visitas para no estar cerca de Víctor.

El adolescente se siente mal al ver que ellos dos solo se dirigen palabras básicas como “buenos días” o “por favor y gracias”. Por suerte para él, Yuuri y Víctor arreglan las cosas entre ellos antes de lo pensado.

Tardaron varios días en poder estar bien para realizar una entrevista, sólo quedan cuatro candidatos más y Yurio se siente frustrado, necesita elegir una familia lo más pronto posible para poder sentir que el peso de aquel estorbo se haga menor.

La siguiente es una familia de betas. Nada más al llegar al gran hogar se dieron cuenta que aquella familia tenía los medios suficientes para poderlo mantener sin carencias. Los ojos esmeraldas del menor se pasearon por todo el lugar, no encontrando nada por lo que dudar de aquel ambiente.

—Oh, ¡Bienvenidos! —exclama la mujer al abrir la puerta—. Pasen.

Aquella castaña luce ropa deportiva que deja al descubierto su gran musculatura y al presentar a su marido se dan cuenta que no es diferente a ella. Ambos están obsesionados con su físico y se dejan ver en las mancuernas perfectamente acomodadas y las proteínas sobre la mesa.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri estaba sonriente y proporciona la información que se le pide de buena gana y Víctor sigue siendo tan idiota como de costumbre.

—¡Quien iba a imaginar que tendríamos al bebé de una leyenda! Te vimos la temporada pasada —dice la mujer.

—Estuviste increíble —dice el hombre.

—Gracias —responde amablemente Yuri.

—Entonces es niño —dice con ternura la mujer—. Oh, siempre he querido un niño. Mi querido Jonathan.

—¿Jonathan? Quedamos que se llamaría Vladimir —replica el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ese nombre horrible? ¡Claro que no!

—¡Ese era el nombre de mi padre!

—¡Eso no le quita que esté horrible!

El cambio de humor en la pareja deja perplejos a los involucrados. Yuuri frunce el ceño con preocupación al ver como la discusión se hace cada vez más grande y Víctor decide tomar a ambos omegas y arrastrarlos fuera de ahí.

—Ha sido un placer, nosotros los llamamos —dice el alfa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en el coche Yuuri puede soltar unos cuantos gruñidos de protesta, más no dijo nada.

—Malditos locos —se atreve a decir Yuri para romper el hielo.

—Ni que lo digas —gruñe Yuuri.

—¿Vieron sus cuerpos? Eso no es normal —dice impresionado Víctor—. Ni en un millón de años podré tener esos músculos.

—No los necesitas —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa—. Me gustas así.

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y se coloca los audífonos. La música suena y sus pensamientos se pierden. En un momento determinado cierra los ojos y a su mente llega la imagen de un niño pequeño mirando fijamente la discusión entre ambos adultos sin poder hacer nada. Las cosas se calientan demasiado y está a punto de llegar a los golpes y todo ante la mirada del infante. En ese momento reacciona y se lleva la mano al vientre con preocupación, ¿ese sería el ambiente si lo deja ahí?

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta el japonés al ver el rápido movimiento del rubio hacia su vientre.

—¿Vamos al hospital? —inquiere Víctor.

—No —dice el menor—. Sólo me sorprendí un poco. En todo el día no se había movido —miente.

La siguiente entrevista es con una mujer alfa y su pareja omega, quienes viven en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de San Petersburgo. El lugar no es tranquilizador pues el edificio apesta a cigarro y alcohol.

Yuuri no se aleja del rubio por nada del mundo y tal parece querer tomar a Yurio en brazos y salir corriendo de ahí. Víctor no está en mejores condiciones, pero se atreve a querer ver a la pareja.

El omega es quien les abrió y con voz suave y manos temblorosas los deja pasar.

—Disculpen el desastre estamos pensando en mudarnos —se excusa el omega al encontrarlo limpiando una vajilla rota.

—¿A dónde se mudarán? —pregunta Víctor.

—Al centro —dice el omega, pero todos notaron la mentira.

Yuri se incomoda ante lo que ve. Aquel no es un buen lugar, o por lo menos no lo es para querer dejar a su hijo.

—Y-yo… Yo no he podido darle un bebé a mi pareja y me gustaría dárselo. Sé que… En familia podríamos…

—¿Por qué tanto ruido? —pregunta la alfa saliendo de una habitación que intuyeron era el dormitorio.

—Ah, cariño… Ellos son…

—Los del crío, ¿me equivoco? —dice sacando un cigarro de su pantalón con intención de encenderlo.

Yuuri se muestra horrorizado y atrae a Yuri hacia él como si de ese modo pudiera impedir que el humo lo alcanzara.

—¡Amor! ¿Podrías salir a fumar afuera? Es malo para… —la fiera mirada de la mujer hace callar a su pareja quien se encoge incómodo—. Por favor.

La mujer sale a pasos lentos, no sin antes barrer con la mirada a Yuri. Con algo de temor, el rubio lleva su mano al vientre como para asegurarse que aún está ahí.

—Vámonos— pide Yuri en un susurro y nadie pone objeción.

Ésta vez Yuuri no puede contenerse y nadie tiene la osadía de detenerlo. Que terrible lugar tienen esa pareja y no entienden cómo es que están en la lista de la agencia.

La tercera pareja se trata de un alfa y una mujer beta. Y nada más al llegar se llevan una sorpresa.

—¡Debe ser una broma! —exclama Yuuri mientras Víctor suelta un silbido de sorpresa—. ¡E-es una mansión!

En efecto, el inmueble es lujoso y enorme, con amplios jardines y varios coches en el garage. ¡Incluso tenían su propio cementerio!

Aún con la boca abierta, son invitados a pasar por un hombre mayor de voz amable que los conduce por elegantes pasillos hasta un despacho de muebles de caoba.

—¿Les apetece algo de beber? —ofrece—. ¿Agua, jugo, licor para usted, señor Nikiforov?

—No muchas gracias —declinan los mayores.

—Yo quiero un jugo —pide Yurio.

—Por supuesto —el hombre hizo sonar una campana y pidió el jugo del menor—. Ahora, hablemos del bebé. Sí son tan amables.

—¿No esperaremos a sus hijos? —inquiere Yuuri.

—Oh, no. No tengo hijos. Por eso mismo los contacté.

Yuuri no puede esconder el asombro y mira a Víctor en busca de ayuda.

—M-mis disculpas, señor Petrov —tartamudea el albino.

—No sé preocupen entiendo que deben de recibir más peticiones de parejas jóvenes, pero me atreví a pedir una entrevista porque tengo mucho que dar y nadie que pueda recibirlo —dice con voz triste—. Ya que mis familiares se están haciendo cargo de mi emporio me gustaría poder pasar mis días criando a un hijo y volviéndolo una persona de bien y digno de mi fortuna. No estará solo, recibirá educación de los mejores, podrá aprender lo que desee; música, idiomas, incluso patinaje si así lo desea. Cómo podrán ver no le faltará nada y lo cuidaré con amor y paciencia. Y sé que mi esposa también lo amará sin restricciones.

Aquello convence al ruso menor quien se siente feliz de encontrar un buen lugar donde pueda dejarlo. Ver aquella posibilidad tan cerca le pone los pelos de punta, así que decide mentir sobre una salida al baño y explorar un poco.

—Agh, ¿entonces si vinieron?— dice una voz femenina en el pasillo.

—Así es, señora.

—Viejo, estúpido. Pudiendo comprar un perrito desea una de esas bestias asquerosas. Son un verdadero estorbo y siempre huelen a leche cortada.

Aquello pone de malas al menor, quien acaricia su vientre inconscientemente. Sólo él puede llamar estorbo a su hijo.

—¡Pero señora! Entiéndalo, el amo está deseoso de un hijo.

—¿Y cuánto le durará el gusto? ¿Un año o dos? ¡Si no es joven! Creo que tiene un pie en la tumba ya —agrega con humor negro—. Y ni crean que yo me haré cargo. A ver a quién se lo doy porque a mí no me va a arruinar mi próspera vida.

Completamente furioso, Yuri regresa al despacho tomando a Yuuri del brazo para arrastrarlo.

—¡¿Yurio?! ¿Qué sucede?

Él no responde, pero la puerta se abre y entra una hermosa mujer rubia con apenas sus treintas. Corrió hacia el hombre y lo abrazó.

—Mi amor, perdóname por llegar tarde. El curso de cocina terminó después de la hora y…

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien —dice señalandolos—. Ellos son las personas de las que te hablé.

—¡Oh! Los del bebé —dice con una buena actuación para engañar a los presentes—. Me alegra haberlo podido alcanzar. Mi nombre es Alejandra y estaré encantada de ser madre de un espléndido… —hace una seña a su esposo.

—Niño —dice Víctor.

—Cállate anciano —gruñe a la defensiva Yurio.

—¡Un niño! ¡Qué maravilla! Llevará el apellido Petrov a la siguiente generación, tal y como siempre quisiste —dice la mujer al hombre—. Tomo clases de cocina en las mañanas, así que no se deberán preocupar por su alimentación, yo me haré cargo —la mujer se acerca a Yurio y extendió los brazos—. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

El rubio retrocede y abraza su vientre para protegerlo de esa mujer. No dejará que nadie quiera hacerle daño.

—No lo tocarás después de lo que escuché en el pasillo —dice en voz baja y con una amenaza en su voz.

La mujer se sorprende pero después sonríe burlona.

—Ah, entonces estás consciente de lo tanto que espero a ese bebé —dice aún en su actuación.

Viendo que la mujer sigue siendo tan falsa como esa nariz, Yuri abre la puerta de un jalón.

—Disculpen, tengo una cita con el médico en una hora —murmura antes de salir arrastrando al cerdo con él.

El japonés lo sigue en silencio y Víctor no comprende qué es lo que está pasando. Abordan el carro y al ver que el rubio no dice nada, se preocupan.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta Yuuri aún sin entender qué está pasando.

—No se va a quedar aquí —responde—. No lo hará.

Decide mantenerse en silencio respecto a lo que escuchó de aquella mujer y el solo imaginar lo que habría tenido que pasar aquel bebé se le revuelve el estómago.

Las semanas pasan y su vientre se hace cada vez más grande, los golpes que recibe del ser dentro suyo son más dolorosos y aún con eso… no vuelve a llamarlo estorbo.

La última entrevista llega y Yuri se siente aún sensible de aquella última reunión, su lado omega estando tan a la defensiva que en más de una ocasión le ha gruñido a Mila o a Georgi cuando intentan acariciar su vientre.

Son recibidos por una pareja de clase media, alfa y omega. Ambos sonrientes y emocionados por el bebé. Ellos proporcionan toda la información que el desconfiado Yuri les llega a exigir ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.

—¿Si hace berrinche en medio del parque que harán?

—Varios libros y psicólogos recomiendan que se les dé una orden firme y no ceder ante los caprichos —responde el omega.

—Trataremos de consolarlo y hacerle ver que hay momentos y situaciones para poder obtener aquello que desea o si por el contrario aquello por lo que hace berrinche se trata de un potencial peligro lo alejaremos de eso.

Yuuri y Víctor se muestran encantados con la respuesta, pero Yuri no puede convencerse. ¿Cómo saber que no están mintiendo? ¿Cómo saber si ellos no son iguales a la mujer del viejo? ¿O si sufrían cambios de humor y se volvían agresivos como los betas? ¿Y si el alfa era posesivo en secreto?

—Estamos encantados con ustedes —admite Víctor.

—Y nosotros con ustedes —dice el omega con una amable sonrisa—. Les aseguro que nuestro bebé no tendrá ninguna queja de nosotros.

—Ya tenemos todo listo para nuestro bebé. Incluso ya pensamos en su nombre —dice con una sonrisa en alfa.

—Iván —dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se mostraron enamorados y entregados a recibir al bebé, pero la posesividad de ambos hace rabiar a Yurio.

—¿Su bebé? —se escucha el malestar en su voz.

—¡Si nuestro bebé! —exclama el omega completamente emocionando.

—Aún lo tengo yo.

La pareja ríe creyendo que Yuri tiene buen sentido del humor. Al ver que no se ríe, sienten que algo no anda bien.

—Sí, pero… Estás muy joven… ¿Nos lo darás, cierto? —dice el alfa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Víctor y Yuuri miraron al menor, quien sigue observando a la pareja con desconfianza. No respondió.

—Aún es muy pronto para decidirlo y debemos platicarlo nosotros tres —Yuuri con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Les prometo que les mantendremos al día cuando tengamos la decisión lista —agrega Víctor.

—Ah, claro —dice el omega confundido.

Los adultos miran a Yuri durante todo el camino a la casa, más no tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Yuri —lo llama Víctor.

—Quédate con nosotros por favor —le pide Yuuri antes de que siguiera yendo a su habitación.

—¿Qué? —inquiere el rubio.

—¿No dirás nada de la pareja? —pregunta el japonés.

—Sí, es odiosa.

—Es la mejor familia que hemos encontrado para mí sobrino —dice Víctor.

—¡Seguro! Continúen aguantándolos hablar de **MI** bebé cómo si fuera suyo aún cuando no lo he parido —brama—. Mi bebé esto, mi bebé el otro. ¡Lo sigo teniendo yo!

—P-pero no por mucho, ¿no es así? No es lo que tanto querías? —pregunta Víctor.

A Yuri se le forma un nudo en el estómago y sin querer responder sale de la casa a paso firme. Nuevamente termina en un parque hablando con Otabek, a quien le relata todo lo que había pasado en las entrevistas.

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —exclama.

—No hay familia perfecta, Yuri —dice Otabek—. Pero creo que la última es la más adecuada.

—¿Y si no? Y sí… No sé, lo quieren para hacer comida de perro. ¡¿Yo como voy a saber que estará bien?!

—¿Confiando? Podrías también ir a verlo de vez en cuando.

—¡No! ¡Porque sé que si lo veo me encariñaré más con él! —exclama Yuri queriendo llorar—. No… No estoy seguro de qué vida tendrá a mi lado y quisiera que tuviera una mucho mejor de la que yo pueda darle, pero al mismo tiempo ya no quiero dejarlo porque no confío en nadie para que lo cuide bien.

—Sé que tú lo cuidarlas bien —replica Beka con suavidad—. Tienes ayuda y…

—¡Beka, no puedo!

—No hay familia perfecta, Yuri, y aunque sé que hace falta más que amor para seguir adelante, confío en ti para tomar la mejor decisión.

Las lágrimas lo traicionan. No puede tenerlo, su sentido común se lo advierte, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Su parte omega ya había desarrollado el vínculo desde que descubrió que ama el pirozhki de Katsudon tanto como a él, que Ágape puede relajarlo y hacer que sus movimientos sean más suaves, al notar cómo reacciona a la voz de Víctor, Yuuri y Otabek, y sobretodo, en ese momento donde, en la soledad de su cuarto lo llamó “bebé” por primera vez en voz alta, recibiendo una patada en donde su mano estaba puesta.

Sabía que es una locura, pero quiere conocerlo más y saber si podría enseñarle a patinar para que venciera a todos los demás como una vez él lo consiguió. Y del mismo modo que lleva tomando decisiones los últimos meses, Yuri se limpia las lágrimas y le susurra a Beka.

—Quiero conservarlo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14

Por unos momentos Otabek se queda helado sin poder decir algo. Jamás creyó que Yuri eso diría y menos viéndolo como se ponía a insultar al bebé o lo aferrado que estaba a darlo en adopción.

—¿Estás seguro, Yura? —la voz de Otabek casi se quiebra al grado del llanto—. No hay marcha atrás el día que lo tengas y…

—Estoy completamente seguro, no dejaré que nadie más tenga a mi bebé —se muerde el labio.

—En ese caso no te voy a dejar solo, jamás lo haré.

—Gracias, Beka.

Estando más tranquilo vuelve a casa, donde Yuuri y Víctor lo esperan con la cena. Tiene que comunicarles sobre la decisión tan radical que ha tomado, que no se hace la idea de no tener a su hijo en sus brazos y darlo como si fuera un regalo. Pero hablar con ese par a veces le es un poco difícil sobre todo cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos.

Yuuri se da cuenta de la presencia de Yuri y lo abatido que se nota, pero no se percata de sus ojos rojos. Víctor está sobre la silla del comedor esperando que su amado cerdito sirva la cena mientras lee una revista de patinaje.

El menor siente como un leve golpe en el estómago al estar preparándose mentalmente como anunciar su decisión.

—Deberías considerar otra segunda oportunidad a la familia que visitamos —comenta el omega mientras sirve en la mesa.

—Es la mejor pareja que hemos visto en semanas —continua Víctor.

Se muerde el labio y agacha la mirada, aferrándose a su vientre para protegerlo, siente como si quisieran quitárselo y no tolerará eso. Aclara su garganta y sin mirarlos se prepara para anunciar la noticia. 

—V-voy a tenerlo y seré su mamá —murmura demasiado bajo y con las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

La pareja deja de hacer lo que están haciendo y miran a Yuri completamente atónitos. No pueden creer lo que acaba de decir, quizá escucharon mal e incluso dejan de respirar por unos segundos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —jadea Víctor.

Yuri frunce el ceño, odia tener que estar repitiendo las cosas y más a ese par de idiotas que siempre viven en la luna. 

—¡Dije que voy a conservarlo y ustedes me van a ayudar! —casi grita para que lo escuchen.

No, no es una mentira ni un sueño. No lo pueden creer, pero ver al adolescente tomando su vientre con ternura ven que es real. Las lágrimas salen de los ojos de Víctor y Yuuri emocionados por la noticia y no dudan en querer abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, jamás te dejaremos solo —masculla Víctor. No le cabe la felicidad ahora que tendrán al pequeño pateador en su familia.

—Seremos la mejor familia que puede tener —susurra Yuuri con todo el sentido omega al tope.

La felicidad con esa noticia perdura durante las siguientes semanas, incluso el humor de Yuri es diferente a lo que era antes. Los antojos por pyroshkys de Katsudon aumentan considerablemente hasta que el adolescente llega al grado de querer llorar a que le cocinen uno.

Las asignaciones de los patinadores salen a la luz en internet y tanto Yuuri como Víctor tienen que viajar lejos del país y a Yuri le han prohibido viajar a distancias muy lejanas.

Le da tristeza ver como se preparan y lo dejarán sólo en esa casa con las mascotas. Víctor y Yuuri no quieren dejarlo tanto tiempo sólo, necesitan cuidarlo todo el tiempo necesario.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo allá —comenta Yuuri mientras hace su maleta.

—Yo quiero ir —dice entristecido Yuri.

—No puedes, dijo el doctor que debes quedarte aquí —agrega Nikiforov mientras decide qué traje debe llevar.

—Vas a comer bien, ¿cierto? Si no quieres cocinar puedes ordenar comida del local donde venden cosas nutritivas —Yuuri se acerca al menor para acariciarle la cabeza.

—Odio tener que quedarme y no poder ir a verlos —Yuri hace un puchero, no es de él hacerlos, pero las hormonas lo tienen demasiado sensible.

No lo dejan ni acompañarlos al aeropuerto. Yuuri irá a Estados Unidos y después se irán a Francia para la competencia de Víctor.

En cuanto ve que el carro ya no se ve por la avenida, corre de prisa hacia su habitación para sacar una enorme maleta y marca el número del taxi para que lo lleve al aeropuerto. Le dijeron que no puede viajar por tiempos largos, pero un vuelo a Moscú no le va a afectar.

Abordando el taxi se coloca una sudadera azul de Víctor, unas gafas oscuras y se tapa como si en verdad estuvieran en pleno invierno. Marca al número que tiene en favoritos y enseguida le contesta el kazajo.

—Ya voy en camino, ¿te veo en el aeropuerto? —pregunta Yuri emocionado.

—Estaré esperándote, espero no tener problemas con tus padres —agrega del otro lado el kazajo.

—Tranquilo, ellos me dejaron ir —miente el adolescente mientras cruza los dedos detrás de su espalda—. ¡Y no son mis papás!

En un par de horas, Yuri se reunirá con Otabek para poder ver la competencia que se realizará en Moscú. Compra un boleto en primera clase para poder estirarse bien, aunque fuera un par de horas de vuelo.

—Veremos a Beka competir, mi pequeño pyroshky —acaricia su vientre con mucha ternura—. Más vale que gane el oro o lo haré borsch.

Y el pequeño le contesta con una patadita, una que ya le hace expresar gestos de dolor al omega. Su cuerpo es demasiado delgado y pequeño para concebir a un cachorro y aún así se las arregla para crecer sano en su vientre.

—No pegues tan duro, me vas a romper una costilla —gruñe picándole dónde lo pateó.

Llegando al aeropuerto se reúne con Otabek y al verlo Yuri entrelaza los dedos con él mientras caminan hacia la salida del lugar. Abordan otro taxi y se dirigen al hotel que está cerca de la pista.

—¿Cómo se ha estado portando el bebé? —pregunta Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es muy travieso, seguro que será patinador por esas molestas patadas que me da —contesta el menor.

—Seguro que sí, debe de seguir tus pasos como patinador profesional —Otabek acaricia el vientre.

Llegando al hotel, mientras el alfa baja las maletas, Yuri se detiene por unos segundos. En este lugar fue la primera vez que se entregó a aquel idiota y algunos recuerdos aparecen en su memoria como flashback. Inconsciente se lleva la mano al vientre y una pequeña lágrima resbala de su ojo. La limpia antes de que Otabek se dé cuenta.

—¿Quieres descansar o comer? —pregunta el alfa tomando su mano nuevamente.

—Pidamos servicio al cuarto —dice con algo de molestia—, mis pies me duelen, estoy cansado y quiero devorar todo un elefante.

Otabek ríe levemente y accede a su petición. Caminan hacia el interior para registrarse en el hotel y encerrarse en la habitación correspondiente.

Ambos jóvenes no tienen ni idea de que cerca de su habitación está alojándose Leroy con su esposa.

Sin querer, le han dado la habitación que fue testigo de un romance.

—Esta habitación me gusta —dice la azabache.

Mira hacia la cama y los recuerdos llegan a su memoria, las pláticas y las caricias que se dieron aquella noche hasta el amanecer.

—A mí no me gusta, el color de las sábanas no es de mi agrado —gruñe el alfa—, sin embargo, el hotel está lleno y no podemos pedir un cambio de habitación.

—Entonces —la mujer se acerca de forma provocativa—, ¿te gustaría que quitemos las sábanas de la cama?

—Es una gran idea, querida —Jean besa a su esposa y sonríe con falsedad.

—Entonces espera aquí, me voy a preparar para mí Rey —la chica camina hacia el baño y antes de encerrarse le lanza un beso y una coqueta mirada.

Jean sonríe triste y en cuanto la puerta se cierra, se deja caer sobre la cama y se dedica a ver las redes sociales.

Lo que le sorprende es ver a Otabek caminar con alguien de la mano. No se puede distinguir el rostro porque fue tomada por un fan y estaba muy lejos.

Nuevamente teclea el nombre de Yuri en instagram y no aparece nada, lo último que subió fue la fotografía de navidad.

—Te has tatuado por completo en mi ser y no puedo olvidarte, ¿cómo estarás? —susurra.

Jean suspira pasando su mano por su cuello al hombro, donde comienza a masajear con lentitud. El estrés de vivir bajo un matrimonio que lo tiene forzado y vaciar todas sus frustraciones en las competencias lo tienen cansado y por más que, como en ese momento, Isabella quisiera ayudarlo a relajarse sucede todo lo contrario.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

En otra habitación de hotel, Yuri y Otabek se encuentran compartiendo una cena algo poco convencional. Mientras que el kazajo come una hamburguesa, Yuri se dedica en sumergir las papas a la francesa de dicha hamburguesa en helado de chocolate mientras veían una película de terror.

—No puedo creer que exista gente que se cree eso —dice con la boca llena.

—Es una buena película y la trama es interesante —responde el pelinegro.

—Oh claro, porque no existen otras 25 películas sobre posesiones demoníacas —La mujer en la televisión se contorsiona y ruge feroz. Yuri suelta una risa—. ¡Yo podía hacer eso! —señala la pantalla.

—¿Rugir? Oh, todavía lo haces, más con tus antojos extraños —se burla Otabek.

—¡Muy gracioso! —responde arrojándole una almohada—. Yo no hago eso, ¿verdad que no? —le pregunta a su vientre mientras reparte piquetes por toda su panza.

Otabek sonríe y sin poder evitarlo coloca su mano sobre la curvatura, lo suficientemente cerca de la mano del rubio como para rozar sus dedos.

—Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando —susurra el azabache

—Dímelo a mí —responde Yurio—. Si no me estuviera pateando toda la noche creería que no es más que una pesadilla.

—¿Insistes?

—Es la verdad. Aún no sé muy bien qué haré para volver a la pista y atender a este pequeño latoso. Algo tendré que lidiar en algún momento —dice con un suspiro.

—Encontraremos la manera —dice Otabek—. Tu abuelo…

—No sé si sea lo mejor. Él es demasiado grande ya como para cuidar a otro bebé —dice antes de agregar con mejor humor—. Ya son tres generaciones las que cuidaría.

Gracias al peso del bebé Yuri se levanta a caminar, yendo a la ventana del hotel para poder apreciar la vista de la ciudad. El verano había llegado y el sol no se ocultaría en un buen rato, pero era lo suficientemente tarde como para no haber muchas personas fuera.

—¿Has pensado en nombres? —pregunta Otabek.

—No. Lo haré más adelante, mientras quiero hacerme la idea de que seré… —suspira muy profundo—, madre.

—Serás una gran madre.

—Todos dicen eso —le resta importancia—. Solo me importaría lo que él piense de mí.

Beka se acerca a él y coloca una mano en la espalda del menor y la otra sobre su vientre, sintiéndolo moverse.

—¿Llorarás cuando te diga que eres la mejor madre del mundo?

—No —miente.

Beka suelta una ligera risa y besa con cariño la cabeza de Yuri antes de hacer algo más osado como arrodillarse y colocar su oído sobre la panza del rubio.

—¿Me escuchas o no? —inmediatamente recibe una parada sobre su oreja.

—Dice que dejes de repetir esa frase tan molesta —dice Yuri.

—¿Eso dice?

—Sí.

Presa de la emoción, Otabek besa la piel del joven omega antes de levantarse y jalarlo a la cama.

—Ya es tarde y necesitan descansar.

—Dile a él que se duerma y yo haré lo mismo —responde el menor.

Todo parecía tranquilo, pero no contaron con que alguien los estuviera observando, capturando cada escena de ese momento tan conmovedor.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

En el programa corto, Yuri se queda cerca de las gradas para poder ver los programas de los demás chicos.

Le da gusto ver que también está Phichit y quisiera ir a saludarlo, pero sería muy arriesgado a que lo vean los demás y descubran del porqué esta temporada se retiró.

Se emociona al ver a Otabek participar y lo saluda desde lejos, quien el otro le dedica su puño en alto.

—Te estás moviendo mucho, ¿quisieras ir a patinar? —se lleva la mano al vientre—. Yo también quisiera estar ahí abajo —dice con mucha tristeza.

Se sorprende que Phichit también ha mejorado mucho su técnica y espera que este año tenga mejor puntuación.

Cansado de estar levantado y apoyar a sus dos amigos, se deja caer sobre la banca y decide escribirles a sus padres adoptivos para decirles que él se encuentra bien.

—Debo hacerlo o se enojarán el viejo y el cerdo —comenta el menor.

Escucha que la canción de Sonata Moonlight comienza a sonar y los movimientos del bebé se relajan un poco.

¿Quién ha decidido patinar esa canción? Alza la vista y su corazón da un vuelco al ver a Jean patinando.

—¿Por qué no vi a ese idiota en la lista? —gruñe mientras abraza su vientre como si quisiera protegerlo.

Su corazón comienza a sentirse lleno de nostalgia. Solo es un idiota rey que quiere llamar la atención para ocultar esa soledad que lo caracteriza.

Queriendo escapar cuanto antes, le manda un mensaje a Otabek con el pretexto de que se irá al hotel porque está cansado.

Beka le pide que espere para que pueda acompañarlo, pero aquello no hará más que aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarse con aquella única persona en ese momento que no está dispuesto a soportar.

Al salir del lugar decide tomar un taxi y su mala suerte hace que no pase ninguno y se quede 20 minutos esperando. Gruñe porque para ese tiempo habría dado igual esperar dentro de la pista, sentado y cómodo a que todo terminara.

Lo que le pone los nervios de punta es el sonido de una cámara tomando varias fotos. No puede ser Phichit por dos buenas razones; al parecer aun no acaba la competencia y no es tan silencioso en su modus operandi.

—No, no, no —murmura el menor con desesperación.

Un paparazzi.

Aquello lo pone tan nervioso que siente a su bebé reaccionar ante ello. Se supone que nadie sabría que está ahí, así que con toda la tranquilidad que puede decide regresar a la pista… o ese fue su plan.

—¡¿Yuri Plisetsk?! —el flash lo ciega por varios segundos como a un gato y tarda en desviar la vista. Reacciona tarde y ahora tenían un buen plano de su cara—. Para mí revista dime, ¿por qué te retiraste? —vuelve a insistir.

El rubio gruñe y tapa el rostro jalando más la gorra de su sudadera, sin responder nada.

—¿Eras tú el que captamos ayer demasiado acaramelado con el patinador Altin en su habitación de hotel?

Aquello lo pone furioso y se gira para mirar al paparazzi e intentar arrebatarle la cámara.

—¡Eres un infeliz! —gruñe dirigiéndose hacia él.

Pero con el embarazo se ha vuelto lento y de movimientos limitados. No puede saltar ni patearlo como quisiera y esa ventaja la aprovecha la escurridiza sabandija, quien capta una fotografía de perfil que deja ver claramente su abultado vientre.

—¡Wow! Así que es por eso.

Yuri quiere llorar de frustración. No puede alcanzarlo y le está dando armas para joderlo y hundirlo. En un intento desesperado por atraparlo, Yuri lo toma de la chamarra y lo jala hacia sí, pero el paparazzi se logra zafar haciendo que el rubio retroceda por inercia, lo que no esperaba era la mala calidad del terreno, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de sentón.

El paparazzi se muestra asustado y gira a todos lados para poder huir. Por fortuna, Beka llega rápidamente y le arrebata la cámara al sujeto solo para arrojarla al suelo.

—¡Noooo!— exclama el paparazzi. —¡¿Me vas a pagar eso?!

De coraje toma al sujeto de la ropa y lo acorrala en la pared.

—¡Imbécil, quiero que te largues antes de que te muela a golpes! —gruñe con frialdad.

Lo suelta y observa al hombre correr al verlo furioso antes de apresurarse a Yuri, quien se toma fuertemente el vientre.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —se nota la preocupación en su voz.

—N-no siento nada —susurra Yuri aun en estado de shock—. N-no me duele n-nada.

—Te llevaré al hospital —dice aún sin importarle lo que diga el omega.

—Llévate la cámara, no puedo dejar que…

Otabek gruñe, pero toma la cámara rota y se la entrega a Yuri antes de tomarlo en brazos y acercarse a una pareja que estaban parando un taxi.

—Por favor, permítame tomarlo, mi pareja se cayó y espera un bebé —dice nervioso.

La pareja de betas se asusta y lo apresuran a entrar, para su fortuna tampoco fue necesario decirle nada al conductor, quien escuchó las nerviosas palabras del kazajo. Lo que no sabían es que aquel paparazzi había logrado tomar más fotografías del momento con su celular.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	15. Chapter 15

La adrenalina lo está consumiendo, obligándolo a mirar a Yuri durante todo el trayecto al hospital. Se halla pálido, tembloroso y con los ojos hinchados de aguantar el llanto. Se frota el vientre con nerviosismo y parece querer rezar aunque fuera ateo. Otabek también pone una mano en el vientre, queriendo transmitirle al bebé sus plegarias porque se mantuviera ahí dentro hasta el final. El rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones, ahora que había decidido mantenerlo a su lado corría el riesgo de perderlo por su imprudencia.

Beka no lo deja caminar y lo lleva cargando a urgencias. Mientras el kazajo llena los papeles correspondientes con las manos temblorosas, el rubio saca la tarjeta SD de la cámara y deja ésta en el suelo con un gesto despectivo. No tardaron mucho en pasarlo con el especialista y ambos adolescentes se encuentran con las manos entrelazadas esperando el veredicto.

—Se encuentra bien. No veo ninguna anomalía o problema. El golpe puede haberlo dejado adolorido, pero le recomendaría reposo y continuar siguiendo las instrucciones de su médico —dice colocando el ecógrafo de modo que ambos pudieran ver el rostro del bebé—. Cómo pueden observar está dormido, el ajetreo no debió de hacer más que arrullarlo. No sé preocupen está fuera de peligro.

Sabiendo que el bebé se encuentra en buen estado, Yuri y Otabek vuelven al hotel en el que directamente se van a dormir o intentan hacerlo, no hablan para nada del triunfo del kazajo, solo quieren quitarse el mal susto que se llevaron esa tarde.

Recostados en medio de la oscuridad, Otabek cuela su mano por debajo del pijama viejo de Yuri y la deja sobre su tibio vientre. Siente de vez en cuando pequeños movimientos del bebé acomodándose en las entrañas del menor.

Yuri toma la mano de Otabek y la entrelaza para sentirse protegido y mimado bajo los brazos de un alfa. Esa noche, sin necesidad de emitir alguna palabra, demuestran cuánto se necesitan el uno al otro.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

En la mañana son despertados por el sonido del celular de Yuri. El menor gruñe por ser despertado de esa forma, la noche fue algo pesada porque ninguno de los dos conciliaba el sueño.

Estuvieron al tanto de lo que pasará, pues no estaban tranquilos y cuando dormían, en el mínimo movimiento se despertaban.

A gruñidos busca el celular entre las sábanas y sin revisar la pantalla del celular, contesta de golpe.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! —la voz de Víctor casi le rompe el tímpano, incluso Otabek la escucha sin necesidad de estar en altavoz.

—¿Pe-pero qué? ¡Buenos días se dicen, estúpido anciano! —exclama Yuri molesto.

—¡Hay fotos tuyas por todas partes! ¿Quieres explicarnos qué haces Moscú?

El aire se le va por unos segundos y voltea a ver a Otabek, quien enseguida abre su teléfono y comienza a buscar.

—¡Voy a matar a Otabek si te hizo daño! —se escucha la voz de Yuuri a lado del alfa.

Y encuentran lo que no querían que ocurriera. Otabek le acerca el teléfono al adolescente y viendo la noticia arruga la nariz de desagrado.

Fotografías desde que Yuri llegó a Moscú y se fue con Otabek, otras más desde la ventana del hotel donde el kazajo besa el vientre de Yuri. La última es la que los sorprende por completo, tomaron un ángulo en el que el alfa se ve agresivo y la caída de Yuri.

_“Amor juvenil: La acaramelada pareja de patinadores, quienes esperan un bebé, discuten al final de la competencia dando como resultado que el omega Plisetsky sufra una caída”._

—¡Estos malditos idiotas amarillistas! —exclama Yuri completamente enojado golpeando la cama con su puño.

—Han manipulado la historia a su modo, poniéndome como un agresivo —Otabek se nota demasiado furioso que hasta una vena resalta en su cien—. ¿¡Cómo mierdas voy a atacar a mi Yura?!

Se escucha del otro lado que Yuuri y Víctor se arrebatan el teléfono. Están tan preocupados por el bien de su amigo y de su sobrino que se desconocen como pareja. 

—¡No debes estar ahí! ¡Te dijeron que no viajaras! —es la voz de Yuuri la que suena demasiado molesta.

El menor bufa y se lleva la mano al rostro, cansado de que quieren prohibirle salir como si fuera un delicado.

—Dijo que largos trayectos no, solo vine a apoyar a Beka, ¿quieren calmarse?

—¡Me calmaré hasta que me digas que fue lo que pasó!

—El idiota del fotógrafo me estaba acosando y quería que le contestará unas preguntas. Le quise quitar la cámara y caí.

—¿¡CAÍSTE?! —gritan, casi rompiendo los tímpanos de ambos adolescentes.

—¡Mandaré a que te recojan de inmediato! —se escucha alterado su compatriota

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

—¿Quieren callarse? Beka me llevó al hospital y todo está bien, sólo me duele el trasero y me iré en cuanto acabe la competencia.

—Me aseguraré de dejarlo en casa —agrega el kazajo para tranquilizar a los adultos.

—¿Quién cuida de Makkachin? —pregunta Víctor con seriedad.

—Mi abuelo, no soy capaz de dejarlo solo —contesta el rubio.

Ya más tranquilos Yuuri y Víctor cuelgan la llamada, pero la impotencia que les ha generado esa noticia les deja un mal sabor en la boca.

Otabek falta a la práctica pública para quedarse a cuidar más tiempo a Yuri y en cuanto su entrenador lo llama para que baje, ambos se dirigen a la pista tomados de la mano.

Es de esperarse que los paparazzis que los ven les preguntan sobre lo que ocurrió y si Otabek es un alfa peligroso.

—Sólo quiero dejar en claro que Otabek es la persona más maravillosa y amorosa. Nos cuida y nos protege como un verdadero alfa, dejen de difundir estupideces. —le dice Yuri a uno de ellos antes de entrar a la pista.

Por esta única y exclusiva ocasión dejan que Yuri esté cerca de la pista junto con el entrenador de Otabek para protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Las patadas y los movimientos del bebé son una molestia para Yuri, quien hace muecas y gestos de dolor. Otabek se preocupa y de inmediato lo lleva a sentar

—El bebé está muy inquieto —masculla.

Otabek no duda en poner sus manos cálidas sobre su vientre y recibe una que otra patada, como si quisiera decirles algo y esa es la única forma de que puede comunicarse.

—Bebé, sé un buen chico y pórtate bien —habla con el vientre mientras le acaricia con suavidad.

El turno de Otabek llega y Yuri se acerca a la pista con la chamarra en brazos. El aroma del alfa mantiene tranquilo tanto a Yuri como al bebé mientras que están lejos del kazajo.

Está tan atento al programa del kazajo que no se percata que alguien más lo observa desde una considerable distancia.

Verlo emocionado y con esa pancita enorme lo congela, siente una punzada en el pecho y los deseos de correr y abrazar a Yuri.

La tierna imagen de verlo con una mano sobre el vientre y hablando con el cachorro que crece en sus entrañas jamás se le olvidará al canadiense.

Por unos segundos siente la sensación de querer ir a tocar esa barriguita y mantener a Yuri en sus brazos, creer que el cachorro que lleva dentro es de él como dijo Otabek hace unos meses atrás.

—Jean, es tu turno —lo llama su mamá—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Es claro que no, pero por inercia se quita las fundas de los patines para entrar a la pista.

“Mi bebé y mi Omega están aquí” piensa el canadiense, sintiendo como su corazón golpea con fuerza en su pecho.

Ve a Otabek de cara a cara, queriendo decirle que se aleje de SU omega y de SU cachorro. La mirada que el kazajo le dedica lo deja helado, incluyendo que las feromonas de este se hacen notar como una advertencia.

Entra a la pista para tomar posición y comenzar con la demostración de su programa.

Se distrae mucho en el momento que ve hacia el Kiss&Cry: Yuri aferrado de uno de los brazos de Otabek mientras que con la otra mano tiene el oso característico del kazajo.

Sabiendo cuál es la puntuación, Yuri y Otabek se abrazan, después acarician el vientre compartiendo la alegría y el triunfo del alfa.

—¡JJ! —grita su madre desde el otro lado de la pista.

La canción ya había comenzado y perdió tiempo viendo esa imagen que le destroza el corazón y le hiere el orgullo como alfa. Quizá sí debió marcarlo como le suplicó ese día en el baño y así no dejar que nadie más tome su lugar, pero por el temor y miedo a la presión de la boda y sobre lo que dirán decidió irse por el camino fácil.

Por mantener la mente distraída no logra un buen resultado como esperaban sus padres e incluso lo regañan.

Otabek queda en primer lugar y sobre el podio está Phichit en segundo y Jean en tercero. En cuanto baja del podio, Beka se acerca a Yuri.

—¡El patinador Otabek Altin ha demostrado que su programa está lleno de promesas emocionantes y que planea llegar hasta la final con ello! —se escucha al comentarista hablar en toda la pista—. ¡Oh! ¡Miren eso! ¡Otabek Altin se acerca al ex patinador ruso Yuri Plisetsky, el ganador del oro! ¡Le está colgando su medalla! ¡Esto es más emocionante que cualquier otra cosa!

Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojan ante tal acto y su corazón late con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Jamás habían tenido un gesto de tal magnitud con él.

—N-no tienes que hacerlo —dice el omega apenado.

—Este oro es dedicado a ti y al bebé, a mi familia —sonríe el kazajo.

Las lágrimas se desbordan de los ojos verdes, maldice unas cuantas palabras en ruso por su sensibilidad y abraza al kazajo sin lastimar su vientre.

Por encima del hombro nota que el canadiense lo está viendo, intercambian miradas por unos segundos y hasta pareciera que el cachorro se da cuenta por el gran movimiento que hace.

—Alguien está emocionado por su regalo —dice Otabek separándose para acariciar la barriga.

—Si, está muy feliz —Yuri aparta la vista para ver al kazajo—. Gracias, Beka.

Las entrevistas siguieron después de la sesión de fotos, siendo esta vez individuales, ya que todas las cámaras y reflectores están puestos en Otabek Altin, el ganador del oro y pareja de Yuri Plisetsky, quienes presumiblemente están esperando a su primer cachorro. Jean es el primero en pasar, Phichit es el siguiente, dejando para el broche de oro al kazajo.

—Tu primera entrevista en solitario, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunta Yuri, quien se muestra más nervioso que el mismo Altin.

—Bien, más si estás conmigo —dice con una sonrisa.

Yuri le corresponde, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Es tu momento de brillar y me temo que sí entro contigo taparé las cámaras con mi panzota, así que mejor me quedo aquí —Otabek sonríe, pero no insiste—. ¡Ah! La medalla —dice cuando está por pasar.

—Quédatela, ya todos saben a quién le pertenece —responde antes de salir a la entrevista.

Un silbido se escucha detrás de él y solo le basta con olfatear el aire con su sensible olfato para saber de quién se trata.

—¡Qué gran padre! Te sacaste la lotería.

Yuri se gira a encarar a Jean, quien se mantiene a su lado a ver cómo Beka responde las preguntas.

El rubio gruñe y da media vuelta para marcharse, pero el firme agarre del canadiense lo retuvo.

—Tranquilo, gatito. No huyas.

—Suéltame —pero al ver que no cedía suspiró frustrado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Felicitarte

—Puedes meterte tus felicitaciones por el…

—Te sienta muy bien el embarazo —susurra—. Eres adorable.

Los ojos de Yuri se posan sobre los grises del otro y se pierden en la suavidad y el cariño de aquella mirada, pero hay algo más… ¿ilusión, emoción, o sería tristeza? La mano de Jean se acerca al rostro del rubio y le coloca uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja.

—Tus ojos siempre me parecieron tu verdadero atractivo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Joven Altin, primero que todo, felicidades por su triunfo. En segundo, ¿me gustaría saber qué relación tiene con Yuri Plisetsky?

Las preguntas empezaron, pero tanto el ruso como el canadiense no pueden prestar atención a la rueda de prensa, pues están observándose fijamente como para eso.

—Mi relación con él es estrecha —dice sin dar muchos detalles. No han hablado de aquello y respetará la decisión que Yuri tomará, aunque espera que le correspondiera.

—¿Podría hablarnos del cachorro? —pide otra persona.

—Me temo que no, si en algún momento decidimos hablar de él ya se les notificará.

—¿Está diciendo que es un varón? —Otabek sonríe, pero no responde.

—Cuando nazca, ¿qué pasará con las carreras de Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin?

—No puedo hablar por Yuri, pero yo estoy pensando en tomarme unos meses de descanso.

—¿No participará en las Olimpiadas de Invierno?

—Eso ya se verá.

Aquello llama la atención del rubio, quien se atreve desviar la vista a su amigo en una clara muestra de sorpresa. ¿Tomarse un tiempo? ¡Pero si eso era…!

—Qué responsable —dice Jean sonriendo falsamente—. Me alegra que Beka haya aceptado las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Aquello fue un baldazo de agua fría para Yuri. No, Otabek no debe ser quien se tomará un tiempo por el bebé. Debía de ser…

—Fue un placer coincidir contigo, Yura. Hasta luego —murmura Leroy, apenas tocando por unos momentos el vientre del ruso antes de marcharse.

Yuri siente una corriente en su cuerpo a consecuencia de aquel toque, pero fue lo que necesitaba para despertar.

Quiso alcanzar a Jean, pero frena en seco al ver su anillo cuando este se retira sus guantes y se los entrega a la pelinegra. Su corazón vuelve a romperse, pero esta vez ha tomado una decisión también.

—Yuri, ¿estás listo para irnos? —pregunta Otabek.

Se gira para verlo y asiente, pero pudo ver como la mueca de felicidad del castaño se deforma.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No puedes retirarte, Beka —susurra.

—¿Disculpa?

—No es tu responsabilidad, ya ni siquiera es de Jean. Es mía, Beka y la afrontaré con responsabilidad —después suspira—. Soy su madre y aunque su padre no responderá, no estará solo.

—N-no te entiendo —dice nervioso Otabek.

—Otabek, no puedo pedirte que tomes una responsabilidad que no te corresponde. Aprecio tu ayuda y lo haré hoy y siempre, estoy seguro que él también te estará agradecido —dice con una sonrisa al poner la mano del kazajo en su vientre—. Ya te quiere, es feliz de escucharte, pero… no eres su padre. No puedes tirar tu tiempo a la basura por nosotros.

—¡No es tirar el tiempo a la basura! Y-yo…

—Lo sé, yo también quisiera que estuvieras siempre a mi lado, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Debes vivir tu vida, debes ganar más campeonatos… Por nosotros —suspira entrecortadamente—. Yo te alcanzaré en algún momento y este pequeño seguirá nuestros pasos, pero no podemos atarte de esa manera. Sal, patina, gana y no te dejes ganar. Por favor —agrega con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Vamos al hotel, estoy cansado —pide mientras se aleja, dejando a Beka completamente helado y con el corazón roto.

Regresaron al hotel en completo silencio y ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de romperlo, siendo la noche más incómoda de sus vidas. El vuelo de regreso a casa sale temprano en la mañana, por lo que el insomnio es utilizado para hacer maletas.

Otabek ya había pedido permiso a su entrenador de marchar a San Petersburgo para acompañar a Yuri a casa y éste aceptó, por lo que no va a cambiar de planes. Yuri tiene todo listo para partir, pero al tomar su chamarra nota que bajo ella está la medalla de Otabek, por lo que la toma entre sus manos y se gira a su amigo.

—Beka, la medalla…

—Es tuya —dice con frialdad—. Se las dediqué a ustedes y eso no cambiará. Tendré la oportunidad de conseguir más.

Yurio asiente y en el mismo silencio incómodo van al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión. Yuri no quería que esto sucediera, que su amistad se estuviera forzando de esta manera, pero tampoco quería que Beka se viera forzado a responder solamente porque se la había pasado llorando en sus brazos los últimos meses. ¡Vamos, que su amistad llevaba el mismo tiempo que ese bebé! ¿Y estaba arrastrando al kazajo a una paternidad que no le correspondía cuando apenas y llevaban seis meses de conocerse?

Mira de reojo al contrario, quien se había acurrucado a dormir. Él por más que lo intenta, no puede. El bebé tampoco parece querer dejarlo descansar con todas las piruetas que hace.

Llegando a tierra ninguno de los dos sigue con ánimos de hablar, apenas e intercambiando algunas palabras sobre el estado del bebé, y tras una caricia a su vientre y un suave “deja descansar a mamá” Beka vuelve a sumirse en el silencio.

—¡Yuri! —el grito de su nombre lo saca de sus pensamientos, encontrando a Víctor y Yuuri corriendo hacia él.

—¡Santo cielo, estaba tan preocupado! —exclama el japonés mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ningún dolor? Deberíamos ir al doctor —dice rápidamente mientras observa de pies a cabeza al menor, incluso tomándolo de sus mejillas.

—¡Y estás castigado! Te pedimos una sola cosa y nos desobedeciste, pudiste haberte lastimado o algo peor —dice Víctor con dureza.

—Sí, lo siento —murmura Yuri sin gritos ni groserías, atreviéndose a darles a los mayores una sonrisa de disculpa—. A decir verdad me siento un poco cansado, ¿podemos ir a casa?

Aquello sorprende a todos, incluso a Otabek, pero las ojeras y la pasividad del rubio, aunado al notorio distanciamiento entre ambos jóvenes alerta a la pareja, quien no discute y accede a la petición de Yuri.

Yuuri no se separa del rubio, quien debe admitir que el aura maternal del contrario lo tranquiliza y al latoso también. En secreto se pregunta si él podrá lograr eso con su bebé.

El vuelo de Beka a Kazajstán saldrá a la mañana del día siguiente, por lo que por insistencia de los adultos se quedará en el departamento de Víctor.

Al llegar, el rubio sube a pasos lentos a su habitación, pidiendo estar a solas para conciliar el sueño, por lo que Yuuri y Víctor deciden charlar con Otabek para saber qué está sucediendo.

Sirven un poco de café y galletas que trajeron de su viaje. No entienden porque las cosas están frías entre ellos y vieron la transmisión de la competencia donde mostraron mucho amor.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta el ruso.

Otabek se encoge de hombros y suspira muy profundo, contestando la pregunta del ruso. Todo esto lo pone tenso, triste y ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su victoria, no entiende porque de repente el cambio de emoción con el omega.

El azabache se acerca al joven adolescente y pone una mano sobre su hombro para tratar de transmitirle algo de confianza.

—¿Qué pasó? Quiero que nos cuentes todo, por favor Otabek —comenta con suavidad el japonés.

Otabek asiente levemente y muerde su labio. Tiene tantos sentimientos atravesados en su ser que en el momento que abra la boca explotará.

—Y-yo… No quisiera romper el voto de confianza de Yura —agacha la mirada—. Pero… Yo quiero estar con Yura, me he enamorado de él desde que lo conocí cuando éramos niños… —las lágrimas resbalan de sus mejillas y enseguida desaparecen por el mismo—. Sé que el bebé es de alguien más y esa persona no asumirá el papel como papá, y yo…

—Te encariñaste con el bebé —termina la frase el zarco.

Asiente levemente.

—Quiero ser esa figura paternal de ese pequeño cachorro, no me importa si no lleva mi sangre y estoy dispuesto a dar todo por él. Pero Yura… él quiere apartarme de su lado.

Yuuri siente ese instinto maternal de querer abrazar al adolescente y consolarlo, por lo que lo estrecha en sus brazos.

—Otabek a desarrollado ese instinto paternal a pesar de no ser el padre biológico —comenta Víctor con tranquilidad.

—Yo siento que soy el padre y mi deber es estar a su lado, me iba a dar un tiempo para poder apoyar y estar a lado de Yura, pero él quiere cargar con todo ese peso solo —agrega el kazajo— Ese maldito de Leroy no debe llamarse padre de ese hijo.

No pudo contenerse y ahora se ha dado cuenta del gran error que acaba de cometer.

—¿¡Qué!? —se quedan atónitos ambos adultos.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —levanta Víctor del sillón demasiado molesto que hasta la vena de la cíen resalta.

—¡No! —Otabek se acerca a él para detenerlo—. Por favor, no hagan esto más difícil. Yura se enojará.

—Pero…

—Yo soy el padre de ese niño —agrega Otabek—. Es mi cachorro y eso es lo que importa ahora y Yura… Son mi familia.

Otabek se nota seguro de esta decisión a pesar de lo que está a punto de arriesgar. Yuuri y Víctor se percatan de cuan decidido está el adolescente para cuidar y proteger a Yuri, algo que no van negarlo.

—Si lo deseas, entonces debes pelear por ellos —Yuuri pone sus manos sobre los hombros del menor en forma de alentar y apoyarlo.

 _“Pelear por ellos”_ aquello le parece más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, más con las cosas como están ahora. Decide seguir los consejos de Yuuri y dejar que las cosas se enfríen, pero aquella parte de él que ha formado ya un vínculo con Yuri y el cachorro le exige casi a gruñidos que vaya con ellos.

El tiempo pasa y Yuri no ha bajado, por lo que Otabek se ofrece a despertarlo para avisar que la comida está lista. Le tiemblan las manos, pero tras un suspiro para darse valor toca la puerta y abre con lentitud. Encuentra al rubio en posición fetal, con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra bajo su cabeza. Sus ojos están cerrados y de sus labios entre abiertos se escapan ligeros ronquidos que no hacen más que darle más ternura al alfa.

Casi hipnotizado, Otabek camina hacia él y se arrodilla frente su vientre. Las palabras de Yuuri lo vuelven a golpear con fuerza y con un nudo en la garganta coloca su mano sobre el vientre, sintiendo como el bebé se retuerce un poco.

—¿Beka? —el rubio se ha despertado y aunque no se ha despabilado del todo, intenta levantar.

—Con cuidado —murmura el kazajo ayudándole a sentarse. Sus ojos coinciden y con la timidez de la reciente ruptura desvían sus miradas—. La comida está lista.

Sin más que decir, Otabek camina hacia la salida de la habitación y Yuri logra tomarlo del brazo antes de que se fuera y aunque no lo mira, para el rubio es suficiente.

—L-lamento si te herí de alguna manera. No era mi intención, pero…

—¿Por qué lo dijiste? Dime la verdad. Por lo que más quieras, dime la verdad— casi suplica el pelinegro—. Déjame entender porque tan de repente…

—En tu entrevista, dijiste que te retirarías —comienza Yuri con voz suave.

—¡Dije que me tomaría un tiempo!

—¡Necesitas llegar a las olimpiadas de invierno! Hablamos de eso en Barcelona y hablamos de eso cuando el embarazo aún no se notaba —se frustra Yuri—. No puedo dejar que tires esa oportunidad.

—¿Y si es mi decisión? —dice mirándolo— ¿No puedo decidir sobre mi vida?

—No cuando te sientas forzado —agrega con el labio tembloroso el menor.

Aquello sorprende a Altin, quien se muestra sorprendido. El rubio lleva sus manos al rostro en un suspiro tembloroso, parece que no quiere dejar salir sus preocupaciones ni sus temores y aquello es algo que el alfa se niega a permitir. Se arrodilla y jala las manos de Yuri para que éste lo mirará.

—Hey, mírame —pide—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me siento forzado?

—Beka, llevamos relativamente muy poco tiempo con ésta amistad, la mayoría de las veces que hemos hablado es sobre la gran cagada que cometí y el 80% de esas conversaciones terminan contigo consolándome, no soy tan llorón como éste enano me ha hecho parecer, puedo salir perfectamente adelante solo y no necesito que tú o Víctor o Katsudon se detengan por mi —dice con molesti—. Tampoco quiero criar a mi hijo bajo un techo que no es mío y…

La risa de Otabek lo descoloca y lo hace aún más el hecho de que su amigo tomara sus manos para besarlas con ternura.

—Yuri, Yuri, Yuri —dice casi con devoción—. No puedo creerlo, ¿me estabas alejando porque creías que me diste lástima con tus lágrimas?

—Creo que eso fue lo que dije —responde

—Yura, te lo dije el día que te volví a encontrar, tu mirada parece la de un soldado. ¿Crees que te has convertido en una princesa delicada sólo porque las hormonas te han hecho más sensible? —nuevamente deja salir una risa nerviosa—. Cuando decidiste tener a tu cachorro, cuando me dijiste que a pesar de todo volverías a patinar, cuando me dejaste claro que no lo darías en adopción porque lucharías hasta el final porque tú hijo tuviera una gran vida a tu lado… y ahora, con tu resolución de no querer ayuda… solo me has demostrado lo fuerte y capaz que puedes ser. Yura, no hay ni una gota de lástima en mí, menos hacia ti —dice mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza—. La razón por la que quiero quedarme a tu lado va más allá y aunque no tengo palabras en estos momentos para describir cuál es mi sentir hacia ese bebé y hacia ti, creo que puedo dejártelo ver —el pelinegro lleva las palmas de Yuri hacia su pecho, dejando que notara lo acelerado de su corazón— Nunca me sentí más emocionado en mi vida como en estos momentos. No puedo esperar por conocerlo y…

—¡Cállate! —exclama el omega al tiempo que le cubría los labios al contrario—. Si me haces llorar te moleré a golpes —dice con la voz rota.

Beka toma de nuevo las manos pálidas de Yuri y las lleva a sus labios.

—No me alejes de tu vida, no me dejes fuera de su vida. Si en algún momento hay algo que te preocupe, por mucho que sea una tontería, dímelo por favor. Te ofrezco mi apoyo y mi ayuda… junto con mi cariño incondicional —susurra

—Eres un… —Yuri se limpia las lágrimas y toma su vientre con fuerza—. Genial, ya lo despertaste.

Otabek pone sus manos sobre la piel de su abdomen y comienza a susurrar palabras de cariño mientras que Yuri intenta cantar Ágape para dormirlo otra vez.

Al ver esa escena, Víctor y Yuuri se alejan de la puerta con el corazón latiéndoles de felicidad. Les da mucha ternura ver cómo ambos están creciendo de una manera increíble, después de todo ya no son tan niños.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

El tiempo se acerca y tienen un par de meses para tener todo listo para la llegada del nuevo integrante. Otabek no tiene planeado regresar, siente que debe estar a su lado todo el tiempo para apoyarlo.

Cómo padrinos del bebé que está por llegar, Yuuri y Víctor se ofrecen en comprarle su cuna. Los cuatro van a la tienda departamental. Ahora van a paso lento porque el peso del bebé es demasiado para Yuri, incluso es más barriga que el mismo adolescente. Otabek no lo suelta por nada del mundo y eso le ayuda a ser su apoyo mientras caminan.

—¡Será fantástica de color rosa! —exclama el albino mientras revisa una cuna con mariposas en la base.

—Calvo idiota, es un precioso niño —gruñe Yuri.

—Creo que una azul se vería lindo —comenta Yuuri acercándose a otra cuna.

—Me gusta más el verde, ¡imagínate si tiene los ojos de su madre! ¡O amarilla para que le pongan rayas a un tigre! —Víctor está muy emocionado recorriendo toda la tienda—. ¡Llevemos ambas!

—Sólo debemos escoger una —frunce el ceño Katsuki, le desespera esa actitud derrochadora de su novio cuando salen de compras.

El adolescente se abruma de su discusión, por él escogería cualquiera de esas dos cunas, pero son los adultos los que tienen la última palabra.

—Necesito sentarme en lo que deciden —gruñe Yuri acercándose a una mecedora de la misma tienda departamental—. Debí venir antes.

Otabek voltea hacia otro lado y algo llama su atención. Viendo que el adolescente no planea moverse de esa silla, decide moverse.

—Ahora vengo —anuncia Otabek.

Yuri se sorprende de que se vaya el kazajo, ¿qué mosca le picó? Comienza a desesperarse a ver cómo Yuuri y Víctor se pelean por escoger una cuna, y eso que ni siquiera es su bebé como para que se pongan a discutir.

—Son unos idiotas, que no te sorprendan —le dice a su vientre.

Comenzando a aburrirse, decide levantarse a ver qué más puede comprar, terminando enamorándose de un juego de platos para bebé de color amarillo un tigres pequeños, biberones y chupones que necesitará, incluso le compra un kit para la hora del baño.

Al cabo de un rato regresa con Yuuri y Víctor, quienes escogen una cunita blanca con estrellas amarillas en la base.

—Dicen que pueden agregar el nombre del bebé, ¿ya sabes cómo se llamará? —pregunta Víctor con su tonta sonrisa.

—Aún no y no me presionen, lo pensaré —gruñe Yuri dándoles las bolsas de sus compras para que lo ayuden a cargar—. ¿No ha regresado Otabek?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza, ni se habían percatado de que él se había alejado. Yuri se preocupa y decide marcarle, por suerte que contesta rápido.

—¿Dónde estás? Mis pies están hinchados y quiero volver a casa —gruñe el omega.

—Te alcanzo en la casa de Yuuri y Víctor, estoy haciendo unas compras más —agrega el kazajo

Yuri bufa y le cuelga, se siente algo molesto porque fue Beka quien le insistió en ir a acompañarlo a comprar las pertenencias del bebé.

Llegando a casa, se sirve helado de fresa y sumerge unas papas fritas gruñendo porque Otabek lo ha dejado en la plaza y se dedica a ver la televisión.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparece el kazajo con muchas bolsas en mano y algunas cajas. Yuri se sorprende mucho al ver la carriola que le compró, bastante ropa para que no le falte al menos un año, al igual que varios pañales y algunos peluches de oso y tigre.

—¡Be-Beka! —se queda helado al ver todo eso—. ¡No debiste hacerlo!

—Claro que sí, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo —asegura el pelinegro.

Y parecía que con lo que compraron es más suficiente hasta que Víctor y Yuuri organizaron un babyshower invitando al equipo ruso, Phichit, e incluso Christopher Giacometti están en dicha reunión y han traído demasiados regalos para el pequeño latoso y hasta los Katsuki y Nishigori le han mandado algunos regalos para Yuri y el bebé.

Los regalos son demasiados y la atención que recibe su bebé lo abruma como nunca lo imaginó. ¿Desde cuándo había pasado a ser su abuelo y él a todas aquellas personas que revoloteaban animadas por la sala de Víctor y Yuuri?

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Yura? —pregunta Mila.

—Cansado —responde de mala manera.

—¡Yuri! ¿Se mueve mucho? —pregunta el recién llegado Phichit con mucha energía—. ¿Crees que sea patinador? ¿Me dejarías hacer una sesión de fotos cuando nazca? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? ¡Sonríe para el Instagram! —y tan molestamente adorable como sólo el moreno puede ser, el tailandés sacó selfies de él con Yuri y una con su característica cara sorprendida a la altura del vientre, usando como encabezado “¡Bebé gato a bordo!”

Cómo era de esperarse, Yuri no se levanta mucho durante toda la fiesta, el peso del bebé le supera y solo puede estar de pie unos minutos en lo que satisface a Chris y a Phichit en su estúpido juego de cambiar al bebé de juguete con los ojos vendados. Ah, y también a la hora de partir el pastel, ya que su apetito le urge a que lo hiciera desde que se lo pusieron en frente.

—¿Por qué el pastel decía “bebé gato”? No debería tener nombre ya? —pregunta Chris.

—Yuri aún no se decide —responde Yuuri.

—Podríamos sugerir algunos ahora que estamos todos juntos —inquiere el suizo.

—¡Sí! —aplaude Phichit muy emocionado.

—Solo te aviso que no tendrá ninguno de los que tú sugieras, Giacometti, así que no te molestes en hacerlo —gruñe Víctor, quien retiene en un abrazo posesivo a su pareja. Está molesto con su amigo ya que lo ha cachado con las manos en las nalgas de su cerdito.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tan gruñón, sabes bien que no hay otro alfa para Yuuri que no seas tú —dice con un coqueto guiño.

Víctor responde abrazándolo más fuerte y un leve gruñido sale de su garganta.

El timbre de la puerta suena, lo que sorprende a todos, pues ya estan completos. Mila va a recibir al recién llegado, pues Víctor no quiere dejar a Yuuri ni por un segundo, pero la sorpresa es general cuando Lilia aparece por el umbral de la puerta con una caja en las manos. Con altivez y elegancia, camina hacia el rubio y le sonríe amable.

—Disculpa por auto invitarme —murmura.

—N-no hay problema —balbucea Yuri, quien se nota avergonzado de mostrarse tan gordo ante su ex entrenadora.

—Yakov sigue molesto, pero ninguno de los dos quiere dejar pasar esta oportunidad —dice ofreciéndole el regalo—. Espero que te guste.

Con las manos temblorosas, Yuri comienza a abrir la caja ante la expectativa de todos, y suelta un grito ahogado de sorpresa al ver el interior.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta con impaciencia Mila.

El rubio saca un mameluco de color negro y patrones de pequeñas plumas rojas. Bajo éste había otro de color plata. Eran mamelucos de los trajes que usó en su primera competencia de Senior.

—Los mandamos a hacer especialmente para tu cachorro —dice Lilia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con emoción, Yuri deja la caja a un lado y se levanta con esfuerzo para abrazar a la mujer. Ella le regresa el gesto con cariño, queriendo retirarse cuando el rubio la suelta.

—Espera —la detuvo—, ¿No te gustaría… un plato de pastel?

Sin querer negar, la mujer acepta.

Durante la revisión del octavo mes el médico le da la opción al rubio de realizar una cesárea, advirtiéndole que por ser tan joven sería conveniente. Yuri acepta, más intimidado por los dolores del parto natural que por otra cosa, fijando la intervención para el 6 de septiembre. Están a escasas 2 semanas de aquel evento y todos se sienten nerviosos, siendo la pareja quienes realizaron la maleta que se llevará al hospital.

Va a algunas clases con Otabek para prepararse lo que es el parto y que hacer mientras entra a labor. Le ponen videos y ver cómo un omega varón da luz lo asusta más y se aferra a la idea de que sea cesaría.

Y por ello mismo Otabek está viviendo un tiempo con Víctor y Yuuri para estar más cerca de Yuri y estar al tanto de sus necesidades y caprichos.

Los siguientes días sólo se dedica a estar acostado. Cuando ven una película, él se queda dormido recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Otabek.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta el kazajo mientras ayuda a Yuri sentarse sobre la cama.

—Algo cansado, esta noche no dejaba de moverse —comenta el omega mientras acaricia su enorme vientre—, en algún momento este enano me romperá una costilla si continúa pateando duro.

—Sabemos que ya estás a unos días de aliviarte, ¿pero estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, han estado planeando esto por meses y yo quiero ir.

—En ese caso te ayudo a bañarte y vestirte.

—¿Y ver a un gordo desnudo? No, entraré solo y tú te irás a vestir en cuarto de visitas —frunce el ceño el omega.

Lleva un par de días así desde que cumplió la semana 36, no se levanta mucho de la cama más que para ir al baño, comer y caminar por todo el departamento. Las famosas contracciones falsas se vuelven más molestas.

Con cuidado, Yuri entra a la regadera y talla hasta donde la enorme barriga lo deja. Siente nuevamente como el pequeño quiere moverse y se nota por encima de su piel.

—Tranquilo, enano —acaricia el vientre—, hoy es el día más importante para Yuuri y Víctor, debemos estar ahí.

Saliendo de la regadera, se mira por el espejo. Su cuerpo ha cambiado por completo en menos de un año y se ha preparado para la llegada del bebé. Espera poder lograr recuperar su figura y condición lo más pronto posible.

—En cinco días te tendré en mis brazos y ya no estarás golpeándome duro —pone su mano en donde se nota que es su pie.

Estando en la cama, Yuuri le ayuda a vestirse y se recuesta mientras terminan de arreglarse.

Entona la letra de Ágape esperando que eso pueda ayudar a tranquilizarlo y funciona por unos minutos.

—No nos molestaría que no vayas, Yuri —comenta el nipón preocupado por él.

—No, prometí ir con ustedes.

Este día Víctor y Yuuri organizaron una fiesta muy importante para presentarles al mundo su compromiso y anunciar la fecha de su boda.

Rentaron un salón lujoso para las personas más cercanas y disfrutar un rato de convivencia. No le importa si es azulejo el suelo por lo que Yuri se quita los zapatos por qué no los soporta.

Por supuesto que Yuri atrae mucho la atención y todo mundo quiere tocar su vientre. Eso lo está poniendo de malas junto con las enormes molestias que siente en el vientre.

—Deja de moverte —coloca su mano y comienza a inhalar y exhalar profundo como le enseñaron—, quiero comer toda esta comida para los dos.

—¿Estas bien, Yura? —pregunta preocupado Otabek.

—Me duele la espalda y un poco la pelvis, el bebé no deja de moverse.

Otabek deja caer su mano en su vientre y pareciera que el bebé la rechaza por el golpe fuerte que da en esa zona.

—Está de mal humor porque no hay piroshky.

Víctor se levanta y golpea una copa para atraer la atención de sus invitados. Todos miran hacia él y su pareja que visten hermosos smokings blancos.

—Doy las gracias por venir a esta fiesta, como muchos saben, el bebé ya viene y estaremos muy ocupados —comienza hablar el ruso—. Quise que sean testigos de cuanto amo a Yuuri.

El alfa se acerca al omega tomándolo de una mano y con la otra sostiene el micrófono.

—Yuuri Katsuki —pronuncia—, más que mis dos ‘L’ eres un rayo de luz que ilumina mi camino. Estuve tantos años vagando solo, creyendo que podía con la soledad mientras era una leyenda del patinaje hasta que conocí esos hermosos ojos color caramelo que me demostraron una forma de ver diferente en la vida.

Trata de ver la pegajosa y diabética escena, pero una contracción más fuerte lo hace apartar su vista.

Víctor se arrodilla frente a Yuuri. Yuri se levanta de su asiento para ir al baño y siente un “pop” proveniente de su interior. Víctor muestra un anillo a Yuuri. El embarazado siente borboteo entre sus piernas, mojando por completo su mallón negro hasta los pies. Otabek se acerca a Yuri, viendo que el omega tiene un rostro de preocupación y estado de shock.

—¿Yura?

—Ho-hospital —murmura

El kazajo detecta el charco enorme debajo de sus pies. Entonces entiende todo.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿aceptarías ser…?

—¡El bebé ya va a nacer! —exclama Otabek interrumpiendo todo.

El silencio reina en aquel lugar, hasta la orquesta se detiene. El momento de pánico se hace presente.

—¡Llévenme a un maldito hospital! ¡Ay! —exclama el omega aferrándose a su vientre y doblándose de dolor.

Otabek no duda en cargar a Yuuri en sus brazos sin importarle nada más que el bienestar de él y del bebé..

—La maleta está en la casa —masculla el omega.

—Lo llevaremos al hospital —se ofrece Yakov Feltsman acercándose a los jóvenes—, ustedes dos vayan por su maleta —señala a la pareja que sienten el pánico y la emoción encima, casi corriendo en círculos.

Otabek recuesta a Yuri con ayuda de Lilia en la parte de atrás del carro y lo abraza por la espalda, dejando que se recargue y esté en un ángulo que no sienta molestias. El menor flexiona las piernas y las abre por miedo de que el bebé ya se salga y lo lastime.

Las contracciones son cada vez seguidas en forma rítmica y con agudos dolores.

—Respira Yura, respira conmigo —le dice Otabek.

—Eso intentó grandísimo genio —gruñe Yuri, tiene el rostro demasiado rojo y algunas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos por todo el dolor que siente.

Llegando al hospital lo llevan en una camilla y el obstetra va a revisar tanto el canal de parto como la posición en que viene el bebé por medio de un ultrasonido.

—¿Las contracciones cada cuando son? —pregunta

—Entre minutos cortos —contesta el kazajo sin soltar a Yura de la mano.

—No ha dilatado más que 2 mm, debemos esperar.

—¿Esperar? —Yura aprieta la mano de Otabek al sentir una contracción más fuerte—, ¡este bebé me está desgarrando por dentro! ¿Por qué mierdas debemos esperar?

—Debemos dejar que dilates más y ver si el bebé se puede posicionar porque ha cambiado de lugar —explica el doctor.

Yuri suelta una enorme palabra en ruso al no ayudarlo de inmediato y decirle que sólo deben esperar. Le ofrecen una anestesia epidural para que las contracciones no sean tan fuertes.

—Quiero entrar —dice Otabek acariciando su cabeza—. Necesito entrar contigo.

—Me verás desnudo y voy a defecar, no quiero que tengas esa imagen de mi —gruñe el omega.

Aunque es algo asqueroso, causa algo de gracia. Otabek toma ambas manos de Yuri y las besa con delicadeza.

—No me importa, quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo para apoyarte.

Aprieta nuevamente los ojos y las manos de Otabek, resistiendo una contracción más fuerte y dolorosa.

—T-Te lo agradezco, Beka —sonríe el menor.

Lilia le trenza su cabello para que no le estorbe en caso de ser parto natural. El tiempo pasa y los dolores son más constantes. Yuri no deja de soltar groserías en diferentes idiomas que conoce y hasta llega a agredir de vez en cuando a Víctor y a Yuuri.

—¡¿Por qué duele tanto?! —exclama al sentir una contracción más fuerte—. ¡Me está rompiendo!

—Ya pronto nacerá

El doctor revisa a Yuri una vez más para escoger una decisión. Por los dolores que son más constantes, Yuri no deja de lloriquear y gritar del dolor.

—El bebé ya está en posición de nacer —agrega el doctor—, pero no has dilatado suficiente.

—¡Tienen que sacarlo o se asfixiara! —chilla Yuri con dolor.

Eso pone en alerta a Otabek y mira hacia el doctor en busca de una explicación.

—Tranquilo, Yuri. Tu cachorro está bien y está cooperando —dice con seguridad el hombre.

—¡Sáquenlo ya, maldita sea!

Odia esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada y ver a su Yura sufrir demasiado en estos momentos.

—Doctor, si se programó una cesárea es porque el cuerpo de Yuri no es apto para dar luz, ¿no es así? —el corazón de Otabek está acelerado.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero si esperamos un poco podríamos evitar una cicatriz y…

—¡Hagan la cesarea! —grita el omega—, ¡Mi bebé debe nacer ya!

—Entonces daré la orden, será momento de prepararlo.

El hombre corre fuera de la habitación listo para ir a prepararse. Otabek besa su frente y lo acaricia.

—No hay pretexto, entraré contigo. Tendremos un bebé ¿o no?

Yuri ríe levemente.

—Llegará este pequeño latoso a nuestros brazos —dice con debilidad.

Los enfermeros e internos lo preparan para subirlo al quirófano. Otabek también se prepara con la bata necesaria.

—Debo pensar en un nombre, no tengo uno —murmura Yuri.

—Pensaremos en uno, primero debemos recibir a nuestro cachorro —lo acaricia Otabek pegando su frente a la de Yuri.

—Tienes razón.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	17. Chapter 17

Los minutos pasan lentos y por más que trate de concentrarse en ver por fin el rostro de su hijo, el dolor es tan fuerte que estaría retorciéndose en la camilla. Los nervios se pueden notar en sus ojos, no sabe cómo reaccionar en el momento que tenga su bebé en brazos.

Tiene miedo de no sentirse preparado en ese momento para convertirse en mamá, de fracasar con este bebé y termine odiandolo. Entra más el pánico en su ser al entrar a la sala y encontrar un inmenso número de máquinas extrañas en el lugar.

Pero teniendo a Otabek tomándolo de la mano se siente más tranquilo. Él trae una bata especial para poder entrar y presenciar el nacimiento. 

En cuanto ve la mesa de bisturí se pone aún más nervioso, deseando no haberlos visto.

—No me siento listo —dice Yuri tomando con fuerza al kazajo—. No sé que debo hacer, ¿qué tal si no soy buena madre? ¡Quizá debí darlo en adopción para que esté mejor!

Otabek acaricia su rostro y besa su frente con mucha delicadeza, deja sus labios sobre el dorso del menor.

—No se sabe patinando, entrenamos y aprendemos.Las personas nos guían y nos motivan a ser mejores para desempeñarnos —ríe levemente creyendo que se escuchó muy estúpido. En su mente se escuchaba mejor—. Tener un hijo también es un reto, aprenderemos y sé que nos guiará el mismo bebé. 

Yuri ríe por las palabras, ¿cómo se le ocurre comparar el patinaje con el nacimiento en esos momentos? 

Otabek también está nervioso, pero se dedicó esos meses en leer libros y algunos foros para saber cómo recibir al recién nacido, los cuidados que se necesitan y hasta le da pena admitir que practicaba poner pañales en un oso de peluche cuando estaba en casa. 

Sabiendo que la anestesia regional ya hizo sus efectos, el doctor prepara el vientre del menor. Otabek está al tanto de lo que está pasando y no suelta para nada la mano de Yuri. Colocan un espejo para que Yuri pueda ver cómo hacen la incisión y verlo nacer.

El corte en el vientre no le duele, pero es extraño sentir las manos del doctor trabajar en esa zona. Está impaciente por tener a su pequeño bebé.

El doctor extrae el bebé de la cavidad de Yuri y corta el cordón que une a madre e hijo, entregándolo a la doctora pediatra para hacerle limpieza.

—¿Por qué no llora? —el miedo en el menor lo domina—. ¿Beka? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

El kazajo se levanta para ver a los otros doctores y toda la situación sin soltar a Yuri. Un llanto muy fuerte detiene los corazones de ambos.

—Felicidades, es un hermoso y saludable niño —el doctor se acerca con el bebé en brazos.

Los brazos de Beka se hallan temblorosos al momento de recibir al pequeño bebé. Su piel está blancuzca y los muy ligeros mechones de sus cabellos son color oscuro. Su pequeño pecho se infla con cada bocanada de aire que toma para seguir llorando y su ceño está fruncido en disgusto. Casi se atreve a decir que ese gesto se le hace conocido.

—Beka —lo llama el rubio y es ahí donde despierta del trance.

—Es precioso —murmura.

Yuri no tiene la fuerza de responder, menos al sentir como Beka coloca a su bebé sobre su pecho. El pequeño suelta unos cuantos llantos más antes de tranquilizarse gracias a los latidos y calor de su madre. Las lágrimas corren frescas por los ojos verdes del ruso y sonríe presa de la emoción.

—Hola, enano latoso —susurra con cariño—. Por fin nos conocemos —sin importarle nada, Yuri coloca sus labios apenas rozando la cabeza de su bebé. Lo ve tan pequeño y frágil que teme romperlo.

—Nos lo llevaremos para prepararlo —anuncia una enfermera.

A Yuri se le rompe el corazón al escucharlo llorar de nuevo y su parte omega gruñe en protesta. Quiere a su bebé.

—Tranquilo, Yura. Solo son unos minutos en lo que terminan contigo —lo tranquiliza.

No fue suficiente para calmarlo, pero poco pudo hacer cuando el cansancio lo golpeó. Para su fortuna estuvo muy poco tiempo en recuperación antes de ser llevado a su cuarto.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó el japonés, quien se hallaba junto al kazajo en la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado —gruñó. Aún está de mal humor por haberlo alejado de su bebé.

—Me imagino. De hecho los demás están deseosos de verte y conocer al bebé, pero Otabek les pidió que te dieran espacio.

Yuri le sonríe al alfa y éste le regresa el gesto.

—¿Dónde está el anciano? Pensé que no quería separarse de tí.

—No tardará en llegar.

El japonés sonríe, más no dice nada más. La respuesta llega pocos minutos después con Víctor acompañado de Nikolai. El verlo ahí hace a Yuri sonreír, queriendo por un impulso infantil de correr hacia él como antes lo hacía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Yurachka? —pregunta el hombre, quien se acerca a él para tomar su mano.

—Me encuentro bien. Aún la anestesia está haciendo efecto y no tengo ningún tipo de dolor.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Y mi bisnieto? —pregunta con emoción.

—No tardará en llegar —dice Otabek—. Se lo llevaron a los cuneros para dejar descansar a Yuri.

—No lo necesito —gruñe.

El abuelo suelta una risa y golpea suavemente la palma de su nieto.

—Créeme muchacho, lo necesitarás.

Nieto y abuelo se enfrascan en una conversación tan amena que Víctor, Yuuri y Otabek deciden darles un tiempo. No mucho después una enfermera llegó con una pequeña cuna transparente, no tenía ningún otro distintivo que el azul de las mantas y el número de habitación.

—Le traigo a su bebé, joven Plisetsky.

Los brazos de Yuri se abren deseosos de tener a su cachorro en brazos y cuando ese momento llega no quiere despegarse de él nunca más.

—¡Qué precioso, Yurachka! —exclama emocionado el mayor—. Tiene tu rostro.

Yuri sabe que eso no es cierto, hay más rasgos de Jean en él, incluso el color de su cabello, la nariz y la barbilla. Sentiría un vacío si debía ver los ojos grises de él en su bebé, pero para su sorpresa cuando el pequeño abre un poco los ojos, se le puede notar el intenso color verde en ellos.

—Tiene tus ojos —susurró maravillado el abuelo.

Yuri se atreve a levantar su mirada hacia su abuelo y puede ver lo emocionado que está por tener a su bisnieto en brazos.

—¿Gustas cargarlo? —ofrece.

Nikolai se muestra encantado y mientras tararea una nana rusa que Yuri también identifica. La enfermera se acerca al rubio.

—Disculpe, me temo que estoy en la necesidad de insistir. Su pareja me dijo que no tenían un nombre preparado, pero no podemos tener a un bebé sin nombre, así que aunque sea provisional… ¿me podría dar alguno?

El rubio se gira a mirar a su bebé, quien estaba mirando fijamente a su bisabuelo.

—Abuelo —lo llama—. ¿Te molestaría que… qué mi bebé compartiera nombre contigo?

Nikolai se muestra sorprendido y le dedica una sonrisa temblorosa a su nieto.

—Es un nombre viejo, Yuri. No creo que a él… 

—Estoy seguro que le encantará, además, parece que se llevan bien.

El hombre se retira las lágrimas traicioneras y abrazó más de cerca al bebé.

—Sería un honor.

Una vez la enfermera se retiró y Yuri tuvo de vuelta en brazos al pequeño, la habitación se llena de personas deseando conocer al bebé. Phichit y Mila fueron los más escandalosos, recibiendo un gruñido de Yuri cuando su hijo llora asustado por la atención que recibía.

—Ay, tiene buenos pulmones —dice Mila.

—¿Ya tienes un nombre para el bebé gato, Yuri? —preguntó Chris—. Porque ahora que estamos en paz tengo unos muy buenos que… 

—Ya tiene nombre —interrumpe Yuri, sorprendiendo a todos. Se lleva al bebé, ahora tranquilo, cerca de su mejilla y le sonrió a los demás—. Les presento a Nikolai.

Así fue como en una abarrotada sala de hospital, la gran familia de Yurio le dió la bienvenida al pequeño Nico Plisetsky.

Poco después las enfermeras corrieron a la mayoría.

El dolor sobre su cicatriz se hace presente cuando la anestesia desaparece en su organismo. Se hace fuerte con tal de tener a Nico todo el tiempo en sus brazos.

Volviendo a casa le piden a Yuri que repose unos días mientras la incisión se cierra por completo.

Otabek está maravillado con tener a Nico y a Yura junto a ellos y no le molesta en lo más mínimo ayudarlo a cambiar pañales o levantarse a darle el cachorro a Yuri para que pueda darle pecho.

Es una alegría inexplicable la que siente Yuri que no ha reclamado o insultado a nadie, ni siquiera a Víctor.

—Es un buen niño, en cuanto te siente se tranquiliza —susurra con cuidado Otabek.

—Lo es, mi enano llorón es un buen niño —sonríe levemente mientras se despega al cachorro de su pecho—, jamás creí que una cosita como él estaba creciendo dentro de mí todo este tiempo.

—A esto le llaman el milagro de la vida, Yura. Tú has creado una en tu vientre y me siento totalmente agradecido por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar esta etapa a tu lado —Beka besa a Yuri en la frente.

Ambos acomodan al pequeño Nico en medio de la cama para acostarse y verlo dormir tan pacifico. Yuri le canta Ágape hasta que ambos se quedan totalmente dormidos.

Yuuri está demasiado fascinado con el pequeño Nico que ya quisiera en algún momento tener su propio cachorro con Víctor, mientras tanto trata de disfrutar a su lindo sobrino. El abuelo Nikolai tampoco deja pasar ningún segundo en estar con su nieto y su bisnieto, ambos disfrutando la presencia del anciano.

—Es curioso —comienza el abuelo—. Nico es del 1° de Septiembre, tú eres del 1° de Marzo, tu madre es del 1° de Junio y yo soy el 1° de Enero.

—Parece una casualidad tan extraña y a la vez hermosa —sonríe Yuri viendo como los amores de sus vidas conviven.

Nico le regala una tierna sonrisa a su bisabuelito y provoca que el anciano rompa a llorar.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas o tienes en mente hacer? —comenta el anciano mientras le entrega al bebé a su mamá.

—Bueno, primero quiero dedicarme a cuidar a mi enano llorón —sonríe al pequeño mientras lo arrulla—. Yakov y Lilia me han ofrecido algunas ofertas e ideas.

—¿Cuáles son?

Ver bostezar a Nico y acurrucarse sobre su pecho le causa mucha ternura y un sentimiento desbordante de amor.

—La primera es que ellos me darán un programa de ejercicios pesados para que esté en forma y pueda volver a patinar, pero… —se detiene al sentir la pequeña manita aferrarse a su mano—. No quiero repetir el patrón de mamá que se fue para hacer su carrera y nunca volver, entonces la otra opción me gusta un poco más porque puedo cuidar a Nico y enseñar lo que más amo. Pronto Yakov se retirará y dejará su cargo a Víctor como entrenador profesional, yo estaría trabajando en ese lugar y enseñaría a niños patinar y clases de ballet.

—Es una grandiosa idea, ¿Pero no te gustaría volver a patinar?

Yuri sonríe un poco triste y busca la mirada de su abuelo.

—No hay nada más importante que mi cachorro.

Viendo que su pequeño nieto ha madurado de manera considerable todo este tiempo, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso y feliz de tener un nieto como él.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	18. Chapter 18

Otabek está muy feliz, demasiado que no puede enojarse con facilidad ni reprochar cualquier cosa que le pidan y no le parezca, como tener que salir y dejar a Yuri y a Nico. Pero no puede negarse si es algo para el bebé, pues Yuri le pidió que comprara algunas cosas de limpieza y cremas para el pequeño Nico, esas nalguitas no se deben resecar.

Está muy decidido en asumir el papel como padre y casarse con Yuri, tiene toda una idea para poder decirle lo que siente por él. El día que fueron a comprar la cuna, él salió a comprar unas cosas más, entre esas un anillo de compromiso para dársela a Yuri.

Pensó en pedirle matrimonio el día que naciera Nico, pero al ver al hermoso bebé se dejó llevar por la emoción. Creé que es mejor dárselo después de que el bebé naciera y las cosas estén mejor.

En cuanto Yura esté en mejor forma lo llevará a cenar en ese restaurante de comida italiana y ahí será cuando le pida matrimonio, justo cuando Yuri descubra el anillo en el postre. Sólo espera que no se lo vaya a comer.

Mientras pasa por los pasillos del supermercado trata de hacer una lista mental para saber si no le hace falta algo más. Se imagina por un momento que él y Yuri salieron de compras para llevarlo a casa y un pequeño niño corriendo y revoloteando de felicidad por tener a la familia perfecta.

Su pensamiento se rompe en cuanto escucha el teléfono sonar. El teléfono es del extranjero y le sorprende un poco porque no lo tiene registrado. 

—¿Hola? —contesta un tanto dudoso.

— _Eres Otabek Altin, ¿Cierto?_ —es la voz de una mujer que desconoce y esta le habla en inglés.

—Sí, soy yo —contesta.

— _Mucho gusto, soy Irina de la Universidad de Harvard._

Se congela por unos segundos y su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho. No esperaba recibir esa llamada, no después de tanto tiempo que pasó desde que metió su solicitud a la Universidad de Harvard, cosa que fue antes de ir a Barcelona y conocer a Yuri.

— _Me alegra que tome mi llamada, lamento si es un mal momento, pero quisiera comentarle que fue ganador de una convocatoria de jóvenes deportistas para otorgarles una beca completa para estudiar en nuestra universidad._

El bote de shampoo se cae de sus manos al escuchar eso. Ya se había resignado a estudiar en esa escuela de prestigio y en sus nuevos planes era entrar a otra carrera a una universidad cercana de San Petersburgo.

— _El examen que presentaste hace un año tuvo la calificación más alta que jamás se haya visto en un alumno extranjero. Sabemos que te gusta la medicina y eres un patinador profesional, ¿Estás interesado en las olimpiadas invernales? Porque si es así, te podemos manejar otro tipo de beca en caso de que quieras estudiar una maestría después de la carrera._

Se queda escuchando a la mujer que le ofrece toda una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, aparte de ser un gran patinador y representar su país, la medicina es lo que más le apasiona. Pero ahora tiene una familia por la cual ver y cuidar. Impotente por no tomar una decisión ahora le dice a la mujer.

—Me interesa mucho, pero debo hablar con alguien en especial para tomar una decisión y después te regreso la llamada, ¿De acuerdo?

— _Por supuesto, espero que entienda que esta oportunidad no se las ofrecemos a cualquier deportista destacado. Estaré esperando su llamada, Sr. Altin._

Cuelga.

Durante el regreso del camino no deja de pensar en las posibilidades que hay para cualquiera de las decisiones que debe tomar. Si toma la beca podría tener una buena carrera y poder darle a Yura todo lo que necesite y vivir como una familia; si ahora se queda podrá disfrutar de su familia, estudiar algo diferente a su sueño para poder sustentarlos.

Llega a casa y le da las cosas Yuri, quien gustoso las recibe, pero al ver al kazajo apagado el omega se preocupa.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta el menor

Otabek no habla, se dedica a ver a Nico dormir en su cunita a lado del oso que viste con su traje del programa de hace un año.

—¿Otabek? —se acerca Yuri por la espalda.

—Lo siento, me quedé perdido mientras miraba a nuestro enano llorón completamente dormido —agrega con un nudo en la garganta. Se voltea para mirar los esmeraldas de Yuri—. Debemos hablar.

El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco en su pecho, parece que el kazajo tiene mucho que decir y él tampoco va a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Viendo que Nico dormirá profundamente accede a charlar con él. Se sientan en la cocina con dos tazas de café humeantes y unas galletas deliciosas que Víctor esconde de Yuuri.

Otabek le cuenta sobre la llamada de la mujer y las oportunidades que le ofrecen para crecer de forma profesional sin descuidar su carrera como patinador. Yuri lo escucha atentamente y se siente triste porque Otabek tendrá que irse, pero a la vez muy feliz y orgulloso por ese nuevo logro y oportunidad de poder continuar su vida y sus sueños.

—Entonces llama —dice Yuri con una sonrisa, evitando demostrar su angustia.

—¿Qué? No, Yura… Yo debo estar aquí, tú y Nico son mi familia ahora y…

—Lo sé y los dos te queremos en nuestras vidas, pero estas oportunidades no se deben desaprovechar. Sólo pasan una vez en la vida.

A pesar de quererse aferrar a Yuri y a Nico, sabía que le diría esa respuesta, pero no puede dejar de sentir angustia.

—Yura yo te…

—Lo sé y por eso quiero que tomes esa oferta. Nico y yo estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos cuando hayas terminado. Entonces hablaremos sobre lo nuestro —la garganta se le cierra por el nudo y escurre unas lágrimas de sus ojos maldiciendo a esas hormonas una vez más—. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte, pero no quiero cortarte las alas, siempre podrás venir a vernos y visitarnos.

Otabek también está muy sensible y no puede contenerse al ver a Yuri con esas lágrimas desbordándose de esos preciosos ojos.

—No me quiero ir, de verdad no quiero. Pero si con esto puedo ofrecerles una mejor calidad de vida estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme —murmura entre sollozos.

—Me sentiré muy feliz si aceptas. Claro que tampoco quiero que te vayas, te extrañaré muchísimo, pero hazlo por ti, por Nico y por mí, sobre todo por ti.

No hay marcha atrás entonces, la decisión está tomada. Otabek asiente, besa la frente de Yuri y toma sus manos.

—Yura, yo quiero…

—No lo hagas por favor —dice el menor.

—De verdad necesito decirlo.

—Y yo no quiero escucharlo —dice Yuri con un suspiro tembloroso—. Beka, no puedes comprometerte conmigo.

—Y-Yuri… ¡Quiero estar siempre contigo! Q-quiero ser el padre de Nico…

—Pero no lo eres y no quiero que… 

Otabek se separa de él, herido. El omega siente como lo está lastimando más y no quiere seguir haciéndolo por tener un corazón roto que no es capaz de poder responder sus sentimientos en ese momento.

—Qué no quieres que me detenga, ya lo sé. No lo voy a hacer. Ya te dije que tomaré esa carrera, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Quiero que estés completamente seguro de que es a mí a quién quieres —dice con firmeza—. Quiero que vayas a esa universidad y conozcas a muchas personas. alfas, betas, omegas, no me importa. N-no… No quiero que te quedes a mi lado y confundas tus sentimientos solo porque te encariñaste con mi hijo —su voz suena con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y decisión—. ¡Maldita sea, Beka! Me has demostrado lo muy diferente que eres de Jean, pero mi corazón está herido. No puedes esperar que pueda darte todo el amor que mereces a cambio cuando… no puedo —Yuri se limpia las lágrimas—. No me odies, Beka, pero por el momento solo quiero centrarme en acomodar los retazos que quedaron de mi vida y hacer con ellos un nuevo camino para Nico y para mí. N-no… No quiero tener… ninguna relación por el momento. Lamento muchísimo si… si te di el mensaje incorrecto, pero hice lo que me pediste. No te aleje ni te alejaré de mi bebé. Serás alguien en su vida, pero no te puedo asegurar que seas su padre.

—¿Es por eso que me insististe en que siguiera mi camino? ¿Por qué no querías…?

—Te quiero, Beka, te quiero demasiado, pero necesito tiempo para amarte. Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo —dice el oji esmeralda abrazándose a sí mismo—. Es lo único que pido. Y si en el camino encuentras a alguien mejor… no lo dejes ir.

Otabek se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, pero ciertamente no podía obligar a Yuri a quererlo cuando su primer amor se fue a casarse con alguien más dejándolo solo con un hijo. Una parte dentro de él se burló: “¿De verdad creíste que te corresponderia al final? Él no te debe nada, todo tu apoyo fue por tu cuenta”.

—Está bien. Hagamos una promesa. Me marcharé a Harvard, tomaré el tiempo que necesite para terminar mi carrera, pero cuando lo haga, si tú ni yo hemos encontrado a nadie más… aceptarás salir conmigo a una cita, como pareja.

Yuri exhaló una risa. Sí que es demasiado obstinado con una idea y por lo que ve no se lo podrá quitar de la cabeza.

—¿Una cita?

—Una. Solo necesito una cita.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos llorosos y el corazón herido. Aún eran muy jóvenes como para prometerse amor eterno, aún había muchas experiencias por vivir y si al final del camino ambos están listos y dispuestos…

El pelinegro ofrece su mano y el rubio la acepta, sellando aquella promesa con un fuerte apretón.

Con esto no es más que un hasta luego para ambos jóvenes. Otabek llama a la Universidad para decir que tomará la oferta. Al día siguiente el kazajo decide regresar a Kazajistan para poner en orden sus cosas antes de tomar la beca e irse a los Estados Unidos.

Estando en la puerta del edificio, Yuri y el bebé lo acompañan hasta el taxi. Otabek se despide del pequeño Nico, el cual ama con todo su corazón. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalan al pasar por su mente que no lo verá crecer como quisiera.

—Vamos, puedes venir a visitarnos —lo anima Yuri mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

—Lo sé, sólo trato de grabar su rostro en mi memoria —alza los ojos para encontrarse con los esmeralda.

—No seas exagerado, te estaremos esperando en Navidad —le dedica una sonrisa el de hebras doradas.

Aborda el taxi jurándose que no se verán tan pronto como el rubio cree. Otabek entra a la Universidad días después y se da cuenta lo pesado que será, el tiempo que lo absorberá entre clases, trabajos y tareas. Pero todo esto tiene un propósito y sabe que valdrá la pena cada esfuerzo.

No se comunican tan seguido por la diferencia de horario y las tareas acumuladas que a Otabek le deja. Muy rara vez coinciden, ya sea porque Nico despertó llorando en la madrugada y Yuri ya no puede dormir o porque Otabek tiene un tiempo libre antes de entrar a clases.

A pesar de haber sido invitado a la boda de Yuuri y Víctor, Otabek no asiste, pidiéndole disculpas a la pareja, pues a pesar de que es en vacaciones el kazajo necesita regularizarse para poder mantenerse en esa carrera.

Tampoco asiste en navidad o en Año Nuevo, pero como sea logra enviarles presentes a Yuri y a Nico en esas fechas, diciéndoles cuánto los quiere.

El tiempo pasa y por más que Yuri quiere detenerlo no puede. Odia pensar que su enano llorón crece tan rápido. Ya ha dejado muchísima ropa porque no le queda y eso le pone triste. Algunas cosas las guarda para recordar la etapa de bebé de Nico.

Para Yuri tampoco es fácil la vida que lleva ahora y a pesar de que Víctor y Yuuri lo apoyan demasiado, le es difícil. Nadie puede decirle que debe hacer o que no en cuanto a la maternidad y aunque el japonés quiere hacerlo, tampoco tiene idea de lo que es.

El instinto es lo que le ayuda a saber qué es lo que quiere Nico cada vez que llora y hasta el pequeño es quien le está enseñando cómo ser su mamá. Estudiar la preparatoria en línea lo agota y eso que no va a un lugar en específico para tomar las clases, a veces quiere llamarle a Otabek para que le ayude en sus dudas, pero sabe lo muy ocupado que está estudiando.

 _“Me encantaría tenerte aquí”_ piensa el rubio mientras se frustra al tratar de resolver un cuestionario de biología.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

Una tarde después de pasear a un Nico de seis meses, se encuentra con Yuuri sentado en la sala luciendo demasiado extraño. Su instinto le dice que algo no está bien y no duda en ir con él cuanto antes.

—¿Qué sucede, Cerdo? —se acerca con Nico en brazos, quien se acurruca sobre el pecho de Yuri.

El japonés voltea a ver a Yuri, parece que ha llorado por mucho tiempo porque tiene lágrimas secas y los ojos muy hinchados.

—¿Yuuri? —se alarma el adolescente.

—No sé qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te enteraste de la existencia de Nico —resbala una lágrima más por su mejilla—. Tampoco sé cómo reaccionar ante esto a pesar de mi edad y que estoy casado con Víctor. Llevo días sintiéndome muy cansado y débil, así que fui a hacerme un análisis médico.

Alza una de sus manos con una hoja. Yuri la reconoce inmediatamente porque es la misma que le dieron cuando se enteró de su embarazo.

—Tampoco sé cómo decírselo a Víctor —sonríe de oreja a oreja, dejando resbalar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yuri sonríe, sabe cuántas emociones mezcladas está sintiendo su “cuñado” y no duda en tampoco sentir alegría.

—Bueno, cuando este enano llorón apareció en la ecografía lo primero que pensé fue que tiraría mi carrera con esto y claro que tuve muchísimo miedo —Yuri carga a Nico por debajo de las axilas y los enormes esmeraldas se clavan en los de su mamá con curiosidad—. Pero sentir que él me respondía, se movía dentro de mí y tenemos muchas cosas en común comencé a encariñarme y decidí luchar para salir adelante— el pequeño Nico le sonríe a Yuri y alza sus manos para que lo pegue de nuevo al pecho—. Y pensar que lo quise dar en adopción me aterroriza, pude arrepentirme el resto de mi vida si me separaba de él.

Voltea a ver a Yuuri y él está derramando lágrimas como nunca antes lo había visto. Para decirle a Víctor le sugiere darle alguna sorpresa.

Esa noche llega algo tarde el alfa y Yuuri le entrega una caja de regalo en manos mientras que Yuri ve desde la sala lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué estamos festejando? ¿El día que nos conocimos? —pregunta Víctor abriendo el regalo.

Yuuri lo golpea en el brazo.

—Ya lo sabrás.

En cuanto abre la caja de regalo, un globo sale hacia el techo y sobre el cordón viene un chupón atado. Víctor aún no entiende qué está pasando hasta que ve en el fondo de la caja la fotografía del ultrasonido que le hicieron, es un embrión de 6 semanas.

—Yuuri… tú —se voltea a ver a su esposo, no duda en abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo en todo el rostro—. Me haces muy feliz.

Sabiendo que ahora viene otro bebé pronto, Yuri decide que es momento de irse de la casa de Víctor y Yuuri. Ellos están recién casados y comenzarán a crecer como familia. Se sientan a hablar en el comedor y en cuanto les da la noticia, la pareja trata de detenerlo.

—Esta es tu casa, no tienes que irte —dice Yuuri perplejo por la decisión.

—Me van a hacer decir cursilerías y no quiero hacerlo porque el Cerdo se pone a llorar y Víctor quiere asumir su papel como hermano mayor —gruñe el menor, tratando de ser el fuerte—, pero es momento de que empiece a hacer mi vida como todos ustedes. Volveré a casa con mi abuelo y además, pronto voy a comenzar a trabajar en la pista.

—No es problema para nosotros tenerte aquí —dice el alfa.

—¡Me van a hacer llorar, par de idiotas! —exclama, Nico se ríe de la mala palabra que acaba de soltar su mamá—. Debo volar como ustedes lo hicieron, si me quedo aquí seguirán consintiéndome y eso no quiero, debo luchar por mí, por Nico y ahora con el abuelo enfermo debo también luchar por él.

Definitivamente Yuri está creciendo y madurando más rápido de lo que los demás piensan. Todos sus seres queridos se asombran y sienten el orgullo de ese cambio del menor.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mudarse fue duro, no porque haya tenido que hacer 4 viajes para poder trasladar todas las cosas del bebé y las de él a la casa del abuelo, si no por la sensible pareja que se niega a ver al rubio como una madre responsable que está tomando las riendas de su vida.

—Llámanos por cualquier cosa que necesites —pide Yuuri.

—Sí necesitas ir a algún lado puedes llamarnos, no importa que sea de madrugada —agrega Víctor.

El ruso menor pone los ojos en blanco ante la exageración de ambos, escuchando a su abuelo reír ante aquello mientras sostiene a un dormido Nico entre sus brazos.

—Creo que es momento en que se preocupen por ustedes —dice con una sonrisa burlona—. Suerte con los meses siguientes.

—Ya hemos practicado contigo —le regresa la sonrisa Víctor.

—Eso quiero verlo.

Ellos no se quedan mucho tiempo, pues están muy emocionados por presumir la noticia que están planeando una videollamada a los Katsuki para darles las nuevas, y Yuri debe acomodar las cosas de su bebé en el cuarto que el abuelo le ha dado.

—Es muy tranquilo —dice el hombre, sentado en la mesedora con su bisnieto en brazos.

—Oh sí, ya no se despierta tan seguido en las madrugadas —cuenta el oji esmeralda—, así que creo que te dejará dormir por las noches.

—¿Seguro que es tu hijo? Tu te despertabas seguido y hacías un gran berrinche si no se te hacía caso pronto —recuerda el mayor.

Yuri sonríe, ciertamente le sorprende aquella actitud en Nico, pues no es como que en sus genes llevará la tranquilidad, o quizá todos los Nikolai tienen una personalidad tan… sosegada.

Yuri se queda una semana entera en casa para asegurarse que su hijo no le diera problemas a su abuelo durante el tiempo que estará fuera trabajando de maestro además de querer estar presente en lo que Nico se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar. 

Durante esos días el pequeño no deja de gatear para conocer su alrededor, gustando más de mantenerse cerca de su madre a donde quiera que fuera. Se debe decir también que Nico llora todos los días por tres semanas al ver a su mamá partir a trabajar, hasta que Nikolai encuentra la manera de distraerlo para que éste no notara la falta de Yuri.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

En otro momento el rubio hubiera pensado que tener a un bebé sobre él casi todo el tiempo sería molesto, pero la mamitis de Nico le da muchísima ternura y no puede sentirse más que feliz cuando, llegando de un cansado día de trabajo, lo primero que su pequeño latoso hace es extender los brazos y llenar sus mejillas de baba al no saber besar aún e intentar imitar las muestras de afecto de Yuri.

Aunque si, no todo era agradable.

—¡Nico! —exclama Yuri quien suspiró ante la risa de su bebé.

El abuelo suelta una risa completamente divertida.

—Vas a tener que jugar más si quieres que acepte comer —le recomienda.

Yuri se sienta nuevamente frente a la silla alta de su bebé, quien había volteado su plato de comida y juega a embarrar la papilla de zanahorias que el adolescente le estaba intentando dar. Por quinta vez en quince minutos, la joven madre deja sobre la mesita el vaso entrenador.

—Lo vuelves a tirar y… —Nico se emociona ante el rostro enfadado de su madre y gustoso deja caer su vaso en medio de una risa histérica—. Me rindo.

Nikolai se levanta a dejar su plato del desayuno en el fregadero antes de auxiliar a su nieto.

—Déjamelo a mí —pide—. Tu ve a desayunar.

Y Yuri acepta. Es bueno que fuera su día libre o de lo contrario se habría enojado mucho de encontrarse cubierto de papilla de zanahoria. La risa del menor y su boquita llena de alimento naranja lo hace enojarse consigo mismo. ¿Por qué él no puede alimentar a su bebé sin salir ileso?

—Años de práctica, Yurachka —le dice el abuelo sabiendo que es lo que piensa, y no pudo discutir con ello.

La rutina sofoca a Yuri que no ha notado el paso del tiempo. Cierto que se había dado cuenta que su pequeño engendro ya ha dejado atrás seis mamelucos, pero no fue hasta esa tarde en la pista que verdaderamente notó el paso del tiempo.

—Ah, está enorme —dice una voz a sus espaldas cuando se encuentra pasando las selfies que se había estado tomando con Nico todos los días.

—Te ves mal, anciano —dice Yuri al ver las ojeras de Víctor—. Es muy pronto para los antojos. ¿Qué pasó?

El ruso mayor se frota la cara con un gemido.

—No puedo estar cerca de él —cuenta—. Estoy durmiendo en la otra habitación, pero me siento muy solo y no puedo dormir. Y después tengo que escuchar a Yuuri llorar porque quiere estar conmigo pero el bebé no lo deja

—¿El bebé no lo deja?

Los ojos azules de Víctor se pusieron llorosos.

—¡Dice que siente náuseas al verme! ¡Contigo fue sencillo porque solo tenía que cambiar de colonia y siempre me alejabas así que no había diferencia, pero el bebé me odia!

Yuri se nota sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. Es cierto que a él también le daban náuseas cosas que no deberían darle náuseas, como por ejemplo las matrioshkas que Víctor tiene en la repisa del baño, pero de ahí a que él le diera náuseas…

—Q-quiza sea tu ropa —murmura Yuri—. O tú…

—No es la ropa, creeme, lo comprobamos.

—Agh, no necesitaba saber eso —gruñe.

Poco después de eso Yurio tiene que volver a las clases, esperando poder quitarse esa asquerosa imagen mental que lo está perturbando. 

Aquella noche, mientras le daba de cenar al pequeño Nico recibe una llamada, por lo que deja de lado la única papilla que el menor se comía gustoso.

—¿Diga?

—Y-Yurio —dice la voz gimiente del cerdo japonés—. Lo lamento mucho.

El rubio frunce el ceño al escuchar a su amigo así de desesperado, no dándose cuenta que Nico se inclina para conseguir su papilla de manzana.

—¿Qué sucede, Katsudon?

—¡No medí mis palabras cuando estabas esperando a Nico, te herí mucho porque no sabía lo que era estar embarazado…!

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —pide. Nico se estira más.

—¡No puedo! Quiero estar con Víctor, pero me da náuseas, no sé qué me pasa.

—Tranquilo, es una etapa, ya pasará —trata de consolarlo.

—¡Pero serían tres meses! —lloriquea—. No creo aguantar tres meses.

El bebé balbucea para llamar la atención de su madre, pero Yuri está muy ocupado hablando con el japonés como para darse cuenta.

—¡Ah! Ma ma —empieza a balbucear, notando muy lejos su papilla.

—Mira Katsudon, tranquilo. Puedes ponerte un cubrebocas y así no olerás al desagradable anciano. No te preocupes.

—¿Y crees que funcione?

El rostro de Nico se está poniendo rojo de frustración, las lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos y sus balbuceos no son captados por Yuri.

—Podrías intentarlo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Yuri. Lamento tanto que…

—No te preocupes, Katsudon, eso ya pasó y Nico y yo estamos agradecidos por tu insistencia y tus cuidados.

Y Yuuri vuelve llorar.

—¡MAMÁ! —grita Nico antes de ponerse a llorar y agitar sus brazos—. ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!

Yuri se queda tan frío que balbucea una excusa para colgar y sacar a su bebé de la silla alta. Lo atrajo hacia sí y besó su cabeza con devoción.

—¡Nico! ¡Me sorprendiste, bebé latoso! —dice con una sonrisa, sintiendo todo el orgullo de haber pronunciado su primera palabra.

—Mamá —comienza a llamarlo y a señalar la papilla. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que el joven ruso captara lo que su bebé estaba tratando de decir.

Nico se vuelve un bebé demasiado curioso cuando comienza a gatear, sigue por todos lados a Yuri cuando está en casa, no importa a donde vaya. Para prevenir accidentes, Yuri colocó unas rejillas en las escaleras y otra en la cocina para que Nico no pase y pueda lastimarse.

En las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar, Yuri hace ejercicios de estiramiento y algunos otros más. Nico se acerca a gatas y se acurruca sobre el pecho del rubio.

—Ya estás muy pesado y gordo, enano —Yuri lo alza en sus brazos sin levantarse del suelo—, ¿quieres ayudarme a ejercitar?

Balbucea el pequeño bebé para contestarle. El yoga con Nico ayuda a Yuri, por lo que desde ese momento hacen juntos ejercicio.

Durante una noche Nico se despierta de malas y entre berridos y gritos despierta a Yuri.

—Enano, en unas horas debo irme a trabajar —saca un biberón con leche debajo de la almohada, un truco que aprendió para mantenerla caliente y no bajar a prepararlo cada vez que tenga hambre.

Nico se niega a beber de la mamila y continúa llorando. Cansado y con sueño, Yuri lo saca de la cuna y se percata que su bebé está ilegalmente más caliente de lo normal.

Su corazón da un vuelco y decide llevarlo a acostar en la cama para tomar su temperatura. Se preocupa al notar que está ligeramente más alta de lo normal.

—Ni-Nico, ¿Qué tienes, amor? —La angustia se hace notar en su voz al no poder entender qué pasa.

Le da un baño esperando que con eso pueda aliviar su molestia, pero no funciona. El bebé sigue llorando y eso preocupa más al menor. Por suerte que su abuelo es de sueño muy profundo y no se despierta con facilidad, pero tampoco quiere molestarlo con Nico. Llamarles a Víctor y a Yuuri también es una pésima idea, con los malestares que tiene Yuuri son más que suficientes.

Entonces recuerda que alguien a esa hora está despierto. No ha perdido contacto con él y no puede decir que le habla cuando le conviene, al contrario, lo hacen muy seguido.

—Hola, Yura ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Nico está llorando? —pregunta el kazajo con preocupación al contestar la llamada.

—¡No lo se! ¡Perdóname por molestarte, pero no sabía a quién llamar —chilla el rubio—. Despertó con calentura y le di un baño esperando que se le baje, pero no, no se que hacer y sólo se me ocurrió llamarte.

Eso altera al kazajo y quisiera estar ahí para auxiliarlo.Debe tratar con una mamá muy preocupado de su pequeño y no puede perder tampoco los estribos. 

—Tranquilo —dice el kazajo—, me alegra que me llames. Ahora, ¿Nico ha tenido problemas de salud antes?

—Sólo una ligera gripa, pero no había llorado de esta forma —Yuri trata de calmarlo, pero está tan alterado que llora con él.

—Tranquilo Yuri, recuerda que Nico no puede hablar y esta es la forma de decirte que se siente mal, él te enseñará que le duele.

Nico toma uno de los dedos de Yuri y comienza a morderlo, calmandose un poco.

—Está mordiendo mi dedo y ya me ha babeado demasiado— dice Yuri tranquilizandose al ver a Nico un poco más tranquilo.

—Ya se que tiene Nico —dice el kazajo un poco más tranquilo—, sus primeros dientes están creciendo y siente muchísima molestia, debe de tener la encía inflamada y por eso babea, ahora que te está mordiendo siente alivio.

—¿De verdad eso crees? —pregunta el menor aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si, le compré un juguete para eso, dáselo y sentirá alivio morderlo. También busca su cepillito que debe estar con su vasito —dice Otabek.

—Es cierto, gracias Beka —sonríe el menor—, y disculpa por llamarte.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme.

Cuelga.

Otabek tiene razón, los pequeños dientes frontales de Nico comienzan a salir. Yuri no duda en tomar fotografías y enviárselas al kazajo. Después de esta llamada ambos se vuelven a marcar cada vez más seguido. 

Con Nico más grande, Yuri encuentra mucho parecido con el canadiense y quizá sus más cercanos se han dado cuenta de ello, por fortuna son pequeños rasgos que pasan desapercibido como la forma de las cejas sin necesidad de ser pobladas, la nariz y barbilla; el color de ojos y piel son de Yuri al igual que la boquita.

—¿Me dirás quien es el padre? —pregunta Víctor mientras terminan de cerrar el centro deportivo.

—Cómo fastidian con eso, no importa quien sea, Nico es un bebé que vive rodeado de mucho amor —comenta Yurio cruzándose de brazos.

—De eso sin duda y estoy seguro que quien sea su padre biológico se arrepentirá de no haber conocido a un maravilloso cachorro.

Pensar en llamar a ese imbécil progenitor de su cachorro le hierve la sangre. Ambos caminan hacia el carro de Víctor.

—Yo no lo llamaría ni padre biológico— dice el menor molesto—. Mejor dime cómo van las cosas tú y el Katsudon.

—Las náuseas han disminuido —se nota triste—, pero aún no puedo estar cerca de él y ahora con sus hormonas me pone mal verlo llorar.

—Ah si, hace unas semanas me habló llorando —se rasca la cabeza—. Estando en el segundo trimestre se aliviará de muchas cosas, ¿ya saben que es?

—Tenemos la cita en esta semana, mamá Hiroko cree que es niño por todos los síntomas —agrega Víctor.

Ambos abordan en el carro y se dirigen a casa. Por andar platicando no se dan cuenta que es muy tarde.

Llegando a su casa, el abuelo está con Nico en brazos esperando preocupados al menor.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa —se disculpa Víctor—, necesitaba un momento de charla con mi hermano.

Nikolai iba a decir algo hasta que son interrumpidos por los balbuceos de Nico. Está muy enojado y aunque no lo entienden, sienten que son sus reclamos hacia su mamá.

—Ya estoy en casa, mi amor —Yuri se acerca a cargar a Nico, quien sigue balbuceando—, culpa a tu tío… —y ni siquiera deja formular alguna oración porque Nico sigue regañando a su manera.

Víctor lo graba, es un momento tan curioso y gracioso que nadie deja de divertirse con el reclamo de Nico hacia su mamá.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰

**Continuará.**


	20. Chapter 20

Cómo se ha visto, Nico es muy apegado a Yuri y las mañanas son insufribles para él al ver a Yuri marcharse al trabajo.

Teniendo 9 meses y mejor motriz, en una tarde Nico se escapa de la sala dejando a su bisabuelo tomando su siesta y abre la reja de las escaleras para subir hasta la habitación de su mamá.

Encuentra el pijama de Yuri sobre la cama y con trabajos logra subir. El aroma de su mamá lo tranquiliza, acurrucándose en ella y quedándose dormido.

Yuri vuelve a casa algo cansado y nota a su abuelo dormido, no debería dejarle el niño viendo que el anciano ya está muy cansado.

—Yuri, has vuelto —dice el anciano aún adormilado—, deje tu comida en el horno.

—Gracias, abuelo— se deja caer en el sillón exhalando con profundidad—¿dónde está Nico?

—Debe estar jugando aquí y… —abre los ojos y no ve el menor donde lo dejó.

Yuri palidece y se levanta de un salto del sillón. Nikolai se disculpa y también se levanta para buscarlo. Viendo que la rejita está abierta suben lo más rápido y se sienten aliviados al verlo acurrucado sobre la ropa de Yuri.

—Ese niño te ama demasiado —dice el abuelo muriendo de ternura.

Las lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de los orbes esmeralda y siente el nudo en la garganta. Se siente culpable por haber pensado en darlo en adopción en su momento o incluso cuando pasó por su mente interrumpir el embarazo. Nico se percata de la presencia y despierta fijando sus ojos en Yuri.

—¡Mamá! —alza sus bracitos para que lo carguen.

Yuri no duda en hacerlo y lo carga, aferrándose a él y llorando por esos pensamientos. También ama a Nico como a nadie en el mundo, es lo más importante que tiene y moriría si alguien trata de quitarselo.

Aquel pequeño susto también puso alerta a Yuri. Su abuelo se había disculpado y prometido que no volvería a pasar, pero él sabía que ponerlo a cuidar de Nico no es justo. Ni siquiera fue justo que a él lo hubiera criado como para también hacerse cargo de su hijo. Sin saber a quién más recurrir se dirige a Víctor el día siguiente, contándole sus preocupaciones sobre el incidente pasado. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Víctor y a Yuuri la mañana siguiente de aquella charla.

—Buenos días, Yurio. ¿Listo para irnos? —dice de buen humor el albino.

—¿Qué mosca les picó? —pregunta el rubio.

—Bueno, Yuuri quería…

—Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría acompañar al abuelo Nikolai durante las horas que Víctor y Yuri están afuera. La casa es muy grande y yo estoy solo durante todo ese tiempo —explica Katsuki mientras se soba el vientre. 

—No le veo problema —dice el mayor de todos—. Si tú no tienes problema en compartir tu tiempo con un viejo como yo

Yuri no le queda de otra que aceptar la idea. Más tarde, mientras están en el coche del zarco en camino al deportivo, fue que Yuri por fin pudo preguntar. 

—¿Por qué Katsudon…?

—Lo que dijo es cierto, dice que se siente solo y más ahora que no podemos estar tan juntos.

—¿Nada más? —inquiere con desconfianza—. No me parece justo que Katsudon y tú carguen con Nico cuando…

—Por favor, Yuri. Déjanos ayudarte. Si no quieres hacerlo por tí entonces hazlo por el pequeño Nico.

Y sabía que no hará cambiar de parecer a Víctor por más que intentara, así que no insiste. No lo admitiría, pero saber que Yuuri acompaña a su abuelo lo dejaba más tranquilo.

El Plisetsky más joven crecía a pasos agigantados, tanto así que su ávida sed por la aventura lo ha llevado a querer levantarse sobre sus dos pies con apenas 10 meses de edad, sosteniéndose fuertemente de todo lo que pudiera, pero su apoyo favorito es, sin mucha sorpresa, Yuri. El pequeño Nico toma fuertemente el pantalón del rubio para apoyarse y dar unos vacilantes pasos hacia al frente y a pesar de que eso le daba muchísima ternura al ruso, llega a hartarlo cuando tiene prisa y su bebé se niega a soltarlo.

—Nico, necesito caminar más rápido —pide. El bebé niega con la cabeza—. Nico, déjame cargarte —se inclina para sostenerlo, pero el pelinegro se hizo para atrás.

—¡No! —dice con decisión.

—¡Nico, necesito ir a trabajar!

El bebé frunce el ceño y haciendo un puchero comienza a llorar en silencio.

—¡No!

Yuri se lleva las manos al rostro con el corazón roto. No le gusta verlo llorar, pero no tiene otra alternativa.

—Nico, ven hijo —pide Nikolai—. Vamos a ver ‘El rey león’ en lo que regresa mamá.

Sin muchas ganas, el pequeño se dejó cargar por su bisabuelo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de mayor.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Esta mañana despierta al sentir una manita pequeña sobre su mejilla. Abre los ojos para encontrarse con unos esmeralda enormes y el sonido angelical de su risita. Con los rayos que entran por la ventana puede apreciar a un hermoso bebé de cabello azabache con pequeños dientecitos y de una mejilla se marca un hoyuelo igual al de su mamá cuando sonríe.

Sus mechones han crecido un poco más de la cuenta, su cabello es lacio y las puntas se levantan ligeramente.

—Mamá —dice el pequeño Nico—. Días, mamá.

Yuri estira la mano para colocar sobre la regordeta mejilla del pequeño, quien enseguida coloca su manita sobre la de su progenitora.

—Buenos días, Nico —sonríe Yuri, se incorpora para llevarlo a sus brazos y pegarlo a su pecho. El menor coloca su cabecita en la altura del corazón de Yuri, uno de los sonidos que más lo tranquiliza y le encanta—. Feliz cumpleaños, enano.

Así es, ha pasado un año ya desde que fue a dar en el hospital después de arruinar la fiesta de compromiso de Víctor y Yuuri. No puede creer que el pequeño bebé que nació ya sea muy grande, aún recuerda cuando lo tuvo en su vientre, como si fuera ayer. 

Por fortuna ese día cae en sábado y por ser el primer cumpleaños, lo celebraran en un salón que Víctor le ayudó a pagar.

Baña y viste a Nico con un pantalón jumper de color verde militar con un tigre bebé rugiendo, regalo de su abuelo. Debajo de los tirantes tiene una playera amarillo paja lisa. Yuri lo trata de peinar, pero las puntas siempre se levantan y ya no sabe de qué otra forma lograr que se queden quietas.

—¿Ya está listo mi pequeño tigre?— pregunta el abuelo entrando a la habitación para ver a su bisnieto quien lo recibe con una sonrisa enorme.

—Yo era el pequeño tigre— hace un puchero el adolescente.

—Tu eres mi pequeño tigre de hielo— corrige el abuelo antes de que Yuri le reclame —No puedo creer que esta muy grande, pronto no lo podré cargar— lo levanta de la cama para abrazarlo, pero el pequeño Nico hace un puchero y quiere ir con mamá. —Dejemos que se vista, mientras vayamos a desayunar. Te pique un poco de manzana con pera que tanto te fascina.

Más tarde se dirigen al salón para colocar las cosas que hacen falta y recibir a todos los invitados. Se emociona que llega mucha gente a querer festejar el año de vida de Nico.

Phichit y Chris les traen enormes regalos para el pequeño, como un nuevo peluche de gato que le fascinó a Nico y un cochecito. También incluye un álbum con todas las fotografías que Phichit se ha abstenido a subirlas en instagram, entre esas unas dónde Yuri aun estaba embarazado.

El equipo ruso le ha traído más ropa junto con unos conjuntos muy lindos; Víctor y Yuuri le dan un juguete para que pueda ir empujando mientras las bolitas brincan, apto para motivarlo a caminar.

A Nico le emociona la alberca de pelotas y quiere ir, llamando a su mami meterse con él, pero por fortuna las niñas Nishigori están con él jugando muy divertidas.

—Es una alegría verlo crecer y tan feliz —dice Yukko mientras ayuda a Yuri a armar bolsitas de dulces.

—Estos sentimientos nacen de la nada y se quedan en el corazón —comenta Yuri.

Nunca le dijo lo feliz que está por haber hablado con él y platicarle su experiencia cuando tuvo las trillizas. Ahora entiende perfectamente porque no pudo interrumpir su embarazo cuando supo de las trillizas.

—Yukko, gracias.

La castaña sonríe con alegría.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Mira el reloj y casi es tarde y al invitado que espera no llega. Otabek no le confirmó si vendría o no, porque a pesar de que estaba de vacaciones le están dejando prácticas en los hospitales. Eso pone algo sentimental a Yuri, pero también recuerda las palabras que le dijo el año pasado en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia él y Nico.

Quizá sea momento de olvidar todo y aceptar la idea de que Otabek haya encontrado a alguien.

—Bien, es hora de partir el pastel —dice Yuri tratando de sacar a un Nico agitado por haber jugado mucho tiempo.

En cuanto lo saca de la alberca de pelotas, se da la vuelta y encuentra a Otabek en la entrada del lugar con una caja enorme envuelta de papel de regalo. Se nota algo diferente, ha crecido y sus hombros son un poco más anchos. En cuanto los esmeralda se encuentran con los oscuros, ambos se sonríen con alegría.

—¿Vas a partir el pastel o no?

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco sin borrar esa sonrisa. Nico mira a Otabek y alza los brazos para ser cargado por él, lo que sorprende mucho a Yuri ya que siempre quiere estar pegado a su mamá. Es como si reconociera al kazajo cuando lo cuidaba desde que estuvo en el vientre de Yuri.

—Gracias por venir —sonríe Yuri.

—No hay nada que agradecer, no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de este enano latoso —Otabek lo alza para soplarle su mejilla al bebé y provoca que ría.

Otabek y Yuri ayudan a Nico a partir su pastel y terminan embarrados los tres de merengue azul.

Todos los invitados quieren tener un pedacito del tiempo de Nico después de que éste se desocupa de comer pastel, pero éste no desea alejarse ni de su madre ni de Otabek, ya que a pesar de hallarse entre los brazos del kazajo, su manita se encuentra sosteniendo firmemente la de su madre. Nikolai también intenta tomarlo en brazos, pero éste se negó.

—Es muy quisquilloso —se burla Beka.

—Ni que lo digas —murmura Yuri—. Ya tiene un año y aún sigue durmiendo conmigo. Tolera que Yuuri y Víctor lo carguen por poco tiempo y mi abuelo un poco más que a ellos, pero… —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Superé el récord? —inquiere Otabek.

—Estás a punto de romperlo —dice él con una risa.

—Yuri —lo llama Lilia—. ¿Me permites cargar al pequeño cachorro?

—Claro, Lilia, pero no está en mí.

La mujer se inclina hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y estira los brazos.

—¿Caminarías conmigo, pequeño tigre?

El menor observa con curiosidad a la mujer, a quien había visto más que en contadas ocasiones, pero al desviar la vista hacia detrás de la mujer y observa a Yakov, o mejor dicho su sombrero. Acepta divertido. Toma la mano de la mujer y el pequeño camina hasta llegar con el ex entrenador.

—¿Nos acaba de dejar? —pregunta sin creérselo Yuri.

—Así parece —dice Otabek antes de soltar una risa al ver a Lilia ordenandole a su pareja darle su sombrero a Nico mientras éste balbucea para que se lo diera—. Y ya descubrimos porque.

—Bueno, no puedo culparlo. Molestar a Yakov es muy divertido.

Ambos se sumen en el silencio, hacía más o menos un año que no se ven y ahora no saben cómo comportarse frente al otro a pesar de hablar varias veces por teléfono. 

— Y bien… ¿cómo has estado? —pregunta Yuri rompiendo el hielo.

—Bien —dice el kazajo después de unos momentos en silencio—. La carrera es muy pesada, pero puedo con ella y con el patinaje.

Yuri sonríe. 

—Me alegro bastante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con Nico?.

—Tan bien como podemos estarlo —responde—. Creo que por fin tenemos una rutina y Nico entendió que debo irme por unas horas casi todos los días —Yuri suspira muy profundo—. Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de verlo crecer tan rápido, pero… Eso sólo me motiva a querer mantenerme con él todo el tiempo que pueda.

Otabek le sonríe con ternura.

—¿Te arrepientes de tus decisiones?

Yuri sonríe nervioso.

—Yo…

—¡Mamá! —Los dos voltearon, viendo al menor con el sombrero de Yakov en su cabecita, el cual caía sobre su rostro cada vez que no lo sostiene— ¡Mamá, mamá! —el menor da saltitos y extiende las manos hacia el rubio, abriendo y cerrando su pequeño puño por la urgencia.

El ruso se levanta y toma a Nico en brazos antes de llenarle el rostro de besos. Cuando regresa con Beka, él sonríe.

—Me arrepiento de querer alejarlo de mi lado —comienza a relatar—. Me hiere el pensar que pude haberme perdido de ver a mi niño crecer sano y feliz como ahora. Pero… —mira a Nico—, no me arrepiento de hacerme cargo de este enano latoso.

Beka sonríe con cariño, quiso extender su mano para alcanzar la contraria, pero al final se contiene. Solo debía esperar unos cuantos años más y podrá convencer a Yuri de ser el amor de su vida.

Terminando la gran fiesta, cargan todos los regalos entre el carro de Víctor y el del abuelo de Yuri. Otabek se dedica a ayudar a bajarlos y en cuanto el ruso ve la enorme caja se acerca al alfa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hay en la caja? —pregunta Yuri mirando el enorme regalo.

—Deja que Nico lo abra —dice el kazajo.

Yuri carga al menor para llevarlo a la caja y le dice que la abra, rompiendo de una esquina. Los movimientos son torpes del bebé que en algunas ocasiones cae encima de sentón. Siendo el desesperado, el ruso termina abriendo el regalo para encontrarse con una motocicleta para bebés.

—Oh, Beka… —se sorprende el rubio—. No, tenías que…

—Por supuesto que sí.

Al sacarlo de la caja se da cuenta que a Nico le fascina el regalo y ahora estará por toda la casa con la motocicleta, incluso imita el sonido gracias a que Otabek le dijo como hacen.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**

**El dibujo incluido me lo dio una fan cuando esta historia estaba en wattpad. No recuerdo el nombre del artista, pero le agradezco mucho a ambas por el detalle. ❤**


	21. Chapter 21

Es inevitable ver cómo el tiempo pasa volando mientras se observa crecer a Nico. Cada vez es un niño grande y le encanta hacerles saber que está creciendo, como cuando dejó los pañales y los vasos entrenadores. 

Por desgracia, el abuelo Nikolai fallece en una mañana después de que Nico cumpliera 3 años. Se fue a dormir la noche anterior sin antes despedirse de sus más preciados tesoros y decirles cuánto los ama. Fue una terrible pérdida para Yuri, Nico y los demás, sin embargo, saben que esto es el ciclo de la vida.

Poco a poco se recuperan de la pérdida y continúan sus vidas. Nico es un niño muy amoroso y le encanta estar siempre pegado a su mamá. Aprovecha cada momento para estar en los brazos de su mamá.

Yuri logra terminar sus estudios en línea con una buena carrera, pero decide continuar su trabajo como entrenador. Entrena de Lunes a Jueves, Viernes medio día y el fin de semana se lo dedica a su hijo Nico y solamente para él.

Yuri ama los domingos, días de pereza en toda la extensión de la palabra, puesto que el mundo aún no está tan jodido como para que existieran niños que quisieran tomar clases los domingos antes de las 11 de la mañana. 

El rubio se estira entre las sábanas y se toma su tiempo para despertar bien, buscando con ojos entrecerrados y con los brazos extendidos a su pequeño latoso. Pero no lo encuentra. 

Qué raro, estaba seguro que durante algún punto de la noche él llegó a dormir a su lado. Entonces el sexto sentido que llega con la maternidad y la experiencia lo hace levantarse de un salto. Abre la puerta en silencio y se encargó de bajar las escaleras de su casa en total silencio, si todo sale bien debía encontrar a su hijo… 

— ¡Ajá! ¡Te encontré! 

Nico se halla sentado en la encimera de la cocina con el bote de avena relleno de galletas en su regazo. Tal parece que el disfraz con el que suele camuflar los regalos que Otabek le lleva al pelinegro ya no funcionará más. Sin más alternativa, Nico deja las galletas de lado y estira las manos hacia su mamá. 

—Perdón. 

Maldita sea, no puede enfadarse con él, menos si es tan sincero. Se acerca a su pequeño y lo toma en brazos. 

—Sabes que tomar las cosas a escondidas está mal. Es robar, y eso te hace un ladrón. 

—¿Un ladrón de galletas? 

El rubio besa la frente del menor con ternura. 

—Un ladrón de mameluco blanco, el peor de su categoría. 

—¡Tú también tienes un mameluco blanco! 

Ambos ríen divertidos, intentando hacerse cosquillas mutuamente. Es cierto, ambos tienen el mismo mameluco blanco con gorra de gato, y por muchas burlas que reciban, no lo cambiarán por nada del mundo.

Aunque bien quisiera dejar que la pereza haga lo suyo los domingos, Yuri debe comprar la despensa o no tendrán nada para comer en la semana. 

—Nico, terminando el desayuno debemos salir —comenta el rubio mientras se lleva una taza llena de un delicioso café que disfruta beberlo para mantenerse despierto. 

—Si mami —dice el pequeño pelinegro de 4 años con una enorme sonrisa.

Agradece que Nico es un niño que lo obedece sin poner un pero ni tampoco de esos que se tiran al drama al suelo cuando le niegan algo. 

Nico baja de las escaleras con el suéter mal abrochado y una mochila grande para él de gato que Otabek le regaló la navidad pasada. Sobre sus hebras azabache trae un gorro con orejitas que su tío Yuuri le tejió y una bufanda, pues el invierno en Rusia es muy frío y Yuri le ha enseñado que debe vestir muy abrigado o cogerá un resfriado. 

—¡Listo mami! —dice Nico emocionado. 

Yuri se acerca para acomodar el suéter y se asegura que la bufanda lo cubra bien. No le parece buena idea usar la vieja camioneta de su abuelo, últimamente ha estado fallando y no le gustaría que los deje tirados en la plaza, por lo que decide caminar al súper mercado, utilizando el transporte público. 

Todas las personas que ven a Yuri y a Nico caminando se llenan de ternura y piensan que ese niño es muy adorable, llamando la atención con esos hermosos ojos verdes. 

Llegando a su destino, Yuri toma un carrito y trata de tomar las cosas necesarias para no cargar demasiado. 

—Trata de no alejarte por favor o vendrá un señor y te robará, no queremos que eso pase, ¿o si? —le pide al pequeño oji esmeralda. 

—No mami, estaré aquí —asegura el menor. 

Pasando entre pasillos, decide si es buena idea traer un frasco de café o un litro de jugo; alcanza a ver cómo su pequeño se alza sobre las puntas de sus pies para tratar de meter una caja de galletas de chispas de chocolate “a escondidas” de su madre. 

—Pequeño monstruo come galletas, ya tienes una caja en casa —dice Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero quiero unas con chispas de chocolate, las de la casa son de vainilla — el pequeño hace un puchero mientras abraza la caja. 

Como no negarse a esa carita linda, así que termina sacando el frasco de café y el cartón del jugo para llevarse las galletas que escogió su niño. 

Durante el regreso, Nico va muy feliz llevando en su mochilita la caja de galletas, que ni siquiera caben.

Nico es un niño muy listo y demasiado energético. Yuri descubre una mañana a Nico observando un viejo video de cuando era joven patinando antes de clasificar como un Senior. Desde entonces decide que será una excelente idea dejar que Nico siga sus pasos.

Siempre muestra interés hacia el patinaje cuando van al deportivo y no había día que dejará de ver las grabaciones de Yuri cuando empezó como un Junior. Le regalan sus primeros patines sus abuelos Yakov y Lilia al ver esa intención de seguir los pasos de Yuri.

Viendo que el pequeño tiene la habilidad para patinar como lo hace su mamá, Víctor se vuelve su entrenador ya que Ian Nikiforov, el primogénito de una leyenda viviente en el patinaje detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con ese tema.

—El otro día le lanzó los patines que le habían comprado —platica Yuuri mientras toman un café en su casa—. Destrozó a Víctor diciendo que odia el patinaje.

—Y aparte no me dice papá, es como si me odiara por completo —chilla el ruso. 

—Bueno, pero su linaje como patinadores no acaba —dice Yuri mientras carga a la tercera hija de los Nikiforov, una bebita de cabello azabache—. Liam está interesado en el patinaje, ¿no es así?

Yuuri y Víctor voltean a ver a los niños que están entretenidos viendo una película infantil en la sala. El pequeño Liam Nikiforov entrena junto con Nico en la pista mientras que a Ian le llama más la atención las artes marciales.

Cuidar de Nico no es tarea difícil, no le gusta regañarlo en caso de portarse mal ni tampoco decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer. El niño odia hacer enojar a su mamá, así que obedece a todo lo que le pida. 

Lo que le cuesta trabajo a Yuri es cuando Nico hace preguntas extrañas, su curiosidad sobrepasa límites, pero hay una que le da un poco de miedo preguntar. 

Mientras toman una deliciosa merienda, Nico se arma de valor para preguntarle algo que siempre le da vueltas y que muchos niños le hacen la observación, incluso Ian.

—Mamá —deja su vasito sobre la mesa—. ¿Dónde está papá?

El rubio casi se ahoga con el café, logrando escupirlo sin causar accidentes. No esperaba que esa pregunta se hiciera notar en sus vidas pronto y tampoco tiene la respuesta que pueda lastimar menos a su niño.

—Papá no está aquí —dice con el nudo en la garganta.

Su corazón se estruja al ver esas lágrimas anunciar un próximo llanto, cosa que es lo que más le duele a Yuri.

—Pero siempre podemos contar con papá oso —se acerca a él para revolver ese cabello rebelde.

—¿Papá oso me quiere? —abre demasiado sus ojitos.

—Podemos marcarle para preguntarle.

—¡Sí! 

Las llamadas a Otabek son un alivio para ambos, sienten regocijo en el corazón al escuchar al kazajo.

—Te quiero y te amo pequeño tigre —dice Otabek a través de una videollamada.

—¿De verdad? —el menor hace una enorme sonrisa.

—De verdad, te tengo un enorme cariño desde que eras un bebé muy pequeñito —asegura el kazajo.

—También quiero mucho a Papá oso —dice Nico antes de dar un bostezo—. ¿Vendrás pronto?

—Por supuesto, iré a verlos en vacaciones.

—Entonces aquí te esperamos —comenta el rubio dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

–Así será.

Aunque sabe bien que eso no va a mantener a Nico tranquilo, debe pensar en una nueva idea por si vuelve a preguntar. Suspira profundo antes de hacer algo que quizá pueda arrepentirse: hablarle a Leroy.

Desbloquea a JJ de la única red social que podría encontrarlo: Instagram. Antes de hacerlo piensa en que podría empezar una conversación. 

“No puedo decirle: hola, tenemos un hijo” piensa el rubio antes de escribirle. “Podría ver su perfil”.

El post que termina de romperle toda ilusión hacia él es uno anunciando la llegada de un hijo con la mujer que se casó diciendo “el primer príncipe/princesa en camino”. Le duele demasiado saber eso y lo único que hace es bloquear todo lo que tenga que ver en twitter, facebook y demás redes sociales con él. No puede desear más que le vaya bien en la vida.

Otabek compite como siempre y cuando puede en sus tiempos libres va a visitar a Yuri y a Nico, estrechando más su vínculo con los dos oji esmeralda. Aún mantiene su promesa de que en cuanto acabe su carrera podrá ir a pedirle esa cita a Yuri, la cual pronto va a llegar.

A sus seis años, Nico competirá con otros niños rusos a nivel nacional en San Petersburgo y eso pone demasiado nervioso al niño.

—Recuerda, no tengas miedo y patina con pasión— le dice Yuri antes de que Nico entre a la pista.

—Pero mamá, hay muchas personas aquí y…

—¡Nada de peros o no habrá premio! —coloca sus manos sobre la cintura—. Demuestra quien es Nico Plisetsky en esa pista.

—De acuerdo, mami, ojalá estuviera aquí papá oso —dice cabizbajo.

—Seguro que él estará orgulloso.

—Entonces, ¿Ganaremos o no? —una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Antes de entrar, Nico le da un fuerte abrazo a Yuri para que le transmita la confianza necesaria. Como primer programa de su vida, decide usar la canción de “Agape”.

El corazón de Yuri no deja de sentir mucha felicidad y orgullo mientras ve cómo su hijo se supera en la pista de hielo.

—Es igual a ti, a veces es terco en cuanto a la secuencia de pasos y hace lo que quiere —dice Víctor acercándose—. Luego por eso Liam quiere hacer pasos arriesgados para querer superar a Nico.

—El sentido de competencia entre ellos es igual a la nuestra, anciano idiota —dice el menor.

—¿No vas a volver a patinar? —pregunta Víctor.

—Yo…

Se distraen en cuanto los aplausos resuenan en todo el lugar. Nico ha terminado con su programa y emocionado corre hacia su mamá, quien enseguida lo tapa con su chamarra para que no se enfríe y le llena de besos en su rostro.

—¡Lo hice mami! ¿Viste? —dice Nico con alegría.

—Por supuesto y todo por eso te llevaré por un helado al parque —dice con orgullo el de hebras doradas.

Yuri se siente tan orgulloso de su pequeño tigre que lo abraza con fuerza y éste tampoco estaba muy dispuesto a separarse. Una vez acabada la competencia, en donde Nico obtiene un puntaje excepcional, ambos Plisetsky se despiden de Víctor, quien tiene que volver con su familia a celebrar el cumpleaños de la más chica de los Nikiforov y aunque fueron invitados, tanto madre e hijo declinan la oferta.

El parque no está muy lejos y constantemente Yuri debe recordarle a su hijo que correr por la calle es idiota e imprudente, pero Nico es un niño inquieto y está emocionado por enorgullecer a su madre, así que se permite desobedecer un poco.

—¡Nico, no corras!

—¡Atrapame si puedes! —exclama antes de echarse a correr.

Puede escuchar a su madre gruñir, pero eso no hace más que motivarlo a correr más rápido. El pelinegro gira su vista para cuidar su espalda y justo cuando regreso su vista al frente sintió el fuerte golpe en su nariz.

—¡Ugh! —se queja un hombre, doblándose de dolor por haber perdido el aire.

—¡Auch! —se queja el menor—. Lo siento mucho.

El hombre levanta la vista para ver al causante de ese incidente y siente un escalofrío recorrerle en su cuerpo al notar ciertos rasgos familiares en el pequeño.

Sería hasta gracioso decirlo, pero se ha visto tantas veces al espejo como para no reconocer sus rasgos en la cara de aquel chico. Sus peculiares cejas, barbilla y nariz son la insignia de su familia y en aquel rostro de piel clara y ojos esmeralda no quedan nada mal, al contrario. Pero había algo que lo deja más sin aliento que el mismo golpe, y es que aquel color de ojos aún aparecían en sus sueños y fantasías.

No, no podía ser.

—¡Al fin te alcance, enano latoso! —exclama un omega de largo cabello rubio que le puso la piel de gallina al alfa pelinegro—. ¡Ya te he dicho que no corras!

El menor responde acercándose más a su madre, casi ocultándose de la mirada extranjera detrás de él. Intrigado por aquella reacción, Yuri levanta el rostro para ver a quién veía su hijo. 

Grave error. 

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	22. Chapter 22

Siente un mini infarto y la sangre abandona su rostro al reconocer a Jean-Jacques Leroy frente a él, y no solo eso, mirando fijamente a Nico y a él. Con su parte omega sobreprotectora a todo lo que da, el ruso coloca a su cachorro detrás de él.

—Y-Yuri… —susurra el canadiense.

—Leroy —dice con desprecio—. Qué desagradable sorpresa.

—Y-yo…

—¡Papi! —una pequeña de niña de cabello oscuro alcanza la incómoda reunión, sosteniendo al brazo de su padre con fuerza—. Vamos, se nos hace tarde para el ballet.

—U-un momento, Jane

—¡Al fin te encuentro, Jean idiota! —exclama una mujer que Yuri reconoce de inmediato—. Faltan 40 min para el ballet y Jane y yo no queremos llegar tarde.

Intrigado por aquel personaje, Nico sale de su escondite lo suficiente como para que Jean e Isabella volteen a verlo. La mujer ahoga una exclamación de sorpresa y ante aquello Yuri responde haciéndose hacia atrás con su hijo muy pegado a él. Intentando evitar una confrontación, Jean toma a Isabella de la cintura y a su hija en el otro brazo.

—¡Tienen razón! Debemos llegar pronto —dice mientras pasa a un lado de Yuri sin antes verlo una vez más y a su hijo, ahora sabiendo que también es suyo. Un sentimiento extraño comienza a surgir en su pecho, no quiere que sea la última vez que lo viera, ahora que lo conoce no quiere separarse de él

Y nuevamente ve como el que fue el amor de su vida se aleja con ahora su familia. No le duele como en ese momento, pero es como si abriera la herida y le echara ácido.

—¿Mami? ¿Estás bien? —rompe sus pensamientos el pequeño Nico, sintiendo las emociones de su progenitora.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. ¡Aún no te salvas por desobedecerme! —exclama, queriendo desviar su atención a su hijo para obviar el vacío en el estómago que le provocó ver de nuevo a aquel canadiense estúpido. Ya se había desahogado demasiado con su amigo Otabek como para volver a caer en la tristeza.

Debe ser fuerte para no levantar sospechas a su hijo, aunque conociéndolo… No, confía en que el detalle de su parentesco no hubiera sido captado por su hijo.

Es claro que Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, ahora no es el momento de hablarlo. Pero no puede dejar de pensar en ese niño y su madre; durante lo que resta del día su esposo está completamente callado y serio que no presta atención a nada, ni mucho menos cuando la pequeña Jane quiso enseñarle un peluche de unicornio.

Esa noche al regresar al hotel, Isabella no se quedará callada con lo que vio y decide tener el valor suficiente para hablar con su esposo. Entró al cuarto y suspiró intentando no alterarse. Por su bien y por no querer gritar y despertar a su pequeña.

—¿Qué fue eso del parque, Jean? Y quiero la verdad —dice muy seria.

El canadiense está más que perdido en sus pensamientos, esos rostros no los puede borrar de su mente, mucho menos el amargo recuerdo cuando supo que el pequeño venía en camino gracias a esa llamada.

Da un suspiro profundo y busca la mirada de su esposa.

—Yo… no lo sé, simplemente fue extraño ver a Yuri Plisetsky después de que se retiró al ganar el oro.

Isabella trata de mantenerse tranquila. ¿Acaso creía que era idiota? Mira los ojos del hombre y encuentra de nuevo que no la mira. Está pensando en el omega y su hijo. Entonces se quiebra todo.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!

Un gran dolor punzante crece en su cabeza después de recibir el cepillo lanzado por su esposa.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —enfurece JJ llevándose la mano en donde recibió el golpe.

—¿Me crees estúpida? Vi lo mucho que ese niño se parece a ti. Tiene tu nariz, y eso es algo que tu madre me ha dicho que es de los Leroy —dice al borde del llanto.

Acorralado entre la verdad y la mentira, Jean se acerca a Isabella para tratar de calmarla, pero la mujer está completamente enfurecida que decide amenazarlo con la lámpara de mesa.

—Me iré y llevaré conmigo a Jane. No quiero ver tu rostro nunca más.

—¡No! Por favor, déjame explicarte —suplica encogiéndose frente a la mujer con las manos temblorosas y el corazón en la garganta—. No hagamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

—¿Arrepentir? Tú no tienes vergüenza, ¿verdad? Acabo de ver a un niño con rasgos tuyos y de ese omega —el enojo aumenta en la azabache que es capaz de lanzarle algún otro objeto para herirlo—. ¿No te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? ¡Me fuiste infiel! ¡Me das asco!

Isabella toma una enorme maleta y la arroja en la cama, justo a lado del canadiense, para comenzar a meter las cosas de él sin importar arrugar la ropa.

—Jane está dormida, el que se tiene que ir eres tú. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

Una risa nerviosa sale de los labios del histérico canadiense, quien se acerca a la maleta y comienza a sacar las cosas que ya hay dentro.

—N-no puedes… No puedes estar hablando en serio. N-no puedes correrme. Son mi familia, no puedes hacerme esto.

—Claro que puedo, así como tú lograste caer en tentación con ese omega y dejar a un lado a ese niño, nosotras te dejaremos —Isabella está más firme que nada ante esa decisión y nada le hará cambiar.

—B-Bella, yo te amo. No me dejes, por favor —dice él ya de rodillas, abrazado al vientre de 4 meses de su esposa—. No quise hacerlo, fue un error. Y-yo… Yo… Me dejé llevar.

—¡Basta! Deja de parecer un idiota haciendo estas escenas —Isabella comienza a cansarse de esa necedad—. Si me amaras como dices, no hubieras ido a revolcarte con ese omega y embarazarlo.

La mujer trata de alejarse del canadiense y antes de gritarle algo desagradable, la puerta se abre mostrando a una niña con un pijama lila y abrazando a un unicornio de peluche.

—¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Están peleando? —pregunta mientras se rasca el ojo.

Isabella enseguida se acerca a la niña y acaricia su frente, no quiere que la pequeña esté presente en la discusión.

—Cariño, vamos a visitar a la abuela, ¿Te parece? Guarda todas tus cosas que trajiste.

—¿Papi irá? —La azabache mira a su padre.

—No, él tiene que quedarse y no puede ir de vacaciones con nosotras. Tenemos que irnos —Isabella le dirige una expresión demasiado fría y dolida hacia el canadiense. Creía que era el hombre perfecto, pero se equivocó

Jean solo puede ver, de rodillas en el suelo, como las dos mujeres que habían sido los pilares de su vida hasta ahora se marchan de su lado. Con furia comienza a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su alcance, deteniéndose solamente cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeña estaba escuchándolo. Se deja caer de rodillas otra vez, abrazándose para buscar consolarse a sí mismo, tomando el tiempo de meditar lo que había dicho.

—Soy un idiota —murmura.

Lo que le había dicho a Isabella era la clásica excusa de marido infiel además de una gran mentira. Puede ser que fuera un error, pero por alguna razón no está del todo arrepentido. Ciertamente cuando su atención se dirigió a Yuri él ya estaba comprometido y había sido demasiado irresponsable de su parte sucumbir al amor prohibido y después abandonarlo con un hijo, al cual dudo si en verdad era suyo y en un ataque de pánico al no poder ser tan valiente como para cancelar su matrimonio.

Ahora había roto dos familias y él estaba solo. Se levanta con esfuerzo y toma su celular del suelo, la pantalla se hallaba rota, pero parecía funcionar, hablándole a su único gran amigo.

—Seung… Te necesito, amigo —dice sucumbiendo al llanto.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Mientras tanto en otra casa, Yurio lleva a descansar a Nico a su habitación. Siempre le gusta llevarlo para arroparlo y darle un beso de buenas noches, pero antes de levantarse es detenido por la manita del niño

—Mami, no estés triste. Somos fuertes, ¿lo recuerdas?

Se muerde el labio para evitar llorar en ese momento frente a su hijo y para no preocuparlo le da un beso más en la frente.

—Lo somos, mi vida.

—¿Puedes cantarme para dormir?

Yuri sonríe enternecido ante la petición. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se recuesta para comenzar a cantarle esa canción que siempre lo tranquilizó desde que lo llevó en su vientre.

—Sic mea vita est temporaria, Cupit artenter caeitatem aeternam… 

Y antes de terminar la canción, Nico se queda perdido entre el mundo de los sueños, uno en el que ignora el sentir de su mamá.

Apaga la luz de la mesita y cierra la puerta recargándose en ella. En alguna ocasión el niño le preguntó dónde está su papá y sin poderle decir que su padre lo abandonó antes de que supiera de su existencia porque se iba a casar con alguien más tuvo que mentirle.

Ahora que ha aparecido, ¿Debía seguir mintiendo?. Por fortuna una reciente competencia se ha llevado a cabo en la ciudad, por lo que Yuri tiene la confianza de levantar el teléfono y marcar el número que se sabe a la perfección.

—¿Yura? —dice la voz cansada del otro lado de la línea.

—Beka, lamento molestarte, pero… —Con desconfianza se gira, cerciorándose de no ser escuchado por su latoso enano—… ¿Podríamos hablar? Puedo ofrecerte un té de los que Katsudon me trajo de su último viaje a Japón o podríamos tomar el café que compramos la última vez que nos acompañaste de vacaciones. Aún queda un poco y… 

—¿Qué sucedió para que estés tan nervioso? —lo interrumpe

Yuri suspira antes de soltar la bomba.

—Nico y yo nos encontramos con Jean y su familia en el parque.

Otabek le asegura estar ahí lo más pronto posible antes de colgar. Hablar en casa sería demasiado peligroso, en cualquier momento puede despertar a Nico y escuchar esta delicada conversación. Llama a Yuuri para que vaya a cuidar al pequeño Nico y se dirigen a un café que está a tres cuadras del departamento de Yuri.

No puede dejar de estar nervioso por nada del mundo, los fríos y amargos recuerdos regresan a su memoria, pero en cuanto se encuentra a Otabek, no puede evitar dejar que una sonrisa se resbale de su rostro.

—¿Vamos a hablar o no? —pregunta Otabek después de diez minutos instalados en el café y en los que Yuri se dedica a criticar a la mesera que lo ignora por estar más al pendiente del varón.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer esa clase de preguntas? Más estando cerca de Nico. Hoy en su competencia me preguntó antes de entrar “¿Entonces ganaremos el oro o no?” Y sabes muy bien que en ti te queda súper chulo, pero en Nico es un poco… 

—Yuri —vuelve a llamar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el mayor puede ver como su amado lucha contra las ganas de llorar y de quebrarse. Tal vez nunca lo diría, pero ese encuentro le ha abierto esa herida que había sido parchada apenas lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar.

Nadie sabe más que Otabek lo mucho que sufrió Yurio, después de todo era un adolescente de 16 años que echó su carrera por la ventana como patinador para tener ese bebé y aunque Yuuri y Víctor lo animaban a continuar, él jamás quiso volver. No le agradó nunca la idea que criara ese pequeño sólo, trató de formar parte de la vida de él y aunque Yuri jamás se ha dado cuenta del amor que siente, no lo dejará solo.

—No sé digerir esto, creí que todo había quedado en el pasado, que jamás volveríamos a ver su rostro —comenta con un hilo de voz.

—Yo esperaba lo mismo —dice muy bajo. Yuri iba a preguntar sobre lo que había dicho, pero él se adelantó— ¿Te dijo algo?

Yuri se mordió el labio y negó.

—El imbécil simplemente nos miró como el idiota que es por varios segundos y después se marchó —Gruñe, negándose a aceptar que él también se a quedado mirándolo idiotamente—. No estoy seguro que pasó por su mente al vernos, pero la mirada que me dedicó Isabella… —se lleva las manos al cabello y lo jala con desesperación— ¡No puedo con esto, Beka! ¿Y si ella se dio cuenta?

—¿Y que si lo hizo? —Pregunta tranquilamente el kazajo.

—No lo sé… Podrían hacernos algo. Nico y yo hemos logrado tener una vida plena a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido —deja caer las manos sobre la mesa— ¿Y si tratan de separarnos? Beka, yo no podría… No quiero.

—No pueden hacerlo —dice con tal seguridad que Yuri lo cree nada más de oírlo—. No voy a permitir que tú y Nico sean separados o agredidos de ningún modo.

Motivado por el calor y la esperanza que transmitía el contrario, Yuri toma sus manos y las aprieta.

—Muchas gracias —Susurra

En ese momento la mesera llega con sus pedidos, azotando la taza de chocolate blanco que había pedido el rubio y que no hace más que enojarlo más.

—¿Qué harás si Jean te pide verlo o acercarse a ustedes? —Pregunta el moreno después de que Yura se desahoga de la mesera nuevamente.

—Eso también me tiene confundido, por mi le puedo decir que se vaya a la mier… —Se detiene al sentir la mirada sería de Otabek—, pero sé que Nico tiene la curiosidad de saber quién es su padre y no podré protegerlo de la verdad.

Otabek decide ser él esta vez quien lo toma de las manos en un cálido apretón que le da seguridad al contrario.

—No te preocupes, decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyaré. Y sé que Yuuri y Víctor también lo harán. No estás solo.

—Gracias —susurra con la garganta cerrada—. Aunque esperaré a que sea Nico quien me pida verlo o al revés. No quiero ser yo quien tome la iniciativa.

—Y también estaremos ahí para apoyarlo para cualquier cosa —agrega Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quiero mucho a Nico y no dejaré que le hagan daño, ni a ti tampoco.

Deja un pequeño beso sobre su dorso, logrando que Yuri se ruborice un poco.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Otabek —dice retirando la mano poco a poco, evitando ser brusco. Le es extraño compartir momentos tan íntimos con él a pesar de la promesa que se hicieron—. Será mejor apurarnos, no quisiera dejar a Nico más tiempo —Dice tomando su chocolate y desviando la conversación a la competencia que había tenido esa día el kazajo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	23. Chapter 23

Seung Gil aparece a primera hora en la habitación del hotel que JJ le dijo por teléfono y se preocupa al momento que el canadiense lo deja pasar. El lugar está completamente desordenada, muebles volcados y los objetos rotos, como si un huracán arrasó toda la habitación.

—¿Qué mierdas pasó aquí?— frunce el ceño el coreano.

Habría vuelto a tener un ataque de histeria si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan cansado, pero en su lugar mira a su amigo.

—Acabo de romper a la única familia que conocía. Eso pasó —murmura con la voz rota.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más específico? ¿Qué idiotez cometiste ahora?

—¡Me encontré a Yuri y a mi hijo en el parque! ¡Eso pasó! —Jean se lleva las manos para ahogar un llanto.

—¿Hijo? ¿Cuál hijo?… Tú —Seung Gil no cree lo que está pasando, pero sus recuerdos vienen en el momento que Jean borracho le confiesa que estuvo con Yuri después del Grand Prix Final de Barcelona—. ¿Qué hiciste ahora, grandísimo idiota?

Jean suspira y se deja caer en lo que queda de la cama, con las lágrimas volviendo a salir de sus ojos. Por más que quiere detenerse para poder explicarlo su llanto se vuelve más fuerte. Pasando unos minutos se recupera lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—No sé qué hacer, Seung. No sé qué hacer. Isabella me abandonó, se llevó a Jane, no me dejó explicarme y Yuri seguramente estará llevándose a mi hijo lejos de mí.

—Y eso te pasa solo a ti por hacer las cosas mal —Seung Gil se sienta a lado de Jean y se percata que trae una botella de tequila en las manos, por lo que decide quitárselo.

—Si hubieras hecho las cosas bien en su momento, probablemente no existiría ese niño y ahora yo estaría entrenando en mi país para la próxima competencia.

El gemido lastimero sale de la garganta del canadiense sin poderlo evitar. ¿Cómo puede explicar todo lo que siente en esos momentos?

—Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien no me hubiera casado con Isabella. Pero fui lo demasiado cobarde como para irme por el camino fácil.

—En eso tienes razón, eres un cobarde por no afrontar y enmendar tus errores —gruñe el coreano.

—No podía, tenía a muchas personas encima, mis padres, mis seguidores… ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? —la voz se quiebra del canadiense al decir lo último.

—Seguir el camino que me hiciera más feliz sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

—¿Y qué hago ahora? —dice con la voz quebrada—. No quiero que… No quiero estar lejos de mis hijos, ninguno de ellos.

—Entonces enfrenta lo que hiciste a un lado en el pasado, habla con la verdad tanto con Isabella como con Yuri —Seung es la persona más dura y fría que puede existir y que también puede darle los mejores consejos a Jean, por lo que el canadiense puede confiar plenamente en él—. Pero primero date un baño, apestas a vagabundo.

Jean vuelve a hundir el rostro entre sus manos. Necesita quitarse ese peso de encima para poder avanzar. Necesita arreglar lo que dejó inconcluso. Con esfuerzo se levanta y se arrastra hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Cómo estoy seguro que no te matarás en la regadera? —pregunta el coreano.

—Sería lo más bajo y estúpido que haría —suelta un suspiro muy profundo—. Además, quiero conocer a mi hijo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

La mañana se muestra un poco menos tensa para la familia Plisetsky. Nico se despierta antes y le ha llevado un vaso de jugo de naranja a su madre junto con cereal con leche a la cama para intentar que la tristeza del día anterior no volviera. 

A pesar de no ser un desayuno muy común entre ellos, Yuri invita a su hijo a comer cereal mientras él toma el jugo y ambos ven la repetición de la competencia que Otabek había realizado el día anterior. Pero no contaban con que Jean también estuviera ahí.

Nico reconoce la música clásica que acompañó los elegantes movimientos del pelinegro como “Moonlight Sonata”, la misma que su madre le ponía cuando él estaba más inquieto y sin ganas de dormir. Yuri, al mismo tiempo, no le quita la mirada a su hijo durante todo el programa, notando la incertidumbre en su pequeño rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —se atreve a preguntar, temiendo la respuesta.

—Recuerdo el vídeo que tío Víctor puso el otro día cuando ganaste el oro y ese patinador estaba en el podio junto con tío Yuuri, ¿también lo conoces? —la curiosidad de Nico es demasiado grande y no deja pasar cualquier duda que aparezca sobre su cabeza hasta conseguir las respuestas.

Yuri asiente levemente, aun temiendo que es lo que Nico puede decirle acerca de Jean.

—Sí, tengo la desfortuna de conocerlo.

—¿La que? —pregunta Nico ladeando levemente la cabeza como un gatito mirando a su mamá.

El rubio sonríe con ternura y no puedo resistirse a abrazar a su pequeño y resguardarlo bajo su ala de mamá gallina. Llena su carita de besos y continuo.

—Qué tengo la mala suerte de conocerlo.

El niño asimila la pregunta antes de preguntar.

—¿Te trajo mala suerte el conocerlo?

—No tanto como mala suerte porque me dio motivos para luchar y salir adelante.

A pesar del mal recuerdo que tiene de él le ha dejado algo a que aferrarse a la vida y ese es su pequeño hijo que ha llenado con mucha alegría su vida.

—Me ganó dos veces seguidas y por supuesto que no dejaría que me arrebatara el oro —agrega el rubio.

—Seré cómo tu mami, le ganaré al primo Liam cuando compita contra mi —alza los brazos decidido por esa nueva meta—. Quiero que papá oso me mire ganar el oro como él también lo ha hecho.

—Claro que lo harás —dice con orgullo el de ojos esmeraldas, juntando su nariz con la de su hijo en un beso esquimal—. Pero para ser un gran patinador como tu mami necesitaras muchas energías. ¿Qué te parecen unos huevos revueltos para desayunar?

—¡Pirozhkis! —exclama emocionado.

—Es muy temprano, pero te los haré para la comida, ¿t parece? —el niño asiente—. De acuerdo, entonces iré a preparar el desayuno —le pellizca su mejilla.

Una vez solo en el cuarto, Nico desvía la mirada a la pantalla, donde Otabek y ese tal Jean comparten podio. Frunce el ceño ante el recuerdo de la pequeña conversación que mantuvo con su tío Yuuri la noche anterior, donde le explicó la curiosidad que sentía por aquel hombre y la manera en la que había mirado a su mami.

Seguro que si le pregunta a Otabek podrá saber más sobre aquel hombre misterioso y porque el cambio de humor en su mami es demasiado repentino. Busca a su mamá en la cocina y decide hacerle esa pregunta.

—¿Vendrá papá oso pronto? Quisiera felicitarlo por su triunfo.

—Mmmm… No estoy seguro, corazón. Podemos marcarle si gustas.

—¡Siii! —el menor corre por el celular de su madre antes de ofrecérselo, al volver se lo entrega—. ¿Vas a marcarle o no? —pregunta cuando ve cómo el rubio deja el celular a un lado para no quemar el desayuno.

Yuri pone los ojos en blanco, a todo lo que pregunta repite la frase de aquel.

—Lo haré después de cocinar —agrega el rubio—, mientras pon la mesa.

—¡Sii!

Sin duda Yuri ha logrado criar a un niño amable, bondadoso y sobre todo feliz. No hay nada que lo haga sentir orgulloso. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida si Jean decidiera terminar su compromiso con Isabella? No lo sabe, pero lo que sí debe agradecer es haberle dado un maravilloso hijo amoroso.

El timbre de la puerta suena en el momento que termina el desayuno. Extrañado, Yuri tiene la intención de abrir, pero Nico se adelanta.

—¡Seguro es papá oso! —grita emocionado.

—¡Nico, espera! —exclama Yuri, más no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que su hijo abriera la puerta, cosa que no funciona.

Del otro lado, el menor mira al hombre de ojos grises con una sonrisa nerviosa, la piel un poco más pálida y regalos en ambos brazos. Es el mismo hombre que vio en la tarde, el que hizo que su mamá tuviera el cambio de humor repentino,

—Ehm… Hola. ¿Está tu mamá? —titubea el mayor.

Entre la confusión y la incertidumbre que siente hacia ese sujeto, Nico le cierra la puerta en la cara, así podrá proteger a su mamá de ver a ese hombre.

—Creo que se equivocó —dice sin saber qué más decirle a su mamá.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y esta vez es Yuri quien le abre la puerta. Nuevamente encuentra esos ojos grises, que de alguna forma aún le provocan algo en su ser y no precisamente amor o deseo, sino una extraña sensación de rabia mezclada con confusión y algo de miedo.

—Espera adentro, Nico. Termina tu desayuno y báñate —y al terminar de decir esto cierra la puerta para que el niño no vea nada.

Mira al canadiense detenidamente y trata de buscar las mejores palabras para recibirlo de alguna manera más neutral. No esperaba tener que ver pronto a Jean y enfrentar la verdad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cómo es que nos encontraste?.

—Yo… Yo solo… Quería conocerlo —tartamudea.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

—Seung Gil es pareja de Phichit y también mi amigo, él me ayudó a investigar sobre tu ubicación. Fue algo complicado ya que nadie quiere que me acercara a ti ni a… ni a él, pero… de verdad quisiera… 

Sabiendo que Phichit es el mejor amigo de Yuuri, seguro que el Katsudon le dijo su dirección para así decirle al coreano y él al canadiense,

—¡Maldita sea! —refunfuña golpeando la puerta—, ¿por qué hasta ahora decides mostrar tu cara y querer saber de él? ¿Qué te da derecho de acercarte a nosotros?

—No lo sé —acepta, no sabe ni como llevar esta conversación—, debo aceptar que… Qué siempre me dió curiosidad saber de ustedes, pero estaba seguro que acabaría con el cuello roto si te buscaba y el matrimonio me tenía bastante ocupado. El matrimonio y las competencias, las cenas de caridad… 

—Así que buscabas pretextos.

—¡No! —pero la furiosa mirada del contrario lo hace tragar duro—. Me refiero, no fue tanto así. El punto aquí es que… verlo me… me hizo querer… querer ser mejor padre… querer ser su padre mejor dicho —intenta tocar a Yuri, pero éste retrocede—. Sé que te lastime, quiero compensar todo el daño que te hice y todo el tiempo que desperdicie.

—Ser su padre —repite Yuri cruzándose de brazos—. No necesita a alguien como tú que sea su padre, me tiene a mi, a Otabek y a sus tíos.

—Por favor, Yuri. Déjame conocerlo, quiero formar parte de su vida y no hacerle falta.

El rubio se queda meditando y pensando la petición de Leroy, ¿será una buena idea dejarle pasar y que conozca el fruto de sus aventuras?

—Dame una razón, sólo una buena razón para dejar que lo conozcas. Dame una buena razón para que yo ignore todo mi enojo que me hace querer no dejarte cruzar mi puerta —gruñe el rubio con voz firme.

—Quiero ser alguien mejor, enmendar los errores que hice. No le haré daño, ni a ti, a nadie quiero herir y tampoco quiero perder la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo —eso último se ahoga en su garganta al comenzar a sollozar, se siente completamente desesperado.

Yuri frunce el ceño en una clara muestra de estar afectado también con aquellas palabras. Se muerde el labio tomándose su tiempo para tranquilizarse y dejando que Jean hiciera lo mismo.

“Ya lo has hecho, idiota. Ya me has lastimado” piensa con amargura. 

—No quiero que entres a verlo sollozando como idiota —dice con firmeza—. Y más te vale que tengas una explicación de porqué has tardado tanto en verlo.

—¿No le has contado sobre mí? —inquiere.

—No seas imbécil. No tengo nada lindo que contarle sobre ti —dice abriendo la puerta—. Pasa rey idiota.

No sabe si se arrepentirá o no de lo que está haciendo, ¿debió llamar a Víctor o a Otabek para que estén aquí y lo apoyen? Espera que las cosas no se salgan de control o tendrá que usar la fuerza.

Yuri busca a Nico, quien está ahora tomando una ducha. Al menos le dará el tiempo necesario para que se calmen las cosas. Entra al cuarto de baño para darle el aviso a su hijo.

—Nico —traga en seco—, te-tenemos visitas.

—¿Es Otabek? —pregunta con emoción.

—N-no, es alguien más.

¿Ahora cómo va a explicarle a un niño de 7 años que por fin su padre apareció? No, no se lo dirá en esos momentos o las cosas podrían salir muy mal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Nico y Yuri aparecen en la sala, donde Jean los espera impacientemente.

—Nico, te presento al patinador inepto que le arrebate el oro. 

Al contrario de ofenderse, Jean sonríe como siempre solía hacerlo, ocultando con maestría sus nervios. Se aclara la garganta y se acerca al menor.

—Hola pequeño, mi nombre…

—Ya sé tu nombre, sólo que no se pronunciarlo —interrumpe.

—Oh, yo solía tener el mismo problema cuando tenía tu edad, por eso decidí que mi nombre artístico sería el rey JJ —dice guiñando un ojo y haciendo su característica pose idiota con sus manos.

Yuri se golpea la frente con la mano extendida, viendo cómo los nervios mandan la poca dignidad que el otro tenía a un viaje sin retorno.

—Mami dice que pareces un Idiota cuando haces eso y que tú sonrisa es igual a la de un alce —comenta el menor.

Eso termina por romper el autocontrol de Jean y ahora si no sabe cómo hablar ante un menor.

—¿Así? ¿Y qué más dijo? 

—Dijo que eres un… —Yuri le tapa la boca antes de que diga algo más.

—Cielos, Nico. Hoy tienes una gran memoria —agrega el rubio.

Los nervios traicionan a ambos adultos, siendo Jean quien inicia una risa nerviosa que Yuri sigue, dejando a Nico aún más confundido y, porqué no, asustado.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?

—S-si, solo…

El niño se acerca a la mesa del comedor ignorando los tartamudeos de su madre y del otro sujeto, tomando discretamente el celular con funda de animal print. 

—Iré al baño —avisa antes de salir corriendo.

Ninguno de los dos adultos se imagina que el pobre y confundido Nico pedirá refuerzos en el baño. Desbloquea el teléfono de Yuri con gran destreza

—¡Aquí pequeño tigre llama a papá oso, necesito ayuda! —exclama entre susurros nada más la llamada fue tomada.

Otabek ríe del otro lado enternecido. 

—¿Qué pasó pequeño tigre? ¿Tu mamá perdió las llaves de la camioneta?

—Mamá tigre y pequeño tigre tenemos visitas y no me gusta.

—¿Visita?

—Un tal rey idiota está aquí, lo vi competir contigo.

No tiene que dar más explicaciones para que Otabek entienda el mensaje y la emergencia de ese momento.

—Papá oso estará ahí en cinco minutos —dice antes de colgar.

Nico vuelve a la sala, ansioso por la llegada de Otabek. Observa con detenimiento a ambos adultos que siguen hablando con nervios. Nunca ha visto a su mamá actuar de esa forma y está completamente seguro que es por culpa de ese hombre misterioso que lo pone de esa forma, algo que no le agrada para nada. Cuando menos se lo esperan, el timbre de la casa vuelve a sonar.

—¡Yo voy! —exclama el menor corriendo a abrirle a papá oso.

Otabek aparece en la sala listo para enfrentarse a lo que esté incomodando a su familia. Yuri se sorprende mucho al ver al recién llegado.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—El llamado de pequeño tigre a papá oso sonaba urgente y veo el porqué de la situación —Otabek mira con recelo al canadiense.

—¡Así es! ¡Esto es el Nico Style! —el niño pone sus manos sobre su cintura, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Por alguna razón ese gesto derrite el corazón de Jean, quien saca su celular listo para grabar al pequeño.

—¿Podrías hacer eso otra vez?

Otabek acaricia el cabello a Nico antes de acercarse a Yuri.

—¿Podemos hablar a solas? —pregunta mientras ve a JJ grabando a Nico y éste demuestra porque su estilo era mucho mejor que el suyo.

—Seguro —dice, ambos dirigiéndose a la cocina. 

La tensión aumenta con la presencia del kazajo, pero a la vez se siente aliviado de que esté aquí para apoyarlo.

—Lamento que Nico te haya llamado así, pero…

El kazajo lo interrumpió, tomándolo del brazo.

—Me prometiste que me llamarías si ésto pasaba —dice seriamente

—Lo sé, pero todo esto pasó rápido. El apareció esta mañana pidiéndome y rogándome dejar ver a Nico y me sentí acorralado —Yuri se lleva la otra mano libre al rostro—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Llamarme! Nico se vio más rápido que tú y agradezco que me haya llamado —Otabek luce demasiado molesto, sobre todo desplazado.

—¿Por qué…? Olvídalo. Perdón. Me vi superado por la situación y… Se me pasó hablarte —Yuri suspira—. Estoy muy nervioso, Beka. No sé qué hacer, no sé ni cómo presentarle a Nico a su padre. ¡Creo que sería más fácil explicarle que tú eres un hombre oso de los bosques de Kazajstán y que además eres su padre gracias a que le pedimos a la cigüeña que lo trajera de París!

—Por desgracia ese cuento no servirá para siempre. No esperaba que ese idiota aparecía así como así —Otabek mira de reojo a Nico y a Jean entretenidos con un regalo que le trajo—. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar esto.

—¡Papá oso! ¡Mami! ¡Me han regalado unos patines nuevos! —exclama con felicidad el pequeño enseñándole el regalo a los adultos.

—Me han dicho que es un gran patinador, era de esperarse de que heredara eso de sus padres —agrega el canadiense acercándose a ellos.

—Si, Papá oso y mamá me han enseñado y tío Víctor es mi entrenador —sonríe con orgullo el menor.

—¿Papá oso? —pregunta Jean con el orgullo de padre herido.

—Es un apodo que Nico le puso a Otabek —aclara Yuri.

—Ya sabes, debido a la situación —agrega Otabek con malicia.

—Sí, Beka es papá oso, mamá es mamá tigre y yo soy pequeño tigre —Nico los presenta ante aquel idiota—. Tu puedes ser… El rey de las poses raras.

Es de esperarse que no lo reconozca como papá porque jamás estuvo en su vida hasta ahora. Ni siquiera le han dicho que él es su padre. 

—No, no puedo ser el rey de las poses raras, yo soy el rey JJ —trata de ocultar su orgullo, pero hay algo que está taladrando en su cerebro y necesita salir de dudas—. Nico, ¿te gustaría conocer a tu papá? 

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	24. Chapter 24

Eso toma desprevenido tanto a Otabek como a Yuri, todos esperan la contestación del menor.

Nico se queda en blanco. Nadie ha sido tan directo con él sobre el tema desde aquella Navidad con la familia Nikiforov, en donde su primo se había burlado de él (con la crueldad de la inocencia) al no tener papá y su tío Víctor le había preguntado exactamente lo mismo. Se remueve incómodo e inconscientemente se acerca a su mamá hasta que él le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—N-no lo sé —admite—. ¿Por qué debería conocerlo? Él no ha venido a verme —el labio tembloroso del menor es una suficiente respuesta.

Yuri lo carga protectoramente y él esconde la cara en el cuello de su mamá.

—Creo que Nico tuvo suficiente. No está acostumbrado a las visitas —casi gruñe.

Ese acto fue desesperado por parte de JJ, ver cómo llamaba a Otabek “papá” le duele mucho. Desea que algún día Nico pueda llamarlo así.

—Me iré, pero me gustaría llevar a Nico y a ti a la feria —agrega el canadiense con una sonrisa.

—¿A la feria? —sale de su escondite y busca al de ojos grisáceos—, ¿podemos ir, mami?

Yuri se muerde el labio, buscando la mirada de Otabek. Éste le dedica una mirada de apoyo. Resignado asiente.

—Podemos ir —acepta la propuesta. Nico empieza a celebrar emocionado—, pero Beka nos acompañará. No creo poder contigo y tu sobredosis de azúcar.

—Pero yo iré contigo —dice Jean.

Yuri hace una mueca de desagrado antes de ver a Otabek.

—¿Podrías acompañarlo a que se ponga sus tenis y una chamarra? El clima se ve frío.

Otabek asiente y carga a un emocionado e hiperactivo pequeño tigre para llevarlo a su habitación. Estando solos, Jean se atreve a romper el silencio:

—¿Por qué? —pregunta dolido.

—El que te haya permitido verlo no quiere decir que confíe en tí. Esa confianza deberás ganarla. Además, no estoy listo para pasar una tarde contigo a solas —dice antes de irse a su habitación a prepararse.

Siendo el único con carro propio disponible en esos momentos, Yuri maneja y los lleva a la feria más cercana de casa. Nico abre sus ojos al ver todos los juegos mecánicos sorprendentes.

—Mami, quiero subirme a ese y ese, papá oso puede subir conmigo a ese otro y en aquel —señala Nico completamente agitado y emocionado.

—¿Y a cuál te quieres subir conmigo? —pregunta Jean.

Los esmeralda del menor se posan en los ojos de JJ y siente una extraña sensación al verlos, desvía la mirada y señala otro juego mecánico.

—En ese podemos subir los cuatro —señala el menor, toma la mano de Otabek y lo arrastra hacia el interior—, ¡vamos, papá Beka!

Le duele que Nico no lo incluya en su aventura y más cuando es él quien sugirió esa salida. Suspira profundo al observar cómo Nico se lleva bien con el kazajo, sintiendo muchas emociones en el estómago y pecho.

—¡No sueltes a Otabek! —grita Yuri antes de que se alejen. Él se ha dado cuenta del sentir de JJ—. Apenas llegaste, es común que no te quiera incluir porque no te conoce.

—Si, pero…

El ruso mira con molestia al canadiense y se cruza de brazos.

—No hagas nada estupido o te juro que jamás lo volverás a ver —lo amenaza antes de seguir el paso a Nico y a Otabek.

Nico es un niño valiente y le gusta subirse a los juegos extremos teniendo un gran compañero de adrenalina: Otabek. Yuri sube a algunos con tal de vigilar a Jean para que no haga algo desesperado.

En el que logra subir Jean con el infante es una montaña rusa. Yuri no puede seguirles porque le da un poco de vértigo, así que decide mirarlos desde abajo.

—¿Crees que le diga algo? —pregunta Otabek.

—Espero que el Idiota mantenga la boca cerrada, decirle que es su padre pondría muy triste al enano —explica Yuri con recelo.

—Aunque tiene tu sonrisa, el color de tus ojos y algunos gestos, Nico es igual a Jean —agrega el kazajo.

Jean se siente algo mareado después de subir ese juego, por lo que Nico decide subir con Otabek a otro juego extremo.

Ambos se sientan a observar cómo Nico se divierte en grande con Otabek, algo que le causa celos y un poco de desesperación a Jean.

—Es un gran niño —dice el canadiense sin apartar la vista—, has hecho un gran trabajo.

—Infeliz —ríe entre dientes Yuri—, claro que lo es, Nico es un niño amoroso, inteligente y atlético.

—Yuri, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste tú? ¿Por qué mandaste a Otabek decirmelo?

—Yo no quise decírtelo porque te ibas a casar, me dejaste en claro que la escogiste ese día en Barcelona. ¿Creías que si te lo decía ibas a venir a mi? —Yuri frunce el ceño e ignora el impulso de decirle algo terrible—. Además, yo no le pedí a Otabek que te lo dijera.

—Es que yo…

—No digas nada, no sabes lo mucho que me costó cuidar a Nico y llevarlo a salir adelante —dice el omega golpeando a Jean en el brazo.

—¿Qué hiciste en cuanto supiste de su existencia?

Un enorme suspiro abandona el cuerpo de Yuri y sonríe con nostalgia. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando recibió la noticia de una forma ácida.

—Cuando supe que venía en camino estuve enojado, muy enojado contigo por ser un grandísimo idiota y embarazarme, conmigo por permitir que pasaran las cosas y con la vida —recordar esos malos momentos en que detestaba la idea de estar embarazado lo pone mal—, quise abortarlo, era un adolescente que recién había conseguido ganar una competencia muy importante y con un bebé en camino era truncar mi carrera.

Escuchar eso pone triste a Jean, no se imagina qué hubiera pasado si lo abortaba, ahora mismo no estarían hablando.

—Después lo pensé y dije que no podría matarlo, pero si darlo en adopción —una pequeña lágrima resbala de sus ojos—, pero sentir sus movimientos en mi, su corazoncito palpitar en los ultrasonidos, saber que le gustaba escuchar Ágape y comer pyroshkys de katsudon supe que no podría vivir sin él, Nico lo es todo para mi.

Observan que Nico se acerca a ellos con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas completamente chapeadas. Otabek va detrás de él.

—Mami, ¿podemos ir por helado? —pregunta el pequeño

—¿Ya empezaron con la dosis de azúcar? —pregunta el ruso con seriedad—, siempre y cuando Otabek pueda cansarte para que duermas en la noche.

—Seguro —sonríe el kazajo.

Ambos pelinegro se alejan tomados de la mano hacia el puesto.

—Sin duda es un niño maravilloso —agrega el canadiense con un nudo en la garganta.

La aventura continua por la feria, Nico se divierte tanto subiendo por las atracciones del lugar y termina completamente agotado.

Otabek maneja de regreso a casa de Yuri mientras que el rubio lleva al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Gracias por este día —dice Yuri deteniéndose en la entrada de su casa—. Nico se divirtió mucho que seguro dormirá toda la noche.

—Yuri, podemos… —Jean trata de decirle algo al rubio.

El omega mira al kazajo y con la mirada entiende. Carga a un Nico dormido y entra a la casa.

—Su pijama está debajo de su almohada —dice el rubio.

—De acuerdo.

Jean echa un vistazo más antes de que se lleven al cachorro dentro de la casa. Su corazón se le estruja por no poder despedirse de él y llevarlo a dormir.

—Yuri, quisiera verlo de nuevo —comenta el canadiense.

—No lo sé, Jean, no quisiera que lo lastimes como a mí lo hiciste.

—¡Te juro que no lo haré! —Jean trata de tomar las manos de Yuri, pero es él retrocede hacia la puerta de la casa—, hoy en el parque sentí una conexión con él, una que jamás había sentido y no quisiera seguir perdiéndome sus años de vida, quiero ser su padre.

—Beka es lo más cercano a un padre, no necesita otro —confiesa el rubio—. Aún es un niño y no sabe sobre resentimientos, pero sí sabe lo que es el dolor y decirle que tú eres su padre y el porqué hasta ahora estás aquí lo rompería.

—Es por eso que quiero convivir más con él, que me tenga confianza para que le diga después que yo… Creí que Beka y tú…

—Jean, se hace tarde y debo ir a trabajar y llevar a Nico a la escuela mañana —lo interrumpe el rubio abriendo la puerta—, gracias por el día y puedes venir a verlo el próximo fin de semana.

—Bien, buenas noches —dice el de ojos grisáceos con tristeza.

Cerrarle la puerta a Leroy habría sido reconfortante en otros momentos, pero en estos no le apetecía burlarse de él en lo más mínimo. Se aleja de la puerta y se dirige a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua para café.

—¿Ya se fue? —pregunta Beka.

—Le cerré la puerta en la cara, así que espero que sí —responde aún con el corazón acelerado. Se siente frustrado al no saber qué hacer ante la situación.

Cuando la tetera suena, el rubio se apresura a silenciarla para no despertar a su hijo y con ligeros temblores en la mano intenta servir dos tazas.

—Yo lo hago —dice Otabek con suavidad, tomando sus manos.

Yuri siente el gran cuerpo de Otabek sobre el suyo, estirándose y pasando a un lado de él para sostener la tetera y servir el agua. Aquello le genera un escalofrío, desvía la vista a su amigo y éste se la regresa. Perderse en los ojos contrarios se había vuelto un hábito en las últimas veces en las que se habían visto y hacer caso omiso a las usuales desapariciones de prendas también. Yuri mantiene consigo una chamarra de Otabek y él tiene una bufanda azul. Y a ninguno les importa el contrario las tuviera.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —susurra Otabek, alejándose un poco del omega y tomando la taza que sabe que es suya.

—Y-yo… No sé —susurra de regreso, imitando al pelinegro al tomar su taza. —Jean insiste.

Beka gruñe. Desde aquella vez que le había dicho sobre la existencia de Nico al canadiense y éste lo negó, le juró que nunca los volvería a ver y sería él quien respondiera por el cachorro, pero había tenido esa discusión con Yuri tantas veces que ahora no tiene la fuerza de negarle a Jean la entrada a la casa de Yuri y alejarlo a uñas y dientes del pequeño tigre. Él es su padre, aunque fuera biológico, y no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar en silencio cómo es él al que Nico consideraba su padre frente al oji gris.

—Me tendré que ir mañana en la tarde —cuenta Otabek—. Regresaré a Estados Unidos.

Yuri se remueve incómodo y asiente. Se ha esforzado en hacer que Beka no se detuviera por ellos como para querer detenerlo ahora solo porque teme enfrentar solo a Leroy, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tiene que hacerse la idea de luchar solo.

La gentil mano de Otabek se posa en su barbilla y le levanta el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus rostros vuelven a estar muy cerca.

—¿B-Beka? —balbucea completamente rojo.

—Te estaba llamando, pero no tenía tu atención —agrega el kazajo—, y necesito que me prestes toda la atención posible —un silencio siguió a aquellas palabras—. Volveré a América a recoger mis papeles y terminar mis pendientes —continua—. Sólo me tomará unas semanas, cuando termine regresaré y me instalare aquí —hace otra pausa, fijando sus profundos ojos castaños en los esmeralda contrarios—, así que prepárate, Yuri Plisetsky, porque la próxima vez que me veas vendré para buscarte a cenar —dice con una sonrisa cautivadora que le roba el aliento al otro—. Me debes una cita, hada rusa.

Antes de cualquier cosa, el rostro de Otabek se acerca más y más al contrario y Yuri no puede hacer más que cerrar los ojos. Pero no son los labios los que el pelinegro buscaba, junto ambas narices y las frota antes de posar sus labios en la frente del rubio. Yuri se queda sin aire ante aquello y sólo pudo abrir sus ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Se lleva las manos al rostro y después al pecho, queriendo frenar el furioso latido de su corazón el cual retumba en sus oídos.

Aquella noche es intranquila para Yuri, sus pensamientos siempre vuelven al mismo tema complicado en el que no estaría si tan solo…

El rubio hunde su rostro en la almohada y grita de frustración. No se le ocurre nada ni a nadie a quien culpar. Tampoco diría que esperaba que Jean no existiera o que aquella noche en Barcelona no hubiera pasado, menos ahora que no cambiaría a su pequeño por nada del mundo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	25. Chapter 25

—Mamá. Mami. Mamita. Maaaaaaa. 

Saca la cabeza debajo de la almohada y mira desconcertado a todos lados. Los ojos le pesan y no puede enfocar bien, por lo que no nota que su pequeño vestía su uniforme. La insistente voz de Nico logra sacarlo de su letargo.

—¿Qué sucede, corazón? —pregunta volviendo a poner la cara en la almohada.

—Mamita, ya es tarde —responde el menor.

—¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? —dice con un gruñido.

Nico no se desespera por más que se nota nervioso por llegar tarde a la escuela, en su lugar se sube a la cama y abraza a su mamá.

—Tengo un examen de matemáticas, pero sé que podrás buscar alguna excusa si es que no llego —dice en tono tranquilo.

Yuri levanta la cabeza de un salto y mira su celular. Las 7:30.

—Maldita sea —murmura Yuri, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a alistarse—. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! —grita desde el baño.

—¡Lo hice! —dice el niño—. Pero no te despertaste.

—¡Lo hubieras seguido haciendo!

Nico suspira, el mal humor de su mamá no menguará hasta que él llegue a la escuela, así que mejor toma su lonchera y corre al refrigerador. Toma un yogurt pequeño y lo mete dentro, aprovechando para meter dos chocolates de los que su mamá había comprado la semana pasada. Le ha costado trabajo encontrarlos, pues los esconde detrás de las verduras que Nico detesta, pero el tenaz niño los encontró al final.

Después empuja una silla del comedor y se sube para tomar las barras de cereal que su mamá suele comer de la alacena. Toma una para él y otra para su mamá.

—¡Corre, Nico, llegamos tarde! —gruñe Yuri.

El menor pudo haber reclamado como vio a su primo una vez hacerlo: “¿Y de quién es la culpa, viejo?” le había dicho a su tío Víctor, pero Nico no se atreve y menos al ver a su madre tan estresado por no encontrar las llaves de su coche.

El timbre suena y el rubio gruñe aún más estresado.

—¡No tengo tiempo para estas mierdas! —se acerca a la puerta y la abre—. ¡¿Qué?! 

Jean se muestra asustado por la agresividad de Yuri y le cuesta sonreírle.

—H-hola.

—¡No tengo tu tiempo, imbécil! —brama queriendo cerrar la puerta, pero el pie del canadiense lo evitó—. ¡¿Qué?!

—¿Puedo ayudar de alguna manera?

—¡No!

Nico se asoma, si ese hombre puede hacer la mañana de Yuri más tranquila…

—Mamá no encuentra las llaves de su coche y vamos tarde para la escuela —relata con voz tranquila.

—¡Yo puedo llevarlos!

—¡¿No me digas?! —exclama con ironía.

—R-renté un coche —dice con nerviosismo, mirando a Yuri—. Pensé en quedarme unas semanas más y …

—¡Mami, podemos ir! —Nico lo toma de la mano a Yuri y lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes—. Puede también llevarte al trabajo. No te estreses.

La preocupación es palpable en el pequeño y es que perder a su bisabuelito le ha dolido tanto a Nico que se puso como meta personal cuidar de su mamá por miedo a perderlo también. Aquella madurez le aterra un poco a Yuri, comprendiendo a su abuelo cuando éste le decía que era igual. Con un suspiro acaricia los cabellos a su hijo.

—Ve por tus cosas entonces, corre.

Nico obedece corriendo al interior de la casa para tomar su mochila y su lonchera.

Jean se siente emocionado por ser el primer día que acompañará a su hijo a la escuela. Yuri lo guia por las calles y reprende a su hijo por tener el uniforme chueco.

—Mami —lo llama Nico mientras excava en su lonchera. Se le ha olvidado la barrita de su mamá—. Toma —le ofrece la suya—. Yo comí una en la casa.

—Gracias, Nico —le contesta con una sonrisa el mayor.

Jean se estaciona a unos metros de la entrada y acompaña a Yuri y al menor a la escuela. Muchos padres y maestros voltean a ver a la familia completamente extrañados, siempre Yuri va acompañado por Víctor, Yuuri y Otabek, pero la curiosidad sobre el extranjero es latente y más al darse cuenta del parecido con el pequeño niño. Nadie se atreve a decir algo al respecto de ello, no quieren problemas con el rubio.

—Mucha suerte en tu día —le dice Jean al arrodillarse para verle a los ojos—. ¿Llevas todo?

—Sí —dice sin llegar a ser grosero, pero todo esto le causa mucha confusión e intimidación por todos esos ojos curiosos mirándolos—. Mamá siempre se encarga de que lleve todo.

El pequeño se da la vuelta para ocultarse de los demás dentro de la escuela, esperando que nadie le haga incómodas preguntas por el nuevo amigo de mamá.

—Espera Nico —lo detiene Yuri, colocándose a su altura antes de señalar su mejilla.

El pequeño sonríe y abraza a su mamá antes de darle un gran beso, el mayor aprovecha para volver a poner la barrita en la bolsa de su saco.

—Diviértete.

—¿Pasaras por mi a la salida? —pregunta emocionado el menor.

—Lo intentaré. ¿No quieres mejor pasar la tarde con Ian y Katsudon?

—¿Tío Víctor no podrá entrenarme hoy?

—¡Señor Plisetsky! —lo llama la maestra de la entrada.

—Ya veremos después, ahora quiero un diez en ese examen.

Nico asiente y agradece a Jean por llevarlos a tiempo antes de correr a la escuela. Yuri sonríe al ver cómo su pequeño le dedica una última despedida antes de irse. En ese momento escucha los sollozos detrás de él.

—¿Estás llorando? —inquiere al ver al canadiense con los ojos llorosos y su celular en la mano.

—E-es que es un buen niño —murmura sin poder aguantarse el sentimiento.

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y se aleja a grandes pasos para evitar las preguntas de todos los que vieron esa conmovedora escena y el porque el canadiense lo acompaña.

—Hey, espera. Te llevo a trabajar —Jean camina detrás de él para tratar de detenerlo.

—Aún no voy a trabajar, voy a desayunar y buscar las llaves de mi auto —contesta el rubio aumentando el paso. 

—Entonces te llevo —Jean logra tomar al rubio del brazo para evitar que continúe con su andar.

Yuri se desespera y se gira a verlo con los brazos cruzados. No por el hecho de que sea el padre de su hijo tenga que soportarlo, es demasiado fastidioso tener que ver a Jean a todas horas después de haberse metido la idea en el cerebro que jamás volvería a ver su cara de idiota.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —exige saber con molestia.

—No sé, unas semanas —murmura encogiendo los hombros como un niño regañado.

—¿Qué no tienes una esposa? ¿Y tus hijos?

Jean se muestra incómodo y tuerce los labios.

—No me quiere cerca —responde—. Tomó a mi princesa y se marchó. Y-yo…

—¿Volverás con ella, no es así? —inquiere Yuri—. No te voy a prohibir ver a Nico siempre y cuando no lo hieras, pero tampoco voy a permitir que le digas tú parentesco, menos cuando su padre se volverá a ir.

—¡Quiero formar parte de su…!

—Tuviste la oportunidad, ¿pero que respondiste? —dice con dolor, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar—. Prácticamente me llamaste “un cualquiera” al pensar que me acosté con Beka después de lo del baño.

—Y-Yuri… 

—No. No, Jean. Estoy casi completamente seguro que no tienes ni idea de que hacer a partir de ahora y créeme, es una joda. Pero tienes que arreglar eso antes de acercarte a mi hijo o podrías herirlo. 

“Casi como yo lo hice” piensa el rubio.

Ésta vez Jean no lo detiene y lo deja marcharse, sintiendo como su corazón se rompe aún más gracias al tigre de hielo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Las clases son aburridas ahora que están por terminar el año escolar y solo van para hacer exámenes, durante el tiempo libre los dejan leer o jugar sin que hagan demasiado ruido desde sus lugares. 

Nico dibuja unos cuantos tigres y osos en su libreta mientras el profesor califica los exámenes y procura que su primo no sea regañado. A la hora del almuerzo, el pelinegro le ofrece uno de los chocolates que esconde su mamá. Su primo (aunque no son de sangre), un pequeño niño de ojos fríos color azules, un poco rasgados y cabello castaño claro, sonríe encantado.

—¡Los encontraste! —exclama Ian con alegría—. Yo quería tomar los dulces de mi madre, pero el viejo los colocó sobre la alacena, me desespera —tuerce los labios al recordar a su papá con esa sonrisa idiota.

—Solo debes esperar a que el tío Yuuri se descuide para tomarlos —explica Nicolai sin expresión alguna.

—¿Estás bien? Te notas más lento de lo usual.

—¡¿Lento?! —frunce el ceño el oji esmeralda—. El que no sea un demonio como tú no quiere decir que sea lento.

—Le tienes miedo a mentir —se burla él oji azul.

—Claro que no. No me gusta hacerlo con frecuencia, pero si suelo mentir.

—Dame un ejemplo.

—Le dije a mamá que me caías bien.

Ian le suelta un puñetazo en el brazo a su primo y éste se soba aún soltando una risa divertida.

—¿Pero qué tienes?

Nico suspira, contándole todo a su primo. Éste no interrumpe en todo el relato y una vez que termina chasquea la lengua, molesto.

—Suena a que ese sujeto quiere seducir a tu mamá.

—¿Seducir?

—Una vez escuché al viejo y a Chris hablando, al parecer “seducir” quiere decir que una persona quiere a otra para para sí.

Aquello pone los pelos de punta a Nico, quien parece erizarse cual gato. 

—¡No! Mamá es mía y de papá oso —dice frunciendo el ceño—. No puede ser de nadie más.

—Sí es de papá oso, ¿por qué se va? El viejo no quiere soltar a mi madre por nada del mundo para evitar que lo seduzcan.

Nico se enfada. ¿Ese alfa está buscando seducir a su mamá? Sí eso está pensando está más que equivocado, no lo permitirá.

Volviendo al hotel se da cuenta que todo está frío la habitación y que a pesar que los mismos trabajadores del lugar limpiaron y ordenaron, siente que a donde vaya está derrumbado.

Desde que peleó con Isabella no ha tenido alguna respuesta de ella a pesar de que le manda mensajes o intenta comunicarse, pero todo es en vano, es como si la mujer definitivamente desapareciera de su vida y pronto sus padres se darán cuenta y querrán saber qué es lo que está pasando con exactitud.

Suspira con profundidad y se acomoda sobre la cama. Siente como si su corazón latiera lentamente y demasiado frío en todo su alrededor. Nunca pensó que vería a Yuri nuevamente y a pesar de todo este tiempo sin saber nada de él, siempre lo extrañó, esos ojos color esmeralda, su piel pálida y blanca… todo. 

Ver a ese niño con sus genes y rasgos le provoca la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado y querer protegerlo, al igual que como pasa con su hija Jane, daría lo que fuera para mantener las sonrisas de sus cachorros y que jamás le falte algo.

Su pequeño príncipe y su hermosa princesita son todo para él.

—Vaya rey que resultaste… —se dice a sí mismo mientras ríe de nervios—, sólo eres el rey de los patéticos.

Su celular comienza a sonar, qué difícil es poder contestar ahora que está roto de la pantalla que ni puede ver de quién se trata, tendrá que comprar uno nuevo.

—¿Hola?

—¡¿Qué está pasando JJ?! —es la voz furiosa de su madre—. ¡¿Por qué Isabella y Jane no están contigo?!

Es de esperarse que tarde o temprano recibiría esta llamada. Ellos regresaron justo terminando la competencia y él debería estar en Canadá, en casa, entrenando para la siguiente competencia.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Jean-Jacques Leroy! —exclama la mujer con desesperación por no recibir respuesta alguna.

—Mamá, esto jamás lo entenderías —dice el moreno con voz quebrada—. Estoy aceptando las consecuencias de mis actos y…

—¿Actos? ¿Qué actos?

Jean ríe levemente, no es capaz de decirle por teléfono que Jane y el bebé que viene en camino no son sus únicos nietos, que tiene uno más grande y que es un chico maravilloso, bondadoso y amoroso.

—Algún día podré decírtelo sin tener que sentir esta culpa en mi pecho —susurra con suavidad al visualizar la sonrisa de Nico en su mente.

—Más te vale que vuelvas pronto, tienes competencias en las siguientes semanas.

—Si mamá, lo haré.

Cuelga.

Ojalá su madre supiera que no tiene intenciones de irse hasta poder ser alguien en la vida de ese niño pequeño, ser su padre. Pero para ello tiene que competir con alguien quien fue su amigo.

Recuerda esas palabras que Otabek le dijo que Yuri esperaba un hijo de él, no lo creía porque estaba cegado por los celos y se dejó influenciar por los medios. Luego aparece la imagen de Yuri embarazado apoyando a Otabek en la pista de patinaje y esa sensación de calor que tocó de su vientre, como olvidar esos pequeños detalles. Su cachorro lo llamaba en esos momentos y no fue capaz de ir a él.

—Esto no se quedará así —murmura para sí—, lucharé para estar a lado de mi hijo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	26. Chapter 26

Este día llega muy tarde al trabajo y eso molesta a Yakov y a Víctor se preocupa por ello ya que Yuri no es de los que les gusta llegar tarde.

—¿Sucede algo en casa? ¿Nico está bien? —pregunta el alfa.

Yuri solo asiente y termina de colocarse los patines para comenzar sus clases, pero antes de entrar a la pista es detenido por Víctor.

—Quizá puedas engañar a Yakov o a Lilia, pero a mí no —dice Víctor ya con seriedad.

Suspira profundo el menor y evita la mirada de Víctor. A estas alturas ya se deben de imaginar quien es el padre de Nico, pues tiene muchas cosas de Jean.

—¿Y bien? —insiste el ruso.

—¡Cómo molestas! —gruñe Yuri hartandose que incluso le da un golpe en el brazo con fuerza—. Pasaron muchas cosas después de la competencia y sigo sin poder digerir todo esto.

—Entonces dímelo y puedo ayudarte o intentarlo —dice el alfa colocando su mano sobre el hombro.

—¡Yuri! ¡Víctor! ¡Por el hecho que sean entrenadores no tienen que estar perdiendo tiempo! —exclama Yakov muy molesto, igual que en los tiempos que él los entrenaba.

Con eso puede quitarse a Víctor encima, sin embargo, le tiene que decir lo que ocurre porque siente que está batalla no podrá sólo, además de que el ruso mayor querrá seguir insistiendo sobre el asunto.

Lo único que tiene en mente es en como cuidar y proteger el corazón de su hijo en el momento de la verdad. Mientras entrena a los pequeños niños, también trata de pensar en cómo hacer que Jean no cometa ninguna estupidez.

El no puede permitirse que lo que construyó estos años con esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre se desmorone como un castillo de arena con la presencia de ese idiota. Le hierve tanto la sangre que su mal humor lo notan sus pequeños alumnos.

Antes de tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con Jean, busca su celular y llama a Yuuri antes de que sea la salida de la escuela.

—Por favor Katsudon, te encargo que lleves a Nico contigo —dice con seriedad.

—¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿Sucede algo? —Yuuri se preocupa.

—Sólo hazlo, estúpido cerdo.

Cuelga.

Necesita ganar tiempo antes de que ese idiota aparezca de nuevo y quiera hacer algún tipo de artimañas.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

El pequeño Nico se pone un poco triste al ver que no es su mamá quien viene por el, si no Yuuri. No es que no le agrade pasar el tiempo con él y sus hijos, pero viendo que su mamá ha estado pasando por miles de emociones y siente que debe estar con Yuri. 

—¿Mami no vendrá por mi? —pregunta Nico al subir a la camioneta.

—No, corazón. Me pidió que te lleve con nosotros hasta que salga de trabajar —explica Yuuri mientras le coloca el cinturón a la más pequeña de los Katsuki—. Amelia, ¿porqué todo tu cinturón está pegajoso?

—¡Dulces! —sonríe la niña aún con el caramelo en la boca, formandose un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Ian, limpiale el rostro —Yuuri le lanza la pañalera desde el asiento delantero.

—¿Por qué yo? ¡Es tu hija! —exclama el castaño.

—Porque soy tu madre y debes obedecerme.

A veces a Nico le dan ganas de tener hermanitos, pero ese deseo se esfuma al estar con sus primos. Si los quiere, pero luego verlos que pelean demasiado, sobre todo Ian y Liam.

—¿Iremos a patinar con el tío Víctor? —pregunta Nico un tanto preocupado por perderse la clase.

—No, hoy estarán en casa tu y Liam.

—El patinaje es para perdedores —se burla Ian mientras se recarga sobre su asiento con las manos en la nuca.

—¡No es cierto! —grita Liam levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es un deporte para niñas, prefiero algo más rudo como el karate! —dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ian me dijo niña! —el pequeño albino con heterocromia hace un puchero.

—¡Niña! —Amelia los remeda divertida.

—No le hagas caso, sabes que lo hace para hacerte enojar —dice Yuuri fastidiado de esas peleas absurdas que siempre tienen sus hijos.

Nico le da un codazo en el brazo a Ian por decirle también niña. Llegan a casa con Nico enfurruñado, Yuuri sabía que se moría de ganas de ver a su mamá, pero lo que verdaderamente preocupa al japonés era el mal humor del rubio. Ciertamente es normal que Yuri se molestara, pero lo conoce muy bien como para no notar algo diferente en sus gritos. Algo esconde y de seguro no es nada bueno por el hecho de pedirle que se lleve a Nico. ¡Por favor, si esos dos son inseparables!

El llanto de uno de sus hijos lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y, específicamente, de la cocina, encontrando a Nico sosteniendo a Ian de la ropa mientras que Liam se halla llorando en el suelo.

—¡Eso es lo que opino del viejo! —exclama Ian.

—¡Pam, Pam, Pam! —exclama la menor agitando el puño.

—Ya cállate, Ian —murmura de mal humor el pelinegro.

—¡Mamá!

Yuuri se apresura a cargar a su pequeño albino, quien se aferra a él nada más sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

—¡Ian, discúlpate! —gruñe Yuuri.

El castaño se libera del agarre de su primo y sin dejar de mirar a su madre se marcha a su habitación a pesar de los llamados de éste.

—Bajará cuando tenga hambre —dijo Nico, quien levanta el juguete que Amelia había tirado desde su sillita alta.

El japonés se pregunta cuando su vida se ha vuelto tan cansada. Tener tres hijos ha sido todo un reto, sobre todo por el mayor que es muy rebelde y rechaza mucho a su padre. El mediano es aún muy consentido por ambos y lo molesta mucho Ian. La menor aún es una pequeña bebé que sólo imita a sus hermanos.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Terminando la jornada en el deportivo, Yuri se siente un poco más tranquilo tras gritarle a sus alumnos por no obedecer. Lo único que necesita en estos momentos es abrazar a Nico y mantenerlo cerca.

—¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? —pregunta su compatriota al cerrar las puertas del lugar.

—Si y necesito hacerlo con el Cerdo en presencia —es momento de tener refuerzos antes de que Jean vuelva aparecer—, manejaré detrás de ti.

En el camino a casa del albino, pasa por su cabeza muchos pensamientos que lo atormentan demasiado y una de esas es que JJ quiera quitarle el niño por sólo ser el padre biológico.

No, no puede hacer eso aún metiendo una demanda, hay testigos que escucharon negar la paternidad antes de que Nico llegara al mundo. Un escalofrío recorre toda su espina al recordar esa pareja que estaba emocionada por adoptar a Nico. Justo ese sentimiento lo está experimentando. Es SU niño y de nadie más.

Llegando a la casa de los Nikiforov, son recibidos por Yuuri.

—Está durmiendo ahora, se fue muy triste porque no te vio en todo el día— dice el japonés con una pequeña sonrisa.

—También me siento vacío sin él —comenta el rubio—, debo hablar con ustedes dos y quiero que me escuchen hasta el final sin interrupciones.

Se sientan en un desayunador pequeño que tienen en la cocina con tazas humeantes de café y deliciosas galletas glaseadas que Yuuri tiene que esconder de sus tres monstruos.

—Yuri, ¿quieres hablar de lo que está atormentandote? —lo presiona Víctor, quien está más inquieto que su esposo.

El rubio se muerde el labio al tener que abrir toda la brecha que se quedó marcado en su corazón.

—¿Recuerdan lo aferrado que estaba al tratar de deshacerme de Nico cuando apenas era un embrión o darle en adopción? —comenzar con eso es como un golpe en el estómago.

Ambos esposos asienten e incluso sienten el dolor de Yuri.

—Bueno, la razón es porque me recordaría a su padre —una lágrima resbala de sus mejillas—, me había enamorado de un imbecil que estaba comprometido y yo no lo sabía después de que me entregué como un idiota a él —cierra con fuerza sus puños para contener sus sollozos—. El verdadero padre de Nico es Jean-Jacques Leroy.

Aunque ya lo sabían y los rasgos son muy notorios, ambos se quedan en shock al escucharlo de Yuri. Creían que jamás lo diría y más aún porque a la edad del niño nunca lo mencionó. Víctor cierra con fuerza sus puños hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

—Ese maldito… —refunfuña.

—Saben cuánto me costó salir adelante aún contando con su ayuda, con la de Beka y la de mi abuelo. Cuánto sufrí criando a un bebé cuando solo tenía 16 años —las lágrimas no paran de resbalar de sus ojos—. Nico es un niño sorprendentemente maduro y un gran pilar para mi, si me derrumbo él me motiva a salir adelante.

—Sabemos mucho lo que Nico te ama como tú lo amas —Yuuri se levanta para colocar su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Lo sé —ríe un poco—, mi enano es todo mi mundo. Pero ese mundo se está derrumbando ante la presencia de JJ, es una tormenta el saber que está aquí y…

—¡Espera! ¿Él está aquí? —se exalta Yuuri.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —dice entre dientes el alfa, algo que parece más un gruñido provenir de su garganta.

—¿Cómo es que los encontró?

—Cerdo, tienes un amigo muy comunicativo y no contábamos que su pareja fuera amigo de ese infeliz —replica Yuri—. Primero nos vimos en el parque saliendo de la competencia de Nico. Fue extraño verlo después de tantos años y más a lado de su mujer e hija.

—Igual lo mataré —agrega el alfa.

—Entonces ahora que lo vio, Jean quiere estar cerca de Nico y a mi no me parece lo correcto. Él se negó y lo más cercano a un padre es Otabek —continúa Yuri.

—Bueno, el niño tiene curiosidad de saber quién es su padre, lo he escuchado hablar con Ian —agrega el nipón—. En algún momento se tendrán que conocer.

—Sólo quiero proteger a Nico de la decepción, de que sepa que su verdadero padre no es más que un estúpido —gruñe Yuri.

—No siempre podrás protegerlo —comenta Víctor con seriedad—. Nico tiene la sangre de Jean y recuerda que la sangre llama sangre.

—¿Otabek que piensa de esto?— Pregunta Yuuri.

—Que debamos tener cuidado que haga alguna idiotez desesperada de Jean y arruine todo. 

—Entonces hay que vigilarlo, no debemos dejar que pase demasiado tiempo solo con Nico.

Asiente. Haber hablado con ellos se siente más tranquilo y con las ideas mejor acomodadas en su cabeza. Víctor ayuda a acomodar a Nico en el carro de Yuri mientras que su progenitora lleva todas sus cosas.

—Debiste dejarlo dormir aquí, es muy tarde —lo sermonea Yuuri.

—Necesito a Nico conmigo —dice Yuri antes de cerrar la puerta.

El camino a casa es más rápido porque no hay tránsito, lo único que le cuesta trabajo es bajar a Nico del carro y subir las escaleras, siempre es Víctor u Otabek quien lo ayuda a llevarlo a cama. Este día decide acostarlo en su cama después de colocarle el pijama.

Yuri lo envuelve con sus brazos bajo las cobijas y siente como una de sus manitas se aferra a él.

—Mami, nunca me dejes por lo que más quieras, ni por papá oso me cambies —murmura entre sueños.

Eso quiebra a Yuri y no duda en llenarlo de muchos besitos en su rostro.

—Nunca te dejaré, mi amor. Estaremos juntos por siempre —su voz se quiebra.

—Te amo, mami. 

—También te amo, mi niño. 

Madre e hijo se abrazan hasta que el sueño los vence.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

En la mañana siguiente Yuri se levanta lo más temprano de lo usual y lo primero que hace es asomarse por la ventana, esperando no encontrara Jean.

—¿Mami? —Pregunta Nico levantándose de la cama con una mano tallando el ojo y la otra con el oso—. ¿Pasa algo?

Lo que menos quiere es transmitirle a su hijo lo que está pasando ni decirle que se siente inseguro cuando viene JJ a buscarlos. Se acerca para revolverle los cabellos azabache y le da un beso en la frente.

—No exactamente cariño, anda, ve a prepararte para ir a la escuela —dice el rubio. 

Toma una rápida ducha y baja a prepararle algo de comer. Podría dejar que se conozcan, decirle que Jean es algún tío lejano o algo así.

—Mami, ¿ese tal Jean te dijo algo malo o te hizo daño? —Nico rompe los pensamientos de Yuri.

“Por más tóxico y molesto que sea ese idiota te tengo frente a mi, eres lo más importante para mi“ piensa el rubio al mirar a su hijo.

—Te volviste a poner el uniforme chueco, enano —Yuri se acerca a acomodar los botones del saco—. Y no, todo va a estar bien.

Cuando van de salida escucha que tocan la puerta, Yuri siente un vuelco en su pecho y trata de respirar profundo para que su parte omega no lo domine.

Abre la puerta y encuentra al de ojos grisáceos. En sus manos tiene un cartón con dos cafés y un cuadro de leche de sabor chocolate, y en la otra galletas.

—Tan temprano ya vienes a joder —gruñe Yuri.

—Buenos días se dice en mi país —contesta Jean con una sonrisa mientras le entrega un café.

—Contigo no hay nada de buenos días —dice el rubio—. No me digas que quieres venir a hacerla de héroe de nuevo y llevarnos a la escuela.

—Sí y también necesito hablar contigo, como debe de ser.

Yuri suspira profundo, en eso tiene razón. Deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa y llegar a un acuerdo en el que ninguno de los dos afecten a Nico.

—Bien, llevemos a Nico y tomemos este café sin sabor —agrega Yuri—. ¡Nico! ¡Vámonos a la escuela!

Y sin decirlo dos veces, el niño llega a la puerta con sus cosas listas y al ver al canadiense en la entrada con una sonrisa siente una extraña sensación.

—¿Volviste a perder las llaves, mamá? —pregunta Nico.

—No, sólo nos hará el favor de llevarnos a la escuela —comenta Yuri.

—Hola, campeón —dice Jean agachándose frente a Nico para estar a su altura—. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen de matemáticas?

—Me fue bien —sonríe el niño—. Saque la mejor nota de la clase.

—¡Wow! Eso debemos premiarlo, ¿no lo crees? —Jean mira hacia Yuri esperando su aprobación—. ¿Te parece si paso por ti después de la escuela para celebrar en la pizzeria?

Sabe cómo llegar a un niño utilizando lo que más le gusta. Nico se emociona mucho al escuchar la palabra “pizza”, pues casi no lo comen por ser un patinador.

—¡Mami! ¡Quiero comer pizza! —se voltea Nico hacia Yuri mirándolo con esos esmeralda que pone para convencerlo.

No puede negarse a esa carita y mucho menos hacerlo sentir triste ahora que las aguas se ven amenazadas.

—Bien, podemos ir después de clases —dice el rubio.

—¡Si! —exclama el niño.

En el camino de la escuela, Jean trata de hacerle preguntas a Nico sobre lo que más le gusta.

—Los tigres y los osos son mis animales favoritos, me gusta el color verde y el chocolate —contesta Nico

—Nico, ¿serás un gran patinador como tu mamá? —pregunta Jean mirando al menor por el retrovisor.

Como quisiera golpearlo por preguntarle cosas así a Nico, aunque no se arrepiente de nada.

—¡Si! Me gustaría ver a mamá patinar alguna vez —dice Nico entusiasmado—. Mamá era muy talentoso y estoy seguro que pudo ser una leyenda como el tío Víctor.

—Si, tu mamá patinaba fantástico, también me gustaría que vuelva al hielo a competir —agrega Jean mirando por el rabillo a Yuri.

“Me las vas a pagar cuando estemos a solas, JJ” piensa el ruso mientras piensa mil de formas de matar al canadiense. 

—Ah, Nico, ya llegamos —Yuri se quita el cinturón del carro y se apresura para tomar las cosas.

No han llegado a la esquina como para que decida abrir la puerta del carro y bajar a Nico para que caminen, necesitaba cambiar ese tema. No quiere decirle a Nico que fue por él que decidió dejar de patinar.

Llegando a la puerta de la escuela, Jean los alcanza para despedirse de Nico y recordarle del plan que tienen.

—Vendré por ti en la hora de la salida —le acomoda una vez más el saco que le queda un poco grande—. Quiero que estudies mucho.

—Si mami, te amo —Nico lo abraza con fuerza.

Jean se acerca nuevamente al infante y deja caer su mano sobre el hombro.

—Nos veremos en la hora de la salida, esperaré con ansias ir a comer pizza contigo y jugar un poco de videojuegos —agrega el canadiense.

—De acuerdo, adiós rey de las poses raras —Nico se voltea para entrar corriendo sin antes mirar a Yuri y despedirse con la mano.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir para sentarnos a hablar, Rey de los idiotas? —Yuri se levanta para mirar con desprecio a Jean.

Jean lleva a Yuri a una cafetería en la ciudad y le pide que desayunen algo juntos, cosa que al menor no le parece por los precios del lugar, teniendo mayores responsabilidades trata de no gastar dinero.

—Yo invito, pide lo que quieras —insiste el canadiense.

—¿Qué no debes volver a tu país? Tienes competencias si mal recuerdo —dice de mala gana Yuri mientras revisa el menú.

—Si, pero soy de los mejores y estoy seguro que podré ganar y…

—Beka te quitó el oro— Yuri se lleva la taza a los labios para saborear el café amargo.

—Bueno… el oro no importa nada a lado de mi hijo —sonríe el canadiense.

El sentimiento sobreprotector de omega está al límite y más teniendo a Jean hablando y refiriéndose a él como si en verdad estuvo cuidándolo.

—¡Es mi hijo! —exclama Yuri con rabia—. ¡Deja de referirte a él como si fuera tuyo! ¡No estabas cuando me enteré de su existencia, ni cuando escuche su corazoncito latir dentro de mi! ¡Sus patadas, su nacimiento! ¡No quisiste corresponder! ¡Que le hayas dado sus genes no significa que sea tuyo! ¡Padre no es el que engendra si no el que educa!

—Y estoy consciente de ello, quiero compensar estos años de su vida —frunce el ceño Jean—. Voy a cuidar de Nico como si fuera su padre y…

—¿Qué no te has puesto a pensar que va a pasar si le decimos que tu eres su padre? ¿Qué le diras cuando te pregunte porque no estás aquí? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá en cuanto sepa que tienes otra familia, otros hijos, otra esposa? Vives en Canadá, no puedes ser su padre de tiempo completo y Nico necesita uno.

—Dices que Otabek es su papá o lo más cercano, pero tampoco lo veo aquí y ni siquiera lleva su apellido.

—Es porque yo lo decidí, decidí que Otabek fuera a hacer su carrera y cumpliera sus sueños, no iba a atarlo a mi con un bebé que no era suyo y truncar la vida como tu lo hiciste conmigo —Yuri está más que furioso y está alzando demasiado la voz—. El hecho de que no volví a patinar es porque no quería dejar a mi hijo, él es todo para mi, es mi mundo, mi pilar y por supuesto que no lo dejaré sólo.

—Suena como si te hubieras arrepentido de…

—¡No lo estoy! ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Yuri se levanta de la silla y se aleja de él lo más rápido que puede.

—¡Espera! —Jean le detiene de la mano en la entrada—. Debemos hablar.

—Contigo no se puede hablar —Yuri hace un movimiento rapido para zafarse de él y continuar con su andar.

Plisetsky es rápido, por lo que a Jean le cuesta trabajo volverlo a atrapar, justo a unos metros de la cafetería en la que estaban.

—¡Planee acabar con mi matrimonio incluso antes de saber que estabas embarazado! — exclama encarando al rubio—. Ya te he escuchado todos éstos días, y creo que merezco al menos una oportunidad de explicarme.

Yuri frunce el ceño, su parte terca y decidida se niega a aceptar aquella petición, más no podía zafarse del férreo agarre del alfa sobre él. Lo intentó dos veces, pero no había logrado nada.

—Pero no lo hiciste, no lo terminaste. Déjame ir —gruñe el omega.

Jean suelta una ligera risa y niega con la cabeza, suelta a Yuri lentamente, aprovechando para acariciar su brazo con delicadeza. Pero antes de poder permitir que se marchara, habla.

—Han pasado tantas cosas estos años, muchas no fueron agradables, incluso para mí que me he dedicado en las redes a presumir mi familia “perfecta”, pero solamente hay una cosa que ha perdurado durante todo este tiempo: mis sentimientos por ti —dice con voz suave. —Te amo, Yuri Plisetsky, te amo con todo mi corazón. Lamento mucho haberlo dicho hasta ahora, pero…

—Yo ya no te amo —lo interrumpe Yuri—. Deje de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente, el corazón de Jean se estruja con dolor, casi siente como sangra ante la dureza de esas palabras, pero lo entiende, sabe que merece ese golpe aún cuando hubiera preferido mil veces que el rubio lo moliera a golpes. Su garganta se aprieta lastimosamente con el nudo de las lágrimas.

—E-esta bien, lo entiendo —logra murmurar—. P-pero por favor… por todo el amor que te tengo… déjame convivir con él. Déjame…

—¿Crees que confío en tí como para darte luz verde para convivir con MI hijo? ¿Aún después de haberlo negado?

—Dijiste que antes habías planeado abortarlo o darlo en adopción, ¿acaso no te arrepientes? —masculla con frialdad el alfa—Dímelo, Yuri.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¡Me incumbe porque me siento igual! No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber negado a ese niño, no sabes cuánto me duele haber dejado al amor de mi vida atrás, no sabes cuánto me odio por todas estas decisiones estúpidas —dice Jean con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te amo y no sabes la alegría que siento al saber que ese pequeño fruto de nuestro amor existe. Llevo tan sólo unos días de conocerlo y ya se ha grabado a fuego en mi corazón, se hizo paso en mi vida, literalmente, con un golpe en el estómago que me dejó sin aire. Por eso mismo, quiero por lo menos estar en su vida como un amigo.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo alejaras de mi lado? —pregunta Yuri con los sentimientos a flor de piel—. Él es mío, él es mi fuerza y no… no soportaría que lo arrancaran de mi lado.

—Yuri, nunca, desde que lo conozco, esa idea ha llegado a mi mente. Quisiera ser su padre, quisiera que fuera parte de mi familia, pero en mis planes siempre has estado tú. Aunque me has roto el corazón tantas veces.

—¡Esa es mi línea, imbécil! 

—Es la línea de ambos. Los dos tuvimos la culpa.

Yuri se lleva las manos al rostro con frustración antes de suspirar con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasará con tu esposa?

Jean sonríe triste.

—Me encantaría decir que al volver a mí país podría seguir manteniendo mi matrimonio, pero dudo que así sea —suspira con melancolía—. Yo voy a respetar la decisión que ella decida tomar y si es necesario, lucharé para mantener a mi princesa a mi lado así como estoy luchando por Nico. Aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos como un hombre adulto.

—¿Entiendes que solo necesito ver en en tí un solo error para hacer que te alejes de Nico? Solo uno y nunca más lo volverías a ver.

—Es justo —acepta Jean—. Es mi culpa al fin y al cabo.

—Bien —exclama dando media vuelta.

—E-espera, te invite un desayuno —murmura Jean.

—No quiero tomarlo —espeta, marchándose a pasos rápidos de ahí.

—Te veo en la tarde —murmura quedito el canadiense, quien se queda solo en la acera sintiendo el frío corazón de Yuri.

—¡Al fin lo alcance! —exclama una camarera—. ¿Quién va a pagar por la comida?

El pelinegro suspira rendido sin perder de vista la dirección en que camina el ruso. 

—Yo.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará.**


	27. Chapter 27

Yuri gruñe al ser recibido en la pista por los gritos de Yakov, regañandolo de nuevo por llegar tarde y hacer que Víctor tomara a sus alumnos en su ausencia. 

Su compatriota le dedica una mirada preocupada al ver como el rubio se dedicaba de lleno a sus clases para evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus pequeños alumnos se esfuerzan al máximo gracias a la firme faceta que Plisetsky normalmente no deja salir. 

Incluso en el descanso entre clases busca alguna forma de evitar que Nikiforov le dirigiera la palabra, pues no se siente en condiciones de hablar sobre lo que pasó con Jean.

Inconscientemente su mente viaja un poco antes de aquella plática, al comentario que hizo Nico sobre verlo patinar, haciendo que durante los momentos en los que no tenía niños a su cargo, se dedicara a recordar aquella coreografía de su programa corto. Hacer los saltos le resultaba extrañamente difícil, y más al tener en cuenta que no ha dejado de patinar durante esos siete años.

—Necesitas más impulso —dice Víctor, quien se muestra emocionado de verlo practicar el programa que le hizo—. Has olvidado el peso de los patines al momento de saltar.

—No me digas que hacer —gruñe Yuri, pero acata la orden de adquirir más impulso al momento de hacer su salto.

—¡Casi! —exclama el albino al ver que cae con ambos pies—. Solo unos saltos más y podrás dominarlo, ¿tienes clases después?

—No, hasta las 5 —replica Yuri, se siente cansado de volver a patinar un programa.

—Apenas son las 2, podemos practicar un poco antes de que Nico y Liam lleguen —comenta Víctor completamente emocionado de ver a su hermano volviendo al hielo aunque fuera por hobbie.

Yuri decide regresar a la banca a tomar agua y descansar un rato, la adrenalina le corre por las venas y está decidido a volver a interpretar Ágape. Justo cuando tenía la intención de regresar a la pista, una llamada entrante a su celular lo distrajo.

—¿Qué su…?

—Yuri, ¿regresó Otabek? —pregunta preocupado Yuri—. Normalmente me habla cuando es él quien viene a recoger a Nico, pero esta vez…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquiere con el miedo formándose en su interior.

—Vine a recoger a los niños y la maestra me dijo que Beka había recogido ya a Nico.

El miedo se vuelve pánico antes tiempo récord, deja de respirar y su rostro palidece demasiado.

—Otabek no ha vuelto —exhala con dificultad—. Katsudon, no te muevas, voy en camino.

Deja que fuera el japonés el que terminara la llamada y se enfrasca en una lucha para quitarse lo patines lo más rápido que puede con la manos temblorosas.

—Yuri, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta Víctor con voz seria.

—¡N-no sé! Yuuri dice que alguien más recogió a Nico de la escuela, ¡pero Otabek no ha vuelto! —cuenta con prisa y mucha dificultad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclama el albino, siguiendo el ejemplo de Yuri al quitarse con rapidez los patines.

Yuri solo toma su celular y corre a la salida, escuchando que Víctor le dice a Yakov que ha surgido una emergencia antes de seguirle fuera. El rubio siente como, en medio de la desorientación que el pánico le estaba causando, el ruso mayor lo toma del brazo para llevarlo a su coche, el cual nunca había visto que fuera a tal velocidad.

—¿A dónde…?

—A la escuela. Katsudon está ahí —responde.

Justamente frente a la puerta de la escuela encontraron la camioneta de Yuuri junto a todos los niños Nikiforov-Katsuki. El japonés abrazaba con fuerza a Amelia mientras gruesas lágrimas de preocupación le corren por las mejillas.

—¡Yuri, Víctor, lo lamento tanto! —hipa.

El alfa fue a tranquilizar a su omega con un abrazo y su olor, susurrándole con ternura que no ha sido su culpa al tiempo que miraba furioso a las maestras.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! —brama Yuri a las mujeres en uniforme en la puerta.

—B-bueno, vino uno de los alfas autorizados a recogerlo y…

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡Otabek está en otro continente!

—I-imposible. Era pelinegro y tenía el mismo peinado, vestía un traje sencillo y…

—¿De qué color eran sus ojos? —interrumpe perspicazmente Víctor.

—N-no sé —balbucean.

—Grises —responde Ian—. Los ojos del alfa eran grises y era más alto que Beka. Aunque se parecía un poco a Nico.

“¡JJ!” pensaron ambos rusos. Es en ese momento que Yuri recuerda la promesa de pizza que le hizo a Nico esta mañana y lo dispuesto que Jean estaba a celebrar su 10 en matemáticas.

—Ya sé dónde pueden estar —murmura Yuri, alejándose de las maestras.

Víctor toma por los hombros a su esposo y le dió un reconfortante beso en la frente.

—Escúchame. Tranquilízate, respira y cuando estés más calmado ve a casa. Todo está bien, Yuri y yo lo encontraremos —dice con suave voz de alfa para tratar de calmarlo—. No es tu culpa, es de ese maldito.

—De acuerdo. Corre, Víctor. No dejes que pase más tiempo con él —apura Yuuri.

El mayor asiente y corre de regreso al coche, donde Yuri está buscando algo en su celular.

—¿Dónde? —exige el alfa.

—No sé, pero es una pizzería.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

Cuando Nico ve al gran alfa en la puerta de su colegio se le hace un nudo en el estómago, pero recuerda que él podía darle pizza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquiere Ian.

—Ese alfa ha estado yendo a casa y preguntando por mamá —contesta con un puchero.

—¿Lo está seduciendo?

—No sé —se lamenta Nico—. Mami me prometió que no me dejaría solito, incluso por papá oso y eso es serio.

Ian lo piensa, mira al alfa acercándose a paso vacilante a donde están y entonces sonríe.

—Golpealo antes de que lo haga —dice con decisión—. Así gano mis competencias de karate, golpeo antes que el otro lo haga y siempre gano.

—¿Crees que sirva?

—¡Hola, campeón! ¿Listo para ir a comer? —pregunta el canadiense.

Ian lo mira también antes de susurrarle a su primo: 

—Se ve como un idiota, incluso una bailarina como tú podría con el.

Nico lo golpea, pero más tranquilo ante las palabras del castaño, toma su mochila del suelo y se acerca al alfa, tomándolo de la mano.

—Adiós Ian —se despide de él.

—¡Golpea duro!

Jean se ofrece a cargar su mochila, pero Nico se niega a pesar de sentir que pesa mucho. Aborda el coche de aquel extraño alfa y espera a que éste se ponga delante del volante.

—¿Y mamá? —pregunta.

—Aún no viene. ¿Quieres esperarlo? —Nico asiente, el canadiense sonríe levemente—. De acuerdo. Mientras dime cómo te fue en la escuela.

—Igual —responde como usualmente solía hacerlo su primo.

—¿Igual? ¿Nada emocionante ni nada?

Nico frunce el ceño. ¿Así se siente Ian cuando su tío Yuuri insistía en preguntar sobre la escuela? Quizá debe seguir el ejemplo del niño para evitar conversaciones incómodas.

—Sí, nada emocionante —responde.

Jean se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. Es la primera vez que tiene una conversación con su hijo a solas y creía que sería fácil por lo comunicativo que es con Yuri, pero nota que se ha equivocado.

—Rey de las poses raras —lo llama el menor—. No me alejes de mi mami.

Aquello llama la atención de Jean, más por la monstruosa similitud de aquellas palabras con las que había tenido con Yuri esa mañana. El menor lo mira con enojo y los ojos húmedos. Ian se burlaría de él por ser tan frágil, pero de solo imaginar que puede ser alejado del rubio lo pone muy mal, y por más que quisiera golpear a aquel sujeto en la cara, él no puede hacerlo. No es de golpear como su primo.

—¿Por qué dices eso, pequeño? —inquiere el oji gris.

—Ian dice que estás visitando mucho a mamá porque quieres seducirlo y el tío Víctor dice que seducir es cuando alguien quiere alejar al tío Yuuri de él, ¡entonces tú quieres alejar a mi mami de mi y eso no lo puedo permitir! —se explica entre hipo de llanto.

—No, no, no, no —se apresura a explicarse Jean—. Yo nunca, nunca he pensado en alejarte de tu mamá —dice aún con sorpresa—. Lo que yo quiero…—el canadiense se sume en el silencio, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para decirle a Nico que quería ser más cercano a él—. Yo quiero ser su amigo —empieza—. Quiero que sobre todo tú y yo seamos amigos —se anima a mirarlo a los ojos— A los dos nos gusta el patinaje, a los dos nos gusta la pizza… A los dos nos gustan los tigres…

—¿También te gustan los tigres? —pregunta más tranquilo Nico.

—¡Por supuesto! —dice con emoción el canadiense—. Me encantan más los gatitos gruñones.

—Mami tenía una gatita gruñona, se llamaba Potya, pero murió —dice triste—. Mami dice que está cuidándonos junto a mi abuelito Nikolai en el cielo de los grandes reyes junto al papá de Simba —cuenta y antes de perder la idea agrega— ¿Ahí es donde están tus ancestros? ¿Eres un rey, no?

Jean no se puede contener acariciar los cabellos del pequeño y sonríe. 

—Ahí es donde vamos los reyes —acepta—. Y más si son reyes gatos.

—¿Entraras al reino de los reyes gatitos aunque seas el rey de las poses raras?—pregunta Nico.

—Eso espero.

Nico iba a responder, pero el gruñido de sus tripas lo silenció. No quiere decir que no ha comido mucho de su almuerzo porque está esperando a la hora de comer pizza.

—¿Te parece que esperemos a mamá en la pizzería? —pregunta el canadiense.

—Pero mami se puede preocupar.

—Vamos a alguna pizzería cercana, ¿te parece? Así mamá no tardará en llegar.

Nico pide perdón a su mamá por no esperarlo, pero tiene mucha hambre. Durante el camino, y más tranquilo, el pequeño oji esmeralda le cuenta al pelinegro todo lo que se le ocurriera; su aún prematura carrera en el patinaje, sus primos, su entrenamiento con su tío Víctor y las aventuras que había pasado con su mamá y papá oso. Jean se muestra encantado de poder escuchar el tono alegre del menor al relatar todo aquello, incluso dejando de comer para poder hablar.

—¿Entonces quieres mucho a Beka? —pregunta limpiando las comisuras de su boca.

—¡Sí! —exclama—. Papá oso es genial, no es de esos doctores de esos que dan miedo y siempre me da una paleta cuando me revisa. Además me compra muchos regalos.

—¿Si te compro muchos regalos me vas a querer igual? —jugueteo con intención Jean.

—¡No! —exclama con el ceño fruncido—. No porque casi me matas de susto al seducir a mi mamá.

Jean estaba por decir que él no había hecho tal cosa… aún… pero la puerta del establecimiento se abre de golpe y un exaltado Yuri pasa casi corriendo.

—¡Nico! —exhala, abrazando al menor con fuerza—. ¡Nikolai Plisetsky, ¿qué te he dicho de irte con extraños?!

—Pero él…

Yuri no lo deja terminar, abrazando a su hijo con el alivio de una madre que encuentra a su perdido cachorro y Nico no deja pasar esa oportunidad para abrazarlo de regreso.

Jean está tan embobado en la escena que no pudo hacer nada cuando siente ser jalado de su camisa hacia afuera. Tampoco notó de quién se trata cuando recibe un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, tumbandolo con la mandíbula adolorida en el suelo.

—Hace siete años golpeé a Otabek por creer que había embarazado a Yuri. Justo ayer me enteré que fuiste tú, así que el primer golpe fue por haberle dado un bebé cuando apenas era un niño —suelta en tono ácido Víctor. Se abalanza sobre el canadiense y vuelve a golpearlo—. Ésto es por abandonarlo con Nico en camino.

Estaba por volverlo a golpear cuando Jean detiene el golpe con una de sus manos. 

—No voy a dejar que me sigas golpeando, Nikiforov —gruñe de regreso, esta vez siendo él quien tumba al albino con un golpe—. Esto es entre Yuri y yo, no te metas.

—Eres un cínico —gruñe el zarco—. Tu tampoco deberías meterte en una familia ya formada.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea a puños que no se detiene hasta que Yuri les grita para que se detuvieran.

—¡¿Están locos?! Nico puede verlos y no me siento con ánimos de darle explicaciones —exclama—. ¡Y tú! ¿Por qué no avisaste que irías por Nico?

—Habíamos quedado en eso cuando te marchaste —contesta el canadiense sin dejar de ver a Víctor.

—¡No, no lo hicimos! —Yuri tampoco va a aceptar que se le olvidó aquella salida a la pizzería—. En todo caso, ¿por qué no me esperaste?

—Lo hicimos —dice la quedita voz de Nico, quien se asomaba temeroso desde la puerta—. Pero tenía mucha hambre y él me dijo que no iríamos lejos para que nos encontraras —mira los golpeados rostros de los alfas y su rostro se transforma en tristeza—. ¿Hicimos mal?

Yuri se acerca a su pequeño y lo toma en brazos, el pelinegro oculta su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

—Me voy y me llevaré a Nico —advierte—. Y no quiero que ninguno me siga.

Carga al menor en sus brazos y camina hacia la parada de camión. Siente que tiembla ligeramente el cuerpo pequeño de miedo y él también lo hace por la impotencia de ver a esos dos brutos barbajanes peleando como animales en medio de la calle. Si Yuuri estuviera aquí regañaría a Víctor, pero eso ya no es su problema.

Aborda el primer taxi que aparece y se dirigen directo a la casa. Durante el camino sólo se escucha el ronroneo del carro; tiene a Nico aferrado aún a él y Yuri también.

—Mamá —escucha un sollozo provenir de su pequeño—. Perdóname, mami.

Los enormes ojos esmeralda se descubren y nota que están algo hinchados por estar llorando en silencio. Yuri los limpia y lo abraza hacia él.

—Tranquilo, mi amor. No fue tu culpa —besa su cabeza.

—Tío Víctor y ese señor se pusieron a pelear por mi culpa, ¿verdad? 

—No, no mi amor. Ambos son unos animales que no saben arreglar sus problemas como una persona normal —agrega Yuri.

Escucha el sonido de la tripita del menor sonar. Con todo esto que pasó no le dio tiempo de que su pequeño comiera algo.

—No quiero cocinar, ¿qué se te antoja comer? ¿Quieres una hamburguesa? ¿O prefieres que pida pollo frito? —pregunta Yuri mientras le pica las costillas a su hijo causándole una risa, una que a ambos les hacía falta para tranquilizarse.

—¡Una hamburguesa con muchas papas! —exclama con alegría el menor.

Con esto cambian de dirección para ir a comprar sus alimentos y después volver a casa. Estando en el establecimiento recibe la llamada de Yuuri, seguro debe estar preocupado por cómo llegó Víctor y ni le aviso que Nico estaba con él.

—Lo sé, olvidé marcarte, pero tu marido es un maldito salvaje que se lanzó a golpes frente a mi hijo —dice Yuri mientras ve a Nico jugar en el área de juegos.

—Algo así me imaginé, espero que las cosas estén mejor, sobre todo que Nico esté más tranquilo —comenta Yuuri con un alivio al oír que el ruso está más tranquilo—. Ahora debo ponerle una bolsa de hielo al ojo de Víctor.

—Se lo merece por actuar como un animal —ríe Yuri levemente—. Volveré a casa en cuanto pueda sacar a Nico de los juegos.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosa avísame y disculpa por no haber podido ayudar en algo, yo… 

—Tranquilo, no quiero que te pongas sentimental.

Se escucha del teléfono del japonés unos gritos y lloriqueos al fondo, seguro Ian ya volvió a molestar a Liam.

—Debo colgar, nos veremos luego.

Después de la llamada, logra sacar a Nico del área de juegos con la promesa de comprarle un helado e irse a casa.

Ambos caminan por las calles de San Petersburgo platicando de la nueva película de niños que estará en el cine y lo emocionado que está Nico por ir a verla.

—Si haces todos tus deberes te prometo llevar el domingo —dice el rubio.

—¡Si! —brinca el niño de emoción.

Llegando frente a casa notan que está Jean sentado sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, tiene un moretón en el ojo y unas cuantas cortadas sobre el labio. Yuri pone cara de pocos amigos y le iba a contestar algo, pero es Nico quien se adelanta.

—Rey de las poses raras, no quiero que toque a mi mamá —se interpone entre ellos—. Ya fue suficiente pegarle a tío Víctor.

Jean alza la vista para ver al pequeño azabache dispuesto a proteger a su mamá de cualquier amenaza. Ríe levemente y se levanta de las escaleras.

—No, no voy a hacerlo —le entrega su mochila escolar que dejó en el carro

—Eso se ve muy mal —dice Yuri refiriéndose a los golpes de su rostro—. Pasa, te voy a ayudar con eso.

Jean entra a la casa de los Plisetsky y observa cómo es la vida entre Yuri y Nico.

—No olvides hacer tu tarea y cuando termines te vas a bañar —le dice a su pequeño azabache.

—No mami —sonríe el niño.

El omega cierra la puerta de la habitación para que su hijo se concentre mientras hace la tarea, tomando como pretexto que debe hablar con Jean.

Yuri se acerca a Jean para revisarle la cortada del labio, toma un pedazo de algodón y lo humedece con el alcohol. Jean hace una mueca en cuanto siente como arde sobre su herida.

—No puedo decir que Víctor sobre actuó porque ese golpe te lo mereces por llevarte a mi niño —dice el omega con el ceño fruncido—. Yo mismo te pude haber dado una gran patada.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor eso —agrega el canadiense.

—No vuelvas a secuestrar a mi niño así —le golpea en el hombro, sacándole un gruñido, seguro tiene un moretón.

—No fue un secuestro, en eso quedamos esta mañana —contesta Jean haciendo una mueca más de dolor—. no es mi culpa que lo olvidarás.

Yuri lo amenaza con la mirada y Jean siente un ligero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Entiendo que quieres ver a Nico, pero recuerda que él va a la escuela y en las tardes se viene a entrenar con nosotros. Así como tienes tú vida en Canadá, nosotros tenemos la nuestra aquí.

—Y dale con lo mismo —Jean se ríe ya frustrado de que le recuerde ello—. No estoy del todo seguro, pero Isabella se ha llevado muy lejos a mi querida Jane. No me contesta sus llamadas y sus padres, aparte de mandarme al diablo, dicen que tampoco sabe.

—¿Y no deberías luchar por algo que ya tienes hecho y no por algo que dejaste ir?

Jean hace una mueca disgustado y se siente algo dolido. Yuri se levanta para buscar una compresa para la mano que golpeó a Víctor.

—Dejaré de ser duro contigo —deja caer de golpe la compresa logrando que Jean diga un ‘ouch’—. Debes estar sufriendo porque tu mundo se está desmoronando y desesperado por querer pertenecer a otro —Alza sus ojos color esmeralda para encontrarse con los grises—, dejaré que convivas con Nico si dejas ser una amenaza, no será cada cuando tú quieras y no vas a interferir en sus estudios u horas de entrenamiento.

Escuchar eso alegra a Jean demasiado que hasta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en sus labios.

—¿D-de verdad? —Pregunta el canadiense emocionado

—Sí, siempre y cuando yo acceda y vaya con ustedes para que no la cagues y tampoco secuestres a mi hijo.

—¡Gracias! —Jean abraza a Yuri con fuerza.

—¡No me toques, infeliz! —Yuri toca su ojo morado para que Jean lo suelte—. No hagas nada de demostraciones amorosas ni cosas por el estilo.

—Está bien —sonríe Jean, nada puede arrebatarle esa sonrisa ahora que tiene el permiso de ver a Nico.

—Mami, ya acabé mi tarea de matemáticas —dice Nico bajando de las escaleras con una sonrisa—. ¿Me baño y te puedes dormir conmigo? 

—Mejor preparamos la tina y tomamos un baño, Jean ya se va —dice el rubio recogiendo el botiquín.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Adiós rey de las poses raras! ¡No olvide lo que prometió esta tarde! —Dice Nico.

—Está bien, no lo haré —sonríe el alfa—. ¿Podrías darme un abrazo antes de irme?

Nico alza los hombros y camina hacia Jean. Enseguida es acaparado por los brazos del Alfa para sentir el cuerpo de su pequeño. El aroma que desprende es el mismo que el de su madre y eso le fascina, es como si le diera una paz difícil de explicar. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos grisáceos y un pequeño sollozo escapa de su garganta .

—¿Por qué lloras, rey de las poses raras? —Pregunta Nico al separarse del alfa.

—N-no es nada —le dedica una sonrisa—. Descansa, te veré después pequeño tigre.

—Buenas noches.

Nico sube por las escaleras para preparar la bañera y disfrutar de un baño con Yuri.

—No vuelvas a llorar frente a él si no quieres que te haga otro moretón para que combine con tu ojo morado —lo amenaza Yuri.

—No lo haré.

Yuri disfruta de un agradable baño con su hijo Nico, ambos se relajan demasiado con el aroma a rosas sobre el agua. Después se preparan con sus pijamas de tigre y se preparan para dormir.

Antes de hacerlo le marca a Otabek, es como un ritual de cada noche para darle los buenos días.

—Hola, Yura —escucha su voz—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Hola, Beka. Estuvo de locos y ya sólo quiero dormir con mi enano latoso.

—¿Está a tu lado?

—¡Si! ¡Hola, papá oso! —Dice el infante con alegría.

—¡Hola, mi pequeño tigre! ¿Ya estás listo para dormir?

—¡Si! ¡Tengo al señor oso a mi lado!

—Que bueno, abrázalo para que me sientas cerca

—Te extrañamos mucho, Beka —agrega Yuri.

—También los extraño, pronto volveré y esta vez me quedaré para siempre —comenta el kazajo.

El corazón de Yuri da un vuelco al escuchar esa frase. Ansia mucho para que llegue ese día y pueda disfrutar de Otabek.

—Descansen, mis tigres. Los quiero con todo mi corazón —dice el kazajo con suavidad antes de colgar.

Ambos Oji verdes caen rendidos con esas lindas palabras que Otabek les dijo.

Muchas veces mantuvieron conversaciones hasta muy tarde, algunas eran para contarle sus días, otras cuando no podía dormir y en ocasiones era Otabek quien le marcaba antes de dormir para oír cómo comienza el día del rubio.

Y en más de una ocasión se hacían llamadas más allá de lo normal, donde se ayudaban a pasar el celo.

Siempre el kazajo siente alegría de escuchar a Yuri y a Nico, es una de las tantas motivaciones que tiene para comenzar un día más en la universidad.

Sobre una repisa que tiene cerca del cuarto que comparte con un beta agradable hay unas fotografías de Yuri cuando estaba embarazado, otra con Nico recién nacido en sus brazos y una más reciente. Es su pequeño altar y antes de irse les da los buenos días, toma el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Yuri y lo cuelga sobre su cuello.

—Ya pronto es el día, ¿no? —le dice su compañero de cuarto con una sonrisa recargándose en un hombro..

—Si, en cuanto menos lo espere voy a estar a lado de mi Yura —contesta Otabek.

—Te deseo la suerte del mundo, querido amigo, ese chico vale más que el oro.

Otabek sonríe levemente ante ese comentario.

—Lo sé, gracias.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará**


	28. Chapter 28

Al despertar al día siguiente, nota que Nico ya se había levantado por la ausencia del calor de su cuerpo. Yuri revisa la hora y se da cuenta que aún es muy temprano, entra al cuarto de baño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras trata de mantenerse despierto y lo que lo pone en alerta es que escucha una voz de adulto hablando con su Nico.

Sin importarle nada, baja en pijama corriendo para averiguar quien es el invitado con el que Nico habla con tranquilidad. En el ambiente nota un delicioso aroma que le abre el apetito, sobre todo el delicioso café que ya se está saboreando.

Entra a la cocina y ve a Jean acomodando unos molletes sobre unos platos.

—Buenos días, Yuri —lo saluda con alegría el canadiense—. Luces muy lindo así.

Si mal recuerda, cuando se vio en el espejo tenía el cabello revuelto con la forma de la almohada y los ojos hinchados. Refunfuña unas palabras demasiado bajo para que nadie más lo escuche.

—Creí que dijimos que yo te diría cuando vendrías a verlo —dice Yuri recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Si, pero…

—¡Mami! —aparece Nico en la entrada de la cocina—. El Rey de las poses raras dijo que quería hacernos desayunar y dije que era una buena idea.

—Nico fue quien escogió el menú —contesta el canadiense.

—También trajo de las galletas que tanto te gustan —dice Nico emocionado.

Ver a Nico muy emocionado y sonriendo de alegría mientras muestra la caja de galletas de avena al rubio, no puede hacer nada más que aceptar la visita del extranjero. 

—Bien, desayunamos juntos, pero mientras iré a arreglarme para llevarte a la escuela — abraza a Nico y le limpia la boquita donde hay evidencia de que comió galletas.

Yuri no quiere tardar demasiado, pues, aunque le prometió a Jean tener luz verde para acercarse, se siente nervioso de lo que ese cabeza hueca puede decir o hacer frente a Nico. Cuando baja con una toalla en su largo cabello, encuentra a ambos pelinegros charlando juntos en la mesa del comedor. Al notar su presencia, Nico lo apura.

—¡Ven, ven! El desayuno está listo.

El rubio se acerca a su hijo, besando su cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de tomar asiento a su lado. El canadiense se encuentra delante de ellos, mirándolos con demasiada ternura como para pasar desapercibida. El ruso tose incómodo.

—Más te vale no haberle seguido dando galletas —lo amenaza.

—No, claro que no —responde el de piel bronceada, pero la ligera risa del menor lo delata—. Mejor empieza tu desayuno, se va a enfriar.

Sin más que hacer, Yuri se lleva el pan a boca para darle un mordisco, notando como sus dos acompañantes lo miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué? —inquiere incómodo.

—¿Qué tal saben? —pregunta Jean sonriendo levemente, esperando que le haya gustado.

—¿Verdad que saben ricos? —hace segunda Nico abriendo demasiado los ojos por la emoción.

Debe admitir que sí son deliciosos, pero hacer eso inflará el ego de JJ. Responde con una mueca.

—No es lo mejor que he probado —comenta—. En Canadá sabían mejor.

—Bueno, no puedo preparar algo que sepa a Canadá si no estoy en Canadá —responde el oji gris.

—Sí lo hicieras tendrías que incluir tu asquerosa miel de Maple —se burla Yuri.

—¡Hey! Eso es un estereotipo —se queja Leroy.

—¿Entonces que hay además de miel de Maple en Canadá? —pregunta Nico.

El canadiense piensa unos momentos en cómo responder aquella pregunta de manera que pueda llamar la atención del pequeño hacia su país, que aunque no supiera, también es suyo.

—En Canadá hay muy buenos helados, los mejores del mundo a mi parecer. Es mi postre favorito —dice guiñando el ojo.

—¡Ja! Los helados más asquerosamente dulces, diría yo —se burla el ruso.

—¿Acaso no te gusta absolutamente nada de lo que Canadá puede ofrecerte?

Aquella pregunta tenía trampa, lo nota en el evidente tono coqueto del alfa. El rubio casi se atraganta con su café, pero logra disimularlo.

—Las hamburguesas con papas —responde abochornado.

—A mí me gusta el helado con papas —dice el menor—. Tomas una papa y la sumerges en helado. ¡Yumi!

Jean mira al rubio, con una clara pregunta en su rostro, Yuri le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sí, Nico tiene un gusto extraño desde que estuvo en su vientre.

—E-eso es increíble, campeón —dice el alfa un poco confundido—. Podría llevarte a comer helado con papas a Canadá si tu mamá me deja.

A Nico le brillan los ojos, mirando a su madre con emoción. Entonces se da cuenta de la clase de juego sucio que está jugando JJ y no le gusta que esté involucrando a Nico.

—¡Alto ahí, jovencito! —amenaza antes de que su hijo dijera algo—. Primero lo primero. Debes de centrarte en la escuela, los entrenamientos y todo lo demás. De hecho ya llegaremos tarde si no te apuras, a lavarte los dientes —el menor no reclama por mucho que quisiera seguir intentando y solo obedece a su progenitora, eso lo nota y aprecia Yuri. —No puedes seguir ilusionando a mi hijo así —le golpea el brazo al moreno.

—No lo estoy ilusionando, me encantaría poder hacerlo y mostrarle mi nación —dice con su estridente voz antes de murmurar más bajo—. También es suya al fin y al cabo.

—Él no necesita nada tuyo y nunca lo hará —Yuri mira con desagrado a JJ—. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar algo sobre Canadá o hacer alguna de tus artimañas para volver encontra a mi hijo.

—Es por iniciativa propia. Sí Canadá es de su agrado…

—¡Listo! —regresa el menor más rápido de lo que esperaban— ¿Me llevaras a la escuela, rey de las poses raras?

—¡Claro! —dice levantándose de su asiento para ayudar a recoger los platos vacíos. —¿Mamá tigre me dejará llevarla al trabajo también?

Yuri hace una mueca. Si intenta negarse, Nico le insistirá en que acepte la oferta del canadiense, ya que su vieja camioneta falla muy seguido.

—Bueno, me ahorrarás gasolina. Esa vieja camioneta traga mucho —acepta el ruso.

Esto se le está haciendo costumbre a Jean y quisiera correrlo ahora de casa y deje de meterse en su familia. 

Nico y Jean comienzan a cantar canciones infantiles para divertirse, haciendo el ambiente más familiar. Yuri se une a sus canciones y por primera vez siente una alegría diferente a la que experimente con Otabek. Ambos alfas quieren a su hijo, pero el ambiente que crean es distinto.

Como si las piezas de un rompecabezas se unieran y completaran un cuadro.

Un ambiente totalmente familiar.

Llegando a la escuela, Yuri es llamado por la dirección para hablar sobre el suceso del día anterior.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó, no teníamos idea que él no es el joven Altin, ya que luego viene por él —comenta la directora mientras le ofrece unas galletas—. Pero al ver el parecido con Nico y el mismo niño fue quien lo reconoció, creímos que no había problema.

—Bueno, saben que si no soy yo es mi cuñado quien viene a recogerlo, si fuera Otabek les avisará con anticipación —replica el rubio con seriedad.

—Le prometo que no volverá a pasar —dice la mujer aún muy apenada por el suceso.

—Está bien, se lo agradeceré.

Y por supuesto que la directora y demás maestras están apenadas por este suceso y más porque es el sobrino de la leyenda viviente e hijo de la hada rusa.

Sale de la dirección y encuentra a Nico esperándolo sentado en la sillas que están fuera de la oficina.

—¡Mami! —exclama emocionado al ver a su progenitora.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te van a regañar —le dice Yuri abrazándolo.

—Es que cuando llaman a Liam a la dirección es porque hizo algo malo y yo sé que tu no hiciste nada malo, ¿te regañaron? —pregunta el infante.

—Para nada, sólo fue para pedirme disculpas por dejarte ir con alguien ‘desconocido’ —explica Yuri—. Anda, ve a clases. No quiero que te llamen a dirección nunca en la vida y no sigas el ejemplo de Liam.

—No mami, ¿vendrás por mi? —esos orbes esmeraldas se abren y brillan con emoción.

Acaricia su cabeza, revolviendo un poco ese cabello necio y difícil de peinar.

—Vendrá tío Yuuri por ti y después te llevará a la pista, has dejado de entrenar y eso no es bueno. Te veré allá.

—Tienes razón, mami. 

Yuri acompaña a su pequeño hasta el salón y antes de entrar le pide que se agache para que le de un beso en la mejilla.

Camina con una gran sonrisa, agradecido de tener un hijo amoroso y bondadoso como lo es Nico. Saliendo del plantel su sonrisa desaparece en el momento que ve que Jean está esperándolo sobre el carro.

—Sigues aquí —frunce el ceño.

—Dijiste que podía llevarte al trabajo y estoy esperándote —contesta el canadiense.

—Había olvidado ese detalle —gruñe

Durante el viaje del carro todo se vuelve silencioso y demasiado incómodo. Jean no se le ocurre que tema hablar para que no reciba algún golpe o algo.

De la radio comienza a sonar “Welcome to the Madness”. Yuri abre demasiado los ojos estando sorprendido y mira al aludido, quien sonríe por atraer su atención.

—Es de mis favoritas —dice el canadiense.

Yuri hace una mueca y no duda en golpear con toda su fuerza en el brazo del canadiense.

—¿Qué te sucede? —pregunta el oji grisáceo llevándose una mano al lugar dónde el otro le golpeó.

—Golpearte también es de mis pasatiempos favoritos —sonríe levemente.

No discute esa razón. Jean estaciona el carro frente al club deportivo de San Petersburgo y mira a Yuri.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar tiempo con mi hijo —en sus grisáceos ojos se nota la sinceridad.

Yuri truena los dientes y se baja del carro sin decir las gracias. Jean decide seguirlo para al menos poder despedirse y decirle que lo recogería a la salida hasta que un brazo lo detiene.

—¿Y te atreves a venir aquí? —dice Víctor con voz de mando.

—¿Y qué si vengo?— le contesta Jean de la misma forma.

Yuri solo pone los ojos en blanco y antes de que comiencen con su estúpida pelea de alfas les da una patada en la pantorrilla, lo suficiente duro para que ambos alfas se doblen de dolor.

—¡Cállense par de idiotas! —exclama el rubio.

—¡No tenías que ser agresivo con nosotros! —chilla Víctor llevando ambas manos para sobarse.

—Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mírate ese ojo!— exclama el rubio molesto.

Se da la vuelta y entra a la pista listo para comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Aunque en las mañanas no tiene muchos niños por enseñar, se esfuerza en la enseñanza. Pero ese día sólo se la ha pasado malhumorado por ver a Jean en las gradas.

—No me gusta la idea de que él esté ahí mirándonos —dice Víctor con el ceño fruncido.

—Ni a mi, ese idiota nada más anda perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué dice Otabek de esto?

No contesta, sólo se da la vuelta y se dirige a lo más lejos de Víctor, aprovechando que ya su clase terminó y tiene otra dentro de 3 horas.

El otro día le estaba gustando recordar lo que era practicar para un programa, por lo que decide volver a intentarlo sin importar las múltiples veces que falla un salto o que cae en el suelo. Al intentar dar un toe-lop, cae bien y se emociona por su logro, lo que lo desconcentra son los aplausos de Jean.

—¿Qué no tienes que hacer algo más? —pregunta el ruso patinando hacia él.

—No exactamente, quería ver cómo es la vida de Yuri Plisetsky en un día normal —contesta con una sonrisa muy común de él.

—Vete a tu casa —Yuri se da la vuelta para continuar intentando.

—Tienes todo, el peso, eres delgado y liviano, sabes la técnica y siento esa pasión querer revivir. Sólo es cuestión de que pulas tu patinaje y serás el hada rusa de hace 7 años —agrega el canadiense.

Yuri cierra con fuerza los puños. Él es la persona menos indicada en poder meterse en su patinaje. Se da la vuelta y con todas las intenciones de reclamar lo encara. 

—El hecho que te deje ver a Nico y convivas con él no quiere decir que me sigas a todas partes y quieras estar viendo lo que hago, si no te vas ahora mismo te juro que yo…

—Vuelve a patinar.

Esas palabras las ha escuchado tantas veces que ya hasta lo tiene harto, no puede volver a patinar y dejar a Nico todo el tiempo en la guardería o encargado con Yuuri, quien también no planea volver al patinaje porque tiene que cuidar a sus tres cachorros.

Se va sin decirle nada, sólo es un idiota más diciendo lo que toda su vida le han repetido. Termina por dedicarse lo suyo hasta la hora de la comida.

Y como Jean sigue en estos lugares, le lleva algo de comer al ruso con el pretexto ‘debes de alimentarte sanamente para que no tengas problemas para patinar’.

—Te haré borchst si colmas mi paciencia —gruñe el rubio.

—Lo digo por tu bien —insiste el canadiense.

Sólo porque tiene hambre acepta comer ese delicioso platillo que Jean le ha traído.

—Gracias —lo dice tan bajo que apenas puede escucharlo JJ.

Terminando de comer es sorprendido por dos manitas colocadas sobre sus ojos, aprovechando que está sentado en la silla del comedor.

—¿Quien soy? —dice la voz infantil.

—Eres un enano de ojitos verdes y le apestan los pies —dice Yuri con una sonrisa.

—¡No es cierto! —reclama Nico quitando las manos para encarar a su mamá—. A Liam le apestan los pies.

Yuri nota que su hijo ya viste con la ropa deportiva listo para entrar a la pista y comenzar con sus ejercicios. Los ojitos de Nico se clavan en Jean.

—Oh, está aquí el rey de las poses raras —dice Nico sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Veía a tu mamá dar su clase, ¿Sabías que era una hermosa criatura al verlo patinar? —contesta Jean cruzándose de brazos.

—Jean, basta —masculla entre dientes el menor.

—¡Si! ¡Siempre amé su patinaje y no entiendo cómo es que dejó de hacerlo si podía ganar muchas medallas de oro —agrega entusiasmado el infante.

—Por favor, cállate.

—Bueno, siempre fue un misterio, pero puede volver a patinar, ¿No te gustaría que eso hiciera?

—¡Si! ¡Quisiera que patinara mi canción favorita!

—¡Nico! ¡Tienes que irte a entrenar! —Yuri se levanta de golpe de la silla y mira con enojo a Jean—. Y tú cierra el mal…

—¡Mami! —el tono de voz de Nico es reprobatorio.

Prometió no decir malas palabras enfrente del niño y la tía abuela Lilia le dijo que si eso hace debe llamarle la atención. Yuri se queda con el veneno en la boca y decide tragárselo.

—Sólo cállate, si vas a ver cómo patina Nico no debes hacer nada más que estar quieto —lo amenaza el omega.

Jean solo hace una señal de que guardara silencio y sonríe emocionado de ver lo que Nico tiene que demostrar.

Estando en la pista se olvidan de lazos familiares; Víctor le exige mucho a Liam y a Nico para que mejoren su patinaje. Hay ocasiones que Yuri les da clases de ballet para su elasticidad.

Nico continúa patinando con la canción de Ágape y por supuesto que Jean no desaprovecha grabar cada segundo del menor.

A Yuri le dan ganas de patinar a lado de su hijo y más que ahora le da por practicar en sus tiempos libres.

—Víctor, pon esa canción —pide Yuri a su compatriota.

Con una enorme sonrisa asiente. Todos los alumnos se van a las orillas de la pista de patinaje y dejan que Yuri se coloque en ella. La canción comienza a sonar y el hada rusa patina tan bien como recuerda qué va el programa.

En su adolescencia le costó trabajo entender que es el Ágape, inspirándose en su abuelo por el amor incondicional, pero esta vez y sin duda es su hijo lo que representa ese amor y por ello a entendido su significado.

Nico admira esos movimientos y se queda sorprendido por cada salto que da, es obvio que él aún es pequeño para hacerlo.

Jean y Víctor no dejan de sentir alegría por verlo patinar con esa elegancia que tenía cuando era un adolescente.

Yuri logra patinar sin ningún error ese programa y el público aclama su gran trabajo.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Eso fue fantástico! —Se levanta Nico para ir a darle un abrazo—. fue muy hermoso.

—Así patinaras cuando tengas la edad suficiente para hacer esos saltos —dice el rubio abrazando a su hijo.

—Quiero verte patinar de nuevo —dice Nico.

—Calma, apenas si puedo sostenerme para darte un abrazo y…

—No, quiero que vuelvas a patinar en el hielo y compitas. Eres feliz haciéndolo —Nico abre demasiado los ojos con mucha emoción—. Quiero que lo hagas y yo pueda verte competir.

—Nico, yo… 

—¿Te acuerdas de esos tigres que vimos en el documental el otro día? Esos que vivían en el circo y estaban tristes hasta que los llevaron a la selva y fueron felices, ¿lo recuerdas? Así eras tú hace unos momentos, estabas en la selva y eras feliz —continua Nico de manera insistente.

—Si quisieras volver a patinar con gusto te entreno —dice Víctor acercándose con Liam pegado a él.

—N-no lo sé, no puedes quedarte solo y yo…

—¡Vamos, Yuri-chan! ¡Volvamos al podio! —escucha a Jean hablarle desde el otro lado de la pista.

Se siente completamente acorralado, siempre evade esa pregunta con decir que tiene que cuidar a Nico y no puede dejarlo sólo.

—¡Iría contigo a apoyarte! —continua de manera insistente el menor.

—¡Ya no digan nada más! —explota el menor—. Nico, no puedes ir conmigo porque tienes escuela, Víctor tú tienes a tus alumnos y tú —señala a Jean—. Tú tienes que volver a tu vida.

Sin poder decirle algo más, Yuri vuelve a sus clases con los niños. Nico se queda con ganas de poder insistir más. 

La jornada del día termina y Yuri termina más agotado de lo normal porque hizo la rutina. Lo único que quiere es llegar a casa y dormir. Se recuesta sobre el asiento de copiloto y trata de descansar un poco.

—Los invito a cenar —dice el canadiense.

—¡Si! —exclama Nico

—No —chilla Yuri.

—Mami, tienes que comer y estás cansado para cocinar —comenta el infante.

Lo que quiere es llegar a casa y hablar con Otabek, no continuar con la compañía de Jean y metiéndole más ideas en la cabeza.

—Pidamos comida china, mañana tienes clases Nico —gruñe el omega para salir de esa idea—. ya es muy tarde.—

—Tienes razón, debemos hablar con papá Beka antes de dormir —dice Nico—. Comida china suena bien.

—De acuerdo —agrega el alfa.

Llegando a casa, Yuri se lanza sobre el sillón mientras encarga unos rollos primavera, fideos y verduras para comer esa noche.

—Ve a bañarte, ¿no tienes tarea pendiente? —le pregunta Yuri a Nico.

—No, mami. La hice toda en la escuela —contesta el menor mientras sube a las escaleras.

Jean se sienta en otro de los sillones sintiéndose cómodo en el hogar.

—No deberías estar aquí —le dice Yuri con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Otra vez me vas a decir eso de que vuelva a Canadá? —se queja el canadiense cansado de escucharlo.

—Decía que ya es tarde y debes volver al hotel, puedes pedir tu cena a la habitación —Yuri le lanza la almohada.

—Quiero estar aquí.

—Lo que no quiero es que le metas ideas a Nico de ir a Canadá o que vuelva a patinar —se acerca al alfa en son de amenaza—. Te lo pediré una sóla vez y si vuelves a darle una idea así te pateo tu trasero hasta el avión que te llevará a Canadá.

—Está bien, trataré de no hacerlo frente a él —dice Jean haciendo la pose de “me rindo” con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—. Pero deberías volver, hacen falta rivales fuertes como tu.

—¿Qué te dije, estupido rey de pacotilla? —Yuri lo golpea varias veces con la almohada.

—¡Dijiste que no lo hiciera frente a Nico! —coloca sus manos para defenderse del ataque.

Yuri frunce el ceño y escucha que tocan el timbre. Se levanta a regañadientes y recibe la comida china.

Nico baja corriendo de las escaleras al escuchar que la comida ya está. Trae puesta una pijama-mameluco de tigre y Jean no duda en pedirle que se la enseñe bien para tomarle fotografía.

—Mami tiene una igual que la mía —dice Nico emocionado

—Quisiera ver esa pijama también —Jean mira coquetamente al omega.

Yuri solo truena los labios y se va al comedor con la comida para servirla. Estando los tres sentados hablan de anécdotas sobre la niñez de Nico, como cuando un día Yuri lo encontró adelantando sus películas favoritas.

—Entonces él me contestó ‘no tengo tiempo para ver problemas, quiero ver la parte feliz’, eso me dejó sorprendido —cuenta Yuri tan animado.

—¿De verdad lo hiciste? —pregunta Jean entre risas.

—Aun lo hago, o también, ¿recuerdas ese jarrón extraño que el abuelo tenía sobre la mesa? —cuenta el niño

—Oh si, el jarrón chino de porcelana que trajo después de su luna de miel —comenta Yuri—. No me digas que tu…

—Si, lo tiré porque estaba feo y no me gustaba. Por eso culpe a Potya y ella me perdonó —Nico se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos algo más en común, ese jarrón tampoco me gustaba —agrega Yuri antes de llevarse un poco de fideos.

—También escondí las llaves porque mamá quería llevarme al doctor y después olvidé donde las escondí —ríe el niño

—Y se salvó, Otabek llegó al día siguiente y lo revisó.

—¡Sí! ¡Papá oso es un buen doctor! 

—Vaya, entonces han sido muchas cosas —comenta Jean con una sonrisa triste, ahora arrepentido de haberse ido del lado de Yuri y perderse las mejores cosas con su hijo.

—Tengo algo que te va a gustar —Nico sube corriendo a su habitación.

Yuri se siente confundido de porque subió tan deprisa momentáneamente. Baja corriendo con un libro hecho a mano. El rubio reconoce de inmediato de qué se trata y sonríe enternecido por compartir ese tipo de cosas.

—Este lo hice para la escuela con los mejores momentos de mi vida —comenta el menor dejándolo caer sobre la mesa.

Jean toma con cuidado el libro como si fuera un tesoro y nota que tiene fotografías, demasiadas diría. La primera es de Yuri estando embarazado, fácil tiene en esa fotografía 7 meses y está mirando hacia la pista con emoción, otra más sentado en el sillón con las orejas de gato en pleno baby shower. Pasa a la siguiente página y encuentra a Nico recién nacido, dormido dentro de su cunero y con el letrero diciendo “soy niño”. A lado de esa fotografía está Yuri con Nico pegado al pecho, ambos viéndose completamente emocionados.

Entre esas más está la fotografía de Nico en su primer año de vida con el sombrero de Yakov muy feliz y alegre; otro durmiendo con Potya dentro del cunero; su abuelo cargándolo y ambos sonrientes. La que mata de ternura es una de Nico de tres años vistiendo un impermeable de ranita y con botas de lluvia.

—Oh dios —dice Jean limpiándose una lágrima.

—Ese traje se lo envió la Sra. Katsuki, dice que es también su nieto y no sabes lo fascinado que estaba Nico con ese impermeable —comenta Yuri acercándose a ver mejor a la fotografía—. Decía que era un tigre rana y se ponía a saltar sobre los charcos salpicándome.

Más lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, alertando a Nico y recibiendo un golpe por parte de Yuri.

—¿Por qué lloras, rey de las poses raras? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunta Nico sorprendido.

Jean no puede más y termina abrazando al menor con fuerza. No quiere preocuparlo más, pero sus sollozos son notorios.

—Rey JJ —pronuncia Nico con suavidad—. No llores, todo va a estar bien. Las cosas se arreglan con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tienes razón —asiente el alfa—. Todo se arregla con una sonrisa.

—Creo que será que te vayas a lavarte los dientes, Nico. Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, aunque ya hayan acabado todos sus exámenes —dice Yuri tratando de separarlos y no levantar sospechas.

—Tu mamá tiene razón —dice el canadiense separándose del niño sin levantarse—. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, hasta mañana —Nico se levanta de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirige hacia su mamá para darle otro más y un gran abrazo.

—En un momento subo —dice Yuri.

Jean está completamente congelado por esa muestra de cariño del menor, su corazón desborda de felicidad y se siente muy feliz de la existencia de ese pequeño.

—También deberías ir a descansar —le sugiere el omega. 

—Si —se pasa una mano para limpiarse los ojos—. Gracias por dejarme pasar estos momentos con él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

Jean se despide de Yuri, dejando la casa en silencio. Antes de subirse decide marcarle a Otabek para contarle lo que está pasando mientras recoge los residuos que quedó de la cena.

—Hola, Yura. Creí que ya no me llamarías —dice Otabek ocultando su alegría al ver la llamada.

—Sabes que no me voy a dormir sin antes llamarte —contesta el ruso.

—Lo sé, ¿cómo te ha ido esta semana? —pregunta el kazajo.

Yuri le cuenta lo que ha ocurrido desde que él se regresó a Estados Unidos, las constantes apariciones de Jean en esos días e incluso le cuenta que se había llevado a Nico y que las maestras lo confundieron con él.

—Eso no se lo puedo perdonar a nadie —gruñe el kazajo.

—Ni yo, pero lo importante es que no pasó a mayores —contesta el ruso, se hace notar un silencio pequeño entre los dos y decide decirle otro acontecimiento más importante—. Hoy volví a patinar Ágape.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Otabek impresionado—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué tal salió?

—Fue… —una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro—. ¡Fue lo mejor! Me sentí libre por unos segundos, no pensé en nadie más que en mi pequeño Nico. Inspiré todo mi Ágape en él y pude hacer saltos y puedo demostrarle a Lilia que se equivocó al decirme que mi cuerpo no sería el mismo después del embarazo… yo…

—¿Quieres volver a patinar?

Se muerde el labio, de verdad que él quisiera volver a hacerlo, pero las cosas no son como antes. Alguien depende de él y debe cuidarlo.

—No puedo hacerlo —contesta con un hilo de voz.

—Me gustaría verte en la pista y patinar juntos como en Barcelona —trata de animarlo.

—¿Y dejar a Nico? Beka, tu sabes que mi mamá me abandonó con el abuelo hace muchos años para hacer su carrera y jamás regresó. 

—Estoy seguro que no abandonarás a Nico, él querrá verte patinar y eso lo haría muy feliz porque eres su inspiración.

—No lo sé, debo pensarlo con claridad… yo…

—Tranquilo, las nacionales son en 2 meses y será el tiempo suficiente para decidir y escoger la coreografía de tus programas.

—Aún no he decidido.

—Piensalo, Yura.

—Mejor dime cómo te va.

Otabek le platica ya cómo van las cosas y estará muy pronto en San Petersburgo. Yuri se va con el teléfono en mano a la cama y cuando Beka escucha unos leves ronquidos, sonríe.

—Buenas noches, mi Yura, te amo.

Y una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de un Yuri dormido.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará**


	29. Chapter 29

En la mañana se levanta y lo primero que hace es arreglarse, no vaya ser que Jean aparezca de nuevo en su casa. Entra al cuarto de Nico para despertarlo y ve que se está acomodando el uniforme.

—Buenos días, enano —lo saluda el rubio.

—Buenos días, mami.

Viendo que Jean aún no llega, desayunan juntos mientras ven el patinaje de sus amigos. No es de sorprenderse cuando escuchan sonar el timbre. Nico se iba a levantar, pero Yuri lo detiene.

Abre la puerta esperando ver al canadiense, pero lo que encuentra es un enorme arreglo floral con lindas rosas rojas y blancas junto con una canasta y un oso café parecido al que Nico lleva a su cama a dormir, unos chocolates y un par de botellas de vino. Viene acompañado con una tarjeta color beige con una excelente caligrafía.

“Esta noche la familia Plisetsky será invitada a una cena elegante. Su carruaje pasará por ustedes a las 7 en este mismo domicilio.

Con amor, Jean-Jacques Leroy”

Yuri frunce el ceño y lleva la canasta a la mesa. Nico se nota curioso al ver el oso.

—¿Es papá oso? —pregunta inquieto el menor.

—No, no lo es —agrega Yuri.

Nico nota que en el oso hay una nota más y la toma para ver qué dice exactamente.

—Un amigo para el señor oso —lee el pequeño— ¡un amigo oso!

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa y la acaricia sobre la cabeza.

—Debemos irnos, Nico.

El día pasa como uno normal, sin ninguna señal de vida de Jean y eso pone de buenas a Yuri. Normalmente los viernes Yuri tiene un permiso especial para salir temprano y ese día no es la excepción.

Llega a la escuela para recoger a Nico, quien muy emocionado recibe a su mamá.

—¡Mami! ¡Saque un 10 en el examen de historia! —sonríe enseñando su trabajo.

—¡Felicidades enano! —Yuri se siente orgulloso de que su pequeño sea muy inteligente.

Ambos se van en la camioneta en dirección a la casa. El menú de ese día son pyroshkys de katsudon, los favoritos de ambos.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunta Nico enseñando un piroshky que acaba de hacer.

Yuri sonríe enternecido, no es el piroshky más hermoso, pero si el perfecto para él.

—Si, mi amor.

Mientras esperan que se horneen los piroshkys, ambos se sientan a ver una película.

—Hemos visto esta película tantas veces — comenta Yuri.

—A ti también te gusta mucho el Rey León, no lo puedes negar.

—Mentira —Yuri le hace cosquillas a Nico.

En cuanto huelen el delicioso aroma del piroshky, se levantan para sacarlo del horno y los llevan a la sala para esperar que se enfríen y comenzar a comer. Terminando la película, Yuri nota que ya casi es de noche y Leroy los ha invitado a cenar a un lugar elegante, por lo que le dice a Nico que se bañaran y arreglaran para dicho evento.

No es muy afecto a la ropa para omegas, pero por esta ocasión se coloca una camisa blanca entallada y un pantalón negro con zapatos cómodos. A Nico le pone un suéter color café claro y un pantalón oscuro.

No les sorprende que Leroy llegue puntual y cuando es recibido por los Plisetsky, Jean le entrega un ramo de rosas rojas a Yuri y a Nico un peluche de tigre.

—Les tengo más sorpresas para esta noche así que, ¿nos vamos? —dice Leroy dando el brazo para que Yuri lo tome.

El omega lo rechaza al avanzar hacia el carro, tomando la mano de Nico. Todos abordan el carro y se dirigen hacia el lugar dónde será la cena.

—Espero que la comida valga la pena —gruñe Yuri.

—Estoy seguro que te gustará —contesta el alfa.

Y como siempre, el canadiense se luce con el lugar que escoge. El restaurante es el más famoso de San Petersburgo y el más difícil de obtener un lugar o reservación. Se hace llamar “El tigre dorado”.

Nico y Yuri se emocionan al ver dicho animal muy grande en la recepción bañado en oro. El capitán de meseros los conduce a un lugar escondido y exclusivo para pocos comensales.

La velada es interesante tanto para los dos ojiverdes como para el canadiense.

—… entonces Makkachin le cayó encima a Nico y desde entonces le da miedo los perros grandes —platica Yuri.

—¿De verdad? A mi también me dan miedo los perros grandes porque me mordió uno —Leroy levanta el saco y dobla la manga de la camisa para enseñarles una mordida en el antebrazo.

Nico se queda asombrado al ver la cicatriz, algo que lo estremece y busca cubrirse con su mamá para sentirse protegido. 

—Makkachin sólo lo aplastó, le encanta los niños y jamás los lastimaría —comenta el rubio mientras acaricia la cabeza de su niño para calmarlo..

—Pero no debemos demostrar esa debilidad ante nuestros miedos, siempre con la frente en alto —le dice Jean a Nico con una sonrisa segura—. Los de la realeza somos muy fuertes.

—Pero yo soy un tigre —murmura Nico aun temeroso. 

—Los tigres también son fuertes —le dice Yuri para calmarlo.

—Quiero ser fuerte como papá oso para cuidar a mamá —sonríe el menor.

Eso enternece a ambos adultos, sobre todo a JJ porque él decía exactamente lo mismo cuando tenía su edad.

—Estoy seguro que tú cuidarás muy bien a tu mamá.

La velada es muy tranquila, llevando conversaciones agradables en las que Yuri no puede negar que encuentra muchos parecidos de su hijo en el canadiense y no sólo hablando físicamente, si no algunos gestos y sobre todo se sorprende demasiado que ambos pidan casi los mismos platillos y bebidas. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Nico termina muy cansado y algo desvelado, por lo que se duerme en los brazos de Yuri cuando van camino a casa. Jean no deja de mirarlos de reojo de vez en cuando, dándose cuenta que Nico no suelta a su mamá por nada del mundo. Llegando a casa estaciona el carro en la entrada y lo apaga. 

—Gracias por haber aceptado salir esta velada, me sentí en familia con ustedes dos —dice el canadiense con una suave sonrisa mientras acaricia la cabeza de un Nico completamente perdido entre sus sueños.

—A ti gracias por todo —dice Yuri—. Aunque eres un sujeto desagradable, la pase bien esta noche.

Jean sonríe un poco. Baja del carro para ayudarle a Yuri a cargar al niño, sintiéndose feliz de poder cárgalo en sus brazos mientras que el rubio abre la puerta de la casa.

—¿Me permites llevarlo a la cama? —pregunta el canadiense.

Yuri hace una mueca, pero termina accediendo al darle el paso al otro al interior de la casa. Le colocan el pijama y Jean disfruta poder arroparlo entre las cobijas. Verlo profundamente dormido le provoca un sentimiento de nostalgia, quizá si fuera más pequeño le contaría algún cuento mientras que sus enormes ojos lo mire con atención.

Acaricia su cabeza con suavidad mientras ve cómo el pequeño se aferra al nuevo oso de peluche. Sigue sin poder perdonarse por no haber estado con él, es un niño muy amoroso y valiente, inteligente y atlético, simplemente es un niño perfecto ante los ojos grisáceos.

Deposita un beso sobre su frente con cuidado de no despertarlo antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño hijo —susurra con suavidad.

Se levanta para acomodar las cobijas y la almohada, y se dispone a salir al escuchar que Nico ronca muy ligero.

—Papá… —susurra el menor acompañado de un suspiro.

Los ojos de Jean se llenan de lágrimas por escucharlo. Yuri también abre demasiado los ojos al escuchar eso, perplejo de lo que dijo su hijo. Es el deseo más profundo de Nico: conocer a su padre.  
  
Jean y Yuri cierran la puerta para dejar descansar a Nico, caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

—¿Crees que me odie cuando se entere de la verdad? —pregunta Jean con seriedad.

—Estoy seguro que se sentirá muy triste de saber porque tú y yo nos separamos y porque hasta ahora su padre lo busco. Aún es pequeño para odiar.  
  
Jean hace una mueca triste sin que Yuri lo vea. Se queda inmóvil frente a la puerta pensando en que es lo que podría hacer para tener a sus hijos lo más cerca que se pueda.

Se voltea hacia Yuri para verlo a los ojos y contemplar ese color esmeralda que los caracteriza, perdiéndose en ellos como lo hizo hace unos años cuando hacían el amor. Se acerca a él para acortar la distancia y acariciar la mejilla del menor.

—Jean, tienes que irte —murmura el menor entendiendo que es lo que JJ quiere hacer.

—Yuri —Jean trata de recortar la distancia que hay entre ellos, pero al ver que el otro se nota tenso, decide dar un paso atrás—. Buenas noches.  
  
Y sin importarle, le deja un beso sobre la mejilla, provocando que el otro chico se quede inmóvil sobre su lugar.  
  
Jean disfruta de ello y decide salir de la casa antes de que quiera volver para tomar a Yuri en sus brazos.  
  
Al ver la puerta cerrar, Yuri trata de recuperarse y camina hacia su habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver a su pequeño en la cama cuando recién lo dejaron en la suya.  
  
No dice nada y se prepara para descansar. Estando dentro de la cama, Nico busca el calor de su mamá para aferrarse a él y el omega hace exactamente lo mismo. Sintiendo que la pesadez comienza a caerle, Yuri busca su celular para ver la hora y darse cuenta que Otabek no le ha llamado como acostumbra, quizá sigue dormido. Cierra los ojos y deja que su mente vuele hacia él.

Las siguientes semanas continuaron su curso con la visita de Jean a los ojiverdes, algo a lo que ya se acostumbró el rubio. 

Cada vez que va patinando la necesidad de volver a la pista de forma competitiva va creciendo más y más. Es como si su alma se lo pidiera. Todos los que lo rodean, principalmente Nico, le insisten que vuelva a competir y demostrar que es capaz de lograrlo. 

Lo que lo tiene totalmente preocupado es que no ha recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje de Otabek. Eso lo pone muy triste y Nico se ha dado cuenta, por lo que lo trata de animar, JJ también se une, pero el corazón de Yuri no logra sentirse bien a pesar de tener a su hijo cerca. 

Seguro que Otabek encontró a alguien mucho mejor que él y por eso se ha distanciado o incluso sin decirle adiós es más que suficiente, pues fue el mismo ruso quien le dijo que buscara a alguien mucho mejor que él capaz de amarlo. Pero no es fácil esconder los sentimientos y la desilución. 

Sabiendo que Nico ya salió de vacaciones, significa que tendrá mucho trabajo entre semana por esos programas de verano que Yakov hace. Él y Víctor tendrán que entrenar a varios chicos en cuestión de ballet y patinaje, algo que le da algo de nostalgia a Yuri cuando comenzó su carrera. 

—Podré estar cerca de ti y patinar —dice Nico con una sonrisa.

—Pero también te vas a aburrir estar tanto tiempo en la pista —dice Yuri mientras prepara las clases escribiendolas en un cuaderno—. Puedes irte con él tío Yuuri.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti —hace un puchero.

Normalmente Otabek es quien cuida de Nico en el verano, pero no ha aparecido ni ha dado una señal de vida. Espera poder solucionar pronto esto para no arruinarle las vacaciones a su hijo.

—¿Vendrá el Rey de las poses raras? —pregunta Nico antes de llevar el popote del juego a sus labios.

—No lo dudes —Yuri hace una mueca—. Vamos a tomar un baño, cariño. Debemos hacer las compras.

Y Jean aparece como predijo Yuri en el medio día con mas obsequios para Nico, aprovechando de que el menor salió de maravilla en la escuela.  
  
—¿Qué planeas hoy? —Yuri se puede esperar de todo ya conociendo al canadiense.

—Hoy sólo quiero pasar el día con ustedes, ¿qué es lo que harán? —pregunta el hombre.

—Hoy iremos a hacer las compras, como acostumbramos —comenta el rubio mientras se ata el cabello con una coleta.

—Entonces los acompaño.

Yuri iba a contestar algo hasta que llega Nico con su mochila y esa sudadera que tanto le fascina de gatito.

—¡Estoy listo mami! —exclama con emoción, luego sus ojitos se posan sobre el canadiense—. ¡Oh! ¡Es el rey de las poses raras!

—¡Hola campeón! —le da los cinco para que las choque con Nico, quien emocionado lo hace.

—Ya que te pegaste con nosotros, es hora de irnos —agrega Yuri guardando todo en una pequeña mochila.

Aunque el sol se hace presente en el día, el aire es helado y Yuri se asegura de que Nico esté abrigado, pues no quiere que se resfrié.

Espera tener suerte en hacer encender la vieja camioneta que su abuelo les dejó y al ver que Yuri pelea con la puerta para abrirla, el canadiense se pone a pensar en que no pueden andar en esa chatarra.

—Déjame llevarlos en el auto —dice Jean sacando las llaves.

—¿Crees que soy una damisela en peligro que puedas salvar cada que se te hinchen… se te antoje hacerlo? —gruñe Yuri peleando con la puerta para que pueda sacar las llaves y por la fuerza termina llevándose la manija, sintiendo como su dignidad queda destrozada—. Bien, llévanos.

El rubio camina echando humos hacia el carro que JJ rentó, dejando a ambos pelinegros atrás.

—Mami siempre patea al carro cuando no quiere arrancar o se le atoran las llaves —dice en voz baja el menor.

—Creo que tu mamá debe cambiar ese carro.

—¡¿Ya nos vamos?! —exclama el omega.

El camino hacia el centro comercial es entretenido nuevamente para Jean y Nico porque se empeñan en hablar sobre Yuri cuando se enoja con facilidad.

—Tia Lilia dice que tengo que evitar que mamá diga groserías —dice Nico—. No puede decir malas palabras.

—Si, siempre ha sido así —agrega entre risas Jean.

—Sobre todo cuando se trata de JJ —dice Yuri un tanto disgustado.

Llegando al centro comercial, Nico jala un carrito y se coloca en la parte frontal subiendo sus pies y Yuri solo se dedique a empujarlo.

El pequeño le va recordando que hace falta cereal, leche, huevo y algunos alimentos más, sorprendiendo a Jean una vez más. Es un niño muy inteligente y eso no lo puede hacer sentir más que orgulloso.

—Nico me deja sin palabras, tiene buena memoria y es muy inteligente —comenta Jean mientras ve al infante elegir el yoghurt de Yuri.

—Desde bebé lo es —agrega Yuri—. Cuando no sabía nada de cómo ser mamá era él quien me enseñaba que es lo que quería y cómo debía cuidarlo.

Jean sonríe y luego busca la mirada del rubio, quien no aparta la vista de Nico. Caminan hacia otro pasillo y Nico corre hacia las galletas muy emocionado.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener otro hijo? —pregunta el canadiense con media sonrisa.

—No, me dolió mucho —gruñe Yuri golpeando ligeramente en el brazo del canadiense—. Casi me desgarra la matriz porque no podía nacer por parto natural.

—¿Y él nunca te ha pedido que le des un hermano? 

—Tiene suficiente con Ian, Liam y Amelia así que no quiere.

—Ahora que lo dices, mi princesa siempre dice que quiere un hermano mayor para que la proteja.

—Deberías volver y…

Se detiene al ver a Nico corriendo hacia ellos cargando con dificultad varias cajas de galletas de diferentes sabores y tipos, haciendo un puchero enorme por no saber cual escoger.

—Mami, quiero chispas de chocolate, pero también quiero las que tienen mermelada de fresa o las que son de chocolate —dice fingiendo tristeza para lograr convencer a su mamá de llevar todas.

—Solo una caja dentro del carrito —dice con autoridad el rubio.

—Mami —hace más grande su puchero y hace ojos llorosos.

Yuri conoce a Nico perfectamente, nunca lo desobedece y hace caso, pero cuando se trata de galletas hace hasta lo imposible para convencerlo. Solo que el omega ya es inmune a sus berrinches. El que no es JJ y siente cómo su corazón se apretuja al ver esa carita pidiendo por favor que le lleven hasta las galletas de animalitos.

—Tómalas, yo te las regalo —dice el canadiense.

—¿De verdad? —su carita se ilumina de felicidad.al escuchar eso, luego busca a Yuri como queriendo pedirle permiso—. ¿Puedo, mamá?

Si le dice que no entonces verá como el corazón de su hijo se rompe y estará triste todo el día, algo que le dolerá mucho verlo, por lo que no le queda de otra. 

—Bien, pero tienen que durar esas galletas todas las vacaciones —accede Yuri.

—¡Sí! —exclama Nico dejando caer las cajas y luego corre hacia Jean para abrazarlo—. ¡Muchas gracias Rey JJ!

Y por supuesto que tampoco pierde la oportunidad para saltar a Yuri para darle un fuerte abrazo. El omega lo recibe gustoso e incluso lo carga para pegarlo a su pecho, sin importarle que es demasiado pesado para él.

Continúan con sus compras y a la hora de pagar, es Jean quien se adelanta en dar su tarjeta antes de que Yuri lo hiciera. 

—Jean…

—Siento que debo hacerlo, además yo les cocinaré esta noche —asegura el alfa. 

—Solo te diré que nada con camarones, Nico es alérgico a ellos —agrega Yuri mientras le tiende la mano al niño.

—No te preocupes, también soy alérgico a los camarones —explica Jean.

Ahora ya sabe de donde heredó esa alergia. Si que es difícil admitir todos los parecidos que tienen ellos dos. Salen del supermercado y se dan una vuelta en la plaza después de guardar las cosas en el auto.

Nico enseña una hermosa y enorme sonrisa al ver que Jean le da un helado de vainilla. 

—¿Más dosis de azúcar? —pregunta Yuri frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo cansaré, no te preocupes —dice el canadiense dándole también un cono de helado.

Pasan por un centro de videojuegos para agotar las energías de Nico, disfrutando de cada juego.

—Papá oso dice que mamá es bueno en los juegos de disparo —dice Nico al ver el juego—. Pero mamá no me deja jugarlo.

—Es porque te dan miedo los zombies y es muy violento para ti —agrega Yuri revolviendo la cabeza.

—Vayamos a jugar ese, ¿te parece? —Jean señala uno en el que tienen que pegarle a unos topos. 

—¡Sí! 

Yuri se atreve a decir que la relación entre Nico y Jean ha crecido demasiado. Al principio se sentía intimidado por el canadiense, pero al ver que no es mala persona Nico se abre ante él. 

Pero aún no se atreve a decirle que él es su padre. No soportaría ver cómo su corazón se destruye al decirle la verdad y porque no lo había buscado. 

Mientras juegan Nico y Jean para sacar muchos boletos para cambiarlos más tarde, Yuri revisa su celular preocupado. Otabek no ha dado alguna señal de vida y aun a pesar de que le marcó en la mañana y los múltiples mensajes no se han visto o recibido. Suspira derrotado, quizá él olvidó ya lo de la cita. No puede evitar sentir tristeza, pero quizá Beka no era para él. 

—¡Mami! —un pequeño de ojos verdes lo mira con profundidad—. ¿Estas bien?

El rubio asiente y trata de dedicarle una sonrisa a su hijo, pero parece que no funciona. Entonces ve que tiene en la mano un pulpo rosado de peluche.

—¿Eso es lo que ganaron? —pregunta Yuri agachándose para quedar frente a él.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! —lo levanta para mostrárselo a su progenitora.

—Ahora tienes más amigos para el Sr. Oso —sonríe con tristeza. 

Jean también se percata de su sentir y sólo se le ocurre una idea. Se arrodilla frente a Nico y dice:

—¿Le conseguimos un tigre a mamá? 

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a jugar! —Nico toma de la mano a ambos adultos para llevarlos al interior del lugar.

Esta vez hacen más participe a las actividades a Yuri. Los tres se divierten demasiado, incluso cuando se ponen a jugar por equipos en puesto de carrera de caballos. 

A la hora que sus estómagos comienzan a rugir de hambre salen del establecimiento. De vuelta a casa, Nico se queda dormido sobre el sillón mientras que Jean y Yuri se ponen a preparar la cena.

—Dije que seré yo quien lo haga —dice Jean. 

—Quiero ayudar, además, así me aseguro que no quemarás mi cocina —el ruso se queda cortando la verdura.

El ruso debe admitir que esta tarde la pasó muy bien, se divirtió con su hijo y el padre de este. Quizá habrían sido una gran familia si el canadiense se quedaba con él, posiblemente esperando un cachorro más. Si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias hubiera dejado todo por él, después de todo, no es un idiota. 

—Oye, JJ —dice el rubio. 

—Dime, gatito. 

El ruso frunce el ceño al escuchar ese apodo, sólo él se lo dice de esa forma y aunque ya no siente amor por él, le causa estragos.

—Debo admitir que no eres malo, eres un buen sujeto —comienza a hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Eres muy atento con Nico, no sé si eres así con tu hija, pero estoy seguro que serías un buen padre para Nico.

—Pero no puedo llevarlo a Canadá conmigo —dice el canadiense con voz triste. 

—Nuestra vida está aquí, como la tuya allá con tu familia. No quiero verlo triste por no poder convivir contigo cuando más te necesite. 

—Podríamos sentarnos a hablar con Nico y…

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo agarrar una galleta? —Nico entra a la cocina. 

Yuri siente un vuelco enorme en su pecho y termina con una pequeña cortada en el dedo. Espera que no los hayan escuchado, sería demasiado problemático. 

—Ah… —deja el cuchillo y busca un trapo—. JJ, dale una galleta, por favor.

Nico y Jean se percatan que Yuri sangra y se preocupan demasiado. Nico sale corriendo de la cocina en busca del botiquín para llevarlo a la cocina, mientras que Jean trata de quitarle el trapo al rubio.

—¡Ya voy mami! —exclama con el botiquín en manos.

Nico lo deja sobre la mesa y antes de que JJ lo tome, ya tiene un algodón con un poco de alcohol y se lo coloca enseguida sobre la cortada.

—Vaya, si que sabe mantener la calma —dice Jean acercándose.

—Papá oso me enseñó cuando me caí de la resbaladilla —contesta Nico.

Toma una de esas banditas de animal print que hay dentro del botiquín y se concentra para ponerselo bien, sacando la lengua. 

—Ahora el conjuro mágico —dice Nico tomando levemente la mano de su mamá—. Sana, sana, colita de rana, Si no sanará hoy, sanará mañana. Dame un besito para hoy y para mañana. 

Yuri abraza a su pequeño y le deja un beso en la mejilla, quien sonríe de alegría. 

—Gracias mi amor —le devuelve la sonrisa al infante. 

Jean no puede contener las lágrimas y de eso se percata Nico, quien suelta a Yuri y se acerca a él.

—¿Te duele algo? —pregunta el pequeño.

Pero Jean no puede contestarle, en lugar de eso lo abraza con fuerza para tratar de calmarse. Nico también lo abraza y le canta el conjuro mágico para que se calme el mayor. Yuri tampoco sabe qué hacer o qué decir, también siente una presión extraña en su pecho. 

—Voy a terminar de hacerles la comida —dice Jean separándose lentamente de Nico, su nariz está enrojecida al igual que sus ojos—. Seguro que este campeón ya tiene hambre. 

Yuri se voltea hacia la alacena de madera y saca de una caja un paquetito de galletas de chocolate. Enseguida se iluminan los ojos esmeralda del pequeño en cuanto los ve y sale corriendo de la cocina.

—¿Crees que nos haya escuchado? —pregunta el canadiense.

—No, no nos escuchó. Nos hubiera preguntado de qué hablamos exactamente de él —explica Yuri.

—Menos mal, no me siento aun listo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí, grandísimo idiota? —gruñe el rubio alzando el cuchillo. 

Terminando de c

ocinar, Jean pone todo en la mesa y ambos oji esmeraldas se quedan impresionados por lo que cocinó: una deliciosa lasagna. 

—Es el especial de los Leroy —dice Jean con el pecho inflado y el orgullo en alto—. Algo digno para que la realeza pueda comer. 

Nico y Yuri son los primeros en dar una probada al bocado, quedando fascinados por el delicioso sabor del platillo.

—¡Es exquisito! —exclama Nico con alegría. 

—De verdad que si te luciste —dice Yuri con una sonrisa. 

—Les dije que les encantará.

Continúan con la cena, disfrutando del delicioso platillo y al acabar deciden ponerse a jugar un juego de mesa entre los tres. 

Escuchan que llaman la puerta y Yuri es el primero en levantarse para acercarse e ir a abrirla. 

—Ahora vengo, no quiero que hagan trampa —los amenaza el rubio.

—¡Promesa de rey! —dice Jean guiñándole el ojo a Nico, quien suelta una pequeña risita.

Yuri abre la puerta y siente que su corazón se le va a salir de su pecho al momento en que ve a Otabek frente a él con un ramo de rosas en mano. Se emociona totalmente de verlo parado frente a él. 

—Beka.

⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰ 

**Continuará**


	30. Chapter 30

No puede creerlo, no se imaginaba que Otabek llegara de sorpresa a su casa. Esa es la razón del porqué no le contestó los mensajes o las llamadas. Sonríe levemente el kazajo hasta que nota un aroma distinto en la casa del omega: un alfa. 

—Parece que tienes visitas —dice el alfa mirando a Yuri mientras le entrega las rosas—. Quizá debí hablar antes de venir para saber si no tenías algún plan. 

—¡Para nada! —Yuri no quiere que se vaya o tenga algún mal entendido—. Pasa, sabes que esta es tu casa. 

Otabek se iba a negar a la oferta hasta que ve a Jean acercarse a la puerta. ¿Cómo es posible que él esté aquí? Siente cómo su sangre hierve con solo verlo aquí, ¡él mismo se prometió que JJ no se acercaría a ellos dos! 

—Pondré estas flores en un jarrón, me gustan —dice Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras camina hacia la cocina. 

—Sigues aquí —gruñe Otabek bajo para que sólo lo escuche JJ.

—Quiero recuperar a mi familia. 

—No eres bienvenido aquí, ellos no son tu familia. 

Camina hacia la sala para evitar decirle algo malo en casa de Yuri y en cuanto Nico lo ve, el menor corre con alegría.

—¡Papá oso! —sonríe el niño al brincar del sillón para ser atrapado por el adulto. 

—¡Mi pequeño tigre! —Otabek lo recibe en sus brazos, llenándolo de besos en sus mejillas.

—¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Estábamos jugando Mamá y JJ, ¿quieres jugar? 

—¿O te gustaría cenar algo? —pregunta Yuri acercándose a ellos. 

—Suena buena idea lo de cenar —contesta Otabek sin soltar a Nico de sus brazos. 

Los cuatro toman lugar en el comedor, creando un ambiente algo tenso, algo que incomoda a Yuri. 

—¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte, Otabek? —pregunta JJ

—Mucho más tiempo que tú —agrega Otabek con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De verdad te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? —pregunta Nico emocionado. 

—Así es —le sonríe al menor—. Recuerda que vengo a verte cada verano. 

—¡Si! —exclama Nico y enseguida bosteza.

—Parece que alguien ya tiene sueño —dice Yuri acercándose a su pequeño azabache. 

—Mentira mami —vuelve a bostezar, totalmente cansado.

Yuri lo levanta de la silla y lo carga con dificultad, diciéndole a ambos alfas que él lo subira con ese abrazo posesivo.

—No quiero que destruyan mi casa —dice Yuri con seriedad.

Sube a la habitación con el menor en brazos, dejando ese tenso ambiente de alfas queriendo demostrar quien manda bajo ese techo. Jean disfruta ver a Otabek molesto, una especie de orgullo y de seguro que el kazajo desea romperle la nariz cuanto le sea posible. 

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunta Otabek con molestia. 

—¿Y qué si estoy aquí? Quiero estar cerca de mi hijo —contesta Jean.

Eso hierve más la sangre de Otabek. Golpea con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que el otro entre en alerta para que le haga algo. 

—¿¡Cómo te atreves…?!

Otabek avanza hacia él y aunque Jean le gana por unos centímetros, no le impide tomarlo de la sudadera para arrastrarlo hacia la salida de la casa. Estando fuera le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro. 

—¡¿Cómo te atreves llamarte su padre?! —exclama Otabek golpeándolo con fuerza—. ¡Negaste tu paternidad y los derechos de él como su padre! ¿Ahora quieres jugar a la casita? ¡No me hagas reír!

Por supuesto que no se dejará pegar por él, el único que tiene el derecho de hacerlo es Yurio. Se quita a Otabek de encima dándole un golpe hacia la quijada.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo! ¡Tampoco eres su padre! —exclama el canadiense. 

—¡Soy su padre! ¡Yo lo vi nacer y crecer! ¡Festejo sus logros y lo aliento a seguir sus sueños! —Otabek se defiende para devolverle el golpe. 

—¡No me hagas reir, Altin! ¡Decidiste ir detrás de Yuri cuando me rechazó y ser el héroe de Kazajistán queriendo tomar la responsabilidad!

—¡Tu lo botaste y lo dejaste embarazado! ¡Estuve con él en todo momento, desde que supo de la existencia de Nico hasta ahora! 

—¡Tiene mi sangre! ¡Estoy aquí para recuperar a mi familia! 

—¡¿Recuperar a tu familia?! ¡Estas pero si bien…!

—¡Otabek! ¡JJ! —exclama un furioso Yuri desde la puerta.

No se han dado cuenta, pero ambos han montado todo un espectáculo y los vecinos están completamente aterrorizados mirando desde sus ventanas. El ruso sólo espera que a nadie se le haya ocurrido llamar a la policía.

—¡Los dos adentro! —exclama el rubio completamente molesto.

Ambos pelinegros se sienten como cachorros regañados por mamá cuando entran a la casa. Esta vez van a oír a Yuri por hacer semejante escena de monos fuera de la casa. Estando sentados en la sala comienzan a preocuparse por como esta el rubio, camina de un lado a otro con el rostro totalmente rojo. Jamás lo habían visto así de enojado.

—¿Qué mierdas les pasa a los dos? —les da un golpe en el brazo a cada uno con un cucharón de madera—. Subo a MI hijo a dormir y ustedes dos están peleando como animales fuera de la casa. ¡Les pedí que no hicieran nada estúpido!

—En realidad pediste que no destruyeramos la casa —contesta Jean. 

Yuri lo golpea con el cucharón en el hombro, molesto de la estúpida respuesta que JJ dijo. Luego se voltea hacia Otabek. Debe admitir que le agrada que esté en casa, pero no que haya hecho eso, por lo que no duda en golpearlo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes o llamadas? ¿Por qué me preocupabas? —gruñe el omega. 

—Quería llegar de sorpresa —contesta el kazajo—. Pero fui yo quien se llevó la sorpresa. 

Yuri iba a decir algo, pero Otabek se levanta y sacude su ropa sucia. 

—Será mejor que me vaya —dice.

—No te vayas —le pide Yuri, lamentándose de regañarlo. 

Otabek se detiene en la puerta y suspira profundo. Yuri quiere abrazarlo, pero se detiene por el otro visitante. JJ se da cuenta que Otabek tiene más puntos con Yuri y su corazón está más cerca de él que del suyo, por lo que decide aceptar su pronta derrota. 

—Tiene razón —JJ se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la salida, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en el hombro—. Ya vi a mi hijo y ahora duerme. Te llamaré luego, Yuri.

Jean sale de la casa, dejando a ambos chicos sólos. Se siente toda clase de tensión entre ellos, ninguno se atreve a romper ese silencio.

—Y-yo, lamento si dije algo que te ofendiera —susurra el menor.

—No, yo lamento haber interrumpido un momento familiar entre ustedes tres —Otabek camina hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —Yuri lo abraza por la espalda para detenerlo—. No es lo que piensas.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo ciego? 

—No, es sólo que…

Otabek se aparta de Yuri para poder mirarlo de frente. Se siente dolido, demasiado, quizá hasta un poco traicionado porque el amor de su vida convivió hace unos momentos con la persona que le causó demasiado dolor en su vida. 

—No tengo que darte explicaciones. Jean y yo no tendremos nada que nos una más que Nico, es el único lazo mientras que los demás están rotos. No puedo negarle la convivencia con él.

—No es tanto porque Jean pueda separarte de mi —miente, no quiere arruinar la confianza que tiene con el rubio ni mucho menos hacer algo que lo pueda alejar de él—, si no que tu me decías hace unas semanas que no podrías estar solo el día que ese idiota viniera aquí.

—No iba a depender de ti, no sabía cuándo vendrías y yo… tengo que ser fuerte por Nico. Además, JJ estaba de manera insistente como una maldita mosca pegada a nosotros.

Otabek evita los ojos verdes, completamente molesto. Yuri se mantiene firme en su postura, sabiendo que él no ha hecho nada malo, además, ellos no son pareja.

—¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes? —pregunta el omega.

—Porque estaba ocupado. 

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿No pudiste mandarme un mensaje o decirme que vendrías?

Otabek toma de los hombros a Yuri, arrinconando al joven contra la pared para que no escape. 

—Estaba ocupado mudándome al departamento que está cerca de aquí y sin importar que no tengo ni las sábanas desempacadas quise venir a verte para pedirte esa cita que nos prometimos. 

El corazón del ruso da un vuelco dentro de su pecho y las mejillas se tiñen al sentir el aliento del kazajo sobre su rostro. Su labio tiembla ligeramente de los nervios al momento que Otabek acaricia su mejilla con suavidad. 

—Yura, yo…

—¡Acepto salir contigo! 

Ahora el kazajo se queda helado ante esas palabras. Ver al omega completamente avergonzado, con esos ojos llorosos y mordiéndose los labios lo debilitan, es una de las imágenes más hermosas que puede existir en él. Deposita un beso en su mejilla, conteniendo el deseo de besarlo e incluso tomarlo en ese lugar. 

—Hablaremos mañana, Yura —susurra con suavidad—. Debo ir a descansar, aun el jet lag hace su efecto.

Antes de separarse de él acaricia nuevamente su mejilla, grabandose en su memoria esos ojos esmeralda que tanto ama. 

—D-de acuerdo, no te desaparezcas por favor. 

—Nunca más. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Jean ha sido el típico niño egoísta desde que tiene conciencia; muchas veces tenía problemas en la escuela por no compartir los juguetes con los demás, no había día en que no saliera con reportes de los profesores por esa actitud. Siempre ha sido muy consentido y cada berrinche se le cumplía en un abrir y cerrar ojos. Con ello subió su ego como patinador, demostrando esa actitud egoísta y arrogante ante los demás, actitud aplastante y sintiéndose el rey de la pista. 

Solo en la vida se le ha negado algo y es que en su momento no se dio cuenta de las consecuencias que tiene el día de hoy hasta que lo ve en los brazos de alguien más. El amor de Yuri Plisetsky es algo que más ha anhelado, pero por pensar con el estómago lo está perdiendo. 

Verlo en los brazos de Otabek le recuerda lo que sintió cuando vió a Yuri y a Otabek salir juntos del hotel en las redes sociales, un día después de haber tenido sexo en el baño en Barcelona, lo rompió por completo. 

Esa noche después de haber tenido a Yuri una vez más en sus brazos no durmió por estar pensando en un plan para romper su compromiso con Isabella y enfrentarse a sus padres y a los de ella, decirles que él estaba totalmente enamorado de alguien más y que no quisiera que nada ni nadie los separara. Por desgracia no fue así y viendo fotografía tras otra lo terminó rompiendo el corazón, deseando que nunca se hubiera enamorado de un omega que “lo olvidó rápido”.

Ahora que sabe que todo fue una equivocación, quiere enmendar las cosas, llevarse a Yuri a Nico lejos de Otabek y comenzar esa vida en familia que tanto soñó a lado del rubió. 

—Quiero recuperarlos, Seung —el alfa habla con su mejor amigo por una videollamada mientras se deja caer sobre la cama—. No puedo permitir que Otabek esté con ellos, robándome al omega que amo y a mi hijo. ¡Por mi me los llevo a Canadá para darles todo el amor y cariño que les tengo!

—Olvídalo Jean, no vale la pena hacerlo. Otabek ha estado con él toda la vida de esa criatura y por ende lo escogen a él —el coreano frunce el ceño. 

Aprieta el puño con fuerza, no puede actuar como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche por no darle el dulce que tanto desea.

—No puedo rendirme, tengo que pelear. 

—Eso sería demasiado descarado después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado. Ya es tarde. 

—No puedo evitarlo, sé que no merezco a Yuri, pero la sangre me hierve cada vez que lo veo con Otabek.

—Olvidalo Jean, ya perdiste esta guerra mucho antes de que existiera. Si continuas solo lo empeoraras.

La parte alfa de Jean y su corazón se niegan a ver feliz al omega del que se enamoró ser feliz con alguien más. Es estúpido, pero quiere intentar su lucha. 

—Voy a luchar por ellos, no por algo me llaman el Rey JJ. No me dejaré vencer.

Seung Gil pone cara de pocos amigos y sin antes decirle “eres un idiota” cuelga. Jean siente que aún puede recuperarlos aunque sea mínima la posibilidad de hacerlo. 

Yuri amanece de buenas porque pronto verá a Otabek a pesar de que esa noche le costó algo de trabajo conciliar el sueño por la emoción y por las patadas de Nico. 

Es extraño que se levante a las 8 a.m. en domingo y más cuando las vacaciones de Nico han iniciado, no tiene que estar al pendiente de sus tareas ni tampoco que preocuparse de tener el uniforme listo.

Conociendo a Otabek, tampoco contendrá el deseo de poder pasar a la casa cuanto antes y hablar sobre su dichosa cita. Toma una ducha lo más rápido posible para arreglarse y estar en buenas “fachas” para la llegada del kazajo.

Prepara el desayuno para tres personas, con el menú principal unos deliciosos hotcakes bañados en miel, delicioso café y un vaso de leche para el menor. 

—¿Por qué cantas, mamá? —pregunta un pequeño tigre al pie de la puerta mientras se rasca el ojo y en sus brazos está el oso que el canadiense le trajo el otro día —. ¿Va a venir alguien importante?

Yuri sonríe, es claro que alguien importante en sus vidas vendrá para arreglar el futuro que tienen juntos por delante. Para que Yuri este cantando una canción significa que está más que feliz y su pequeño lo sabe.

—Es posible que Otabek venga a desayunar con nosotros —contesta el ruso sin borrar su sonrisa—. Ve a cambiarte para desayunar.

El timbre de la puerta suena y Yuri siente como su corazón se detiene por unos segundos. Emocionado se adelanta antes de que el pequeño vaya abrir, pero su hermosa sonrisa desaparece al ver al canadiense tan temprano como para arruinar el día. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —gruñe Yuri haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué nadie en Rusia dice “buenos días”? —cuestiona el de ojos grises con esa sonrisa de idiota que en algún momento puso nervioso a Yuri. 

—No a aquellos que no entienden que uno necesita su tiempo y privacidad —replica el omega. 

—No cuando has perdido demasiado tiempo —contesta Jean pasando a la casa sin autorización del omega.

—¿Oye qué diablos te pasa? ¡Yo no dije que podías entrar! —exclama Yuri colocando sus manos sobre las caderas—. Eso en mi país y en cualquier parte del mundo es violación a la propiedad.

Jean ríe y no le importa que el ruso esté diciendo un mil de cosas para tratar de correrlo, sabiendo que en cuanto Nico lo vea Yuri no podrá echarlo de casa. El extranjero se detiene al ver la mesa puesta para tres personas.

—Vaya, yo que venía con intenciones de invitarlos a salir y tú te has adelantado para hacer el desayuno para los tres —toma lugar en una de las sillas. 

—¡Eres increíble, Leroy! —exclama Yuri estando frente a él—. Estoy esperando a alguien más, no a ti grandísimo cabeza hueca. 

—¿Alguien como Otabek? —pregunta el canadiense tomando la taza de café y decide llevársela a sus labios—. Es delicioso, justo como a mi me gusta. 

Yuri gruñe y se contiene golpearlo porque su teléfono celular comienza a sonar. Corre a la cocina para contestar al saber que ese tono es único y exclusivo de alguien más. 

—Beka, buenos días —dice el ruso. 

—Hola Yura, buenos días —dice con voz ronca el otro—. Disculpame si no voy a desayunar contigo, aun tengo el peso del jet lag y tengo una fuerte migraña que no me permite ni abrir los ojos. 

—Ya veo —la voz del ruso se escucha algo alterada—. No te preocupes, ¿necesitas que vaya a verte? Te puedo llevar ese remedio que funciona contigo. 

—No quiero arruinar tu fin de semana con Nico por cuidarme. Tengo aquí esas pastillas milagrosas que me harán sentir mejor. Para compensarte pasaré por ti el martes para ir a cenar. 

—¿Co-como una cita? —Yuri se siente un tanto nervioso. 

—Más bien como una pre-cita para pedirte la cita. 

—Hay un restaurante lujoso que está a dos cuadras del deportivo que me recomienda tanto el idiota de Víctor, podemos ir a ese.

—Entonces paso por ti y por Nico, ya quiero ver a ese enano. 

—De acuerdo, te veo a las 8 el martes en el deportivo. Trata de descansar, Beka, te hace falta. 

—Lo haré. Perdóname por hacerte esperar un par de días más. 

—He esperado casi 7 largos años, 2 días más no me matarán. 

—Te quiero, Yura. 

Nuevamente el corazón del ruso da un vuelco en su pecho y siente esa calidez inexplicable en su pecho. Se comporta igual que una adolescente enamorada al sonreír como idiota por esas simples palabras que significa mucho para él. 

—También te quiero, Beka. 

Al colgar, se recarga sobre la pared experimentando esos relajados latidos de corazón por la emoción. Ya quiere que llegue ese día.

Jean escuchó todo desde fuera de la cocina, sintiendo como la sangre le hierve en todo el cuerpo. Tiene que preparar un plan perfecto para sabotear dicha cita. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Durante el lunes en el curso de verano, Yuri tiene la mente en las nubes que mientras practica sobre el hielo cae varias veces al tratar de clavar un lutz. No se frustra por ello porque está demasiado feliz que incluso sus alumnos, Víctor y Yakov tienen miedo. 

—Nico, ¿qué le hiciste a mamá esta mañana? —pregunta Víctor al menor mientras toman un ligero descanso. 

—Mamá está feliz porque Otabek volvió de Estados Unidos —contesta el menor.

—Me alegro que así sea.

—Pero su humor cambia cuando se encuentra con JJ, se enoja con facilidad —continúa el ojiverde explicando el sentir de su mamá.

—¿Y a quien no? —suspira con pesadez el ruso. 

Notando ese sentimiento del omega de hebras doradas, su patinaje es demasiado hermoso y perfecto que no pareciera que dejó de practicarlo de forma competitiva por mucho tiempo. Llama la atención incluso de Yakov y Lilia. 

Víctor piensa en una buena idea y sin importar que están todos los presentes encantados con el hermoso patinaje del ruso menor, coloca la canción perfecta para que Yuri comience a patinar con más pasión.

El omega se sorprende al principio, pero quiere aprovechar que puede demostrar que puede patinar nuevamente con esa hermosa melodía que le abrió el camino al oro: In Regards of Love - Agape. 

Creyendo que su Ágape es ahora el sentimiento que siente hacia a Otabek, patina con esa confianza aplastante de adolescente, logrando cada salto, deslizándose con ese amor que siente ahora. Su alma se ve envuelta con ese sentir que olvida que hay personas que lo están viendo en estos momentos, olvida todos sus problemas y se concentra en sus movimientos.

Es como ver aquel hermoso monstruo despertar, aquel chico que prometía demasiadas cosas a lo largo de la carrera que pudo tener, aquel joven de hebras doradas capaz de hacer leyenda y competir incluso en los juegos olímpicos. 

No puede arrepentirse haberlo dejado y tampoco debe dejar pasar más el tiempo. Yuri realmente quiere volver al hielo, su alma se lo pide a gritos y hoy demuestra una vez más que se siente listo para volver a patinar.

Terminando la pieza, se queda unos momentos con los brazos estirados para recuperar ese aire que le hizo falta al último. Todos le aplauden con maravilla, incluso hay algunas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos de Lilia y enormes sonrisas en los rostros de sus compatriotas. 

—Yuri ha vuelto —susurra Mila con alegría. 

Aún no puede creer que haya patinado con tanta precisión y elegancia después de tanto tiempo y hoy más que nunca lo ha disfrutado, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvió uno solo con el hielo y su alma fusionada con la música. 

Mira hacia su pequeño cachorro, quien está aplaudiendo con fuerza y emoción. Siempre es y será un gran motivo para superar cada barrera que se le ponga en su camino.

Con la euforia encima, Yuri patina con velocidad hacia Yakov y Víctor. Tiene que comunicarles cuanto antes esa decisión importante de su vida. 

—¡Voy a volver a patinar! ¡Quiero hacerlo…! ¡Yo…!

—Y me encargaré de que estés en el podio —sonríe Víctor orgulloso. 

—¡Si! ¡Mamá volverá a patinar! —brinca de felicidad el pequeño azabache a los brazos de Yuri, quien enseguida lo envuelve entre sus brazos. 

—Lo haré por ti, porque sé cuánto deseas esto.

—Estaré apoyandote, mami, sé que tu puedes ganar el oro.

—Será muy duro, pero estaré para entrenarte en el ballet —agrega Lilia.

—Y yo me encargaré de cualquier trámite que se necesite mientras que Víctor y Lilia te entrenarán muy duro —Yakov se siente demasiado orgulloso de él y aunque dijo terribles cosas en el pasado, hoy quiere enmendar ese error y apoyarlo hasta el final. 

Arreglan un horario de entrenamiento sin que afecte el curso de verano y no lo agote con facilidad. Será muy arduo entrenar menos de dos meses antes de que empiecen las nacionales dónde Yuri debe participar para poder calificar en las demás competencias internacionales.

Con esa firme decisión, nada pone de mal humor a Yuri, ni siquiera una visita de JJ después del entrenamiento. El canadiense les ha llevado algo de cenar y en esta ocasión no se negará el otro en aceptarlo.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? —pregunta Nico con curiosidad mientras cenan en esa pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera que hay en la cocina. 

—Estuve haciendo unas cosas pendientes —agrega el extranjero sin necesidad de dar explicaciones. 

—Debiste ir hoy al deportivo, mamá estuvo más que increíble patinando ágape —el pequeño aún se siente emocionado. 

—¿De verdad? ¡Cómo pude perderme eso! —exclama el mayor llevándose la mano al rostro.

Yuri se limita sólo a escuchar la conversación mientras come con tranquilidad. Sonríe de satisfacción al ver a su pequeño emocionado como todo buen fan al hablar de su héroe o deportista favorito.

—Mamá volverá a patinar, ¿puedes creerlo, Rey JJ? —dice Nico con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Al fin se cumplirá mi sueño!

Escuchar eso deja perplejo al otro y busca la mirada del otro viendo que Yuri está demasiado contento como para estar así de tranquilo.

—¿De verdad? Es una buena noticia —dice el de ojos grises—. Será una buena competencia este año.

—Si, te pateare el trasero tan duro que ni sentirás en que momento lo hice —agrega el ruso. 

—Eso ya lo veremos, Plistesky. Quiero mi buen rival a lado de mi en el podio. 

—No estés del todo seguro, Leroy. Beka y yo estaremos en el podio juntos y tú volverás a estar en 6to lugar.

Jean ríe. 

—Me encantaría ver a máma en todas sus competencias, viajar y ver a los demás patinadores y…

—Oh no, tú te vas a quedar aquí. En esas fechas tú tienes escuela y no puedes venir conmigo —dice Yuri deteniendo al pequeño emocionado. 

—Pero mamá… —un enorme puchero se hace en el rostro de Nico y sus ojos se llenan de esas perlas acuosas.

—¡Vamos! Podemos conseguirle un tutor para que le enseñe mientras viajamos por el mundo —interviene JJ. 

—No, no podemos hacer eso. Nico tiene que seguir entrenando y estudiando para que pueda ser un patinador profesional —agrega Yuri con seriedad—. Y este tema no se discute más. 

Yuri se levanta de la mesa para llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero para no ver al pequeño Nico llorar. Jean se apresura en acercarse y abrazar a su hijo para consolarlo.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que nos acompañes en esos viajes y sin que descuides la escuela —le susurra lo más bajo que puede para que no lo escuche Yuri.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Nico abriendo demasiado los ojos.

—Promesa de Rey —Jean deja caer sus labios sobre la frente del azabache—. Ahora, no le digas nada o se enojara si se entera de esta promesa. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.** ****


	31. Chapter 31

Esperar a las 8 comienza a ser muy molesto para Yuri, nunca sentido que las horas pasaran demasiado lento, ni siquiera cuando fue el día del parto de Nico. A pesar de que trata de poner toda su concentración en el entrenamiento y en las clases del curso de verano, gruñe demasiado al ver que apenas son las 3 de la tarde. 

Nico y los demás se percatan de que está ansioso, pero nadie quiere decirle algo al respecto y menos si saben que podrían hacerlo enojar. 

Se sienta el joven rubio a revisar su teléfono y ver si tiene algún mensaje de Otabek, pero hace una mueca al ver que no le a contestado el mensaje de buenos días, tampoco le contestó los mensajes o las llamadas del transcurso del día. Espera en el fondo que esté bien y no vaya a cancelar la cita, pues eso es lo que le ha hecho feliz. 

Con el miedo de que le pueda pasar lo contrario a lo planeado, Yuri se toma la cabeza con ambas manos. 

—Mami, ¿estas bien? —pregunta Nico al notar a su mamá triste. 

No quiere alarmar a su hijo, por lo que alza la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa. 

—Si mi amor, estoy bien —contesta el omega. 

—Has estado muy triste y me preocupa mucho, no me gusta verte así —agrega el pequeño. 

—Yo…

—Nico tiene razón —tercia JJ acercándose con un ramo de rosas—. No deberías estar triste. 

—No lo estoy —Yuri hace una mueca de desaprobación y acepta las rosas—. Sólo estoy un poco agotado, debo seguir entrenando a pesar de que ya di clases. 

—Tómalo con calma, después te invito a salir a cenar —dice el canadiense. 

Esa invitación le recuerda que debe esperar a la respuesta de Otabek, iba a contestarle a JJ hasta que le entra una llamada. Al ver que dice “Beka” en la pantalla no duda ni dos segundos en contestar. 

—¡Beka! ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Yuri algo agitado

—Lo lamento Yura, estuve algo ocupado con el papeleo en mi próximo empleo, ya te platicaré esta noche —dice Otabek. 

—¡De acuerdo! ¿Entonces quedamos a la misma hora? 

—Así es, mi Yura. Te veo en la noche.

Cuelga. Esa llamada le dibuja una enorme sonrisa y olvida incluso el cansancio. Al voltear a ver a JJ recuerda que le acaba de invitar a cenar.

—Lo siento JJ, ya tengo planes con Beka —dice el ruso levantándose de la banca para encaminar hacia la pista, pero antes de entrar se voltea para decirle algo al canadiense—. Agradezco tu invitación.

—Ya será otro día, Yuri-chan —sonríe el extranjero. 

Lo que sigue de la tarde pasa rápido, siente que la práctica termina y el ruso tiene tiempo para darse una ducha dentro del deportivo y también bañar a su pequeño hijo. Quiere verse presentable para Otabek. 

Se coloca una camisa blanca con unos tirantes junto con un pantalón negro de vestir; a Nico le pone un suéter verde que resalte con sus ojos esmeralda y un pantalón de negro. Yuri se ha trenzado el cabello y se revisa en el espejo para ver si no le hace falta algo más. Está muy emocionado y eso que no es la cita que tanto le prometió Otabek durante todos estos años. 

Un silbido lo saca de sus pensamientos y mira a JJ recargado sobre la puerta con esa sonrisa de idiota que lo caracteriza.

—Vaya, parece que esta salida es muy importante como para que te arregles así —dice JJ acercándose a Yuri. 

—No es de tu importancia JJ —gruñe Yuri mientras revisa su celular nuevamente—. Nico, ¿estás listo? ¿necesitas ayuda con tus zapatos?

—No mami, yo solito pude —se acerca el pequeño azabache.

—Entonces vámonos, nos está esperando Otabek. 

—¿Papá oso está aquí? ¡No hay que dejarlo esperar! —exclama Nico jalando a su mamá de la mano. 

Caminan muy rápido gracias a que Nico es quien arrastra a su mamá hasta la salida del deportivo. Se sorprenden por completo al ver a Otabek parado frente a ellos, a lado de un carro lujoso color negro. 

El alfa se ve muy apuesto, viste de una camisa entallada que le resalta el cuerpo y pantalón de vestir. En una de sus manos tiene el saco y la otra dentro del pantalón. Esa imagen del hombre sexy emociona a Yuri e incluso siente estragos en su cuerpo. 

—¡Papá oso! —exclama Nico soltándose de la mano de Yuri para abrazar a Otabek. 

—¡Hola pequeño tigre! —Otabek se agacha para tomar a Nico en sus brazos y tenerlo ahí—. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. 

—¡Ya alcanzo el lugar dónde mamá esconde las galletas! —sonríe con alegría el pequeño. 

—Oh sí, necesito un lugar nuevo para esconder esas galletas —se acerca Yuri. 

Otabek mira a Yuri y sonríe al verlo tan lindo y bello con esa vestimenta y lo que le hace feliz es que se ha arreglado para él. Toma su mano y deposita un beso en el dorso con mucha elegancia, logrando que Yuri se sonroje y sienta que se derrita por esos encantos del alfa.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Otabek con una sonrisa seductora. 

—Por supuesto —sonríe Yuri.

Los tres se dirigen al restaurante que Yuri recomendó y Otabek se encargó de hacer reservaciones. Durante la velada, no dejan de dedicarse pequeños coqueteos a pesar de que Nico quiere ser el centro de atención de ambos.

Los alimentos que les traen son demasiado deliciosos que aseguran volver algún día. Y las bebidas ni se diga, Nico está encantado por una malteada de fresa con helado que le han dejado.

—Tengo una noticia importante —comenta Otabek mientras deja los cubiertos sobre los platos—. Este año será la última vez que participaré como patinador artístico. 

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a retirar? —Yuri queda perplejo—. Pero yo voy a volver, no puedes retirarte. 

Otabek sonríe levemente mientras toma las manos de Yuri. 

—Si, terminando mi proyecto de investigación empezaré con mi internado —explica el kazajo—. Voy a comenzar a ejercer mi carrera como médico. 

Escuchar eso deja sin aire a Yuri en los pulmones. En parte siente tristeza que Otabek decida dejar el patinaje, pero por otra parte está muy feliz, pues para el kazajo ese es uno de sus sueños. 

—Me da mucho gusto, Beka —sonríe el rubio—. Serás un gran doctor. 

—Lo sé, aunque aún no sé qué especialidad tomar —continúa el alfa. 

—La que escojas serás el mejor —lo anima el rubio. 

—¡Sí! ¡Siempre has sido un buen doctor conmigo! —agrega Nico con una sonrisa. 

—Lo sé, tengo a ustedes apoyándome y bueno, es momento de que pueda cuidar de mi familia… 

—¡Hola chicos! —JJ interrumpe la frase de Otabek mientras toma una silla a lado de Nico—. Me da gusto encontrarlos aquí y poder convivir con ustedes. 

—¿Qué haces aquí JJ? —exclama Yuri molesto. 

—Venía a disfrutar de la velada con ustedes —sonríe. 

Yuri iba a contestar algo, pero no lo hace porque Nico tira el vaso de malteada y este es derramado en Yuri. Por fortuna es algo que se pueda quitar con una lavada y no vino como para que se manche en su ropa

—¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! —se disculpa Nico agachando la cabeza.

El rubio no dice nada y sólo acaricia la cabeza de su hijo diciéndole que no pasa nada malo, que no es su culpa de que comience a enojarse. 

—Mierda, iré a limpiarme y espero que tu no estés aquí —gruñe el omega evitando no hacer una escena. 

Todos lo siguen con la mirada hasta que se pierde. Otabek mira hacia JJ quien esta sonriendo mientras se roba unas papas fritas del plato de Nico. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ruge Otabek. 

—Ya dije que quise venir a hacerles compañía —contesta JJ. 

—Bien sabías que estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad? Lo que quieres es sabotear nuestra relación —el alfa también está muy enojado, pero no quiere explotar en frente de Nico.

—Tu sabes bien que he amado a Yuri desde esa ocasión que estuvimos en Barcelona, todo iba bien hasta que tú apareciste y quisiste jugar al caballero con armadura para acudir a su rescate. 

—Y no me arrepiento de nada, llegué en el mejor momento de su vida. Tu ya no tienes porque seguir insistiendo por Yuri, él ya ha escogido. 

—Es mio y la prueba más grande de nuestro amor está en la mesa. Hazme un favor Otabek y hazte a un lado. Yuri y yo debemos estar juntos. 

Hasta pareciera que ambos alfas discuten con tranquilidad a pesar de que el kazajo esta muy molesto por la situación y esa maldita insistencia de JJ querer insistir en Yuri. 

—Si tanto lo amas como dices, ¿por qué hasta ahora has venido a buscarlo? —agrega Otabek apretando sus puños.

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿por qué hasta ahora vienes a decirle lo que sientes por él? Han pasado casi 7 años y no has sido capaz de decirle algo. 

—¡Por qué hicimos una promesa y hoy la cumpliríamos! —golpea Otabek la mesa, haciendo brincar a Nico.

—¡Basta maldito JJ! —tercia una voz—. ¡Tu ya no tienes un lugar en mi vida!

Yuri está harto de la actitud de mierda de Leroy, así que manda al diablo sus modales y le vacía la botella de vino encima. El canadiense se muestra avergonzado y sorprendido, nunca esperó que el rubio regresara tan pronto del baño y escuchara la conversación con Otabek. 

En una muestra de pánico, sus ojos buscaron los verdes de su hijo, pero este lo miraba igualmente confundido, sabía que no había revelado nada más que su interés por el omega, pero eso podría ser más que suficiente para ganarse el repudio del menor.

—Lárgate —gruñe el ruso.

—Yuri, yo… 

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡Te odio, no quiero verte nunca más!

El pelinegro suspira y se levanta de su asiento, mirando incómodo a los demás quienes comenzaron a cuchichear. Por último mira a su hijo y un nudo en la garganta se le forma al verle. Trata de soltar una disculpa, pero nada sale de sus labios. Al final, se marcha en silencio.

Con la poca dignidad que le queda camina con paso altivo y sin bajar la vista, no quiere discutir con Yuri y lo que dijo de él no ha sido lo mejor, pero la frustración de ver lo cercano que es con Otabek y lo lejos que está de él lo supera por mucho. Estando ya fuera del restaurante caminando por las calles siente un pequeño empujón. 

—¡Corre! —le apura una voz chillona que reconoce—. ¡Corre! 

Baja la vista sólo para encontrar a Nico tomándolo de la mano al ver que sus empujones no sirven. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Yuri… 

—Necesito hablar contigo —en ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abre y la voz de Yuri se hace presente—. ¡Corre! 

Jean toma al menor en brazos y corre un poco, lo suficiente para alejarse del rubio sin llegar a ser sospechoso. Decide parar en un parque y después le ofrece el celular al menor. 

—Dile a tu madre que estás bien, no lo preocupes más.

Con un puchero lo toma y espera a que su madre respondiera. Explicarle que quiere hablar con el rey de las poses raras le cuesta mucho debido a los gritos histéricos del ojiverde. De hecho tuvo que hablar con papá oso para dejar las cosas claras. 

—Quiere hablar contigo —fue lo que dijo después de varios minutos. 

Con un suspiro, Jean aceptó. 

—Ho… 

—Escúchame bien, estúpido. Quiero que lo lleves a casa a las 10, si llegas un minuto tarde te romperé cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo —le gruñe Yuri antes de colgar.

JJ se queda con el deseo de arrojar el celular sólo porque un par de ojos verdes lo miran con atención. Decide sentarse frente a Nico mientras esté se balancea un poco en el columpio.

— El suelo está sucio —lo regaña el menor. 

—Yo también lo estoy —le responde con una sonrisa—. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? 

El menor se remueve un poco, se nota que no es bueno del todo en expresar sus sentimientos, así que espera pacientemente a que el otro se animara.

—No me gusta ver a mamá triste —dice con voz rota—. Mamá ha estado muy triste y dice que es por tu culpa. Dice que te metes en donde no te importa y eso es muy molesto, porque él es feliz estando con papá Oso y tú estás en medio. 

—Ya veo —susurra el canadiense—. ¿Soy molesto?

El mayor siente su voz quebrarse, está haciendo todo lo que temía hacer, las lágrimas del menor también hacen a las suyas salir y termina por hundir su rostro entre sus manos para controlarlas. 

—Perdón —se disculpa— De verdad. Sé que soy un bruto y les he causado mucho dolor y problemas a ti y a mamá —suspira—. Solo quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Pero te prometo que será la última vez que… 

—¡NO! —grita el menor, quien se rompe a llorar—. Me siento mal porque mamá no te quiere cerca, pero yo no quiero que te vayas. 

Se baja del columpio y corre a abrazar al mayor, quien le corresponde con fuerza. Ambos están llorando en este punto y ninguno se quiere soltar. 

En ese momento Jean toma una decisión, así que manteniendo a su hijo en brazos se levanta y camina hacia el hogar de los Plisetsky. Nico ya se ha calmado un poco y mantenía una conversación amena con Jean, quien hace reír a su hijo con anécdotas.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —hipa el menor. 

—Entonces mi mamá me dijo que si no dejaba de llorar me regalaría al señor de los globos.

—¡Qué miedo! ¿Y dejaste de llorar?

—No. Estaba tan enojado que yo mismo fuí con el señor de los globos para que me adoptara. 

Nico suelta una risa, algo que alegra demasiado a JJ. 

—¿No ibas a extrañar a tu mamá? 

—No porque estaba enojada. Mi mamá enojada da mucho miedo. 

—¿Más que mi mamá? 

—No estoy seguro. 

Un silencio se instala en ellos, pero Nico vuelve a hablar. 

—Rey JJ, ¿no te irás, o sí? 

El ojigris mira al menor en sus brazos y sonríe, se supone que le sucede lo mismo que a él, esa curiosidad y necesidad de estar con el otro, como si su lazo sanguíneo los estuviera llamando. Sin poderlo evitar besa su frente y lo abraza. 

—¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque y al zoológico el siguiente fin de semana? Así Yuri y Otabek podrán tener el día libre. 

—¡Sí! 

—¡Nico!

La preocupada voz de Yuri se escucha y el mayor pone al niño en el suelo para que corriera con su madre, y este lo recibe con los brazos abiertos. 

—¡Maldita sea, Nikolai Plisetsky! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —lo regaña sin dejarlo de abrazar.

—Tenía que arreglar las cosas porque ustedes sólo se gritan y no dicen la verdad —contesta el pequeño.

Siempre sorprende esa madurez del pequeño, tan honesto y directo para la edad que tiene. Yuri no sabe más que decirle y no puede discutir ante esa idea.

Otabek y Jean se miran en silencio, retandose, pero no pudieron hacer mucho más cuando Yuri carga a su hijo y se da media vuelta ignorando al canadiense. Nico lo mira y sonríe, gritando antes de entrar a la casa:

—¡Hasta el sábado, rey JJ!

Estando en casa, Nico se da cuenta que su mamá está muy enojado y Otabek trata de calmarlo usando ese aroma que empalaga al pequeño. 

—¡¿En qué momento pasó por tu mente irte detrás de él?! ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser?! —exclama Yuri, su rostro está rojo por lo mismo—, ¡pudiste perderte!

—Tenía que hablar con él, mamá —contesta Nico con sinceridad—. Tenía que decirle que te dejara en paz porque tu quieres a papá oso.

El omega no contesta nada, ya que se ha quedado completamente avergonzado al escuchar eso último. Otabek se divierte viendo esta situación, Nico puede controlar a su mamá y calmarlo cuando se requiere.

El menor se levanta del sillón y se acerca a su mamá para abrazarlo para consolarlo. 

—Sé que el Rey JJ quería “seducir a mamá” o eso me dijo Ian, pero yo no podía permitir que eso pasara. Solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo —dirige la vista hacia a Otabek—, entonces le dije que por favor no lo hiciera más y él entendió.

Ahora ambos adultos se quedan estupefactos ante la acción del menor. Ese niño dice siempre la verdad de una forma tan directa y sin rodeos. 

—Su día se arruinó, deberían ir a salir el sábado ustedes dos —continúa el pequeño—. Yo saldré con el Rey JJ, prometió llevarme al parque y al zoológico.

Los adultos voltean a verlo como si acabara de decir algo demasiado malo.

—¡No! ¡Ni de broma! —grita Yuri levantándose del sillón.

—Pero mamá… 

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Ahora ve a tu habitación a dormir!

Sin poder decir algo, Nico se contiene las ganas de llorar y obedece sin quejarse. Otabek suspira muy profundo y hace una mueca, creo que esta vez ha sido muy duro.

Se acerca a él para sentarlo en el sillón y envolverlo con sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El rubio acepta sin decir nada ni quejarse, quedándose dentro del abrazo como un gatito ronroneando.

—Creo que no debiste gritarle —susurra el kazajo con suavidad.

—Sé que no, pero es que desde que JJ llegó ha puesto en mi contra a Nico en muchas cosas, peleamos y hace cosas que nunca hacía —contesta el ruso. 

—Aunque me duela aceptarlo, la sangre llama la sangre y eso tú debes saberlo porque eres su mamá. Nico está desarrollando ese lazo de paternidad con JJ. Un cachorro sabe quienes son sus padres. 

Yuri se aprieta los labios pensando en que ese día que tanto ha temido esté más cerca de lo que cree y le dolerá mucho que el corazón de su pequeño se rompa al saber la verdad.

—Me odiará mucho y me muero si Nico se va de mi vida —dice con voz ahogada el omega.

—Eso no va a pasar, Nico es demasiado maduro y podrá entenderte. Además, yo estaré a tu lado cuando le digas eso. 

Yuri asiente levemente y busca refugio en los brazos de Otabek. Se queda tan tranquilo que se queda dormido dentro del abrazo. 

El kazajo lo lleva a su habitación, le pone el pijama y lo arropa en la cama. Pobre, debe de estar muy estresado y alterado, espera que por lo menos pueda dormir bien esta noche. 

Antes de abandonar la habitación encuentra a Nico aún con sus ojitos llorosos y algo rojizos. Otabek se acerca para abrazarlo y consolar al pequeño.

Ama los abrazos de papá oso porque lo consuelan y son muy reconfortantes. Lo protegen de cualquier cosa y se siente querido por él. 

—Sabes que mamá no te gritó porque esté enojado contigo, al contrario, le preocupas y mucho —le susurra con suavidad.

—Hice enojar a mami por haberme ido con el rey JJ —chilla. 

—No, lo preocupaste y mucho, cuando no te vio en el restaurante quería hacer todo un desastre —lo carga para llevarlo a la cama de Yuri—. Tu propósito fue muy bueno y verás que mamá se calmara mañana.

Asiente levemente. El alfa acomoda el cachorro sobre la superficie plana y le deja un beso sobre su frente mientras lo arropa, después le deja uno en la mejilla a Yuri, logrando que saque una sonrisa mientras duerme. 

—Buenas noches, pequeño tigre.

—Buenas noches, papá oso.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Al despertar en la mañana, siente su cuerpo atrapado dentro de un abrazo. Normalmente Nico es el primero en despertarse, pero hoy ha sido al revés. El pequeño está envuelto entre las cobijas y brazos del omega, aferrándose a él como un koala.

Entra el remordimiento de cómo le habló anoche, estaba demasiado enojado con JJ que terminó afectando su hijo. 

Lo jala hacia él para aferrarse también y le deja unos cuantos besos en su frente. 

Unos ojitos verdes salen de su escondite y se puede notar aún esa tristeza. 

—Buenos días, mi cielo. ¿Cómo estás? —saluda con suavidad. 

El niño se esconde nuevamente en el pecho de su madre, dramatizando un poco las cosas y lograr sacar algo, como una forma de extorsionar.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Hice mal gritarte anoche y no debí de ser duro contigo. Es solo que me preocupo porque desapareces y luego me entero que te fuiste detrás de JJ. ¿Sabes que se llevan a los niños y no vuelven con sus papás?

Asiente levemente sin levantar la vista.

—Imaginate si te apartan de mi vida, me muero Nico. Me muero si ya no estás conmigo y no pueda ver tus lindos ojitos —espera que con eso el menor salga del escondite, pero pareciera que se niega a hacerlo—, o escuchar tus risitas.

Comienza a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, logrando que el menor se retuerce de risa. Dejando de hacer esto, los ojos de Nico se encuentran con los de su mamá, sonriendo levemente.

—Creo que eso sería muy feo, yo no quiero que me aparten de mi mamá —comenta Nico con un hilo de voz—. Lo siento, mami. 

—También lo lamento, no fue mi intención gritarte. 

—No lo volveré hacer, lo prometo. 

—De acuerdo, debemos irnos a desayunar. Tenemos que ir al deportivo.

Asiente el menor. Mientras Nico está bañándose, Yuri prepara el desayuno y habla con Otabek por teléfono. 

—Ya hablé con mi Nico sobre lo que hizo, también le pedí disculpas —comenta Yuri mientras acomoda un par de platos sobre la mesa.

—También hablé con JJ, vino anoche a buscarme a casa —agrega el kazajo—. Fue extraño, pero hablamos con tranquilidad. 

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y qué pasó? —Yuri casi tira la taza al suelo, por suerte logra dejarla en su lugar y poner más atención a la plática. 

—Digamos que ya dejamos en claro algunos puntos y prometió no insistir más contigo.

—Eso es bueno.

—También hablamos sobre lo del sábado, quiere pasar un día con Nico, creo que no sería mala idea. 

—Sigo sin confiar en él, no puedo después de todo el daño, Beka.

—Tu y yo podríamos salir ese día, hablar con calma. 

Escuchar eso hace que el corazón del menor de un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Tienen esa cita pendiente. 

—Ya he amenazado a JJ si tiene malas intenciones. 

—Bi-bien, tengamos una cita y que JJ lleve a Nico a la feria.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	32. Chapter 32

—Sigo creyendo que esto es mala idea —refunfuña Yuri mientras acomoda las cobijas de la cama sobre el infante—. Ni siquiera fueron buenos para consultarlo conmigo, ¿ya te mandas solo?

—No mami, pero sé cuánto quieres estar con papá oso sin que yo esté —explica Nico con una sonrisa.

—Pero nos gusta que tú estés con nosotros. 

—Si, pero esta vez te prestaré un poquito con papá oso porque lo necesitas. 

Yuri sonríe enternecido por lo que dice el menor. Le deja un beso sobre su frente y lo abraza al acostarse sobre la cama. Cuando le dijo del plan de salir con JJ no le pareció para nada y menos después de lo que pasó el martes pasado. 

Aunque por otro lado, su pequeño tiene razón, necesita estar con Otabek para hablar exactamente en qué giro va a tomar su relación y hablar sobre su futuro. 

—Esta bien, pero no dudes que te amo más a ti, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Lo sé mami. Tu nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Eso se siente como un golpe en su conciencia por no haberle dicho que JJ es su padre biológico y tratar de ocultarlo. Suspira profundamente y lo abraza con pegando pegándolo a su pecho. 

—Nunca, mi amor.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Nico despierta a su mamá pues está muy emocionado por ir al parque de diversiones con JJ. Yuri sigue aún pensando que es una mala idea y teme que aquel idiota se lleve a su hijo lejos de él. 

Otabek es quien ha hablado con el canadiense, prometiéndole que regrese a Nico antes de las 6 o tendrá problemas. Yuri simplemente no pudo formular alguna palabra con él por lo enojado que está. 

—Mami, no te preocupes —dice Nico mirando a su mamá durante el desayuno, pues sólo se dedica a pasar el dedo índice por su taza una y otra vez, cosa que hace cada vez que está nervioso—. Si el rey JJ intenta a hacer algo raro le daré una buena patada como las que da Ian y saldré corriendo. 

—Me parece una buena idea —sonríe levemente.

Pero eso no lo deja tranquilo, pues JJ ha estado intentando convencer a Nico de ir a Canadá y eso no lo va a dejar. Sus pensamientos se rompen al oír el timbre y trata de reaccionar rápido al ver a su chiquillo correr hacia la puerta, algo que le ha dicho un sin fin de veces que no la abra porque es muy pequeño. 

—¡Nico, espera! —exclama Yuri corriendo. 

Al abrir la puerta, encuentran a JJ parado frente a la puerta vistiendo unos jeans rotos de la altura de las rodillas y una playera roja muy sencilla. 

Al ver a Yuri se siente algo intimidado por la última vez que se vieron. No han tenido la oportunidad de hablarlo y JJ no tiene las palabras para decir un “lo siento”.

—¡Hola, Rey JJ! —exclama Nico emocionado.

—¡Hola, campeón! ¿Listo para nuestra aventura? —JJ se pone a su altura para encararlo.

—¡Sí, estoy emocionado! —exclama el menor.

—Ve a lavarte los dientes, quiero hablar con él —dice Yuri antes de que Nico quiera irse con el canadiense.

—De acuerdo, mami.

El infante corre hacia dentro de la casa dejando a los dos adultos un tanto incómodos por la presencia del otro. Ver que el canadiense no sabe cómo romper el hielo, Yuri suspira profundo, a decir verdad ya no espera nada de él, siempre logra decepcionarlo.

—Lo traes a las 6, sano y salvo —dice con seriedad el ruso dándose media vuelta para entrar a casa.

—¡Espera! —JJ detiene su andar tomándolo del brazo.

Yuri no lucha para que lo suelte, pero tampoco se da la vuelta para encarar esos ojos color tormenta que tanto lo han perseguido por años. JJ suspira con profundidad para ganarse un poco de tiempo y pensar en que le dirá a la madre de su primogénito.

—Yuri, te debo una enorme disculpa por haberme comportado como un idiota —dice el canadiense un tanto triste—. Sentí que podía recuperarte y a Nico, sentía esa chispa familiar, pero tu corazón ama a alguien más —trata de tragar sin poder lograrlo porque tiene un enorme nudo en la garganta—. No puedo forzar a que me ames como yo lo hago, por eso he decidido dejarte ir con el alfa que amas, a pesar de que me duele mucho verte en sus brazos —se lleva una mano para limpiarse las primeras lágrimas que se han desbordado—. Por el amor que te tengo y le tengo a Nico dejaré que te vayas, pero eso no significa que he dejado de luchar por mi hijo. Lo amo tanto que no quiero dejar de pasar ningún segundo más sin él.

Yuri se voltea para encarar al extranjero, revelando que él también está llorando y su nariz ha enrojecido. 

—No sabes cuantas veces esperé por ti y que dijeras alguna palabra así cuando te amaba, que volverías para poder hacer una familia feliz —el rubio se limpia la nariz con la manga de su suéter—. Quiero que hagas las cosas bien por primera vez, ¿quieres? No dejes de ver a tu familia, has pasado tanto tiempo lejos de tu hija y de tu esposa. No quiero que tus hijos salgan lastimados y déjame ser feliz con la persona que se ha dedicado curar estas heridas. 

—Yuri… —susurra—. Quisiera hablar con Nico sobre su padre…

—¡¿Conoces a mi papá?! —la puerta se abre de golpe viendo al infante salir—. Rey JJ, ¿dónde está papá?

Ambos adultos entran en alerta, ¿habrá escuchado algo más? El color de sus rostros ha desaparecido por la impresión y no saben cómo salir de está. Los enormes ojos esmeralda del menor se abren demasiado y acumulan unas cuantas lágrimas en ellos. 

—Aquí está papá oso —tercia una voz.

Salvados por la campana, observan a Otabek llegar por la acera. Ambos suspiran al ver que Nico corre alegremente a saludarlo. 

—Beka, llegaste antes de lo acordado —dice Yuri tratando de respirar.

—Debía despedirme de Nico y decirle que se porte bien, además, le traje algo —de su chaqueta saca un pequeño celular muy sencillo con un cordón colgando—. Es por si necesita comunicarse con nosotros. 

—Pero estará conmigo —dice JJ un poco ofendido.

—Por eso —le lanza una mirada amenazante—. Aún no se van y casi cometes una estupidez. 

—Voy a estar bien, se lo prometí a mamá —sonríe el infante. 

—Bien —Otabek besa su frente—. Diviértete mucho. 

—¡Si!

Nico se acerca a su mamá y al notarlo extraño se preocupa. El mayor le transmite confianza con un fuerte abrazo, diciendo que todo va a estar bien. 

—Diviertete, mi amor. No olviden reportarnos a toda hora y tampoco no olviden comer —agrega el rubio separándose levemente de su cachorro—. Te veré más tarde —se levanta para encarar a JJ—. No lo sueltes por nada del mundo, ¿quieres? 

—Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi vida, palabra de rey —coloca su puño en el pecho en la altura del corazón—. Vámonos, Nico.

El menor toma la mano de JJ y suben al carro. Nico se asoma por la ventana para despedirse de sus papás. 

—¡Nos vemos más tarde mamá y papá oso! 

Se quedan parados en la entrada hasta perder de vista el vehículo. Yuri se siente algo inquieto, pero con el pequeño celular que Otabek le dio se siente más tranquilo.

Ve al kazajo y siente cómo su corazón da un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Nunca se habían quedado solos en estos casi 7 años, lo que lo pone nervioso. ¿Qué pasará ahora? 

—¿Ya desayunaste? —pregunta Otabek volteando a verlo.

Niega con la cabeza dejando caer su cabello sobre el rostro para que no se dé cuenta de lo ruborizado que está. 

—Bien, entonces vámonos —Otabek lo abraza por la espalda, rodeando su cintura—. Tenemos cosas por hacer, hada rusa —le susurra en el oído, erizandole la piel con esa voz seductora.

El rubio asiente, como puede se zafa del brazo del kazajo y corre hacia el interior para quitarse ese feo suéter y tomar uno más presentable para la cita que tanto han esperado. Se asoma en el espejo esperando que no se vea desaliñado y trenza su cabello. Por fortuna esos jeans no se ven sucios ni viejos, así que solo se pone unos tenis cómodos. 

Antes de salir de casa suspira profundo y trata de calmar sus nervios. ¿Qué hará si lo besa? Tiene bastante tiempo que no ha besado y teme arruinar el momento, seguro que Otabek besó a muchas personas mientras estuvo en Estados Unidos. Sintiendo un enorme golpe en el pecho, se muerde el labio y abre la puerta antes de que decida dar un paso atrás a su cita. 

Observa a Otabek de espaldas, dándose cuenta que estos años no han pasado en balde. Es un poco más alto y su espalda es más ancha; sus músculos ensancharon y él ya no tiene el rostro de un adolescente. 

Sonríe levemente y decide abrazarlo por la espalda, sintiendo entre sus fosas nasales el delicioso aroma que desprende el alfa. 

El mayor sonríe al sentir el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo. 

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta el kazajo.

—Si. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 

Otabek tiene un sin fin de ideas por hacer con Yuri, desafortunadamente el tiempo no les va a alcanzar. Usan una motocicleta para su traslado, algo que les facilita llegar rápido a una cafetería un poco escondida para las personas. 

Llegando escogen una mesa en la planta alta con vista hacia el exterior. Yuri se sorprende cuanto puede ser caballeroso Otabek al jalar una silla especialmente para él y empujarla levemente hacia la mesa sin problema alguno. Después, el alfa se sienta frente a él y se dispone a revisar la carta que el mesero le ha dejado.

—Espero que te guste este lugar, dicen que sirven los mejores hot cakes del mundo —dice Otabek recordando que ese platillo es de los favoritos del rubio.

—Espero que no te equivoques —sonríe levemente Yuri ocultando su rostro detrás de la carta. 

El ruso debe admitir que se siente nervioso y ver a los ojos a Otabek le provoca una sensación extraña en el pecho y en el estómago, como si nunca se hubieran visto con anterioridad. 

El corazón del kazajo late con fuerza en su pecho y tiene miedo de hacer el ridículo o tener un momento de torpeza frente al omega que ama con locura. Siempre soñó con esta cita desde que se lo propuso y vio un sin fin de historias románticas de ellos dos juntos en su mente. 

El mesero trae su pedido y coloca dos deliciosos platos con unos hot cakes apilados bañados de miel. 

Otabek corta un trozo del suyo para dárselo al rubio. Yuri frunce el ceño, pero acepta gustoso el bocado. 

—Tienes razón, son deliciosos —sonríe el omega—. Debemos traer a Nico después. 

—Me parece una excelente idea. 

Continúan comiendo del platillo y hablando de cosas sin importancia para no dejar que el silencio arruine esa interesante cita. 

El héroe de Kazajistán se percata que el hada rusa tiene un poco de miel embarrada en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios, y sin importarle que pueda pasar, decide acortar esa distancia para lamer esa parte. 

La sangre se le sube al rostro de Yuri, queriendo esconderse de la vergüenza. El otro disfruta de esa escena y no duda en aprovecharse del momento. Acerca sus labios al oído del rubio para susurrarle con suavidad.

—Te amo. 

Seguido de un beso en la mejilla, Otabek logra hacer que Yuri se lleve las manos al rostro. 

—Y-yo.. yo… —tartamudea el menor sin posibilidad de decir cuanto quiere al kazajo, pero realmente quiere decirlo.

Es callado con otro bocado de hotcake, no quiere presionarlo en decirle sus sentimientos si son más que claros. 

Yuri se sorprende con esta acción y a la vez agradece que no lo haya obligado. 

—Tenemos todo el día —sonríe con sinceridad el Moreno. 

Asiente levemente el rubio aún con las mejillas rosadas. 

Terminando de desayunar, toman dirección hacia uno de los museos más importantes de la ciudad “El Palacio de Invierno”, uno de los lugares que Otabek deseaba conocer a lado de su amado. 

Toman un sin fin de fotografías y cada vez que puede, retrata a Yuri distraído. 

Se divierten mucho paseando en el museo, cosa que nunca había hecho Yuri o al menos poder compartir algo que le apasiona a Otabek lo hace sentir feliz. 

Saliendo deciden tomarse una selfie como conmemoración a esa cita. 

Fuera del museo escuchan a una violinista tocar algunas piezas clásicas con un buen ritmo. Otabek decide tomar a Yuri de la cintura y comenzar a bailar, quien también le sigue el juego aunque un poco sorprendido por tal acto. 

La violinista comienza a tocar con más alegría para la pareja y sin querer han montado un espectáculo fuera del museo, llamando la atención a quien pasará por ahí, susurrando y señalando a la pareja de patinadores divertirse. 

–Nos están viendo —dice Yuri un poco apenado.

—Entonces que continúen viendo. 

Y con una serie de pasos antes de finalizar, Yuri termina muy pegado a Otabek, casi rozando sus narices y sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre sus bocas. 

Los aplausos se hacen presentes y la pareja junto con la violinista hacen una reverencia. Estando algo agitados, corren hacia la tienda más cercana para comprar una botella de agua, pues se agotaron demasiado. 

—No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer —confiesa el rubio—. Bailamos y muchas personas nos vieron.

—No debería sorprenderte, hemos patinado frente a mucha audiencia. Somos muy buenos —agrega Otabek pasando su mano sobre el cabello para acomodarlo. 

—Eso es cierto, pero tiene años que no hago algo así. 

—Pronto lo volverás a hacer, ¿o no?

Yuri asiente. Había olvidado que en unas semanas comienza las nacionales de Rusia y debe prepararse arduamente. Pero ahora no quiere pensar en ello, se siente feliz de estar con Otabek y no quiere arruinar el momento. 

Mira al kazajo, quien está viendo hacia otro lado. No había visto bien sus labios a pesar de haberlos sentido numerosas veces sobre su frente o en su vientre cuando tuvo a Nico dentro de sí. Ver como se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior le provoca estragos en su cuerpo. ¿A qué sabrán esos labios? ¿Será igual al delicioso aroma que desprende como alfa?

Traga en seco al ver cómo se empina la botella de agua y una gota escapa, resbalando por la comisura, pasando por ese cuello y perdiéndose en ese musculoso pecho.

Otabek nota la mirada perdida de Yuri en él sin que el otro se entere.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Otabek. 

Sintiéndose pillado, Yuri asiente varias veces evitando la mirada del alfa. No quiere provocar algún accidente en esos momentos. 

—Ven. 

Otabek le toma la mano para seguir con la cita. Ambos caminan unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un teatro. Yuri sonríe al ver que se trata del un ballet sobre “El lago de los Cisnes”.

Es una de las obras favoritas del rubio y le emociona que Otabek considere esos detalles.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que son conseguir estos boletos? ¡Se agotan en cuestión de minutos! ¿Cómo los conseguiste? —agrega el ruso impresionado.

—Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —guiña el ojo.

Ambos entran a la obra antes de que cierren las puertas y no les permitan acceder. Teniendo los mejores asientos, disfrutan de la preciosa obra, dejándose llevar por las hermosas melodías. 

Todo esto le hace pensar de nuevo a Yuri sobre su competencia y dudar si hizo lo correcto al escoger esas canciones para su programa.

El agarre de la mano de Beka con la suya lo hace brincar levemente en su lugar, como si nunca se hubiesen tomado de las manos. Es cierto que dijeron que su cita sería como el de una pareja, algo que nunca en su vida tuvo.

Terminando de presenciar aquella obra preciosa, Otabek y Yuri caminan hacia el estacionamiento donde quedó la motocicleta del kazajo. 

—Gracias por llevarme al teatro —dice Yuri mirando al kazajo, sintiéndose estúpido por comportarse como una adolescente enamorada. 

El kazajo sonríe mientras le coloca un casco al otro, perdiéndose en esa mirada que tanto lo cautiva. 

—No lo agradezcas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Por supuesto. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

A Yuri le da por curiosidad conocer el nuevo lugar donde vivirá Otabek ahora que se ha mudado a la misma ciudad. 

Se sorprende demasiado al darse cuenta que no están ni a tres cuadras lejos de su casa. Al entrar nota que no es muy grande como el departamento de Víctor, pero para vista de Yuri es acogedor. 

—¿Y qué tal te parece? —pregunta Otabek mientras se quita la chamarra.

Nota que hay aún cajas que le hace falta al kazajo por desarmar, algunos muebles aún siguen sin uso alguno por el plástico protector y el mueble de la televisión no está armado. 

—se nota que aún te falta por terminar de mudarte —dice Yuri paseándose por el lugar.

—Si, aún no me llegan cosas de EU y tampoco de la casa de mis papás —Otabek camina hacia la cocina—Preparare algo para almorzar, mientras te puedes poner cómodo.

—¿Quieres las cosas que has dejado en mi ca…? —se detiene al ver algo que le llama demasiado la atención. 

Ahí en la sala sobre el único mueble armado hay varias fotografías que conoce y que algunas creyó que desaparecieron de la nada. Son de él y Nico; desde que estaba embarazado, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nico y hay unas más de Yuri sonriendo. Otabek siempre ha estado enamorado de él, es una persona con hermosos sentimientos puros y fue el apoyo de él desde que se conocen.

Su corazón se rompe al pensar que Otabek estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo para esta gran cita. 

Es tan perfecto y él no. 

—¿Yura? —el kazajo vuelve hacia la sala y encuentra que el ruso está mirando fijamente las fotografías—. ¡Ah! Es mi pequeño altar hacia las personas más importantes en mi vida, la razón y la fuerza que me ayudó estos 7 años a salir adelante en la carrera —rodea la cintura de Yuri con un abrazo. 

La fuerza que le ayudó estos 7 años eran él y Nico. Ojalá que Otabek y él se hubiesen conocido antes de que JJ apareciera en su vida, pues el amor de Otabek es demasiado puro para una persona que ya no lo és. El rubio no puede contener esas lágrimas y rompe a llorar. 

—¿Qué sucede, Yura? —Otabek se alarma al verlo llorar de esa forma—. ¿Dije o hice algo malo?

Niega como puede con la cabeza mientras se lleva las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas. 

—¡N-no, no has hecho nada malo! ¡Eres demasiado perfecto para mi! ¡No entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de alguien impuro, idiota e imperfecto como yo! —agrega el rubio entre sollozos—. ¡Si tan solo te hubiera conocido antes de que me involucrara con otra persona más! ¡Si tan sólo hubieras sido tú desde un principio…! 

—No digas eso —Otabek lo toma de las manos para poder mirar con profundidad a los orbe esmeralda—. Las cosas pasan por algo y por eso hoy tenemos a Nico en nuestras vidas. No me importa que no sea mi hijo de sangre, pero siempre lo mantuve en mi corazón, es mi hijo porque lo vi crecer —suspira profundo mientras toma las mejillas de Yuri—. No soy perfecto, nadie lo es, sin embargo, te amo con todos tus errores y virtudes, siempre te he amado desde el día que nos volvimos a encontrar en Barcelona y aunque en ese momento tus ojos miraban a alguien más yo estaba a tu lado sin dejarte caer. Yuri Plisetsky, eres el amor de mi vida y eso nada ni nada lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera tu. 

—O-Otabek… yo… 

—Y aunque te hubieses enlazado con él yo seguiría luchando para tenerte en mis brazos. Tu no te das cuenta, pero para mi eres perfecto. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más amo de ti?

Yuri niega con la cabeza, estando un poco más tranquilo. 

—Amo que seas una persona muy fuerte y admirable, has salido de muchos problemas demostrando que eres capaz de hacer las cosas cuando te las propones, amo esa determinación tuya cuando te fijas en un nuevo reto. Te he visto crecer y si te comparo con el chico de 15 años embarazado que no sabía qué hacer porque sentía que se le venía el mundo y le cortaría su futuro, hoy me atrevo a decirte que eres sumamente maduro y no le temes a nada. 

—Porque Nico es mi fuerza, tu eres mi fuerza, ambos son las personas más importantes en mi vida y hago el mejor esfuerzo para ser una mejor persona, alguien que puede darle un gran futuro a mi hijo —sonríe levemente Yuri, todas aquellas palabras se han tatuado en su alma. 

—Y es por eso y muchas razones más que te amo —susurra Otabek.

Las mejillas de Yuri se encienden, su corazón late con mucha fuerza que incluso puede oír sus latidos. Los ojos oscuros de Otabek se quedan atrapados en los del rubio, quien también está perdidos en los ajenos. Su mano levanta la barbilla del rubio mientras va acercando levemente su rostro a esos delgados labios que tanto ha anhelado saborear. 

Yuri no pone resistencia, cierra los ojos y espera los labios del otro para por fin sentirlos contra los suyos. Siente el aliento del alfa demasiado cerca que su cuerpo comienza a temblar levemente y su corazón bombear a toda máquina.

Se encuentran con timidez y comienzan a moverse con lentitud, sintiendo esa sensación suave del roce de esa sensible parte. Otabek abraza su cintura para sentirlo más de cerca y Yuri se cuelga del cuello del otro, subiendo de intensidad y desquitándose de todos esos momentos llenos de intensidad que jamás quisieron ocupar hasta que llegara este día. 

El omega puede sentir el golpeteo del corazón de Otabek en su pecho y escuchar el suyo latir con demasiada fuerza. 

Poco a poco el tímido beso enciende un deseo más en ambos, queriendo llegar más allá que un simple beso. Otabek carga a Yuri y lo lleva hacia la mesa del comedor para sentarlo sobre el filo de este y poder atacar el cuello, inhalando el delicioso aroma que desprende el ruso. 

Yuri jadea al sentir las manos de Otabek colarse por debajo de su playera, aferrándose a su cuerpo con ambas piernas y pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello al sentir esa lengua recorrer su piel. 

Otabek se separa del cuerpo de Yuri al notar que su deseo es quitarle esa playera que ahora le estorba. El omega siente el impulso de querer acariciar el pecho del alfa, acerca con nervios su mano y Otabek es quien la termina llevando a ese lugar. Su piel es cálida y suave, creando una sensación inexplicable en su cuerpo, se queda completamente perdido acariciando esos sexys pectorales.

Sus respiraciones están aceleradas y no les importa tratar de detenerse, lanzándose nuevamente a los labios del otro, iniciando un nuevo beso cargado de lujuria y deseo, decididos a no detenerse ni poner límites en ese momento.

El teléfono celular de Yuri comienza a sonar, algo que decide no contestar, pero al darse cuenta que continúa sonando de manera insistente busca el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras que Otabek continúa besando su cuello.

—¿Hola?… si… ¡ah! —que difícil es hablar por teléfono cuando tu pareja a mordido levemente tu piel—. ¿Ahora qué quieres imbécil?… ¿¡QUE!? —detiene de golpe a Otabek separándolo—. ¡Eres un…! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de matarte! ¡Más te vale que no hayas lastimado a Nico! Iremos de inmediato. 

Cuelga. Todo el deseo y la excitación se desvaneció tras esa llamada y Otabek se da cuenta que Yuri está sumamente alterado. 

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta muy preocupado.

—Debemos irnos de inmediato e ir a alcanzar a JJ. Te lo explicaré en el camino.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	33. Chapter 33

En un restaurante lujoso están sentados los Leroy y el pequeño Nico esperando la llegada de Yuri. Aún no pueden creer que ese niño de ojos verdes tenga su sangre, que sea tan tranquilo y lleno de muchas sorpresas.

—¿Entonces entrenas para patinar? —pregunta Alain Leroy.

—¡Si! Quiero ser el mejor como tío Víctor y mamá —contesta animado el oji verde.

—Vas a ser el mejor, está en tus genes —Nathalie acaricia con ternura su cabello.

—¿Usted lo cree? —los ojos de Nico se clavan en los castaños, logrando que la mujer quede cautivada. 

—Por supuesto que sí y puedes llamarme abuelita.

—Y a mi abuelito —agrega su esposo.

Jean sonríe, se siente aliviado de ver como sus padres han aceptado a su hijo y le encanta ver cómo se llevan de maravilla con él. 

Quizá si hubiera asumido la responsabilidad desde un principio, Nico sería aceptado sin alegar ni nada.

Su sonrisa desaparece al ver al rubio y a Otabek llegar, preguntando por los Leroy, incluso palidece al ver su aspecto.

Se levanta de la mesa para alcanzarlo y tratar de suavizarlo antes de sentarlo en la mesa junto con sus padres.

—Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y me encantaría romper tu cara aquí —gruñe Yuri acercándose a JJ.

—Esta vez no fue mi culpa, ellos llegaron y me encontraron en el parque con Nico —explica el canadiense.

—Supongo que esto será algo tardado —dice Otabek—, y por supuesto que Nico no puede estar aquí.

—¿Puedes llevarlo al cine o algo? —Yuri se voltea a Otabek.

El kazajo se sorprende por la petición y por más que quisiera quedarse para apoyar a Yuri, no puede negarse. No pueden tener a Nico en esa mesa y que escuche la verdad.

—Bien, lo llevaré al cine. 

—Gracias —sonríe Yuri.

Antes de decir algo, Otabek aprovecha la oportunidad de la cercanía y decide robarse un beso apasionado a Yuri, como si quisiera decirle a JJ que ya le pertenece. El rubio se ruboriza por esta acción que hasta sus piernas tiemblan y su corazón se acelera demasiado. 

—Te veré en la casa —susurra Otabek.

Yuri asiente levemente y camina hacia la mesa tratando de controlar su respiración. Al llegar con los Leroy, se da cuenta de como Nico se desenvuelve con ellos, algo que le da alivio y que al menos ellos no lo rechazaron por ser un nieto fuera del matrimonio de su hijo.

—¡Mami! —los ojos verdes de su niño se clavan en él. Pasa por debajo de la mesa para correr hacia Yuri y abrazarlo con fuerza siendo correspondido con uno muy fuerte—. Te extrañé mucho.

—También te extrañé —agrega Yuri sintiendo como una parte de su alma vuelve a él. 

Los ojitos de Nico ven que Otabek está a su lado y estira sus brazos para que lo tome el kazajo.

—¡Papá oso! ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

—En realidad tu y yo tenemos otros planes, mamá nos alcanzará después —comenta el kazajo—. Iremos al cine, ¿te gusta la idea? 

—¡Si! —exclama emocionado el pequeño.

—Se divierten mucho —Yuri besa la frente de Nico—. Los veré en la casa.

—Adiós, mami. 

Otabek y Nico salen del restaurante hablando sobre la película que podrían ver. Yuri voltea a ver hacia la mesa de los Leroy y en su mente solo pasa por la cabeza que esos rasgos siempre los ve en su hijo, pero sólo a Nico le queda bien.

—Buenas tardes —saluda Yuri con cortesía. 

—Hola Yuri, bienvenido —responde Nathalie. 

—Siéntate —dice JJ conduciendo a Yuri a una silla. 

Yuri solo piensa en que será una larga platica si se trata de saber que planean hacer con Nico. Toma lugar y siente como el estómago se le revuelve de todas las emociones, como si estuviera embarazado y les contaría a los padres del hombre que lo dejó en ese estado y que de seguro querrían casarlos… si, seguro eso habría pasado hace 7 años. 

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, creo que la última vez que te vimos fue cuando ganaste el Grand Prix de Barcelona —comienza a hablar la mujer. 

Eso suena como más un golpe que otra cosa. Yuri aprieta los labios y asiente levemente. 

—Si, cuando gané el primer lugar —contesta forzadamente. 

—Creo que queda de más preguntar porque te retiraste —continúa la mujer. 

“Si, su estúpido hijo me embarazó y no me atreví a abortar” frunce el ceño. 

—No quería abandonarlo como mi madre lo hizo para continuar su carrera. Nico es todo para mí y quiero estar a su lado lo más que pueda —comenta Yuri sin hacer contacto alguno con los ojos de los extranjeros. 

—Y me puedo dar cuenta que has hecho un gran trabajo con mi nieto, es un niño muy lindo y admira mucho a su mamá. 

Quisiera golpearla por decir “mi nieto” si solo convivieron un par de horas y ya cree que tiene derecho de decirle así. 

“Tranquilo, no hagas nada malo”. 

—Mi Nico es muy amoroso, apasionado en el patinaje y sobre todo muy inteligente. Puedo decir que me tuvo paciencia como mamá primerizo. Y afortunadamente tuve el apoyo de los Nikiforov y de Otabek para salir adelante —agrega Yuri. 

—Al momento que vi a Nico no dudé en que es mi hijo, no necesité de una prueba de paternidad para que eso lo declarara —agrega JJ con media sonrisa—. Convivir con él este poco tiempo me di cuenta que somos muy parecidos. 

—Eso nos acabamos de dar cuenta, JJ y Nico son dos gotas de agua, pero siento que también tiene cosas de Yuri, aparte de los ojos —habla Alain.

Poco a poco hacen que Yuri se sienta en confianza hablando de Nico y sus logros, todo lo que sintió en el embarazo y las múltiples emociones que experimentó gracias a las hormonas. Pero en algún momento tocarán temas que no le gustaría hablar de ello.

—¿Y cuando estuvieron juntos, sabías que JJ estaba comprometido? —pregunta la Sra. Leroy con tono severo. 

Si, ya se habían tardado con esa clase de preguntas. 

—A mi favor, no sabía que JJ estaba comprometido con una mujer hasta cuando estuvimos en Barcelona —contesta Yuri de mala gana—. Jamás tuvo la decencia de que tenía a una persona más.

—Pero en Barcelona ya lo sabías y aún así te entregaste —continúa la mujer. 

Sintiéndose más incómodo de lo que está, Yuri quisiera escapar y dejar de hablar este tema. Sin embargo, ya no es el chiquillo adolescente malhumorado que creía que podía evadir respuestas. 

—Porque estaba enamorado —contesta el rubio con seriedad mirando a la mujer sin temor ni nada—. Era un adolescente que le habían bajado la luna y las estrellas y no podía ignorar esos sentimientos. A estas alturas no me arrepiento de nada, porque si no hubiera estado con JJ, Nico no estaría en mi vida. No me imagino una vida sin mi hijo. 

Con eso deja callada a Nathalie Leroy. Intenta buscar alguna pregunta más hacia Yuri, pero su esposo le da unas leves palmadas como si le quisiera decir que pare de atacar al joven omega. 

—Mamá, deja de hacer esas preguntas incómodas a Yuri. Es un omega muy fuerte y ha demostrado que pudo salir adelante con su futuro y con el de un niño. Hoy se prepara para volver a patinar y Nico está más que emocionado por ver a su mamá en el hielo —interviene JJ un tanto molesto—. Preguntas cosas como si Yuri fuera a parir pronto un hijo. 

—¿Y todo este tiempo que estuviste en este país pasó algo entre ustedes? —pregunta Nathalie como si ignorara lo que le acaban de decir. 

—No, hay una persona más en mi vida —contesta de inmediato el rubio—. Siempre le dije a JJ que fuera a buscar a su familia y arreglara las cosas con Isabella, no es correcto que causemos conflictos su matrimonio. 

Los ojos de los adultos se clavan en JJ, esperando que diga algo o al menos tenga alguna solución.

—Bueno, no podemos negar al niño de nuestra familia porque él ya existe, tiene nuestra sangre y nos ha cautivado a primera vista —comenta el Sr. Leroy—. Me gustaría que formara parte de los Leroy cambiando el apellido. Por supuesto que también entraría en nuestro testamento y recibirian apoyo, además de compensar los gastos que pasaste desde que tuviste al niño.

—También nos gustaría que el niño fuera a escuelas de alto prestigio, tenemos muchos contactos en Canadá que puedan lograr entrar a donde quiera. Nico tiene un buen inglés fluído.

—Los niños se acostumbran rápido al cambio. 

En verdad que logran seguir incomodando al omega con esa clase de propuestas. No sabe qué decir ni cómo actuar.

—Eh… bueno… —se rasca la cabeza—. Agradezco mucho la oferta, pero Nico ya tiene una vida aquí y creo que el cambio de apellido lo tiene que decidir él. Además, Nico no necesita de un apellido para formar parte de una familia, el simple hecho de que lo acepten como uno más me hace sentir bien. Seguro que Nico se sentirá feliz al saber todo. 

—¿Y cuándo planeas decírselo? Seguro que ha preguntado por su padre todos estos años —pregunta Nathalie. 

Yuri se queda callado, no sabe cómo responder a esa pregunta porque siempre que la evade contesta con que Otabek es lo más cercano a un padre. 

También JJ se muerde la lengua al recordar que esa misma tarde estuvo a punto de decirle que él es su padre. 

—Nico sabe que Otabek es como su padre, sin embargo, sé que llegará el momento para decírselo, mientras tanto no creo que sea prudente. 

—Entre más dejen pasar el tiempo, más dolerá oír la verdad —agrega la mujer con tono reprobatorio.

Y es que eso es lo que Yuri se quiere evitar, no quiere que su hijo sufra al saber toda la verdad. 

—Se lo diremos cuando creamos que Nico esté listo para escucharlo —interviene JJ.

Yuri asiente levemente. El resto de la noche continuaron diciéndole al rubio que deje ir al niño en Navidad, ya que ellos suelen hacer celebraciones enormes. 

Termina casi huyendo, negándose que lo lleven a su casa, ya es suficiente que JJ sepa donde vive. Toma el tren, ya que están algo retirados de donde vive, por suerte que aún no es muy noche y tomar un taxi sería muy costoso.

En su mente se visualiza a él y a JJ en una escena parecida, siendo aún muy jóvenes como para saber lo que es la paternidad y asumirse responsabilidades así de grandes. 

Yuri se mira en el reflejo de una de las ventanas y puede darse cuenta que también él ha crecido mucho. Es un poco más alto y su cabello es demasiado largo. 

Saliendo del tren se dirige a casa en un taxi, ya ha oscurecido bastante y no es buena idea que camine a su casa, menos sabiendo que su celo está cerca y el aroma que desprende es más dulce gracias al acercamiento que tuvo con Otabek.

Llegando a casa se recarga sobre la entrada dando un enorme suspiro, esto de ser interrogado como si fuera un criminal lo agotó física y emocionalmente. 

La luz de la sala se prende y se da cuenta que dos pares de ojos lo miran con curiosidad.

—¿Mami? —pregunta Nico al ver a su mamá algo agitado. 

—Estoy en casa —dice Yuri caminando hacia la sala.

Otabek y Nico se acercan a recibirlo con un caluroso abrazo. Yuri sonríe y acepta gustoso esa bienvenida.

—Bienvenido —dice Otabek con suavidad. 

—Gracias. 

—¡Mami! ¡Vimos una nueva película del Rey León! ¡Fue fantástica! —exclama Nico con felicidad—, debemos ir a verla otra vez.

—Estoy de acuerdo con esa petición —agrega Otabek con una sonrisa. 

Y luego tiene esa imagen familiar donde el amor de su vida y su hijo lo esperan en casa con un recibimiento caluroso. 

—Me gusta la idea, podemos ir mañana. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Teniendo a sus padres en el mismo país que él es obvio que quieren hablar con más calma sobre la situación y escuchar qué es lo que quiere su hijo. Se sientan a conversar en el comedor del hotel donde JJ ha estado alojado. 

—Ahora entiendo porque te empeñaste a estudiar el idioma ruso —dice la mujer mayor dándole un leve golpe en el brazo—. Querías venir a este país desde un principio para arreglar las cosas con Yuri. 

—Nos sorprendió mucho que Isabella llegó sola con la niña y ella no quiso dar más explicaciones. Debes arreglar tu matrimonio —continúa Alain.

—¿Me van a regañar como si acabara de hacerlo? Nico está aquí y no voy a abandonarlo esta vez —dice el patinador. 

—Ese chiquillo tiene todos tus genes, ¿cómo pudiste dejar a un niño embarazado y con toda esa responsabilidad? —lo regaña Nathalie—. Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte porque él era muy joven cuando pasaron las cosas. 

—Debemos agradecer a Yuri por no haber puesto una demanda, era un menor de edad y toda la ley caer sobre ti por una calentura, pudo arruinar tu carrera —agrega Alain. 

—Y yo arruine la suya, él estaba en la cima y estaba comenzando a saber lo que es estar ahí. Entiendo mucho mi error y por eso me siento muy mal por haberlo abandonado con mi hijo —contesta JJ llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Pero no es tarde para que Yuri pueda volver a patinar y estoy muy ansioso que lleguen estas competencias.

—¿Entonces ya sabes que debes hacer ahora? —pregunta Alain. 

Es algo que día a día se ha estado lamentando por que tendrá que separarse de su amado hijo. Debe entrenar si quiere ir a las nacionales de Canadá y para ello queda un par de semanas, también se lamenta porque pronto será el cumpleaños de Nico y quisiera hacer muchas cosas con él. 

—Supongo que sí —hace una mueca el canadiense. 

Pensar en que debe irse pronto lo deprime tanto que se contiene las ganas de llorar frente a sus padres. 

Le duele el corazón pensar en que tardará mucho tiempo en volver a encontrarse con Nico, lo extrañará tanto que sentirá que una parte más de su alma se desfragmenta y se quedará en esta parte del mundo. 

—Te vas a regresar con nosotros —dice el señor Leroy.

Quiere negarse como un niño pequeño, patalear y berrear para que no sea así. Entiende porque sus padres le dicen aquello: él no podría volver a casa por su propia cuenta. Pero también desea ver a la familia que ha construido. Asiente levemente sin mirar a sus padres. 

—En ese caso llamaré la aerolínea para conseguir los boletos —agrega Nathalie. 

La mujer sale de la habitación para dejar solos a ambos hombres. Alain ve que su hijo está sumergiéndose en un mar de pensamientos que hasta el aroma que expide es desagradable. 

Se sienta a su lado y le da una suaves palmadas sobre la espalda. 

—Hijo, las cosas ya pasaron y tu no puedes cambiar nada —comienza a hablar con tranquilidad—. Los errores nos hacen aprender de ellos y madurar. Me siento orgulloso que sabiendo que tienes un hijo en este país quieras asumir la responsabilidad por él y no hacerte el ciego sin reconocerlo. ¡Es la imagen exacta a ti!

—Nico se ha tatuado en mi corazón al igual que mi Jane. Como quisiera tener a mis hijos juntos —susurra sumiendo su rostro sobre sus manos para ahogar su llanto. 

—Debes llegar a un acuerdo con Yuri para que puedas continuar viendo a Nico, ambos sentarse a hablar con él y decirle la verdad. 

—Creo que eso será lo más difícil. Me odiará al enterarse que abandoné a su mamá con el en camino. 

—Estoy seguro que entenderá las cosas. 

Niega con la cabeza mientras trata de contener más el llanto, pero es imposible detenerse. 

—Debiste escucharlo esta tarde en el parque, él cree que me fui porque no lo quería ni a su mamá. Cada palabra que dijo fue un martilleo en mi pecho. ¡Soy yo el que ha sido el malo todo este tiempo! 

En este punto el canadiense ya no puede contener sus lágrimas. Es un llanto tan desgarrador que le parte el alma a su padre verlo en este estado. 

—¡No debes rendirte así! —lo abraza su padre—. No eres el malo, las cosas pasaron por algo y has llegado a tiempo en la vida de ese chiquillo. Lo podrás guiar como yo te guíe, enseñarle con tus aprendizajes y errores para que no cometa alguna equivocación. 

El otro no puede decir nada por el llanto y la dificultad para respirar, pero estar en los brazos de su padre lo hace sentir como un pequeño niño protegido. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

En la mañana del domingo, los canadienses preparan las cosas para volver a su país natal. A JJ le está costando trabajo dejar ese lugar, pero tiene que volver por su hija y esposa, no solo su mundo es Nico. 

Le arden los ojos de tanto llorar que no puede tolerar ninguna especie de luz. 

—Nuestro vuelo es en 4 horas, debes llegar al aeropuerto 2 horas antes —agrega Nathalie. 

El de ojos color tormenta asiente levemente mientras se coloca unas gafas y una gorra, pues tiene pensado hacer una visita más antes de abandonar Rusia. 

No puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero siente que ha llorado demasiado que no saldrá más lágrimas de sus ojos. 

Cómo ha entregado el carro, toma un taxi hacia la casa de Yuri y Nico, con la esperanza de poder convivir con su hijo antes de irse.

Recuerda mucho la imagen de Yuri encinta en las gradas apoyando a Otabek, realmente se veía condenadamente adorable que por un momento sintió que podía ir detrás de él y pedirle disculpas por dudar de él. Por desgracia las noticias del momento influyeron mucho en él. 

Ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo o partirse en dos para poder disfrutar de sus hijos, ojalá pudiera tenerlos juntos. 

Ojalá…

El taxi se detiene frente a la casa de los Plisetsky y el estómago se le encoge un poco con solo pensar que Yuri le abrirá, le insultará y posiblemente lo golpeé duro por no haberle dicho que estaban sus padres. 

Sin más, toca el timbre en espera de una respuesta. La puerta se abre al mismo momento que su corazón da un vuelco. 

Y a pesar de que dijo que ya no estaría insistiendo a Yuri, siempre logra provocar estragos en él. 

—Hola, JJ —saluda con tranquilidad el rubio, algo que inquieta mucho al canadiense—. ¿Todo bien? 

JJ entiende que se refiere a sus padres y cómo tomaron toda la situación. Asiente levemente y se quita los lentes para mostrarle al rubio que no está todo bien. 

—Pasa —dice el omega abriendo la puerta para darle paso. 

¿Por qué se está comportando tan amable si todo este tiempo fue agresivo? 

—Yuri…

—¡Anda! ¡No te quedes como un idiota ahí!

Ahí está el Yuri que conoce. Sonríe mientras pasa a la casa y al llegar a la sala espera encontrarse a Nico, pero no es así.

Lo lleva al comedor, donde ya hay una taza humeante de café y un par de galletas sobre la mesa. Yuri lo invita a sentarse para que lo acompañe.

—Está dormido, anoche estuvimos jugando muy tarde, además de que ayer se divirtió mucho contigo en el parque —comenta el rubio mientras le pone una taza de café. 

—Oh —dice el canadiense un poco desilusionado tomando un sorbo al delicioso café—. Seguro que le gustó la salida.

—Si, no dejo de hablar de todo lo que hicieron, incluyendo la visita de tus padres —el rubio se sienta frente a él—. Nico sabe desenvolverse con naturaleza y agradarle a todo el mundo.

JJ sonríe levemente, también sus padres estuvieron emocionados por conocer a su nieto. 

—Supongo que será muy carismático como tú —continúa Yuri remojando una galleta dentro de la taza—, pero con mejor sentido del humor. 

—Parece que tiene comportamiento de alfa —comenta el canadiense. 

—Aún no sabemos que sexo secundario tiene, a su edad me confundían con un alfa por mi carácter.

JJ ríe y Yuri lo fusila con la mirada, algo que provoca que se detenga.

—Es cierto, aún no sabemos qué podría ser —comenta el alfa.

—Debo ser sincero —continua el rubio—. Realmente te odié mucho tiempo, me dolió todo lo que me hiciste y temía ver tus ojos en los de él —Yuri sonríe levemente, recordando ese miedo en el hospital—. Si no fuera por todos estos errores que cometimos, Nico no estaría con nosotros y quizá tendría más medallas, dinero y fama, pero el amor de mi hijo es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Gracias JJ por darme una razón fuerte para luchar. 

Escuchar eso lo deja completamente perplejo, sin habla y no puede más que sentir un nudo en la garganta. Ver a Yuri con tranquilidad lo pone en alerta.

—¿M-me estás agradeciendo? —tartamudea el canadiense sin entender aún lo que pasa. 

—Estás acostumbrado a que te trate mal —ríe el rubio—. Anoche me di cuenta lo importante que es regresar a casa y ser recibido con mucho amor. 

JJ sonríe levemente. Pareciera que después de haberle despertado muchos recuerdos con su presencia, Yuri pudo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

—Sé que te vas, así que puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarlo —continúa Yuri. 

Ahora las lágrimas lo traicionan demasiado y no puede parar de llorar.

—Tranquilizate antes de que puedas subir a su habitación —dice ofreciéndole una servilleta.

Jean se levanta de la mesa y envuelve al omega con sus brazos, transmitiendo el agradecimiento por estas semanas llenas de aventuras, sentimientos y la convivencia con Nico. El rubio se queda congelado y hasta cuando reacciona pensó golpearlo para que lo suelte, pero deja que el moreno se tranquilice.

—Gracias —susurra.

Deposita un beso en su mejilla en forma de amistad, se separa y camina hacia la habitación de su hijo. Espera no romper a llorar al despedirse, aunque claro, no será la última vez que se verán. 

Verlo acostado abrazando el peluche que le dio lo llena de ternura que incluso saca su celular para tomar una foto rápido antes de que lo despierte.

Se sienta en el filo de la cama y le revuelve esos cabellos azabache con delicadeza, desprendiendo el aroma dulce que tiene, es muy similar al de Yuri. 

Los esmeralda se descubren con un par de parpadeos y fija su vista hacia JJ, tratando se diferenciar entre la realidad y sus sueños. Se vuelve a acomodar en la cama aferrándose al peluche.

—Buenos días, Rey JJ —susurra el menor adormilado. 

—Buenos días, Nico —sonríe—. ¿Puedo acostarme a tu lado? 

El menor se mueve para que JJ pueda acostarse sobre la superficie, siendo esto, el mayor abraza al niño para recostarlo sobre su pecho. Se quedan por unos minutos así disfrutando el calor de los cuerpos y la compañía de cada uno. Yuri decide darles su espacio.

—¿Tu mamá te regañó? —pregunta el pequeño sin abrir los ojos

—No, mi mamá fue buena conmigo y me dijo de la manera más amable que debo volver a Canadá —contesta el alfa. 

El niño se levanta sobresaltado y busca los ojos del extranjero, notando una tristeza profunda que contagia al niño.

—¿Te vas a ir? —hace un enorme puchero. 

JJ se sienta para abrazarlo y sobre todo para que no lo vea llorar. 

—Si, debo volver —contesta.

El niño se aferra a él y trata de no romper a llorar, pero las lágrimas bajan como cascadas de sus ojitos. 

—¿Ya no te volveré a ver? —chilla el niño.

—Por supuesto que sí, todavía tenemos que hacer muchas aventuras, pero por ahora debo volver para entrenar y patinar. 

—No quisiera que te vayas.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo. Además, tenemos una promesa de Rey así que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

El pequeño se despega y mira que JJ le dedica una sonrisa que le alegra el corazón. Es verdad que Nico no quiere que se vaya, se ha encariñado demasiado con él de una forma muy inexplicable que le encantaría que estuviera en su vida como Yuri y Otabek.

—Entonces, nos veremos pronto —hipa el menor. 

—Así es, mi amor… nos volveremos a ver pronto —Jean besa la frente de su hijo—. Un rey nunca rompe su promesa y menos con su príncipe. 

Nico se separa de JJ y busca entre las sábanas uno de los tantos osos de peluche que tanto le encanta y se lo entrega. 

—Es para que me recuerdes y no me olvides. 

Jean lo toma y lo abraza, sintiendo el aroma de su hijo en él. Con esto podrá soportar el tiempo que estén lejos antes de volver a verse.

—Gracias, lo tendré siempre cerca de mi. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	34. Chapter 34

Es extraño para él volver a pisar Canadá después de mucho tiempo, como si desconociera el lugar. Retomar su vida le costará demasiado trabajo, sobre todo arreglar las cosas con Isabella. 

Ha estado marcando a Isabella mientras salían del aeropuerto y en el transcurso del camino en el vehículo, no le sorprende, pues todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados ella no contestó ninguna llamada del canadiense ni para poder hablar con su hija. Entiende perfectamente que ella debe estar demasiado enojada como para atenderlo. 

Sabiendo que posiblemente puede que su casa esté vacía o que las chapas han cambiado, Jean decide irse a casa de sus padres para poder descansar y después prepararse para hablar con Isabella. Se le revuelve el estómago con sólo pensar que vería vacío el lugar y no encontraría a su hija. 

Ya no es un niño para seguir escondiéndose en las faldas de su mamá y pedirle que arregle las cosas, él las arreglará por su cuenta.

Pareciera que el clima frío y lluvioso le quisiera dar una señal a JJ, como si fuese una mala idea ir a su casa ahora, sumando que no se siente bien mental y físicamente por el largo vuelo. Padece de una enorme jaqueca que hasta pareciera que le taladran el cerebro.

Llegando a la casa de sus padres, lo primero que hace es ir a su antigua habitación, donde alguna vez la desordenó lleno de rabia y coraje al ver que el omega de su vida pasaba tiempo con un alfa al que le llama rival. 

Busca el oso de peluche que Nico le ha dado y se lanza sobre esa enorme cama vacía para poder descansar un poco antes de retomar la rutina. 

Isabella no le contesta en los siguientes días y a pesar de que se arriesga en ir a la casa que compartía con ella, el acceso es negado por la misma beta. Lo más doloroso es que vea como Jane Leroy lo observa con una tremenda tristeza sin posibilidad de poder acercarse a su padre. A Jean no le queda de otra más que retirarse, quedarse con ganas de entrar y poder abrazar a su hija. 

Los entrenamientos son duros para él, falla en todos los saltos que se propone e incluso cayó mal al dar un lutz sencillo, logrando que su tobillo salga un poco lastimado, pero no lo suficiente para salirse de la competencia. Es como si su motivación se haya ido de su vida y no encontrara propósito alguno

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, JJ? —lo regaña su padre mientras que el moreno se coloca las fundas sobre las cuchillas de sus patines—. ¡Te vas a lastimar si continuas de esa manera!

El alfa ríe levemente, ¿puede lastimarse más de lo que se ha herido? Toma sus cosas y se encamina hacia la salida del deportivo sin importarle que su padre le está gritando para que vuelva a la pista y continúe la práctica. 

Tampoco ha logrado poder comunicarse tan seguido con Nico por la diferencia de horario, sólo le llega a contar anécdotas pequeñas como cuando practica o ve practicar a Yuri y a Otabek. 

Camina por debajo de la lluvia sin traer un paraguas que le cubra y no le importa que termine completamente empapado. No sabe a qué dirección va, pero tampoco le preocupa hacia dónde vaya. 

Se siente como un estúpido, porque a pesar de que solucionó muchas cosas con Yuri, no pueda encontrar esa paz que necesita su corazón. 

Su vida se ha vuelto un enorme caos, siente que sus problemas no cesan y jamás podrá volver a ver la luz que lo guiaba a su camino. Si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien desde un principio, no se sentiría tan patético. 

— _Jean, debes dejar de comportarte de esta forma. Sólo así vas a empeorar las cosas_ —le regaña Seung Gil tras enterarse que no está dando lo mejor de sí en la vida más que deprimirse—. _No es el fin del mundo, sólo tienes que arreglar las cosas._

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil y más que estás del otro lado del mundo en tu burbuja color rosa. Tu estás bien y las cosas con tu esposo marchan a la perfección. 

Seung suspira demasiado profundo que parece más un lamento. 

— _De vez en cuando debes entender que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, que no eres el único ser en este mundo con problemas._

—Es cierto, soy un imbécil.

— _No dejes que las cosas te hagan menos, lucha y espero verte en la pista pronto._

—Trataré, amigo mío.

— _Tienes que hacerlo, tienes una promesa que cumplir y no fallar más con ese niño._

Tiene razón Seung, tiene que cumplir con Nico y no decepcionarlo. Estando más recuperado de su caída, Jean vuelve a la pista y entrena más duro, esta vez teniendo un solo objetivo: volver a ver a Nico.

Una tarde lluviosa sale del deportivo camino hacia la casa de sus padres y se sorprende al ver una joven mujer de cabellos azabache. El corazón de Jean se detiene unos segundos al notar que el vientre de Isabella ha crecido considerablemente estas semanas que no la vio. 

A pesar de todo, ama a esa mujer y no puede evitar sentir como todo su ser tiembla al verla. La mujer luce con un aspecto serio y sus ojos azules están algo hinchados, algo que a Jean le rompe el corazón.

—Bella —pronuncia Jean con un suave susurro. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

El silencio es bastante incómodo, llevaba 30 minutos en aquel lugar y ninguno de los dos han intercambiado más allá de palabras corteses. La desesperación, tristeza y culpa llenaron su pecho. Está seguro que nunca antes se había detestado como lo hace en esos momentos, viendo los resultados de sus imprudentes decisiones. Se lleva una mano al rostro y talla sus ojos con desesperación, buscando las palabras correctas para iniciar con aquello. 

— Como te atrevas pedir perdón me levantaré y nunca más me volverás a ver —amenaza la dura voz de Isabella.

—¡NO! Yo… Solo no sé cómo empezar con todo esto —confiesa.

La pelinegra suspira, relajando su semblante para volverlo nostálgico. Ella tampoco sabe cómo arreglar las cosas, si es que eso podría considerarse un arreglo.

—Podrías empezar por explicarme cuando empezó todo —casi suplica.

Jean saca todo el aire de sus pulmones y asiente, recordando aquellos momentos en Rusia que terminaron con ellos haciendo el amor. Podría sincerarse por completo y contar su historia desde ahí, pero decide hablar sobre la parte que los tenía ahí: Nico.

—F-fue en Barcelona.

—No, Jean. Fue mucho antes, ¿cierto? —insiste ella.

Ocultar más las cosas podría empeorar la situación, derrotado decide decir todo.

—Solo un poco —comenta.

Ella asiente despacio, acariciando su vientre con suavidad. 

—¿Te enamoraste de él? —al verlo titubear lo mira molesto—. ¡Dí la verdad, Jean Jacques Leroy!

—Sí —dice con voz rota—. Aún lo estoy. Pero ya no es mío.

La mujer toma un nervioso trago de agua, comenzando a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que apura a retirar. Ahora es su turno de suspirar.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con él? ¿Sabías que ese niño era tuyo y aún así te casaste conmigo?

—No. No lo sabía —acepta.

—¡AY POR FAVOR, LEROY! —exclama la mujer—. ¿Puedes ser más idiota? Haz cuentas.

Jean se mordió el labio antes de asentir.

—Esa noche Yuri durmió con Otabek. Me enteré al día siguiente que los vieron salir juntos. Después él me marcó unos meses después y lo único en lo que pude pensar es que… ellos también durmieron juntos.

—¿Tan mal piensas del omega del que te enamoraste? 

—¡Isabella ponte en mi lugar! —suplica el azabache—. Llenaron las redes con sus fotos, se les veía muy juntos y cuando yo le supliqué a Yuri que me esperara… él no quiso —cuenta con temblor en su voz—. Y-yo creí que… 

Se detiene. No puede continuar al sentirse abrumado por todos esos sentimientos que guarda en lo fondo de su corazón por años. Y se siente aún peor cuando la mujer toma sus manos entre las de ella, compartiendo con él una sonrisa triste. Busca fuerza dentro de él para continuar afrontando la situación, esto no hace más que empezar.

—Lamento hacer este espectáculo —confiesa limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Bromeas? Hace tiempo no te rompes como si fueras un bebé —susurra con suavidad—. A veces es mejor sacarlo todo en lugar de guardarlo y ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa. Creí ya habértelo dicho.

—Soy un idiota. Los idiotas no entendemos —dice con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Trataste de romper nuestro matrimonio? —pregunta de repente.

—Sí. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a mis padres también por aquella decisión pero… al final… con el corazón roto y la cabeza caliente no hice más que hacer arder todo —se sincera.

Ella suspira antes de hundir el rostro entre las manos. Trata de calmarse para continuar con esta conversación, después de todo, es algo que sospechó por un tiempo y necesita estar tranquila para saber qué decisión tomar.

—Jean, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ser egoísta. Decir que tú eres mío, de Jane y de este bebé —dice posando sus manos sobre el vientre—. Pero ese niño tiene derecho a conocer y convivir con su padre. Yo… yo no puedo evitar que lo veas así como no puedo evitar que veas a nuestros hijos, pero Jean… no te quiero en mi cama, no te quiero en mi cuarto, no te quiero en mi casa. No quiero vivir más en una mentira.

—No, Bella… 

—Me amas, lo sé. Pero no lo haces cómo lo amas a él —dice con una sonrisa triste—. Lo entiendo y deberé vivir con ello así como tú vivirás con el peso de tus acciones —con suavidad acarició las mejillas ajenas—. Aún así, me parte el corazón ver cómo lo has perdido todo.

—No lo hice —dice con esfuerzo—. Aún tengo a mis hijos, son lo único que tengo ahora y voy a seguir por ellos.

Isabella asiente, toma la mano de su marido y sonríe. Es un imbécil y aunque quisiera odiarlo no puede, su amor por él era más grande. Jean, por su parte, espera que ella pudiera sanar las heridas que le ha causado.

—Entonces… es el fin de nuestro matrimonio —Jean apretuja la mano de la mujer.

—Como pareja sí, pero podemos ser amigos y después ver que pasará en el tiempo.

Terminando esa platica, Isabella permite que Jean vaya a casa a recoger sus cosas y sobre todo poder ver a su hija.

—¿Por qué te vas a ir papá? —pregunta la niña con un puchero. 

Jean no le puede explicar a su hija que tiene un hermano mayor aún, ni que la razón de separación es por algo que cometió en el pasado. 

—Voy a estar cerca de ustedes para cuando me necesiten —contesta Leroy. 

—¿Vendrás a contarme cuentos en la noche? —hace un puchero la niña. 

—Por supuesto —besa su frente. 

Jean toma la maleta y se dirige a la entrada donde lo espera la azabache. Aún puede sentir esa tristeza en su mirada, lo que al alfa le duele haber lastimado a una persona que ama.

Le dan ganas de acariciar su vientre, pero duda si es buena idea o no.

—Nos vemos, Bella. Cuídate mucho.

—Tu también cuídate mucho.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Nico también siente mucho la ausencia de JJ, pues se le ha quedado con una sensación de nostalgia cada vez que ve al osito que le regaló el canadiense.

No quiere tocar el tema con su mamá porque cree que lo haría enojar mucho; tampoco con Otabek, pues siempre le cambia la conversación cuando habla de él.

Quien lo escucha es Ian, aunque a veces se despega de escucharlo.

—JJ esto, JJ aquello, pareciera que te has vuelto loco —lo regaña el pequeño Nikiforov.

—Así hablas del karate, no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea eso —gruñe Nico cruzándose de brazos. 

—Es totalmente diferente —saca la lengua.

Esa noche harán una pijamada mientras que los adultos yacen en el salón principal hablando, jugando y algunos bebiendo. 

—Pero me siento diferente cuando estuve con él —continúa Nico—. Es una sensación extraña.

—¿Extraña? —pregunta Ian mirando al azabache.

Nico no puede explicarle lo que siente porque Ian si tiene a su papá, aunque suele ser grosero con él. Niega con la cabeza y toma el control de la televisión para prender la TV. 

—Cómo sea, ¿jugamos algo?

—Solo si dejas de hablar de ese tal JJ.

Yuuri entra con una bandeja de sándwiches y leche tibia para dársela a los niños.

—No vayan a desvelarse —les pide el omega.

—No mamá —dice su hijo acercándose a la charola para tomar un sándwich. 

—Gracias por la cena —agradece Nico con una sonrisa. 

Yuuri acaricia con ternura la cabeza del infante y luego se dirige a su niño gruñón a darle un beso en la frente. Los deja y camina a las otras habitaciones para revisar como están sus hijos pequeños. 

Liam ha caído dormido sobre la alfombra después de tener una gran aventura con sus juguetes. Lo carga para poderlo acostar y arroparlo, sin antes acariciar a su pequeño patinador.

Por último va a la habitación de Amelia, quien también está totalmente dormida. Más tarde le pedirá leche, por lo que siempre le deja un biberón caliente debajo de su almohada para que ella lo tome. 

Baja con los demás y nota que Yuri y Otabek están un poco acaramelados en el balcón del departamento. Encuentra a su esposo acomodando la mesa con unas cartas y fichas para jugar poker. 

El omega abraza por la espalda al alfa dejando caer su cabeza. 

—¿No crees que se ven bien? —pregunta Yuuri.

Víctor se asoma y sonríe levemente, si hubiera sido hace unos años tendría ese ataque de hermano mayor sobreprotector. 

—Sigue siendo muy joven, pero creo que ya era hora de que ambos se dijeran las cosas, ¿no? 

—Siete años tardaron para darse cuenta que son uno para el otro. 

Víctor gira dentro del abrazo de su amado para encararlo. Le pellizca con suavidad una mejilla y alza su rostro para darle un pequeño beso. 

—La familia está completa —sonríe el ruso.

—Dejen de hacer sus demostraciones frente a nosotros —gruñe el rubio entrando con Otabek tomado de la mano.

—¿Y quien estaba hace un rato acaramelado en nuestro balcón? —dice Víctor con tono sarcástico. 

Chris llega con su esposo Masumi con las botellas de vino tinto en mano. La pareja suele venir todos los fines de semana para jugar este tan anhelado partido y Yuri y Otabek decidieron acompañarlos.

Los seis se sientan a jugar, bebiendo deliciosas copas de vino y botaneando carnes frías junto con un delicioso dip que hizo el japonés. 

—Estoy contento de que al fin están juntos —comenta Yuuri. 

Yuri se sonroja y evita las miradas de los demás mirando su terrible juego. 

—S-sí bueno, estamos saliendo y las cosas van de maravilla —balbucea Yuri. 

—¿Y ya tuvieron sexo? —pregunta Chris de forma tan directa que le llama la atención su pareja con un leve golpe en la mano. 

Escuchar eso enciende el rostro de Yuri y se lleva las manos para ocultarlo. Otabek se atraganta con un pedazo de jamón Serrano y Yuuri corre a auxiliarlo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Oww, actúan como niños! —se burla el suizo enternecido por la acción. 

—¡Es que son niños, Chris! —exclama Víctor un tanto incómodo.

—¿Qué? No me van a decir que a su edad no hacías cosas con tus ex parejas —dice Giacometti.

Víctor se queda callado y solo tuerce los labios disgustado.

—Yo fui virgen hasta los 24 —dice un apenado japonés. 

—Si Chris, no son precoces como tú que perdiste la virginidad a los 13 —ataca Víctor.

—Fueron a los 15 y no me arrepiento de nada —le dirige una mirada coqueta a su pareja—. Pero todos sabemos aquí que Yurio no es un santo. 

El rubio truena los dientes y se aguanta el impulso de lanzarle el vino a esa camisa Blanca que luce el suizo. 

—En realidad a mi no me importa que Yuri haya estado con alguien más —agrega Otabek mirando al rubio—. Y estoy seguro que mi espera valdrá la pena.

Víctor escupe su bebida, Yuuri deja caer las cartas de sus manos, Masumi mira hacia el kazajo y Chris sonríe.

Y Yuri está completamente pasmado en su lugar analizando las palabras una y otra vez de Otabek. No puede creer que diga eso, ¿de verdad…? 

Otabek tampoco quita la mirada hacia Yuri a pesar de que muere de nervios. 

—Beka, tu…

—Oh vaya, un virgen en esta habitación —dice Chris.

Masumi da un golpe en las costillas a su pareja para que no se meta más en esas cosas. 

—Beka… —susurra Yuri.

—Lo sé, creo que es muy cursi esto —dice el kazajo con media sonrisa mientras se rasca el cabello—. Y quizá nadie lo crea por el simple hecho de que sea un alfa, pero siempre he dicho que compartir ese momento con la persona que amas es lindo. 

Las lágrimas de Yuri bajan de sus ojos como cascadas y trata de esconderse pegando su rostro sobre el pecho del alfa al abrazarlo.

—También creo en eso. Sólo a una persona me he entregado —comenta el japonés buscando la mirada de Víctor. 

—Ya, ya no quiero seguir platicando de esto —dice el omega queriendo esconderse por completo de todo esto.

—Si, mejor hablemos de la competencia que se viene en la próxima semana —Víctor también se siente incómodo con toda esta charla—. Yuri volverá al hielo y estoy seguro que mucho se emocionarán con su regreso.

—Es cierto, debes sentirte nervioso —agrega Chris. 

El rubio sale de su escondite y sonríe con confianza, demostrando que esta listo para esa importante competencia. 

—Voy a patear traseros nuevamente —sonríe Yuri emocionado. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Viendo que Nico se ha quedado dormido junto con Ian, Yuri decide que se quede a dormir aunque le dolerá sentir el vacío de la cama.

Otabek lo lleva a casa y antes de despedirse, se quedan en la puerta platicando unos momentos.

—Beka, lo que dijiste hace unos momentos… yo… 

El alfa lo jala hacia él para tenerlo bajos sus brazos, inhalando el cabello del otro para sentir ese delicioso aroma que desprende el omega.

—No quiero que te sientas presionado por ello, sé que va a ser algo sumamente especial.

Las mejillas de Yuri se ruborizan demasiado tratando de esconderse en el pecho del otro, pero oír su corazón latir con fuerza lo pone más nervioso. 

—No me mal entiendas, desde que nos hemos ayudado a pasar el celo aunque por teléfono siempre me he imaginado cómo sería el momento en que te haga mío —pasa los dedos sobre su cuello, creando un espasmo en el rubio—. Todo a su tiempo, mi Yura. 

¿Cómo es que Otabek es demasiado lindo con estos detalles? ¡Es el hombre perfecto! Cualquier otro ya lo hubiera tomado en la primera oportunidad. Yuri se separa para mirar a esos ojos que lo cautivan demasiado y esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Y sí sé que no estoy listo? 

—El sexo no es fundamental para que una relación funcione, si tu no quieres ni dentro de mil años no te voy a obligar. 

Yuri echa una sonrisa, acerca sus labios a los de él para darle un apasionado beso con movimientos lentos y entre labio y labio muerde levemente el de Otabek. 

—Aunque no podré contenerme si me provocas de esa manera —susurra el kazajo pegando el cuerpo de Yuri hacia el suyo—. Te deseo, mi amor.

El omega siente una especie de estragos en su cuerpo y se separa de golpe del otro viendo que el plan coqueto de Otabek comienza a despertar algunos cosquilleos.

—Tienes razón, no podemos esperar mucho —dice con nervios el omega mientras abre la puerta de la casa. Al cerrar lo mira a los ojos—. Nico está en casa del Katsudon, podemos aprovechar y…

Otabek se lanza hacia los labios de Yuri con deseo; el omega siente como el cuerpo de su compañero está más caliente de lo normal que incluso ayuda al otro a quitarse esa chamarra.

Entre desesperación y rapidez Otabek tira la chamarra muy lejos y continúa besando los labios de Yuri con devoción. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran demasiado y disfrutan de esas deliciosas caricias. 

Otabek carga a Yuri con torpeza hasta llevarlo a su cama, tropezando con el tapete que hay en la entrada y ambos caen en la superficie cómoda golpeándose levemente en la cabeza. 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Otabek llevando una de las manos a la frente de su amado. 

—Lo estoy —ríe el menor.

Se miran unos segundos a los ojos transmitiendo lo mucho que se aman el uno al otro. No pueden negar que se sienten nerviosos por estar uno junto al otro.

Decide atacar el cuello del omega para hacerle sacar algunos suspiros. Decide querer ir más allá, Yuri se levanta para quitarle el suéter y la camisa, notando ese abdomen que tanto le gusta. Acaricia con delicadeza, desde que estuvieron en su departamento quiso probar de esa deliciosa y cálida piel, imaginandolo un sin fin de veces en sus sueños. 

Las mejillas del omega comienzan a verse más chapeadas, el calor corporal es notorio y Otabek disfruta del delicioso aroma que desprende. El alfa desea quitar ese molesto suéter y la camisa que le fascina como se le ve a su pareja, pero aún así cree que se verá mejor en el suelo. 

Teniendo el pecho descubierto de su pareja, Otabek acaricia su piel creando algunos espasmos al pasarlo en ciertas zonas sensibles, encontrándose con la cicatriz de cesárea del menor, algo que creé que es demasiado adorable y sexy. 

Yuri se siente algo nervioso y teme perder la cabeza como la primera vez que estuvo con un alfa, que le rompan el corazón, pero al ver esa mirada de deseo que brilla en los ojos del otro todas sus dudas desaparecen. 

Otabek gruñe levemente al sentir como Yuri es el que toma iniciativa y ataca su cuello mientras pasa sus manos por la ancha espalda, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos. 

La habitación se intensifica con el aroma de sus feromonas, despertando su lado alfa y omega, activando el celo del otro. 

Al tratar de retirar el pantalón del omega, Otabek se da cuenta que Yuri pone un poco de resistencia y quita las manos. El omega se da cuenta de su acto impulsivo y le indica que puede continuar desabrochandolo.

Maravillado por el rostro sensual del omega, Otabek retira poco a poco el pantalón del otro dejando un camino de besos entre sus muslos. 

Estando ahí desnudo y a merced del alfa, Yuri se siente algo avergonzado, pero preparado para entregarse a Otabek. Decide ayudarle al otro quitarse el pantalón, así que cambian de posición quedando el alfa acostado y el omega arriba. 

Yuri le regala la escena más erótica de su vida, tomando el cierre entre los dientes y bajarlo lentamente, dedicándole una sensual mirada. Baja tanto el pantalón como el bóxer, liberando la erección del alfa. 

Un gruñido escapa de la garganta de Otabek al sentir la suave y húmeda lengua del omega juguetear con el glande. Es una sensación que nunca había experimentado y le está haciendo perder la cabeza. Con sus delgadas manos estimula el falo, provocando que el alfa jadee de placer y elevando la excitación a un nivel deliciosamente placentero. 

—Yura… —gime el kazajo—. Si continúas así yo… 

Y sin poder terminar su frase, Otabek eyacula en la boca del menor y este no le importa para nada que lo haya hecho. 

—L-lo siento, no esperaba terminar pronto —dice el Kazajo atrayendo a Yuri a su pecho—. Es demasiada la excitación y la emoción que siento en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche —canturrea el omega tomando el falo del kazajo, que pareciera que ya está listo para la siguiente acción—. Vamos por el siguiente round.

Y nuevamente una imagen más sexy del rubio a la vista del Moreno, se sienta sobre su regazo listo para meterse el pene duro de su pareja y con el lubricante que ha desprendido por el celo logra hacerlo resbalar.

Ambos gimen de placer, sin importarles que alguien los pueda escuchar. Otabek siente lo apretado que está el omega y le encanta como su cálido interior le aprieta. Yuri experimenta un escalofrío delicioso al sentir como Otabek toca el punto más delicioso.

—No dejes de mirarme —dice Yuri con un tono muy sensual. 

—Siempre te veo —dice el alfa.

Yuri comienza a moverse con lentitud, provocando que el kazajo gima de placer. Y es que todo esto que siente es demasiado placentero que quisiera que dure toda la noche. 

El moreno comienza a desesperarse por esos movimientos lentos, por lo que toma las caderas del menor y mueve la pelvis un poco más rápido. Ahora es Yuri quien gime más, si que este es el sexo más delicioso que a gozado.

Ambos dejándose llevar por el placer y el éxtasis, se funden en un abrazo mezclando su sudor y calor corporal, besando sus labios con tanto deseo al otro. 

Otabek no deja de apretujar las nalgas del ruso cada vez que golpea profundo y gruñe al momento en que el otro oprime sus entrañas para atraparlo. 

Sintiendo el nudo llegar, Otabek cambia de posición para tener a Yuri debajo de él y embestir a un ritmo rápido y delicioso. El omega no deja de gemir y decir el nombre de su novio.

Llegando al orgasmo, el nudo se queda atrapado en el interior del omega. Ambos eyaculan y quedan completamente extasiados del sexo.

—Yura, perdóname. No pude contenerme, te compraré un anticonceptivo y… 

Yuri lo calla con un dulce beso en los labios mientras acaricia su espalda.

—N-no te preocupes —susurra al oído del otro—. Hace unas semanas fui al médico para que me diera un tratamiento hormonal para no quedar encinta. Aún no quiero que Nico tenga un hermano. 

—Tu… —sonríe el kazajo, su novio ya planeaba esta ocasión—. Entonces puedo seguir haciéndote el amor toda la noche.

Yuri asiente y vuelve a llevarse a Otabek a los labios. No saben cuántas veces hacen el amor, pero ambos se han entregado por completo en mente, cuerpo y alma. 

Estando agotados se quedan abrazados hasta perder la consciencia. Yuri y Otabek se aman demasiado y jamás querran que los separen.

Al despertar, el kazajo mira a Yuri dormir. No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero le ha fascinado despertar a lado de la persona que más ama. 

Contempla esas pestañas largas y rubias que decoran esos orbes color jade, algunos mechones que caen sobre su frente y algunos otros pegados a su rostro. Esos labios rosados que tanto le fascina besarlos todo el tiempo.

Ahora será difícil despertar las mañanas y no encontrar a Yura a su lado, desea que siempre amanezca a su lado. 

El rubio abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra con Otabek, quien le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Buenos días, mi amor —susurra Otabek.

Refunfuña como niño pequeño y se aferra al cuerpo de Otabek. 

—¿Te dejé dormir? —pregunta Yuri cerrando los ojos nuevamente. 

—Si, aunque decidí quedarme despierto para admirar tu belleza —el kazajo acaricia la espalda del otro con suavidad—. Todo es precioso de ti.

—¿Hasta mis ronquidos? —rie Yuri.

Otabek lo acompaña con una pequeña risa. Jala el mentón del otro para robarle un beso de buenos días. 

—Son un suave sonido, siempre has roncado y estoy acostumbrado a escucharlo.

Yuri sonríe algo apenado. Jamás creyó que el mejor sexo que tendría en su vida sería con la persona que ahora tiene en su cama y comparte el mismo deseo que su pareja: despertar a su lado todas las mañanas.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


End file.
